Temporada de lluvia
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Athena se ha enamorado de uno de sus caballeros y no quiere aceptarlo. Todo ocurre cuando ella toma la decisión de regresarles su vida como humanos. Recibirá algo de Ayuda de Eros, pero Venus también se entrometerá en la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Seiya de Pegaso, el caballero más cercano a Athena y el caballero que más cosas ocultaba.

Las noches eran demasiado largas para el joven de pelo castaño. Él y sus hermanos de bronce habían regresado a la mansión de los Kido con su joven diosa, pero el santo seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar en esa casa.

Últimamente se había sentido extraño en presencia de Saori, por alguna razón ahora se preocupaba más por ella… esa hermosa sonrisa que solo le mostraba a él y esa mirada que quería proteger eran lo que más lo confundía.

El latir de su corazón no podía evitar ser alterado cada vez que ella se le acercaba, pero no todo era como el paraíso. Ella aún era su diosa y peor aún… ella ni siquiera lo miraba.

Seiya se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron. Saori había cambiado de actitud completamente, ahora solo si se molestaba demasiado volvía a ser como la niña malcriada que solía ser cuando se conocieron. Ella en el fondo seguía siendo aquella niña mimada que no soportaba ser contradicha y mucho menos por el que era ahora su protector. De solo recordarlo Seiya se puso un poco tenso.

¿Eso era lo que llamaban amor? No, definitivamente tenía que ser otra cosa. El santo jamás se perdonaría enamorarse de alguien tan odiosa como ella. Era cierto que Saori había cambiado, pero él seguía pensando que en el fondo era la misma niña que conoció.

¿Cómo podía confundirse tanto con una persona así? Sin poder entender completamente sus sentimientos, Seiya termino por auto convencerse de que solo era su responsabilidad como un caballero de Athena lo que causaba su confusión.

-¿Seiya? ¿Estas escuchando?- El joven se inmuto cuando escucho esa voz melodiosa que lo hacía responder al momento.

-¿eh? Perdón… ¿Qué me decías?-

-Te pregunte si habías visto a Shun… ¿En serio no me prestaste atención?- La forma en que la chica ladeo la cabeza hizo que el pensamiento sobre lo adorable que era cruzara por la cabeza del santo, pero deshizo esa idea al momento para evitar volver a su anterior crisis existencial.

-N-no lo he visto… ¿Lo necesitabas para algo?- El caballero creyó notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su diosa.

-Emm si… en realidad… creo que necesito hablar con ustedes cinco…-

Saori y sus santos comenzaron a tener una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad después de la batalla. La joven diosa había tomado una decisión para cuando vio que la paz duraría un buen tiempo… ella decidió regresarles su vida como humanos.

-He decidido que ustedes cinco comenzaran a ir a la preparatoria desde el día de mañana.- La diosa tenia reunidos a sus cinco protectores frente a ella. Todos tenían la misma edad así que le pareció buena idea.

Los cinco caballeros de bronce miraron confundidos a su diosa. -¿Qué?

-Lo que escucharon, desde mañana vendrán conmigo a la escuela.-

Shun se emocionó por la idea.- Saori san ¿Tu iras con nosotros?- El brillo en los ojos del chico hacían notar cuan encantado estaba por la noticia.

-Claro, recuerda que yo tengo la misma edad que ustedes.-

-¿Escuela? Eso no es para mí.- Como se esperaba Ikki fue el primero en negarse.-

Shun miro con ojos de súplica a su hermano.- Vamos, te vas a divertir.-

-Déjalo, si no quiere ir que se quede… nada mas no te andes quejando después si alguien molesta a Shun en la escuela.- Hyoga aprovecho para burlarse del cariño que Ikki le tenía a Shun.- Por mí no hay ningún problema, iré-

-Sera divertido- Saori miro a Seiya que intentaba ocultar su entusiasmo por ir.

Shiryu tampoco se negó. Todo estaba decidido… ellos comenzarían a vivir como los demás.

-Por cierto… una última orden…- Todos miraron atentos a su diosa.- Está prohibido revelar cualquier cosa sobre el santuario, Athena o los santos ¿entendido?

-Entendido.- Todos dijeron al unísono.

-¿No crees que será increíble ir a la escuela Seiya? Podremos hacer nuevos amigos.-

-Sí, claro.- Seiya no pudo evitar ver la expresión de tristeza en la cara de Saori, solo la mostro por un breve momento, pero él pudo notarla.- ¿Pasa algo, Saori?-

-¿eh? No… no pasa nada, ustedes vayan mejor a arreglar sus cosas. Yo misma les enseñare mañana la escuela.-

Seiya fue jalado por los demás que corrieron a sus habitaciones para alistar sus cosas.

Saori se quedó sola en aquella habitación mientras miraba por la ventana de lo que antes era la oficina de su abuelo. Su mirada la hacía parecer que se lamentaba por algo, pero si alguien más le hubiera preguntado qué era lo que pasaba, ella diría "No es nada" con una sonrisa fingida y comenzaría a aparentar que nada le ocurría...

Tatsumi entro a aquella oficina y se percató del estado de animo de la señorita.- Señorita Saori… ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si… no es nada Tatsumi.-

\- Sabe que no puede mentirme… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Hay una nueva amenaza?-

-No, claro que no.- Saori sonrió un poco al ver a su mayordomo algo alterado.- No es nada tan grave.-

\- ¿No será que… está enamorada?- Tatsumi quiso hacer una pequeña broma, pero al ver la cara completamente enrojecida de Saori se puso algo celoso como un padre.- No me diga que… ¿Está enamorada? ¿De quién?-

-N-no, tranquilo… no lo estoy. Tú sabes lo que pienso sobre el amor.-

\- Usted siendo Athena no quiere tener una pareja, pero… ¿Qué es lo que le dice su lado humano?-

-Siempre actúas como un padre ¿eh? Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Tatsumi.-

-Sabe que siempre le serviré a usted.- Tatsumi quería proteger a Saori de su lado divino y haría lo que fuera por verla vivir como una humana normal, pero al final era su decisión la única que valía para él.

Saori no podía sentir algo de miedo por la entrada de sus caballeros a la escuela. Decidió ir a dormir y prepararse para el siguiente día…

Esa noche la joven diosa tuvo una pesadilla donde todos sus caballeros terminaban abandonándola para irse a vivir como humanos y la persona que tanta confusión le causaba se iba de su lado. No podía culparlos. Ella les quito cualquier oportunidad de ser normales.

Se levantó sudando y algo exaltada. Sus preocupaciones por sus caballeros eran demasiadas. Durante el resto de la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño así que estuvo bostezando en varias ocasiones a la mañana siguiente mientras caminaban a la escuela.

Shun iba caminando junto a sus compañeros mientras hablaba sobre lo divertido que seria. Seiya no paro de mirar a Saori preguntándose qué era lo que la molestaba. Él había quedado maravillado al ver a Saori con su uniforme de escuela, pero nuevamente no podía decirle lo bien que se veía.

Hyoga y Shiryu solo reían al ver lo fácil que había sido convencer a Ikki de ir con ellos. –Cállense, solo vine a ver que nadie moleste a Shun.-

-Tranquilos, ya verán que todo saldrá bien.- La actitud positiva de Shun era contagiosa.

Todos fueron detrás de Saori al llegar a la preparatoria. Miraron a su alrededor entusiasmados por conocer completamente el lugar, pero ellos no eran los únicos maravillados… todas las alumnas de esa escuela miraban a los jóvenes caballeros esperando poder hablarles y los hombres, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a verla, miraban a Saori que iba delante de todos ellos. La diosa era muy popular entre los hombres y mujeres de dicha escuela, no era algo para sorprender. Una estudiante proveniente de buena familia, hermosa, amable, joven y heredera de una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. Todos los hombres se enamoraban de ella al verla.

La diosa no le tomo importancia a la multitud y avanzo con sus amigos al interior del plantel para mostrarle a cada uno sus respectivos salones.

Ikki y Shun eran los únicos que tuvieron que ir a salones diferentes debido a la diferencia de edades.

Seiya y los demás se alegraron de no ser separados de su diosa.

El inicio de sus clases no fue nada fuera de lo normal, Saori se alegró al ver que a la hora del almuerzo sus caballeros fueron rodeados por sus compañeros.

Todos hicieron amigos fácilmente y había una que otra compañera interesada en ellos.

Shun llego durante el almuerzo al salón de Saori y ella inmediatamente salió a hablar con el.- ¿Shun? ¿Qué pasa? Te ves algo nervioso.-

-E-es que me tenían acorralado en ese salón haciéndome preguntas.-

-Solo querían conocerte.- La personalidad infantil e inocente de Shun le agradaba a Saori.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me sentí encerrado.-

-Tranquilo…- Saori seguía viéndose algo deprimido y Shun comenzó a notarlo.

-¿Saori san?- La diosa pudo notar la preocupación en la mirada de su amigo.

-No te preocupes…- El posiblemente seguiría haciendo preguntas, después de todo él era una persona muy amable. Saori se asomó a su salón para ver que los otros siguieran ocupados.- Shun, ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos afuera?-

El santo se sintió un poco aliviado al ver la sonrisa cálida de su amiga.- Claro-

Ambos se sentaron en una banca fuera del edificio y comenzaron a comer, pero Shun solo presto atención a cada movimiento y expresión que hiciera su diosa. Saori lo noto y comenzó a molestarle un poco.- Shun… ¿pasa algo?-

-¿En serio no te ocurre nada? Usualmente estas alegre por todo y últimamente tus sonrisas parecen falsas.-

-De verdad eres alguien muy atento… solo digamos que mi lado humano debate con Athena.-

-Nunca había oído algo como eso.-

-Es algo complicado…-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es el tema a discutir en ese debate?-

-Amor… ¿tal vez?- Shun era alguien muy reservado así que la diosa se sentía libre de poder hablar con él sin ningún miedo a que contara su secreto.

Shun casi se atraganta con la comida al escuchar a Saori.- ¿Qué? ¿Amor? Es increíble oír eso se ti.-

-Vamos, aún no he dicho que estoy enamorada.-

-¿Entonces? Si no estás enamorada ¿Qué otra cosa te preocupa sobre el amor?

-Tal vez sea… el temor de enamorarme-

-Pues si no te quieres enamorar solo evita hacerlo.-

-¿eh? Que gran consejo.- Lo dijo con sarcasmo.- El amor es como la lluvia, lo ves venir, pero siempre cae de repente.-

-Por eso es algo maravilloso.- Shun no comprendía del todo a su diosa.- Y ¿Por qué no te enamoras?-

-¿Yo enamorada? no es algo que la gente espera de la diosa de la guerra.-

-Pero ahora no eres solo una diosa, eres humana.-

\- Pues… creo que aun que yo no lo quiera… mi cielo ya se encuentra nublado.-

-Es bueno mojarse de vez en cuando. Es divertido.-

-No me gustaría. Solo me queda resguardarme de la lluvia.-

-Pues tal vez la lluvia sea tan fuerte que te romperá el paraguas antes de poder protegerte.-

-Gracias por los ánimos.-

-Es que enamorarse es algo maravilloso.-

-Enamorarse para un humano puede ser algo maravilloso, pero por algo yo elegí seguir siendo la única diosa virgen.-

-Pero el amor no solo es tener relaciones de "ese" tipo.- Saori se percató de que a Shun le daba vergüenza decir la palabra "sexo".- Sigues siendo tan inocente.- La diosa casi comenzó a reír al ver lo rojo que estaba el joven.

\- Ya quiero verlo… el día en que ustedes lleguen ante mí a pedirme su libertad para poder formar sus propias familias.-

-Dime… aquella lluvia de la que hablabas… ¿Era sobre uno de nosotros?-

-Posiblemente… pero no te preocupes por eso. Solo te puedo decir que no eres tú, sé que tú tienes a alguien especial en Grecia y la persona de la que yo hablo es alguien que por el momento aún es libre.- Ella vio cómo su santo se puso colorado con solo recordar a June. Saori bajo la mirada.- Pero si el llegara a tener a alguien… yo sería feliz de verlo apartarse de mi.-

Shun sabía cómo se sentía su diosa. Incluso el dudaba de los sentimientos de June -Estoy seguro de que no sería así… el peor sufrimiento que puedes experimentar es el ver a esa persona con alguien que no eres tú.-

La campana sonó antes de que la diosa pudiera contestar- Lo lamento, Shun, te hare llegar tarde a clase.

-Yo debería disculparme, pero no te preocupes, si corro posiblemente llegue-

Saori llego cuando el maestro ya estaba dentro del salón. La dejo pasar después de darle una llamada de atención por su retraso. No tardo mucho tiempo en ser malinterpretado por sus compañeros el encuentro que tuvo con su santo y esto ocasiono la mal interpretación de su relación con Shun.

Durante todo el día se podía escuchar a las niñas susurrando cada vez que la veían y los muchachos miraban con algo de envidia y rencor a Shun.

Saori dejo que los comentarios de sus compañeros siguieran sin tomarles ninguna importancia, sus caballeros tuvieron que pasar por alto los rumores para no molestar a su diosa.

Seiya sintió una leve molestia al escuchar que molestaban a Saori con tales rumores y más aún cuando supo que los rumores eran por su relación con Shun. La diosa paso por alto todos los comentarios y siguió pasando los almuerzos con su amigo, después de todo, él era con quien mejor se llevaba de los cinco.

Los días pasaron como si nada, los caballeros se acostumbraron muy rápido a la escuela y se apoyaban entre sí para sus estudios, pero Saori no continuo como normalmente. Ella se apartó poco apoco de sus caballeros, a excepción de Shun.

El rotundo cambio fue notorio desde aquel día en que comenzaron los rumores. Saori dejo de regresar a casa junto a sus protectores y de vez en cuando se adelantaba para ir sola a la escuela. Tatsumi también se notaba bastante preocupado, pero nunca dijo nada.

El primero que se dio cuenta de que algo raro sucedía fue Shiryu, pero al preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría solo sonreía y decía "No es nada"

Cada uno delos caballeros fue evadido después de recibir esa bella sonrisa y esas palabras vacías. Incluso Ikki se había preocupado un poco, no admitió que le molestaba la actitud fría de Saori, pero si fue a preguntarle qué le ocurría. Ikki recibió la misma respuesta. Y Seiya no logro hablar claramente con su diosa.

Aquel día Saori estaba dispuesta a salir antes que todos sus caballeros de la mansión. Shun la retuvo un rato en la cocina mientras esperaba a los otros así que Seiya logro alcanzarla en la puerta.

-Saori san.-

La diosa volteo a ver al joven de pelo marrón.- Oh Seiya, perdón, pero ya tengo que irme ¿hablamos después?-

-N-no, es importante.- La diosa no movió ni un musculo de su lugar y volteo para mirarlo de frente.

-Está bien, ¿qué ocurre?- La voz suave y gentil de aquella mujer no concordaba con la tristeza de su mirada.

-Es que… todos hemos estado viendo que te has estado apartando de nosotros y… queríamos saber si te pasaba algo o habíamos hecho algo que te molestara.-

-No pasa nada, deben estar imaginando cosas.- Saori volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa fingida que el santo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocultas? ¿Por qué todos somos rechazados por esa sonrisa falsa? Por qué… ¿por qué solo Shun sigue a tu lado?- Seiya se percató de que sus palabras de verdad expresaban como se sentía y no podía creerlo. Él estaba celoso de Shun.

Saori se sorprendió ante las palabras de su caballero.- Quisiera poder decirte algo que te haga sentir bien, pero tú no sabes nada…- La lucha en contra el amor la había ganado su lado divino. Su razón como diosa le ordeno seguir con su deber antes que sus sentimientos.- Tal vez hay algo que no puedes ver a simple vista y eso me está cambiando. No quiero cambiar, así que por favor no te involucres tanto conmigo.-

La chica de pelo lila se marchó de la mansión dejando a Seiya sin palabras en la puerta. Shun pudo escuchar todo

El caballero de Andrómeda estuvo escuchando todo desde la cocina y miro con tristeza hacia la puerta.- Parece que la temporada de lluvias está cerca… y parece que has olvidado tu paraguas, Saori.- Efectivamente el cielo ese día estaba nublado, pero si Saori lo hubiera escuchado sabría que no se estaba refiriendo a esa clase de lluvia.

La diosa corrió todo el camino intentando huir de sus propios sentimientos. Deseaba que él no le hubiera preguntado nada y que no le hubiera mostrado una cara tan triste al decirle que se apartara.

Shun se acercó a la entrada con sus cosas en mano sin mirar a Seiya. Solo él sabía todo lo que ocultaba su diosa y por qué no quería acercarse a ellos. Él era el único que sabía… por más que ella lo negara, por más que ella dijera que era una confusión suya. La diosa a la que jamás se le conoció amante alguno… _**se había enamorado de un humano.**_

Desde el cielo Afrodita* miraba con lastima a la pobre diosa que corría en contra de su destino_.- Corre pobre diosa virgen, que ni yo ni el mismo Eros* lo podemos evitar. Corre antes de que te alcance, que no lo querrás aceptar. –_

* * *

*Afrodita (Venus): Es conocida como la diosa del amor, pero para los griegos era la diosa de la belleza y el deseo más no del amor romántico.

*Eros (Cupido): Dios menor hijo de Afrodita. Es el responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

La distancia entre esos dos se incrementó a niveles colosales después de esa mañana tan tormentosa para Seiya. El miraba como si le hubieran indignado sus palabras a Saori y ella simplemente pasaba de largo cada vez que se acercaban. El caballero bajaba la cabeza siempre que ella no podía verlo y lo hacía sentirse triste el rumbo que su relación había tomado. "No es como si fuéramos algo, pero se supone que éramos amigos" El mismo Pegaso había terminado por confundir totalmente a sus sentimientos.

Hyoga noto rápidamente la gran separación de esos dos.- ¿Qué pasa Seiya? ¿La princesa te ha regañado y ahora le tienes miedo?- Las bromas de Hyoga usualmente harían reír a Seiya, pero eta vez solo lo miro con mucha molestia y el cisne no volvió a abrir la boca.

-L-lo siento…- El rubio estaba consciente de que el rotundo cambio de Saori era algo grave.

Shiryu e Ikki decidieron no involucrarse. La diosa Athena era su máxima autoridad, así que no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

-¿Entonces?- La diosa fue sorprendida por el joven de pelo verde. Ella estaba comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente en el lugar donde siempre se reunía con el caballero de Andrómeda. No había notado ni el momento en el que Shun llego ante ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Saori fingió obviamente ignorancia.

\- Hablo de Seiya.-

-Ah… cierto, el caballero de Pegaso ¿Qué pasa con él?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo fingirás no sentir ni saber nada?-

\- Si Zeus escuchara esta conversación, posiblemente te mataría por contestarle a una diosa.-

-Pero Saori san es buena persona y estoy seguro de que me salvarías.-

-No tomes ventaja de mi bondad.- Saori le mostro la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Estas o no enamorada de Seiya?

Saori casi se atraganta con la comida y su rostro enrojeció en menos de un segundo "Enamorada de Seiya" Ese sentimiento tan odiado por Athena ¿la estaba dominando?- Debes de estar bromeando. De ninguna manera Athena se enamoraría de alguien.-

-Oh vamos Saori, tu misma te has colorado cuando lo mencione. Tu podrás negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo intentara gritarlo.

-En serio, Shun… es imposible-

-Es imposible solo para quienes no tienen sentimientos.-

-¿Y qué tal si yo no los tengo?-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué proteges a los humanos?-

-Pues… solo es un capricho mío ¿Tal vez?-

\- Y ¿qué tal de las veces que piensas que algo es lindo?, o ¿cuándo ríes?-

-De acuerdo, tú ganas.-

-¿Lo ves?

-Oye, aun si estuviera enamorada como dices… es imposible que yo este con un humano siendo una diosa.-

-No es imposible ¿Qué no crees en los cuentos de hadas?-

-En serio Shun, Tienes 15 años ¿Cómo crees en esas cosas?-

-Son ciertas. Yo lo sé, por ejemplo ¿Qué piensas de Blanca nieves? Es una hermosa historia de amor.-

-Shun… Blanca nieves tenía nueve años...-

-¿Qué?- La diosa había destruido la infancia de aquel chico.- ¿La bella durmiente?

-El príncipe era un rey casado que se aprovechó de ella mientas dormía…-

-…- Cada vez rompía más sus ilusiones.- ¿Y romeo y Julieta?

-Shun… lo mires por donde lo mires esa es una historia trágica donde los amantes mueren.-

-¿Qué clase de versión es esa? Yo sabía que ellos se quedaban juntos y Vivian felices.-

-¿Para siempre?-

-¡Exacto!- Shun sin duda era un niño inocente aun.

La diosa rio por la cara de tristeza de su acompañante al saber la verdad de sus historias llenas de magia y felicidad.- Oye… ¿Quieres otra historia de amor y magia sin finales tristes?-

-¡Sí!- La emoción en el rostro del caballero era única.

-Bien, pero promete que no usaras esta historia en mi contra para convencerme de aceptar al amor.-

-Lo prometo.- Dijo mientras levantaba la mano en señal de juramento como si se le fuera la vida en ello y con una expresión obediente en su rostro infantil.- ¿De qué trata?-

-Es de un dios enamorado de una humana.-

\- Oh… ¿En serio? Es casi como tu.-

-Si sigues relacionándola conmigo ya no te contare nada.-

-No, espera, ya me callo.-

-Bien… pues esta historia es sobre Eros, seguro lo conoces, o ¿Quieres que le diga "cupido"?-

-No, así está bien. Eros es un buen nombre-

-Vale, pues Eros es el dios del amor y obviamente es muy atractivo. Él es el hijo de Afrodita y un día se le ordenó matar a una hermosa princesa cuya belleza superaba a Venus y a cualquier mujer de su reino.- Saori miro al cielo como sabiendo que Eros en ese momento la observaba.- El sin decir más, fue a buscar a la joven por superar la belleza de Afrodita, pero el cometió un gran error justo antes de matarla. Eros… por accidente se interesó en la belleza de la joven y al acercarse para verla se clavó una de sus flechas por accidente.-

-¿Él se enamoró?-

-Efectivamente. El callo profundamente enamorado y decidió salvar a aquella princesa y hacerla su esposa.

\- Y… ¿Eso es todo?-

-Claro que no, sería muy aburrido si fuera así.-

-Ella se casó con el sin haber visto nunca su rostro. La hizo prometer que ella amas vería su rostro. No le faltaba de nada a esa chica, excepto su encantador marido, que sólo iba a visitarla en la oscuridad de la noche. Sin embargo, fue presa de la nostalgia y una noche pidió a Eros que la dejase visitar a sus hermanas. Eros accedió a cambio de lo que le había hecho prometer. Visitó entonces a sus dos hermanas que, devoradas por la envidia, sembraron en su corazón las semillas de la sospecha, diciéndole que su esposo debía ser un horrible monstruo para esconderse así de ella.

-Eran personas muy crueles ¿Las llegaste a conocer?

-No, déjame continuar.- La diosa sabía que Shun seguiría interrumpiendo por su emoción.- La criticaron tanto que una noche, a pesar de su promesa, se levantó de la cama que compartía con su esposo, con disimulo encendió una lámpara y la sostuvo encima del misterioso rostro.

\- ¿Y? ¿Eros no la descubrió?-

-Debes de aprender a no interrumpir.- La diosa vio divertida a su caballero emocionado por la historia.-En vez de un espantoso monstruo, contempló al joven más hermoso del mundo "el propio Eros". A los pies de la cama estaban su arco y sus flechas. En su conmoción y su gozo, ella tropezó y se pinchó con una de las flechas, y por eso acabó por enamorarse profundamente del joven dios que antes había aceptado por haberse enamorado él de ella, pero su movimiento hizo que una gota de aceite caliente cayera sobre el hombro desnudo del dios. Él se despertó enseguida, regañó a su esposa por su falta de palabra e inmediatamente desapareció.

-Me has mentido.-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Ahora que hice?-

-Dijiste que era una historia con final feliz.-

-Aun no termino. Te dije que dejaras de interrumpir.-

En eso la campana para terminar el almuerzo comenzó a sonar. De nuevo, la diosa, llegaría tarde.

-Lo siento Shun.- Saori se levantó de su asiento.- Luego te cuento el resto.

-Eso es cruel.-

-Es tu culpa por interrumpir a cada momento.-

-Vale, vale… lo siento.- El joven se encogió de hombros y al igual que la diosa se despidió para correr a su salón.-

Saori vio correr a su caballero y ella no se movió de su lugar.

Espero a ver que el santo estaba demasiado lejos para hablar.- Así que… ¿Te ha gustado la historia?... Eros.- La diosa se dio media vuelta y frente a ella estaba el mismo dios de la historia vestido con un uniforme de escuela. Él era al igual que había contado, una persona muy atractiva. Él era alto, delgado, de pelo castaño y rizado.

Lo que siempre impresionaba a las mujeres de esa persona tan importante, eran sus hermosos ojos color miel. Él estaba mirando a Saori con sus enormes luceros que enamoraron a gran cantidad de mujeres en el pasado, pero en ella no había ningún efecto.

-Fue maravillosa. Psique* estaría contenta de escucharla- La sonrisa del dios era sincera, pero obviamente no había llegado solo a escuchar una historia.

-¿Por qué escucharla, si ya la vivió?- Saori vio con atención a su antiguo amigo.- Y… ¿Por qué tienes ese atuendo?-

-Oh… vine a ver cómo te va en el amor.-

-Tonterías, Athena juro nunca enamorarse.-

\- ¿En serio? Yo en la antigüedad llegue a creer que te habías enamorado de Ulises*.-

\- Y fue mentira ¿O no? Esta vez no será diferente a esa vez.-

\- ¿No quieres probar una de mis flechas?

-No, gracias.- Saori estaba actuando cada vez más como Athena en vez de como una humana.- Mejor regresare a mi salón, no quiero volver a llegar tarde.-

\- ¿No será que quieres verlo a el?

-Cállate.-

-Dices que me calle, pero quieres callarte tú misma.-

-Odio que me lean tan fácilmente.- Saori se sintió aliviada estando ante el dios del amor.- ¿Por que tenías que estar a favor del amor?-

-¿Por qué tenías que estar en contra? No deberías callar lo que sientes.-

-Me callo para poder engañarme y porque mi razón le gano al corazón.- Saori se olvidó por completo de sus clases.- La diosa comenzó a avanzar.

\- ¡Espera!- Eros no había terminado de hablar con ella.- ¿Qué harás si el deja de esperarte?

-Parece que no me conocieras.- Saori se veía demasiado seria.- ¿Tú quieres que lo acepte? Pues si eso es lo único que quieres lo hare.- Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos.- Me enamore, pero nunca se lo admitiré a nadie más, aun así… en silencio lo querré solo a él y a nadie más.- La mirada de la diosa perdió algo de brillo.- Si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro.-

-Deberías hablar un rato con Afrodita, seguro ella te convence.-

-Ni loca me acerco a la personificación de la lujuria.- Saori avanzo ignorando al dios menor.

"Al final sigues siendo la misma"

Eros vio como Athena no regresaba a su salón y se iba directo al portón de la escuela con pasos lentos como si le costara caminar.

La diosa no tenía ánimos de regresar al salón como había pensado. Los caballeros que la protegían se preocuparían por ella, pero eso ya no le importaba mucho. Solo pediría disculpas después por haberse retirado sin avisar. La chica de pelo lila tomo su celular y llamo a Tatsumi para que recogiera sus cosas en la escuela.

Ella simplemente volvió a correr…

Eros se coló a la clase de la diosa y observo con atención al hombre que fue capaz de robar el corazón de Athena. Era la diosa de la que muchos hombres caían enamorados, así que era algo para elogiar el haber conseguido enamorarla sin ayuda de una de sus flechas.

Se impresiono bastante al ver a Seiya. Él era… ¿él era alguien normal? Su cabello, sus ojos, su estatura… Todo en él era normal. No era tan apuesto como para conquistar a todas las mujeres y por lo que veía no tenía tanta delicadeza como para saber cómo tratarlas.

El instinto de Eros lo llevo a pensar que la diosa había enloquecido. El dios del amor esperaba a alguien más prometedor.

Se divirtió mucho al ver la cara de preocupación de los cinco caballeros al ver que la diosa nunca llego al salón de clases y más aún cuando notaron que sus cosas habían desaparecido.

Pero gracias a la huida sin aviso de la diosa de la guerra. El descubrió lo que hacía tan especial a Seiya como para ganar a la única mujer que no se quería enamorar.

El castaño miro su reloj millones de veces esperando que ella se hubiera retrasado, pero cuando el profesor llego y puso la inasistencia correspondiente a la chica, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y corrió fuera del salón ignorando la burla de los demás caballeros y los gritos de su profesor.

El dios miro con asombro y brillo en sus ojos como Seiya corrió muy decidido en busca de Athena. La mirada decidida y la forma en que ignoro a todo el mundo solo para encontrarla le causó una gran impresión. Él no sabía si la razón de su alteración al ver ese asiento vacío era por el amor. Incluso pensó en clavarle una de sus flechas al Pegaso para ayudarle un poco a Athena, pero incluso para él fue increíble verlo tan decidido a encontrarla. Solo fueron unos segundos y resulto ser tan inspirador para el dios que recordó su historia con Psique.

El dios no se resignó con saber una parte de la historia. El siguió a Seiya sin que nadie lo notara, pero nada salió como el esperaba. Aquel desenlace prometedor que él veía terminar con una pareja feliz no ocurrió.

Seiya fue detenido por una estudiante en la entrada de la escuela. Ella lo detuvo jalándolo del cuello de su camiseta hacia atrás.

La chica era igual de alta que Saori, tenía el pelo negro y largo, y usaba lentes. Seiya la miro impresionado por la forma en que le detuvo.

-¿Qué haces corriendo tan rápido? ¿No sabes que las clases aun no terminan?-

-Solo iba un rato a casa, nos vemos.- Seiya se levantó de nuevo, pero fue jalado nuevamente por la chica.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto. No puedes largarte de la escuela como si nada, podrían llamarte la atención o llamar a tu casa ¿No crees que tus padres se molestarían si les das problemas?-

El joven no tenía padres, pero la imagen en su mente de Saori recibiendo una llamada de la escuela lo asusto un poco, después de todo habían prometido no causarle problemas. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscarla, pero ella nunca le pido ayuda y también se fue sin avisar, tal vez porque se sintió mal. Si ese era el caso se comenzaría a lamentar por haber salido de la escuela.

-Deberías regresar a tu salón.- La chica extendió la mano mostrándole el camino de regreso.

Eros miraba desde lo lejos aquella escena. El esperaba un gran final con Seiya yendo a buscar a Athena justo cuando estaba vulnerable, si hubiera sido de ese modo… posiblemente ella ya no hubiera aguantado y revelaría aquel secreto, pero nuevamente… nada de lo que él esperaba ocurría.

Seiya lo dudo un poco, pero termino por ir detrás de la estudiante para regresar al salón. Solo faltaban un par de horas para que pusiera vera, así que se resignó a la idea.

-Me llamo Inori.- Seiya miro a aquella chica.- ¿Y tú?

-Ah… S-Seiya- El caballero no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar con gente nueva.

-No quiero tener que volver a detenerte ¿vale? Soy del salón de al lado al tuyo, ya te había visto antes.- La joven estaba sonriendo.- Si necesitas algo puedes ir a buscarme.

Seiya sintió que podía confiar en ella cuando quisiera, por alguna razón se sonrojo un poco.-Ah… si c-claro.- Mirándola detenidamente se dio cuenta de que ella entraba en lo que uno podría describir como "Linda"

Eros miro con detalle a aquel hombre poseedor del corazón de Athena. Entonces toda su admiración y respeto por el los arrojo a la basura y comprendió un poco la forma de pensar de la diosa respecto al amor.

El dios amoroso había pasado mucho tiempo con Athena en la tierra de los diosas y recordó una frase que marcó el inicio del odio al amor por parte de Athena. "Los humanos son seres muy simples. Las personas cambian al igual que sus sentimientos ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme sabiendo que posiblemente me olvidaran mañana?" Su mirada en esa ocasión mostraba una profunda tristeza, de esa que no se puede ni explicar con palabras. Ella se veía como si estuviera a punto del llanto, pero no derramo ni una lagrima. Esa vez el dios había hecho un sin fin de argumentos para hacer a Athena pensar diferente, pero eso no fue suficiente.

¿Era cierto lo que Athena le había dicho en ese entonces? Seiya estaba mirando con ojos brillantes a aquella chica que acababa de conocer ¿Era lo que la gente llamaba amor a primera vista? ¿Y Athena? ¿Y el amor que mostraba por ella hace unos minutos? El dios Eros se confundió bastante con la lluvia de interrogantes que inundo su cabeza.

Llego a la conclusión más obvia para responder a todas sus preguntas:

_**Athena ya se había enamorado antes. Ella jamás lo dijo a nadie y sufrió en silencio, posiblemente en esa ocasión ocurrió lo mismo que estaba ocurriendo con Seiya. De ahí su interrogante ¿Cómo puedo amar sabiendo que me olvidaran mañana?**_

La diosa rechaza al amor desde ese momento y Eros mismo comenzó a dudar de la existencia de ese sentimiento que el apreciaba como su vida.

Cupido paso al lado de Seiya y lo miro con rencor en sus ojos.- Tus acciones dicen que le perteneces a alguien y ahora tu mirada me dice otra cosa, en verdad me enferma la gente como tu.-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú quién eres?

\- Alguien que te ha leído por completo.-

Seiya se sintió fuera de lugar con ese sujeto que acababa de conocer. El dios se quitó el uniforme y se fue de aquella escuela. Al final… Athena siempre le mostraba un lado del amor que no quisiera ver nunca.

Eros llego donde Athena y la vio con la misma lástima que cuando la vio huyendo por amor. La diosa estaba sentada en unas bancas de su jardín mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Lo siento tanto Palas*-

-¿Lo descubriste? ¿Descubriste mi secreto?-

\- Me mentiste… ya habías caído en el amor desde hace siglos.-

\- ¿Sabes? El chico de aquella ocasión me mostro una bella sonrisa que me arranco de golpe el corazón y con bellas palabras me dios esperanzas de tener una historia como la tuya, pero como ves…-

-Las personas cambian- Completo el dios con una cara triste que arruinaba su bello rostro.

-Sí, así parece.-

"Pobre diosa enamorada, ¿qué has hecho para tener que sufrir un castigo como este?"

Saori invito a su acompañante a tomar asiento a su lado.- ¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que hago lo correcto?

-No me hagas esto… no yo podría decir nada ahora.-

Saori parecía haber predicho el encuentro de Seiya y esa chica.- Al final… él es igual a todas las personas.-

Eros metido en sus pensamientos comenzó a pensar en su esposa ¿Y si ella era igual? Incluso afrodita ha tenido varios amantes, así que ahora podía esperar cualquier cosa.-

-Psique-

-¿Qué?-

-Ella es una de las pocas diferentes.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

\- No es algo que pueda explicarte, solo sé que lo que digo es verdad.-

El dios creyó comprender un poco a que se refería.- A ese santo… no le has dicho el final de la historia.-

-Se lo diré muy pronto.- Saori dejo su preocupación y comenzó a sonreír.

-Es una buena historia, podría hacerme millonario si la vendiera.-

-No lo creo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tú misma has dicho que es buena.-

-Por qué hay cosas que solo pueden ser vistas como hermosas por los ojos de quienes saben lo que en verdad ocurrió.-

\- Y entonces dime ¿Tu historia es hermosa ante tus ojos?-

-Es hermosa a su manera. Una diosa que cayó enferma de amor y aun así nunca lo dirá en voz alta.-

\- ¿Enferma?

-Algo que entra en ti sin que tú lo quieras, te corrompe y te destruye poco a poco. Si eso no es una enfermedad, no sé lo que es.-

-Oye, yo no voy causando enfermedad con mis flechas.-

-Claro que no, tu no. El amor nacido naturalmente y no por flechas es la enfermedad.- Saori vio como el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises y supuso que sus protectores ya estaban en camino.- ¿Quieres seguir hablando adentro?-

-Vale…-

La diosa se levantó y camino junto a su amigo. Ambos se sentaron en una sala que estaba al lado de la habitación de Saori. El dios no esperaba menos de la casa de una diosa. Era enorme.

-Hace frio ¿no crees?-

-Es lo normal… últimamente ha estado lloviendo mucho.-

-Odio la lluvia.-

-Yo la amo.- La diosa volteo a ver a su amigo que miraba alegre por la ventana las nubes grises.

-¡Saori San!- Ambos escucharon el grito del caballero de Andrómeda y dieron un pequeño brinco al ver entrar a los cinco caballeros de golpe en la habitación. Cayeron uno tras otro por la puerta y Saori comenzó a reír al verlos.

Eros se alegró de ver a Athena sonriendo, pero luego cambio su cara a una de desprecio al ver a Seiya entre todos los caballeros. Al igual que el dios, el Pegaso reconoció su rostro y se levantó inmediatamente.- ¿Quién es el?- Dijo señalándolo.

-Seiya.- Saori ignoro por completo su petición de ser apartado de ella.- Háblale con un poco más de respeto. Te recuerdo que eres un caballero.- Seiya miro algo molesto al dios.

\- Y bien… ¿Quién es?

-Es Eros. El dios del amor.-

\- ¿Es el niño con pañal?-

-¡Seiya!- El santo no sentía ninguna simpatía por el joven y Saori se enojaba por su comportamiento.

Los demás miraban divertidos la escena.

\- Descuida, Athena, no discutas con una bestia como el.- Ambos intercambiaron miradas llenas de odio y rencor como si fueran viejos enemigos.

\- Al menos yo no llevo un pañal.-

-La imagen que tienes de mi es muy distinta a como me ves ¿o no? Además…- Eros se acercó más a Saori y puso una mano en su hombro.- Athena personalmente me ha invitado a conversar con ella. No entiendo porque su caballero nos está interrumpiendo.

\- Bueno… ya tranquilícense los dos.- Saori miro molesta a su santo de Pegaso y los demás se levantaron rápidamente del piso y se ocultaron detrás de la puerta.

-Bueno, ahora ¿Por qué te fuiste de la escuela sin avisarnos? Somos tus caballeros ¿No pensaste en cuan preocupados estábamos?-

Eros tomo ventaja del comentario del Pegaso.- ¿Ustedes o solo tú? Porque fue muy divertido verte intentar salir de la escuela para buscar a Athena.- Saori se ruborizo un poco.

-C-cállate.- Seiya se sentía avergonzado.

-Si quieres saber la respuesta a tu pregunta…- Eros miro a los ojos a Seiya y Saori comenzó a pensar que ambos terminarían peleando.- Athena regreso a casa para encontrarse conmigo ¿verdad?- El dios miro a la diosa de la guerra y Seiya dirigió su atención a ella.

-¿Es cierto Saori?-

La joven no podía decirle que se fue porque confeso a Eros estar enamorada.- S-si… tenía que hablar un momento con Eros.-

Se formó un silencio incomodo en la habitación. Saori miraba a cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de su caballero y Cupido sonreía con malicia. Eros odiaba definitivamente a Seiya.

\- Oh Saori san- Shun dejo su escondite.- ¿Él es el de la historia de hace un rato?-

-Eros recordó haber escuchado una parte de la historia y esbozo una sonrisa al recordar a su esposa.

-Sí, él es el de aquella historia.-

-¿Qué historia?- Seiya dejo su silencio por la curiosidad.

\- Bueno, es que Saori me estaba diciendo que Eros era el dios que se enamo…-

Tanto Saori como Eros taparon la boca del chico de pelo verde. Posiblemente Seiya preguntaría porque hablaban de romance.

-No es necesario que digas nada Shun.- Seiya miro extrañado a su diosa.- Luego les cuento la historia, pero tú no digas nada.- El joven comprendió porque le taparon la boca.

Solo salgan todos de aquí, aun no termino de hablar con el.- Saori corrió a todos a la fuerza.

-Vives en un ambiente muy divertido Palas.-

-Lo es.-

La lluvia se soltó de repente y el dios se acercó a la ventana. La diosa odiaba la lluvia por el mismo concepto que ella se había creado del amor "es impredecible, pero siempre hay signos antes de que caiga completamente"

Saori recordó su plática con Shun "es divertido" fueron las palabras que la animaron.

La diosa fue contagiada por su amigo y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió y extendió su mano hacia afuera.- Tal vez mojarse de vez en cuando no es malo.- El dios la miro impresionado.

"_La lluvia no es nada parecida al amor. Un enamoramiento no se quita tan rápido como la ropa mojada"._

* * *

Psique: Esposa de Eros. Personaje de la historia que cuenta Saori. La historia en si es un mito griego que pueden buscar en Internet.

Ulises: Personaje de la Odisea que se decía era el favorito de Athena.

Palas: Nombre con el que se le conocía a Athena.


	3. Chapter 3

Saori tuvo que dejar a Eros dormir en la mansión debido a la lluvia. Él era un dios, pero su amabilidad le ordeno pedirle que se quedara.

Se percató de que fue mala idea cuando vio a Seiya y a Eros mirarse como dos perros a punto de pelear durante la cena.

Shun solo miraba a Cupido asombrado por la historia que Saori le conto de él.

-Señor ¿Usted en serio tiene un arco y flechas que pueden provocar el amor?-

-Claro, solo que no lo uso con frecuencia, me gusta que las cosas se den naturalmente.-

\- Saori san ¿Puedes terminar de contarme la historia?- Eros observo de reojo como Seiya se interesó en las palabras de Shun y como miraba fijamente a Saori esperando respuesta.

La chica miro a Eros.- ¿Puedo terminar de contar la historia?-

Shiryu y Hyoga miraron extrañados a Saori ¿Por qué le pedía permiso? Ellos no tenían ni idea de que el protagonista de la historia era Eros.

-Mejor se la terminas de contar cuando estén solos. Los demás no entenderán si cuentas el final.- Eros le dirigió una mirada provocativa a Seiya y este solo se molestó.

-Lo siento Shun, será en otra ocasión.- Saori esperaba con ansias ver la cara de emoción de Shun al saber el final. Incluso a ella le gustaba esa historia.

-Vale.- El santo sonrió con su rostro infantil.

Athena se sentía incomoda estando cerca del Pegaso y durante la cena no le miro ni una sola vez. Pensaba que estaba siendo observada y que si volteaba, sus miradas se cruzarían haciéndole ver que no aguantaría sin él.

-Palas, ¿Qué piensas de mi propuesta de hablar con Venus?- La chica casi se ahoga con la comida ¿Eros planeaba revelar su enamoramiento?

-¿Venus? ¿Afrodita? ¿La diosa del amor?- Hyoga fue el primero en hablar.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Saori y Shun era el único que la miraba con comprensión en su rostro.

Shiryu vio que su diosa estaba pensándolo demasiado -¿Para qué tendrías que hablar con ella Saori?-

\- N-no es nada…- La chica desvió su mirada de cualquier persona.

-Athena…-

-Eros, ya no hables.-

-Pero tu…

-¡Silencio!-

La voz de la diosa lleno por completo el cuarto y ella se avergonzó bastante de lo mucho que subió la voz.- Cielos… yo me retiro por hoy.- Saori casi corrió para evitar preguntas. Justo antes de salir miro molesta a Cupido.- Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.-

Cupido sintió como la ira de la diosa iba dirigida a su persona.- L- lo siento…- El dios jugo un poco con los rizos de su cabello esperando que los otros dejaran de mirarle.

-Eros ¿Qué es lo que oculta Saori?- Fue la voz de Seiya la que termino con el silencio.

El dios seguía enfadado con aquel hombre… aquel hombre que se había atrevido a robar la cosa más preciada para Athena.- Tú no tienes derecho a saberlo.-

-Tenemos todo el derecho de saber.-

El dios enfurecido miro a Seiya directamente a los ojos.- Creo que no has entendido… ellos tienen todo el derecho de saberlo, pero tu no.-

Hyoga salió a defender a su amigo. -¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes en contra de Seiya?-

\- Saori le tiene más confianza a él ¿Por qué no puede saberlo?- Shiryu lo secundo.

-Ustedes no saben nada. Además…- Eros soltó una riza burlona.- Athena te ha dicho que te apartes de ella, ¿o no? ¿No se los has dicho a tus compañeros?

-Seiya…- Los dos miraron a su compañero que agachaba la cabeza.

-Tranquilos… Eros tiene algo de razón en esto, Seiya, Saori no está ocultándonos nada. Yo sé todo lo que la preocupa, pero no puedo decírselos.- Shun se levantó de la mesa mientras hablaba.- Solo les diré que no es nada malo y si somos sus caballeros no debemos juzgarla.-

Seiya volvió a llenarse de ese sentimiento tan extraño. La envidia y ceos por la relación de Shun y Saori lo volvían loco. No debía culpar a su amigo por sentirse de esa manera, así que se mantuvo callado y lo vio marcharse.

Eros hizo lo mismo que el caballero de Andrómeda. Seiya lo observo marcharse y le molesto bastante la actitud de Cupido.

Eros camino lo más rápido posible a la habitación de Saori. Quería pedirle disculpas por lo que paso.-Athena ¿Estás ahí?- El dios dio un par de golpecillos en la puerta.

-Sí, lo estoy.-

-¿Me dejas pasar?

-¿Puedo decir que no?-

-Sabes que terminare entrando de una u otra manera.-

-De acuerdo.- Eros abrió la puerta al recibir señal de aprobación.

Saori estaba sentada en su cama y se veía muy enojada.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quieres contarle a Seiya lo que te dije?-

-N-no, esa no era mi intención… perdón.- el joven miro a la diosa apenado.- Es que me molesta ver a ese sujeto…-

Saori soltó un gran suspiro.- Descuida…

-¿Sigues pensando en él?

-no, bueno… tal vez.-

-Jamás pensé escuchar que tú te enamorarías de alguien.-

-Y yo jamás pensé que tú odiarías a alguien a primera vista.-

-No lo odie a primera vista…-

-¿Entonces? ¿Te hizo algo? Puedo regañarlo si es que te ha hecho algo.-

-A mí no me hizo nada.-

-¿Entonces?

-Te lo hizo a ti…-

-Vamos, no es tan malo estar enamorada sin quieres hacerlo.-

-No me refería a eso…

-¿eh? ¿Entonces?

-El… hoy ha conocido a una joven muy hermosa y creo… que se ha enamorado de ella.-

Eros creyó ver que los ojos de Saori perdieron algo de brillo.

-…-

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy… no te preocupes, ya lo sabía.- Saori apretó sus manos fuertemente.- Él es igual a todos los humanos

-Afrodita.-

-¿eh?

-No lo note al principio, pero la chica que conoció hoy a Seiya es Afrodita.

-Vaya… así que la diosa lujuriosa ha decidido buscar un nuevo amante.

\- No todos los humanos son iguales.-

-Pero si la mayoría.- Saori se levantó y abrió la ventana de su cuarto para ver la lluvia.- El día que la conociste… ¿Estaba lloviendo?- El rápido cambio de tema sorprendió a Eros.

-Si… ella estaba bajo la lluvia esperando su muerte. Mi deber era asesinarla y no pude.

-Es la mejor historia que he escuchado.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me cuentas la tuya?

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Vamos, ya lo sé. Tu primer amor.-

-Ah… cierto.- Saori enrojeció de nuevo.- Pues… no es algo que te pueda contar-

-Vaya… ¿y que harás con Seiya?

-Por mi puede quedarse con Afrodita.-

-En verdad eres una diosa necia…-

\- Es mejor fingir no saber nada…- Saori se levantó de su cama y tomo un abrigo.- Saldré un momento, no le digas a nadie.- Eros se quedó sin palabras al ver a la diosa escapando de casa.- No sabía que una diosa en un cuerpo adolescente hacia travesuras.-

-Calla, solo iré a comprar unas cosas que olvide, pero es bastante molesto tener a Tatsumi detrás de mí todo el tiempo.-

Cupido rio por lo divertida que era la vida de Athena.- ¿Y por qué no llevas a uno de tus caballeros? Me mataran si se enteran de tu huida. Ya es bastante tarde.-

-Pues será un secreto, no digas nada o la que te matara seré yo.-

El dios acompaño a Saori hasta la puerta y le presto una sombrilla.- En serio me mataran

\- Tu puedes hacer como que no sabías que me fui.- Saori saco la lengua y actuó de nuevo como una niña traviesa.- Nos vemos al rato.- Salió muy rápido y sin hacer ruido.

Eros miro por la ventana a la diosa de la guerra que huía de su casa a altas horas de la noche. "En verdad es divertida la vida de un humano" El dios recordó a su esposa y se puso contento. Él se apartó de la ventana y vio como Seiya salía de su habitación para ir a la de Saori. El dios se sobresaltó y corrió al frente de aquella puerta.

Seiya se asombró por la velocidad del dios.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Solo vine a cuidar a Athena.-

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Me ordeno no dejarte acercar a ella.-

El Pegaso se molestó con el dios del amor.- ¿Qué? ¿Y porque te lo pediría a ti?-

-No sé, yo solo obedezco órdenes-

-Debes ser un dios muy patético si es que sigues órdenes de una diosa.-

-¿Estás diciendo que Athena no es una persona a la que deba obedecer? Ella me ha hecho grandes favores, yo le debo mi felicidad.-

\- Tal vez solo eres un dios patético, ya me lo esperaba de un bebe con pañal.-

\- Al menos a mí sí me dirige la palabra y me deja estar con ella.-

El dios golpeo en lo más profundo de Seiya. El Pegaso levanto su puño contra Eros, pero justo antes de golpear…- Adelante, Palas lo sabrá…-

-Cállate.- Seiya intento pasar por la puerta de Saori, pero nuevamente fue detenido por Eros.

-No tienes permitido verla.- Cada vez que el caballero se acercaba a la puerta. El dios se ponía bastante nervioso con temor porque descubrieran de la huida de Athena.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran.- El dios se sintió bastante aliviado al ver a Pegaso marcharse de aquella puerta, pero volvió a asustarse cuando lo vio dirigirse a la entrada.

El dios corrió de nuevo.- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?

El Pegaso salió sin un paraguas y el dios lo vio marcharse resignado "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que se encuentren en el camino?" Tal vez lo que más deseaba el dios era que se encontraran. Él podía decir que odiaba a Seiya, pero mientras el representara la felicidad de Athena no podía apartarlo.

El joven de pelo castaño camino bajo la lluvia por largo rato. La mansión ya había quedado atrás y el solo estaba vagando mientras pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Eros lo enfurecía bastante y la indiferencia de Saori lo hacía enojar aún más.

-¡Seiya!-

-¿eh?

El joven iba bastante distraído, así que no noto cuando lo llamaban.- Hola.-

Frente a él estaba aquella chica. Era la misma que había conocido en la escuela.- ¿Inori?

-Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre.- Ella lo miro bastante divertida por verlo tan mojado con la lluvia.- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quién sale a estas horas y más si está lloviendo?

-Al parecer tú también saliste a estas horas.-

-Pero yo si traigo una sombrilla, de pérdida te hubieras quedado en algún lugar donde cubrirte.-

-¿Por qué siempre que nos encontramos me tienes que regañar?-

-Pues evita hacer cosas por las que te regañe.-

Seiya miro atento a Inori. El veía en ella a una persona muy amable y divertida. Su mente lo llevo a pensar un poco en Saori, pero al ver sonreír a Inori la imagen de su diosa desapareció de su mente.

-¿Quieres que te reste mi paraguas?-

-¿eh? ¿Qué dices? Si me lo das terminaras empapada y me echaras la culpa si te resfrías.-

-¿Cómo adivinaste que te culparía?- Ella se puso al lado del chico y ambos quedaban cubiertos.- ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

El joven la miro algo sonrojado.- Pero… ¿No vamos a lugares diferentes?-

-Yo solo estaba paseando… no es como si estuviera haciendo algo, pero ahora que te encontré puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-El problema es que no quiero volver ahora.-

-Entonces ¿qué tal si vamos a divertirnos un rato?

Seiya estaba a punto de contestar, pero su atención se dirigió toda a una chica que iba saliendo de una tienda al otro lado de la calle. Una mujer muy hermosa estaba abrazando un paquete y acomodaba su largo cabello para evitar mojarlo. Pensó que sus ojos lo engañaban, pero si era ella… tenía que ser ella…

Saori estaba saliendo de una tienda y abrazaba un libro mientras abría su paraguas- En serio… odio la lluvia.- Dijo mientras veía que había empeorado el clima. Pensó un momento que lo mejor sería quedarse ahí y esperar a que la lluvia parara, pero ya era muy tarde y temía que descubrieran su salida. Lo que menos quería era llegar ser regañada por Tatsumi.

Seiya miro sin prestar atención a su acompañante.

-¿Seiya?- La chica se dio cuenta de que ya no le prestaba atención.

-Perdón… será en otra ocasión, tengo que irme.- El joven cruzo la calle corriendo mientras Inori se quedaba confundida con paraguas en mano.

La chica miro a la diosa de la guerra que estaba esperando a que la lluvia parara y comprendió todo.

-¡Saori!- Athena casi brinca del susto al ver a Seiya corriendo hacia ella ¿La habían descubierto? "Pobre Eros… posiblemente lo querían matar por dejarme salir"

-S-Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?- La diosa intento aparentar que no ocurría nada.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar. Ya es muy tarde ¿Por qué estas fuera de la mansión?-

-Solo vine a comprar unas cosas…-

La diosa ni siquiera termino de explicarse.-Pero has salido sin ninguno de nosotros ¿Qué habrías hecho si alguien te atrapaba?

-No soy una niña, se cuidarme sola.- El mal humos de Saori iba en incremento.

-No lo parece.-

Saori enfureció por los regaños de su santo y dio media vuelta para irse.

-¿A dónde vas? La mansión está al otro lado.-

-Voy a regresar, pero no será contigo. Vete.-

-No lo hare, eres mi responsabilidad.-

La diosa entristeció por esa última frase.- ¿Responsabilidad…? ¿Solo eso?

-¿Q-que?-

-Vete, es una orden.-

-No tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes.-

-¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Soy Athena y tú eres uno de mis santos.-

-¡Entonces ya no quiero ser un caballero de Athena!-

Las palabras del Pegaso retumbaron en los oídos de Saori ¿Ya no? ¿El en serio se lo dijo? Ella seguía en su lucha interna por no caer ante el.- ¿Eso… te haría más feliz?- La voz de Saori fue muy baja y ni siquiera volteo a verle- "¿Te haría feliz separarte de mí?"

-Si, quien querría escuchar a una niña tonta como tú.

Posiblemente Seiya solo intentaba pelear con ella como siempre, pero Athena no lo vio de esa manera – Vale.- La chica volteo a ver a su caballero de frente.- Desde hoy Seiya de Pegaso…- Seiya miro perplejo a su diosa que estaba dando el discurso que le daba a los caballeros retirados.- Se te releva de tu cargo como mi protector. En nombre de la diosa de la guerra te doy las gracias…-

-E-espera, Saori…- El santo intento tocarla, pero esta se apartó.

-Desde hoy… puedes volver a tu vida normal. Ya no tendrás que cuidarme, pero podrás seguir viviendo en la mansión. Lo único que debes seguir cumpliendo será el no revelar nada sobre mí o los caballeros.- La personalidad de aquella persona amable había sido destruida por esas palabras y ahora era una persona completamente fría.- Si lo revelas se considerara como traición hacia Athena.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?- El joven comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero Saori ya no escuchaba razones. Su mente estaba llena de esas palabras "Ya no quiero ser un caballero de Athena"

-Tienes 24 horas para devolver la armadura de Pegaso.- El brillo en los ojos de la diosa había desaparecido.- Lo siento… pero no podremos volver a vernos.- La constelación del Pegaso perdió un poco de brillo conforme la diosa se apartó de aquel joven que quedo boquiabierto por lo ocurrido.

La diosa comenzó a caminar rápido después de darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho ¿En serio lo relevo de su cargo? ¿Y si él se iba? Miles de sentimientos entremezclados relacionados con la culpa la invadieron y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos. La diosa regreso a la mansión tomando un camino largo para poder pensar en lo que había hecho.

Le vio el lado bueno… ella ya no lo tendría cerca como para seguir enamorándose.

Su historia se volvía a repetir y relevarlo del cargo de caballero le pareció la mejor opción para volver a ser herida.- Que persona tan egoísta… para evitar ser lastimada aparto a la persona que ama.- Ella misma se lo dijo como si fuera otra persona la que tomo la decisión.

La diosa vio a Eros mientras entraba a toda prisa a la mansión. Le venía valiendo si alguien la veía y descubría su huida. Ella corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	4. Chapter 4

El ambiente en la mansión empeoro después de lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Saori no salió de su habitación ni para comer. Tatsumi estuvo a cargo por órdenes de la diosa y le llevaba comida a su habitación por lo preocupado que estaba. El pobre mayordomo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Saldrá pronto de su habitación? Nadie sabía cómo contestar a las preguntas de aquel hombre.

Shun era el único que se las había ingeniado para entrar a la habitación de Saori, casi fue sacado a patadas, pero al final pudo hablar con ella.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Por favor, Seiya ha puesto su armadura en la oficina de tu abuelo con la excusa de que tú lo relevaste del cargo de caballero.

-¿y? Eso fue lo que hice-

-¿Q-que?

-Dije que deje a Seiya ser un humano libre, yo no es mi caballero

El grito de asombro de Shun se escuchó por toda la mansión y el ruido aumento con los gritos de la diosa al ser sacada a la fuerza de su propia habitación por el santo. El chico no dudo ni dos segundos en su plan para sacarla y regresarle su puesto a Seiya.

-¿Shun? ¿Qué haces?- El santo la tenía agarrada del brazo e intentaba no lastimarla mientras la jalaba hacia afuera.

-Vamos, solo tienes que devolverle el puesto-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?- Saori estaba poniendo la mayor resistencia posible aferrándose al marco de la puerta.- ¡Suéltame!

Shun se dio cuenta de que habían llamado mucho la atención. Sus hermanos de bronce y Tatsumi miraban la escena sorprendidos por el atrevimiento del chico. Incluso Seiya estaba viendo la escena. -Tú sabes perfectamente por que

-Esto no te incumbe, Shun, suéltame ¡Es una orden!-

El joven soltó a la diosa a penas escucho la palabra "Orden" y Athena termino cayendo hacia atrás.

Seiya emitió una gran carcajada mientras los otros veían preocupados a su diosa.

La risa de Seiya irrito un poco a sus compañeros. Hyoga miro a su amigo y luego ayudo a la diosa a ponerse de pie.- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Estás bien Saori?-

-Sí, no es nada.-

-Shun, no deberías ser tan brusco con Athena.- Shiryu reprendió a su amigo, pero luego le mostro su lado comprensivo.- La próxima vez ten más cuidado.- Shiryu se esperaba que volviera a pasar.

-¿A él también le quitaras su armadura?- Seiya que hasta hace poco moría de la risa ahora tenía una expresión seria.

-Claro que no.- La respuesta de Saori tranquilizo al caballero de Andrómeda que temía ser expulsado.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Por qué el sí puede seguir siendo lo que yo ya no?

Saori miro a Seiya y no aparto sus ojos decididos de los suyos.-Shun, ¿Serias feliz si yo te liberara?-

-¿Q-que?- El joven de nuevo pensó que seria expulsado.

-Sí, ¿Serias feliz si yo te dejara vivir como un humano normal?

-S-supongo que… después de todo lo que he pasado como un caballero…no podría olvidarlo, así que no.-

-Esa es tu respuesta.-

-¿Qué?- Seiya miro disgustado a Saori.

-Te hice la misma pregunta y tu respuesta fue otra, yo solo quiero cumplir los deseos de mis caballeros.-

-Haz lo que quieras… sigues siendo una niña malcriada.

-Quien querría escuchar a una niña tonta como yo… ¿no?- Seiya se dio cuenta que lo que había causado toda la discusión de la noche pasada había sido causada por lo que le dijo. Él lo decía de broma, pero a Saori le afecto escuchar eso de su ex caballero más cercano.

Los demás se quedaron sin habla por la discusión, incluso Shun no supo que decir. Saori simplemente cerró la puerta de su habitación y se marchó a los jardines de la mansión mientras sus caballeros la observaban.

Saori deseaba que Eros estuviera ahí para aconsejarle, pero el dios del amor se había ido a visitar a su amada esposa.

Posiblemente Eros le diría que regresara a Seiya a su puesto como caballero, o tal vez le diría que lo corriera, después de todo… Eros odia al Pegaso por sentirse atraído al ver a Venus.

Mientas Saori ignoraba que su vestido era blanco para sentarse en el pasto. Los caballeros tenían acorralado a Seiya en la oficina del señor Kido.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Hyoga miraba molesto al caballero.

-Solo desobedecí una orden y ya, ella exagera.-

Shiryu con su voz calmada hablo por todos.- El deber de un santo en cuidar a Athena. Ella es la única que puede darnos órdenes.

-Pero es que ella se escapó en la noche.

-¿Qué?-

Ikki se había mantenido callado durante todo ese tiempo, pero le estaba frustrando que Saori y Seiya tuvieran una actitud tan infantil.- ¿Y por qué no solo le pides que te regrese tu puesto?

-¿Estas bromeando? Saori no me escucha.-

-El caballero que ha derrotado a dioses le teme a una mujer… que patético.-

El joven de pelo azul salió de la habitación ignorando a sus compañeros.

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Shun?- Los tres santos miraron a todos lados y al no encontrarlo adivinaron donde se encontraba…

-Saori san.- La diosa miro a su caballero más joven acercarse con algo de timidez

-No estoy molesta, puedes venir sin ningún problema.

El joven tomo la iniciativa y se acostó en el pasto.- Y ahora… ¿Me puedes decir el final de esa historia?

-¿Ahora? ¿Por qué justo en este momento?

-Solo quiero saber en que termina.-

-Es obvio el final. La chica al darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada, corre en busca de su esposo. Afrodita que la odiaba con toda su alma le puso varias pruebas para detenerla, pero al final… Eros siempre estuvo cuidándola desde el cielo y al ver lo arrepentida que estaba su esposa, regreso con ella. Ambos se presentaron ante mi padre, yo estaba presente, y Cupido pidió a Zeus la inmortalidad para su esposa.

-¿Y les concedió su deseo?

-El no quería, pero después de que habla con él, al fin le concedió la inmortalidad.

-Entonces es un final feliz.-

-Exactamente, es mi historia favorita.

-Eros debe de estar muy agradecido por tu ayuda.

-¿Pues porque otra razón crees que vino de visita?

-Supongo que él también quiere que lo aceptes…-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estas enamorada de Seiya-

-Ya lo acepte.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, Eros se impresiono de que se lo dijera.

-¿Qué? ¿Se lo dijiste a Eros? Saori san, yo te lo pregunte primero, es injusto.- Shun hizo un pequeño berrinche.

-Aun no lo planeaba decir cuando me lo preguntaste.

-¿Se lo dirás?

-C-claro que no… de solo pensarlo siento que enrojeceré.

-Qué lindo

-No te burles

-Pues creo que enrojecerás en este momento.- Shun hizo una señal a Saori para que viera la aproximación del ex Pegaso hacia donde se encontraban. Aun se encontraba algo lejos, así que Shun aprovecho para dejarlos solos.

-Yo me retiro.

-¿Q-que? ¿Piensas dejarme sola?

-Así es. ¿Esperabas que escuchara toda su conversación? ¿Qué tal si se ponen todos cursis?

-¿Quieres que te golpee?

-N-no.- Dicho esto, el caballero de Andrómeda se dio a la huida pasando a un lado de Seiya que miraba atento a los movimientos de la diosa.

Saori no supo ni cómo actuar al ver al Pegaso acercarse.

\- Saori ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-S-si-

El joven se sentó en la hierba justo como Shun estaba hace unos momentos. La diosa no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en aquel caballero que tanta confusión le causaba. Alegría, tristeza, enojo, celos… ¿amor? un centenar de emociones llenaban a la diosa cada vez que estaba con él. El santo volteo a verla y sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve momento.

El instante en que esos ojos azules se clavaron en los cafés del muchacho hicieron que sus corazones comenzaran a acelerar el ritmo.

-Seiya… ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?- La diosa intento actuar lo más normal posible.

-Pues… veras… Yo quería disculparme.

-¿Querías o quieres?

-Quiero disculparme… fue muy tonto de mi parte decir todo eso…-

-No hay problema… después de todo, yo solo estaba molesta por los juegos de Shun para sacarme del cuarto.-

-¿eh? Yo no hablaba de ese momento

-¿Entonces?

-Ayer… dije todo eso de no querer ser un caballero de broma, pero para cuando me di cuenta de que te lo tomaste en serio ya no me escuchaste…-

-¿Sabes? La personas usualmente no tienen tiempo de pensar en que es lo que van a decir… de ese modo siempre hay alguien que sale herido al discutir con alguien.-

-Saori…

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa haberte relevado, pero no te devolveré el puesto como caballero.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es mi deber hacer felices a mis caballeros. No pienso regresarte a una vida llena de guerras.

-¿Y si yo quiero esa vida?

-No la quieres…-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Dime… si no fuera Athena ¿Seguirías queriendo ser un caballero?

-No…

-Eso pensé

-Solo quiero ser un caballero para protegerte.

Saori enmudeció con las determinadas palabras del chico frente a ella.-Si dices cosas como esas… yo podría mal interpretarlo.

-¿De qué manera?

-Olvídalo… en todo caso, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Yo no are nada si vas a la oficina de mi abuelo y tomas la armadura de Pegaso.

-Eso significa…

-Perdón por quitarte del puesto por una razón tan infantil.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-H-hace algo de frió ¿No crees?

-Ha estado lloviendo, el cielo está nublado así que posiblemente esa sea la razón.-

-Por cierto… ese día olvide salir con un paraguas.-

-Créeme que lo note, estabas totalmente empapado.

Saori rió un poco al igual que su acompañante.- Me alegra que todo vuelva a ser como antes.-

-¿eh?

-Tú y yo hablando con confianza, eso me alegra…-

-Creo que a mí también.- Saori pensó seriamente en volver a ser amiga de Seiya.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿Es divertido? ¿Te gusta la vida de un humano?-

-No puedo quejarme… tengo muchos amigos y es muy divertido ir.-

-Es bueno escuchar eso

-Ah… por cierto, conocí a una chica bastante extraña.

-¿U-una chica?- Saori temía que fuera la mujer de la que hablo Eros.

\- Si, me detuvo el día que te fuiste sin avisar y el día que Salí sin paraguas me la encontré y me ofreció el suyo

-Ya veo…

-Sí, es una persona muy extraña, pero me agrada.- La diosa pudo notar que el caballero se notaba muy entusiasmado al hablar de aquella persona.

-Ella debe ser muy bonita.

-Lo es, me sorprendió mucho cuando la conocí.-

"No te preocupes… ni siquiera yo me habría elegido" Un desagradable recuerdo llego a la mente de Saori, más que nada, el rostro de alguien estaba en su cabeza y sentía que su historiase estaba repitiendo, pero se mantuvo lo más normal posible para no llamar la atención de Seiya.-

Por cierto… ¿Qué estabas hablando con Shun? Él se notaba muy emocionado y tú tenías la cara completamente roja.

Saori recordó las burlas de Shun por su enamoramiento.- Es que… hablábamos de la historia que le conté.

-¿Le has contado el final? Él ha estado muy entusiasmado con eso de que no le revelaste en que terminaba.

-Sí, hoy se lo dije. Él estaba muy feliz.

-¿Y cuál es la historia?-

-Supongo que no puedo decírtelo. Eros se enojaría.

-¿Eros?

-Bueno… no creo que haya algo de malo si te digo de que trata.

-Vale

-La historia era de cómo se conocieron Eros y su esposa.

-¿El hombre pañal está casado?

-Entiendo porque te odia Eros, pero deberías tenerle algo de respeto

-Así que si me odia…

-Es tu culpa por…- Saori estaba a punto de revelarle su amor y lo de Afrodita.- Olvídalo.

-Ahí vas de nuevo, siempre me escondes cosas.- Seiya se acercó más a la diosa y la miro a los ojos.- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas tras esa falsa sonrisa?

La joven diosa enmudeció y se puso colorada.- N-no es nada.- Dijo mientras se apartaba un poco del caballero.

-Deberíamos entrar ya… no me gustaría quedar atrapada bajo la lluvia.-

-¿eh? No creo que llueva hoy.-

-Aun así, es mejor que entremos ¿no crees?

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué no platicamos otro rato?

-No insistas, pronto volveremos a hablar y todo volverá a ser como antes. No preocupes a tu mente y mejor vamos adentro, posiblemente los demás estén viendo la tv.

Ambos entraron sin decir nada más y se integraron al grupo de jóvenes frente al televisor.

Más tarde, justo como Saori lo predijo… comenzó a llover.

* * *

**Casualmente estaba lloviendo mientras escribía esto .-. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente Saori vio con alegría el regreso de Cupido. El dios tenía una presencia agradable y parecía hacerle feliz el haber visitado a su esposa.

-Te veo muy contento, Eros.- Era demasiado notoria su felicidad.

-El amor es algo maravilloso.- Saori lo miro y pensó que era algo irónico que se lo mencionara a ella.

-Eso tal vez solo aplique en ti.

-¿Ningún progreso?

-Quien sabe…

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.-

-¿Sobre qué?

-Incluso Psique me dijo que te preguntara… así que ¿Podrías contarme lo que te ocurrió?

-Hablas de…

-Tu primer amor.

-En serio eres muy insistente.-

-Vamos, Psique quiere que te ayude. Ella en verdad se preocupa por ti.-

La diosa era buena a miga de Psique, así que negarse no era una opción para ella.-Vale… pero que consté que solo lo hago por ella.-

Saori hizo una señal al dios para que la siguiera.

-Oh, Saori san.- La voz de Shun que estaba acompañado por Seiya llamo su atención.- Vamos, hace mucho que no nos vamos juntos a la escuela.-

-Lo siento, pero por hoy me quedare en casa… Eros y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes ¿Vale?

-Así que el niño con pañal volvió- Ambos volvieron a dirigirse miradas de odio.

-Seiya.-

-De acuerdo Saori, no dudes en llamarnos si pasa algo.-

-Vale, se los prometo.- Los dos caballeros miraron con atención a su diosa, adivinaron que ella estaba a punto de revelarle algo, pero ni aunque lo imaginaran podrían saberlo.

-La diosa llevo a su amigo a la oficina de su abuelo.- Ponte cómodo, porque esta tal vez sea una historia larga…-

-Me gustan las historias largas, así que no te preocupes y cuéntalo con detalle.

-Jura que no se lo contaras a ninguno de mis caballeros, es más, solo tú y Psique pueden saberlo.

-Lo juro

* * *

El texto siguiente es la historia que Athena cuenta a Eros.

* * *

"**Mi peor error tal vez fue interesarme en este mundo"**

En los días en que Atenea no conocía el mundo humano en persona, varios dioses se enamoraron de ella y siempre resultaron rechazados. Un gran ejemplo de esto fue Hefestos*

Athena veía maravillada desde lo alto el mundo de los humanos y soñaba con visitarlo alguna vez, pero siempre su miedo a desilusionarse con la humanidad se lo impedía.- Ares ¿Por qué el mundo humano está separado del nuestro?

-Le preguntas a alguien que no tiene la respuesta, pero también tienes que comprender que los humanos y los dioses no son iguales.

-¿eh? ¿Qué hay de diferente?

-Muchas cosas. En ese mundo habitado por hombres, la mayoría se traicionan y hieren a pesar de ser hermanos. Hay humanos que son tan despreciables que pueden llegar a asesinar a las personas a las que aman.-

-¿Entonces los humanos son parecidos a los monstruos?-

-No todos…- Ares observo junto a Athena el mundo que tanto le fascinaba.- Ellos pueden llegar a ser felices con cosas muy simples, hay algunos que comparten sin tener nada, pero sobre todo, lo que más me fascina de ellos es el sentimiento que nosotros no comprendemos.-

-¿Cuál podría ser ese sentimiento?

-Mi querida hermana, ¿No lo sabes aun? El amor.

-¿Amor?

-En ese mundo existe algo llamado "Monogamia". En resumen ellos creen que hay un hombre para cada mujer o una mujer para cada hombre. Ellos van vagando por el mundo en busca de su otra persona y al encontrarla se emparejan y forman familias.

-Pero hay dioses que se enamoran.-

-Pero estoy seguro de que no hay amor más puro que el humano. También, por ejemplo…- El dios tomo de la mano a Athena y la hizo bajar al mundo humano por primera vez.- Mira.- Dijo el dios señalando a una mujer con su hijo.- El amor de parejas no es el único que existe. Esa mujer estaría dispuesta a dar todo lo que tiene por ver a esa criatura feliz. Daria incluso su vida y no le importaría que su hijo no lo valorara.-

-¿Eso no sería algo cruel?

-Entiende… ellos no ven el mundo ni la vida como nosotros. Y lo más maravilloso de todo es que estando conscientes de que no son inmorales como nosotros, viven cada día con la esperanza de ser felices en cada momento.

Los seres que tanto impresionaban a Athena eran más maravillosos de lo que se imaginaba la joven diosa.- Hermano… ¿Puedo estar en este mundo un momento más? Volveré después ¿Puedo?

-Si es para conocerlo me parece bien, pero no te metas en líos ¿Lo prometes?

-Si.-

Athena estaba vagando por un pequeño pueblo cuando vio a una bola de niños jugando. Ella se acercó sin ningún miedo intentando descubrir que era lo que tanto maravillaba a su hermano sobre ese mundo. Ella al ver las expresiones sonrientes de los niños sintió alegría.

-¿Quién es la señorita?- Pregunto un niño de alrededor de cuatro años a sus amigos.- ¿Quién eres?

-Solo soy una joven perdida ¿Te molesta si observo un poco como juegan?

-Mejor aún ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

La diosa no supo cómo responder ante tal propuesta.

"**El día que lo conocí… no sabría explicar que es lo que sentía a verlo"**

-No molesten a la señorita, sean amables con la visitante.- Un joven que cargaba a uno de los niños en sus brazos la miro con mucha atención.- ¿Estas perdida? Nunca te había visto por aquí-

-N-no… yo solo quería ver a los niños jugando.- La cara de la diosa se tornó de color rosa levemente.

\- Es una respuesta bastante interesante… mi nombre es Touma ¿El tuyo?-

-Ah… yo… me llamo Athena.- A ella no le importo decir su nombre, no era muy conocida por esos lugares.

-Es un peculiar nombre ¿Te gustan los niños?

-Nunca antes había visto uno…-

-¿eh? Eso en verdad es raro ¿Cómo es posible?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Si jugara con nosotros señorita?-

-Claro.

-Mira, ahora tienes a una linda señorita que jugara contigo. No la vayan a asustar o hacer cosas raras ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Linda?

-Significa que le gustas.- Dijo un niño que miraba atento a la diosa.

-¿eh? ¿Gustar?- Por primera vez en su vida la diosa de la guerra se había puesto algo nerviosa.

-Oigan aun no es hora de que me molesten. Perdónalos.- La diosa pudo notar un leve sonrojo en el joven.

-No hay problema…- El interés que la chica tomo por aquel hombre la hicieron pensar en volver.

Athena pasó gran parte del día acompañada de los niños y de aquel muchacho que sin duda se había ganado su confianza.- Vendré mañana, me divertí mucho.-

-¿En serio? ¿Volverás? ¿Podre verte de nuevo?- El chico volvió a sonrojarse y se dio cuenta de que había actuado por puro impulso.- E-es que a los niños les agradaste…

-A mí también me agradaron, me impresiona que tú cuides a tantos.

-Bueno… es un asunto difícil, pero es lo menos que podía hacer. Son solo cinco niños a los que cuido, pero así como los ves de alegre, antes estaban deprimidos. Sus padres fueron asesinados y ellos fueron arrojados al mundo a su suerte ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Lo creo… el mundo puede ser cruel.

\- Aun así, ellos me alegran el día. Estoy seguro de que ellos forman parte de ese mundo donde la gente no es despreciable.

-Tú también formas parte de ese mundo.- La diosa le dedico una sonrisa sincera a aquel joven, pero después se asustó un poco al ver a lo lejos a Ares buscándola.- Perdón, tengo que irme… volveré mañana.- La diosa corrió al encuentro con su hermano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

-Tenas razón… es un mundo maravilloso. ¿Puedo volver mañana?

-¿eh? ¿Tanto te gusto?

-Claro

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la diosa visitara la tierra casi a diario, pero también comenzó a guardar un secreto. Aquel joven que le había dado una razón para volver una vez… se había vuelto su razón para no querer dejar de bajar al mundo de los humanos.

En una de muchas tardes que paso con el… le conto su secreto.- Soy una diosa.-

-¿eh?

-Nunca te lo dije, pero Athena es mi nombre de deidad. Es la primera vez que bajo al mundo humano. Soy la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa…- La joven expulso algo de su cosmos para rodear al chico y así lograr demostrárselo.

-Es… impresionante. Eres maravillosa.-

-¿eh? ¿Maravillosa? ¿No me temes?-

-¿Tengo una razón para hacerlo? Has estado conmigo y con los niños durante varias semanas, si fueras peligrosa ya habrías hecho algo.- "Parece ser que los humanos son impresionantes…" La diosa agradeció a Ares por mostrarle el mundo al que tanto temía a la vez que admiraba.

-Ojala lo hubiera sabido antes…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que hay personas como tú en este mundo… creo que me agrada.

El joven disfrutaba de escucharla, pero siempre tuvo una duda.-Dime algo… ¿Eres feliz?-

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Entre más viva uno, mas sabiduría consigue, pero… entre más consiente de este mundo seas… más entristecerás a tu corazón.-

De cierta forma ella comprendía lo que decía. Ella sabía que porque la mayoría de los dioses odiaban ese mundo.- No te preocupes, soy feliz de la forma en que soy ahora.-

"**El día en que me enamore… el sol brillaba intensamente cuando descubrí lo que sentía… el me miraba a los ojos mientras con su sonrisa y sus bellas palabras me iba arrebatando lo único que no quería que me quitaran… me había enamorado"**

Poco a poco los lazos de esa pareja se fueron fortaleciendo y Athena lo comprendió… se había enamorado.

Ares se alegró al ver a su pequeña hermana visitar con frecuencia el mundo humano. Ella siempre regresaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero también llego a verla triste, fueron raras las veces que la vio de esa forma, pero aun así… le preocupaba.

-Hermano ¿Dónde estás?- La joven corría por los jardines de la casa de Ares con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Athena? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me permitirías ir al mundo humano de nuevo?

-Oye… porque no mejor vas sin pedirme permiso desde hoy. Confió en ti, sé que no harás nada malo.

-Gracias.

"**El inicio de mi desilusión inicio con una sonrisa en mi rostro… ojala mi hermano me hubiera detenido… ojala me hubieran prohibido volver a ese mundo".**

Athena corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Touma. Él se le había confesado el día anterior y la diosa estaba ansiosa por darle su respuesta. La sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba la alegría por la confesión de su persona amada.- ¡Touma!

El joven vio a la diosa de lejos y se puso colorado en pensar en lo que le había dicho el día anterior "Posiblemente… me he enamorado de ti. ¿Podríamos… ser una pareja?" De solo recordarlo le dieron ganas de salir huyendo.- Athena ¿Q-que pasa?

-Pues yo… quería decirte… que si.-

-¿eh? ¿Hablas de lo de ayer? ¿Cierto?- El entusiasmo por el joven no podía ser disimulado.

-Si.- Ella lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y se sintió aliviada.- Quiero conocerte… muéstrame porque le tengo tanto miedo al amor.-

-No te preocupes, viviré para hacerte feliz y entonces… tú yo jamás nos separaremos. Jamás te lastimare…

"**Mentiroso…"**

Athena se tomó un descanso de sus responsabilidades como diosa y comenzó a vivir con Touma en el mundo humano. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz, pero como ella pensaba… los sentimientos cambian y las personas pueden olvidarte con facilidad. Ella misma se metió a la trampa a la que llamaban "Amor".

Ella conoció la alegría de tener un hogar "Un lugar al cual pertenecer" se comenzó a comportar como las mujeres de ese mundo y aprendió mucho de los humanos. El mundo parecía sonreírle y brillar para ella. No desaprovecho ni un momento de su tiempo para comenzar a descubrir las maravillas de ese lugar. Las flores, el pasto, los niños… todo le encantaba y le hacia sonreír.

"Este mundo no es como lo describía mi hermano" Ella había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí y nunca conoció a alguien que intentara hacerle daño.

La joven diosa se comenzó a encargar de los niños que cuidaba Touma y no paso mucho tiempo para que él se mostrara un poco distante de Athena. Ella regresaba a casa cansada de tanto jugar con los niños y lo que más la alegraba era ver la sonrisa de ese chico, pero el dejo de sonreírle.

Pasaron días, semanas e incluso meses para la diosa que vivía con un humano. Un día, al igual que Athena, llego una nueva visitante a ese pueblo y al igual que aquella vez. Touma la ayudo a adaptarse a ese pueblo.

Era una noche bastante fría en la que le descubrió. El único secreto que le guardaba Touma y posiblemente el más doloroso. El detonante de su odio al amor…

Athena regreso temprano a casa para pasar tiempo con él, pero Touma no estaba por ningún lado. La noche llego primero que su amado y su mente comenzaron a preocuparla. Aun así… ella no salió a buscarlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento… ella no debía ir a buscarle.

La joven miro por la ventana toda la noche esperando su regreso cada vez con menos esperanza, los grillos parecían intentar tranquilizarla con su melodía y ella espero hasta casi quedar dormida. Sus parpados le pesaban amenazando con ser sus últimos minutos aun despierta y aun así… pudo verlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que la diosa había perdido. Touma ya estaba enamorado de otra persona.

El hogar cálido y lleno de color de la diosa se había vuelto gris después de verle.

Esa noche… Touma regreso con esa "otra mujer" y pidió a Athena que se marchara.

Touma parecía no tener ningún resentimiento por sus acciones. El solo le sonrió como antes y le dijo la verdad.- Lo siento, pero… me he enamorado de alguien más, lo siento-

-No te preocupes… ni siquiera yo me habría elegido.- Athena se mantuvo firme en ese momento y salió de la casa sin decir nada más. Ella había aprendido demasiado de los humanos, aquello que su hermano le había advertido "Los humanos son los seres más repulsivos que existen".

Athena nunca pensó en preguntarle el porqué de su cambio. Ella solo camino en la oscuridad deseando regresar a su propio mundo. Un mundo sin el dolor de vivir como humanos.

Ares vio con alegría el regreso de su hermana, pero toda huella de felicidad en su rostro fue borrada por las lágrimas de la diosa.- Athena ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada en especial, pero tenías razón, los humanos… - Athena estaba a punto de decir que odiaba a los humanos, pero al recordar las caras sonrientes de los niños a los que cuido la hicieron cambiar de parecer.- creo que me agradan.- La diosa se dio cuenta de que solo la había traicionado uno entre millones de humanos y tal como Ares le había mencionado, ella estaba segura de que había cientos de personas que jamás la traicionarían.

"El dolor hace la vida soportable, pero no todos son como el… tal vez debería regresar en otra ocasión"

-Por cierto Athena.- Ares llamo la atención de la diosa.- Hefestos ha estado esperándote, ¿creerías que se ha enamorado de ti?

-Oh ¿en serio? Que lastima… yo nunca voy a enamorarme.- Ares en un principio pensó que era una broma de su hermana, pero al ver su expresión seria, supo que ella ya no era la misma de antes.

-Parece que has madurado.-

-No he cambiado en nada, planeo volver algún día a la tierra, pero solo cuando me necesiten los humanos. Yo los protegeré.-

-Sabes bien que muchos dioses visitan la tierra para destruir.- Es como si él hubiera querido decir "Entre ellos yo"

-No me importaría declararles la guerra.

-En serio… ni nuestro padre podría terminar de comprenderte. ¿Qué pasara si los humanos te traicionan?

-Ojala me hubieras preguntado eso antes…- Athena guardo en lo más profundo de su corazón lo que sentía y juro jamás volver a caer en esa trampa disfrazada de sentimientos.- Ellos también sufren.

-Ellos pueden llegar a lastimarte como no te imaginas.

-No me importa… si siento el dolor, significa que estoy bien*- La sonrisa que Athena le mostró a su hermano confirmo sus sospechas. Ya no era tan alegre como antes.

El dios se cuestionó si fue buena la decisión de mostrarle aquel mundo lleno de dolor y confusiones.

* * *

*"Si me sigue doliendo, yo sé que estoy bien." Es una frase de Saint Seiya lost canvas. El caballero de virgo se cuestiona sobre la sabiduría de Athena y si es correcto seguir a una diosa como ella. Athena era una niña cuando intentó escapar del santuario y se encontró con el santo de oro. Sasha dice esta frase después de que él le menciona que ambos pueden sentir el sufrimiento de los humanos.


	6. Chapter 6

Seiya y los otros pasaron otro día normal en la escuela. El pegaso paso su hora de descanso con Inori, a quien se encontraba mas a a menudo desde que se conocieron.

-Oye seiya, sobre lo que te dije aquel día...- Inori comenzó a jugar con su cabello y tenia una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana o tal vez otro día?

-¿eh? ¿a que viene eso?

-Vamos, te veías deprimido aquella vez, ademas, me gustaría conocerte.

Seiya se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia esa persona y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Ah... vale, saldré contigo, pero tendrás que decirme cuando y donde.

La chica parecía estar tan feliz que daria saltos de alegría.-¿En serio? ¿Qué te parece si mañana después de la escuela?

-Por supuesto, estoy libre.

-Vale

Por alguna razón Seiya comenzó a pensar en Saori.

La diosa por su parte se tomo el tiempo necesario con Eros en aquella oficina, pero salio siendo otra. El recordar como era su forma de pensar de los humanos le trajo amargos recuerdos. Sin darse cuenta había estado en las nubes desde que salio de esa oficina. Se tropezaba con la alfombra, chocaba con los pilares y no prestaba atención cuando alguien la llamaba. Todo esto sumado con una expresión triste fue lo que preocupo a todos los caballeros.

Athena se reunió en la cena con sus caballeros, pero su actitud había cambiado nuevamente. Durante toda la noche estuvo fuera de si y no prestaba atención a nadie. Era como si soñara despierta. Shun veía preocupado a su amiga y pregunto varias veces por su estado, pero era repelido con un "Lo siento, solo estoy algo cansada". La forma en que Saori siempre evitaba dar respuestas irritaba al caballero.

Eros se mantuvo en silencio al igual que la diosa. El se culpo a si mismo por haberle pedido que contara su historia.

Seis personas estaban reunidas en esa mesa junto a la diosa y seis personas eran las que se miraban unas a otras preguntándose por ella. Seiya adivino que el culpable de ese cambio era Eros, pero no dijo nada para evitar molestar a Saori.  
La chica de pelo lila jugaba con la comida mientras pensaba en Touma. Era verdad que ya habían pasado años desde lo ocurrido esa fría noche en que fue traicionada, pero ese recuerdo seguía latente en su corazón. Saori dejo los cubiertos a un lado de su plato y se levanto de la mesa. Aprovecho el momento en que su mayordomo iba entrando a el comedor para huir. se limpio las manos con una servilleta y se levanto para hablar con su mayordomo .- Lo lamento, no tengo hambre.-

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Todos voltearon a ver a Saori esperando a que abriera la boca.

Ella nuevamente sonrió.- No es nada, solo quiero visitar un rato el planetario... hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.-

-Entendido.-Tatsumi hizo una pequeña reverencia y la diosa paso a su lado con la misma mirada perdida de antes.

Parecieron minutos para Seiya el tiempo que tardo Saori en cruzar la puerta. Lo vio todo con atención, cada movimiento y gesto que hacia esperando saber la respuesta que buscaba.

A penas cruzo la puerta y todos comenzaron a mirar a Cupido. Tatsumi era el único que ni pensó en que el dios tuviera algo que ver con su señora.

El dios se sintió acorralado e intento mirar a otro lado.

-Bien Eros, ¿me dirás que fue lo que hiciste?- Hyoga fue el primero en atacar.

-No se de lo que me estas hablando.- dijo el dios mientras abandonaba sus cubiertos y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos, Saori estaba perfectamente bien cuando nos fuimos y según tengo entendido, tu te quedaste con ella.

-Ella no estaba bien desde un principio...- Cupido se sentía culpable.- Lo siento, es mi culpa que ella este así, pero tampoco puedo decirles que le pasa... ella confió en mi y no voy a traicionarla. Lo lamento.

Athena como había dicho antes se encontraba en el planetario. Ella veía con nostalgia las constelaciones. No era la primera vez que entraba a aquella habitación que resultaba ser maravillosa para la vista. Era una imagen bastante agradable ya que en la ciudad no podían apreciarse bien las estrellas. Le dieron ganas de llorar con solo ver las constelaciones. Habían sido tantas las muertes que presencio durante las guerras que le daba tristeza ver cada una y no podía mirar sin sentirse culpable. De la misma manera, su historia con Touma había llegado a su fin en una noche estrellada.

Saori se perdió en sus pensamientos **"Ahora que lo pienso... nunca le pregunte por que me cambio"** Saori rió al darse cuenta de que nunca se lo pregunto a Touma.

**"Nunca le dije que lo amaba..."** Saori agradeció nunca haber pronunciado tales palabras. Ella acepto una relación con alguien a quien jamas le expreso sinceramente sus sentimientos y a la vez, el jamas se lo dijo claramente cosas como "Me gustas" o "Te amo" nunca salieron de la boca de ninguno de los dos. ¿Se lo habrá dicho a ella? ¿A ella le puso decir que la quería? ¿Podía decir que aun amaba a Touma? Esa ultima pregunta que formulo su mente hizo que comenzara a ponerse un poco inquieta ¿Aun lo hacia? ¿aun le quería? Athena no podía creer que estaba considerando esa opción.

La diosa comenzó a jugar con sus manos lentamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que no pudo hacer en su primer y ultima relación.

Saori noto la presencia de alguien. Se sorprendió por un momento ya que nadie la había interrumpido antes en el planetario. Esperaba que Seiya y los demás intentaran hablar con ella, pero no lo esperaba a el. Lo miro con atención como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La diosa tenia grabado en su memoria cada centímetro de esa persona. Ella nunca podría olvidarle -Hay algo que no pude decirle a Eros... _tu_ _sigue con vida..._-

El joven frente a ella le dedico una amable sonrisa y al igual que ella había hecho con el, la recorrió de pies a cabeza.-Buenas noches, hace mucho tiempo que no te digo eso... quería verte, _Parthenos*__-_

_-_No me llames así.-

-Eres hermosa, mas aun en ese cuerpo... te ves tan humana, pero aun conservas esa imagen divina que conocí.-

-Siempre reencarno en una humana que comparta mis características físicas, lo sabes, no debería sorprenderte.-

-¿Por que tienes esa actitud tan fría conmigo Athena? ¿O debería llamarte Saori?

-No tienes derecho a llamarme Saori, no deberías estar aquí.-

-Pero quería verte.- El joven se acerco a Saori y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.- Te vez increíble, pareciera que regresamos a ese tiempo... me gustaría tenerte para mi.-

-Oh, que alegría escuchar eso de ti, pero como veras, yo no estoy tan vacía como para necesitarte.-

-¿Ya no queda nada de mi dentro de ti? Recuerdo que estuviste a punto de quebrarte aquella noche.

-Solo me deje engañar un poco.-

-¿No te gustaría que todo volviera a como era en ese entonces?

-No lo creo.-

-Eres muy mala. Supe que Hefestos* intento tomarte cuando vivías en el Olimpo.-

-Tus fuentes parecen ser muy confiables.

-Me molesto.- La voz del joven se oía bastante irritada.

-No veo el porque debería importarte lo que ocurrió en mi vida

-Sabes que terminaras siendo mía en todos los sentidos.-

-No me gusta tener que escuchar eso de alguien que ya se ha metido en la cama de Venus.-

-¿Celos? Si es así, te hará feliz saber que Venus se quiere conseguir un nuevo juguete y yo planeo regresar al mundo humano.

-Ni soñando, lo de Venus ya lo tenia previsto, aunque duraste bastante siendo su único juguete.-

-Vamos, ¿no te alegra la noticia? El juguete que le interesa a Afrodita es uno de tus caballeros.

Saori quedo hecha piedra después de oír eso. Temía que ese caballero fuera Seiya.- ¿Q-que constelación?

-¿eh?

-¿Cual es la constelación de ese caballero?-

-Pegaso.- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa incomprensible en su rostro, por un momento... parecía saber que Saori tenia sentimientos especiales por ese caballero.

El nombre de esa constelación retumbo en sus oídos ¿Por que? ¿Por que siempre querían arrebatarle a la persona que quería?- Advierte a Venus lo siguiente, no permitiré que tome a ninguno de mis caballeros.

-Así que esta es tu respuesta...- El cambio en el rostro de su acompañante de travieso y seguro a nostálgico hizo a Saori dudar de la persona con la que estaba dialogando.

-Si...-

-Athena.- Ella no podía evitar estremecerse un poco cada vez que el pronunciaba su nombre.

-Touma...- De la misma manera se sentía algo nostálgico volver a llamarlo así.

Touma recordando aquel tiempo que pasaron juntos se avalanzó hacia la diosa y la rodeo con sus brazos. Saori intento apartarlo, pero la fuerza de un hombre no puede ser comparada con la de una mujer.- Solo permiteme estar así un momento... solo un poco mas.- La diosa no dijo ni una palabra.- ¿Sabes? De alguna manera... me aferraste al tiempo que pase contigo.- El joven se aparto un poco y sus manos alcanzaron el rostro de la diosa.- Permite que regresemos a aquel tiempo. Esta vez cumpliré mi palabra y te haré feliz.- Sus manos fueron rozando con las yemas las mejillas de la mujer que se encontraba inmóvil por la sorpresa.

El corazón de la diosa recordó aquellos días de felicidad al encontrarse con esa cálida mirada que le decía que todo estaría bien. Una parte de ella perdió la cordura con solo mirar sus ojos y esto ocasiono que le devolviera el abrazo. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras el latir de sus corazones se sincronizaba. Fue un momento maravilloso para ambos, fue como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo. Un mundo donde Touma no se había ido con Venus. Un mundo donde Saori ya no estaba enamorada de Seiya. Un mundo que no podía existir...

El aroma de Touma no había sido olvidado por la joven de cabello lila. -Tu aroma... siempre ha sido tan dulce y tentador.- Saori se sonrojo y por poco soltaba "Es justo lo que pensaba de ti" pero se detuvo a tiempo.

La diosa se permitió soñar con aquellos días en que eran pareja y sin apartarse ni un centímetro comenzó a hablar.- Touma... aun no logro entenderte. Fácilmente habrías podido tenerme en aquel tiempo, pero decidiste no hacerlo ¿Por que me cambiaste?

-La oferta de Venus fue muy tentadora... no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte abandonado.- Aunque las palabras de su antiguo amor parecían ser sinceras, ella ya no quería volver a caer en el mismo juego.

-¿Sabes? solía preguntarme "¿Que haré mañana cuando despierte de nuevo y vea que ya no estas?"- Los ojos de la diosa se pusieron cristalinos y se aferro un poco mas a Touma.

-Puedes dejar de preguntarte eso ahora...

-El problema es que en uno de esos días comencé a preguntarme lo mismo por alguien mas.-

-Entonces borralo de tu corazón. Arrancalo de una sola vez del lugar que me corresponde a mi.

-No puedo, lo intente en innumerables ocasiones. Psique me dijo una vez "Tal vez, algunas personas entran en tu vida con el fin de crear recuerdos maravillosos antes de irse". Yo le creo, porque tu eres una de esas personas.

-Siempre me pregunte... ¿como es que sigue sonriendo después de lo que hice?

-El amor duele, los amigos se van, el tiempo se pierde, los recuerdos no se olvidan, las promesas se rompen... pero la vida sigue.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? Esa vez dijiste "Déjame conocerte. Muéstrame porque le tengo tanto miedo al amor" ¿Pudiste aprender lo que querías con el?

Las manos de la diosa temblaban, pero no por miedo. Ella misma se estaba dando cuenta del rotundo cambio de actitud de Touma. Era como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que hizo, pero ni eso podría hacer que la diosa cambiara de parecer.-No debería permitirte acercarte mas.- La diosa fue quitando los brazos de Touma.- Esto es el resultado de tu elección. Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo.

Entonces su mente le hizo una mala jugada y formulo una ultima pregunta **_"Entre Seiya y Touma ¿A quien eliges?" _**

La diosa se aparto del sirviente de Venus lo mas rápido que pudo y actuó como si nada hubiese pasado..- Ya no eres tu... ya no te elegiría.-

-Tal parece que he encontrado competencia, pero si yo ya no significara nada para ti... no me habrías devuelto el abrazo con tanta calidez.-

-¿Quien dice que tu aun estas compitiendo? Solo me permití regresar el tiempo un poco, nunca pudimos despedirnos apropiadamente.-

-Eros te regañaría por negar lo que sientes.

-Afrodita te mataría si supiera que me amaste y pensabas en mi mientras te metías en las noches a su cama.

La diosa intercambio miradas con aquel hombre como si estuvieran a punto de atacarse.

-Saori san.- Una voz inocente atrajo sus miradas.

La diosa reconoció la voz del hombre que se asomaba por la puerta y el peor escenario se presento ante ella.

Shun estaba parado en aquella puerta y Seiya estaba tras de el. Ella temía que llevaran buen tiempo ahí observando. Intento mantener la compostura para fingir que nada estaba pasando, pero seria muy difícil explicar la presencia de Touma en el planetario.

-Saori san, ¿Quien es ese hombre?-

La diosa de la guerra comenzó a sudar frió y miro con temor a su acompañante.- El es...

-El novio de Athena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Como puedes decir eso? Shun, Seiya; no crean nada de lo que dice este hombre.

\- Vaya, _Parthenos, ¿no les tienes confianza a tus caballeros?_

-Claro que confió en ellos-

-Saori, ¿Quien es este sujeto? Si nos das la orden atacaremos.

-Oh, Athena, no te preocupes por mi. Me retiro, pero quiero que tengas en mente mi propuesta.-Touma paso al lado de los caballeros y miro a Seiya con detenimiento.

-No importa lo que digas...- Saori miro de reojo al pegaso.- Yo ya tengo un motivo para rechazarte.-

-Creo que no has terminado de entender la naturaleza de los humanos y para tu fortuna... yo ya no soy humano.- Diciendo esto el joven se fue dejando a Athena y a los caballeros confundidos.

-Saori ¿Quien era el?- Seiya saco a Shun y a Saori de sus pensamientos.

-El... solo era un viejo conocido.

-Saori san... ¿No confías en nosotros?- Shun veía con ojos suplicantes a la diosa y algo le decía que ese hombre era el responsable de que la diosa anduviera en las nubes durante todo el día.

-Claro que lo hago, pero... ni yo se como explicar mi relación con ese sujeto.- Seiya sintió una leve desconfianza hacia el hombre que acababa de abandonar el planetario.-

-Al menos podrías decirnos que fue lo que te dijo...

-Saori san... puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Gracias Shun, pero lo mantendré en secreto por un tiempo...-

-Al final sigues siendo la misma...-El que Seiya le dijera eso fue un golpe duro para la diosa.

-Shun... ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Seiya un momento?

Los ojos del caballero de andromeda se abrieron como platos. Ella usualmente evitaba pasar mucho tiempo con su amigo.-D-de acuerdo...- Dicho esto, el caballero salio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Seiya se quedo inmóvil sin poder comprender del todo a su diosa. ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar con el?

-No te quedes ahí parado, puedes acercarte y tomar asiento.-

-¿Pides que me quede para contarme lo que ocurre?

-Pido que te quedes porque es lo que quiero.- Saori volvió a sonreír.

-Esa sonrisa... inesperadamente no parece falsa.

-Si mi sonrisa mostrara lo que en verdad siento... muchos llorarían al verme mostrándola.- Saori aparto su vista del caballero para mirar de nuevo las constelaciones.- Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras durante lo que resta de la noche. Te contestare todo. Es injusto que solo le cuente a Shun mis problemas y Eros no es un caballero, así que...-

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera?

-Si.-

-El hombre que salio de aquí... ¿Quien era?

-Es uno de los muchos juguetes de Afrodita. Su nombre es Touma.

-¿Por qué estaba aquí?

-El dijo que quería verme...

-El... ¿Qué relación tiene contigo?

-Actualmente ninguna...- La diosa divago un poco recordando el abrazo que acababa de compartir con Touma.

-¿Actualmente? ¿Entonces anteriormente tenían algo?

-Exactamente

-¿y? ¿Qué tipo de relación era?

-Amorosa...- Las mejillas de la diosa se pusieron algo rosadas.

-¿eh? pero tu eres Athena. Eres la única diosa virgen.-

-"La diosa a la que no se le ha conocido amante alguno" eso no asegura que no haya existido algún hombre en mi vida.

-Eso significa...- A Seiya le dio mucha pena preguntar y ni siquiera se atrevía a formular la pregunta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No eres una diosa virgen?

-¿Q-que? C-claro que lo soy ¿Como es que preguntas eso?

-L-lo siento, pero me hiciste dudar por un momento.

La situación se volvió incomoda para ambos y los dos estaban arrebolados como nadie. Seiya evitaba mirar a su diosa por vergüenza.

-¿E-eso era todo lo que querías preguntar?

-S-si.- No era cierto. Tenia muchas dudas, pero el estaba seguro de que volvería a meter la pata si seguía preguntando.

-Vale, entonces me retiro, estoy bastante cansada. No te duermas muy tarde ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.- Seiya se despidió de la diosa que a penas abandono el planetario comenzó a pensar en su encuentro con Touma.

Saori cerro la puerta del planetario lentamente dispuesta a regresar a su habitación. No fue mucho lo que camino para de nuevo ser detenida por alguien.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho lo de Afrodita?- Cupido había escuchado todo y ahora estaba frente a Saori en busca de respuestas.

-¿Que hoy todos me van a emboscar?

-Contesta.

-Al final es su decisión el traicionarme. Yo no le diré como entregarle su cuerpo a Venus, pero tampoco le prohibiré conocerla. Ella me ha ganado antes y le concedió la felicidad a Touma durante corto tiempo.

-¿Planeas retirarte de la batalla?

-No me estoy retirando...- La diosa encaro a Cupido.-Jamas le declare la guerra. No transformare a Seiya en la manzana para la mas hermosa*

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

-Uno puede saber si tomo una buena decision si no tiene nada de que arrepentirse. Si me estoy equivocando... solo tendré que aguantar el dolor de nuevo, para eso nací en este mundo.

-Ese abrazo... ¿Que significo para ti volver a estar entre sus brazos?

-Significo mi declaración de guerra, estoy en contra del amor.

* * *

* Hefestos cayo enamorado de Athena e intento violarla en una ocasión, pero esta salio librada de su agarre.

* Athena al ser la única Diosa virgen, recibía el nombre de _Parthenos_ ('la virgen').

*"La manzana para la mas hermosa" fue una manzana que arrojo Eris frente a Hera, Afrodita y Athena. Esta causo un gran conflicto (Detonante de la batalla de Troya) donde Afrodita salio victoriosa.


	7. Chapter 7

La diosa se tumbo en su cama con muchos pensamientos en su mente y no pudo evitar imaginar el calor de Touma cuando se abrazaron. Saori tomo una de sus almohadas y comenzó a abrazarla recordando el aroma de su trágico amor. El aroma de ese joven siempre la atraía como las abejas a la miel. Era tan dulce y la llenaba por completo, pero justo cuando comenzaba a pensar en que aun no lo olvidaba... se permitió imaginarse en los brazos de Seiya.

¿Como seria abrazarlo a el? ¿Seria igual de cálido que con Touma? ¿Le haría sentirse en las nubes? De solo imaginarse el aroma embriagador del caballero, la diosa soltó un gran suspiro.

La mayoría de la gente se la pasa diciendo que con cada suspiro se escapa la felicidad, pero Saori siempre lo vio de otra forma. "Un suspiro es un beso que no se pudo dar" pensó mientras abrazaba su alomada con mas fuerza y apoyaba la cabeza en ella.

Saori dejo la almohada aun lado y viendo que ya era muy tarde decidió meterse a la prefería intentar olvidar lo que paso ¿Como podría regresar con Touma? y mas aun ¿En serio estaba pensando en Seiya? El simple hecho de imaginarse con el era una grave traición a su decision de no enamorarse.

Tatsumi seguramente la regañaría si supiera que estaba tomando una ducha con agua helada. Al principio sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto con el agua, pero después de un rato dentro se le paso esa sensación. Era ya muy tarde y ella aun no pensaba en dormir. Tomar un baño la tranquilizaba un poco y la ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas. Su encuentro con Touma había revivido algunos sentimientos de su pasado, pero seguía decidida a olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con el amor.

La joven lleno la tina con agua fría, dispuesta a quedarse mas tiempo ahí. Seguro se enfermaría. Aprovecho el tiempo para pensar en lo que el joven le dijo en el planetario. Venus estaba buscando un nuevo amante y Seiya estaba en la mira de la diosa. Ella siempre fue reconocida como la diosa mas hermosa, mas aun después de convencer a Paris para que le entregara la manzana dorada de Eris. Afrodita siempre buscaba a alguien con quien divertirse, posiblemente enamoraría a Seiya y lo apartaría de su lado.

El imaginar a Seiya partiendo guiado por la lujuria y un amor falso le hicieron sentir mal, un pequeño dolor gobernaba su pecho rogándole por que interfiriera en el destino del caballero.

-¿Saori? ¿Donde estas?- La diosa reconoció esa voz al instante.

-¿Seiya? ¿Estas dentro de mi cuarto?- La diosa se puso colorada. Ella aun seguía en la ducha y Seiya estaba al otro lado de la puerta que conectaba con su habitación.

-Ah... si, perdón... es que no contestaste cuando llame a la puerta.

-¿Necesitabas algo? Creí haber contestado todas tus preguntas.

-Am... no es eso, pero si quería hablar contigo... quería pedirte permiso para llegar tarde mañana.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Ah... si, pero no es nada importante...-

-¿Que es ese "Nada importante"?- Las preguntas a Seiya solo eran una especie de juego para ella, pero comenzó a tener un fuerte presentimiento sobre el siguiente día.

-Es solo una cita...-

La diosa se levanto de la bañera tan rápido que incluso Seiya escucho el agua cayendo en el piso.- ¿Te estabas bañando? Perdón, no quería interrumpir...-

-Espérame ahí, no te muevas ni un centímetro.

-¿si?- El caballero creyó distinguir los sonidos que producía la diosa al secarse y comenzar a vestirse. El se sonrojo al intentar imaginar lo que ocurría al pasar esa puerta.

Saori que se movía por la impresión de lo que acababan de decirle se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban ¿Tanto miedo le daba imaginar que Afrodita era la cita de ese hombre? Ella rápidamente se cubrió completamente con una bata y salio a hablar con su caballero. La bata la cubría lo suficiente,pero aun era algo provocativo verla saliendo cuando estaba en plena ducha.

Seiya quedo boquiabierto al ver así a su diosa. El miro a otra parte para evitar ser regañado.- Bien... yo solo venia a...

-Te escuche.- Seiya soltó un pequeño suspiro aliviado.- ¿Quien es?

-¿eh?

-La mujer con la que tendrás una cita ¿es tu novia?

-¡¿Eh?! Claro que no, ella es solo una amiga.

La diosa tomo asiento en su cama y se abrazo a si misma "Fue mala idea bañarme con agua helada" pensó.- Es la mujer que te ofreció su paraguas cuando me encontraste aquel día

\- Si, ¿como lo sabes?

-Adivine.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo llegar tarde?

"No, tu no iras a ningún lado" Ignorando todo deseo por decir esas palabras, Saori accedió - Si... solo asegúrate de no llegar muy noche.

-Vale, gracias. Oye... estas temblando ¿te bañaste con agua caliente?

-No... el agua fría me ayuda a pensar.

-¿Estas loca? Es muy noche para hacer ese tipo de cosas, ademas estas temblando y te vez algo pálida ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, no pasa nada. Estoy bien.

-Nada de bien.- Seiya se acerco a la cama y jalo las cobijas.- Métete ahí, debes estar helada.

-¿Como quieres que lo haga si mi pelo aun sigue mojado?

-No hay problema.- Seiya vio un cepillo en el mueble que Saori tenia al lado de su cama.- Ven aquí.-

Saori se sonrojo un poco, pero acepto. Seiya comenzó a secar el cabello de la diosa con una toalla para luego cepillar el cabello de su diosa con mucha delicadeza de no jalar tan duro.- Oye... yo misma podía hacerlo.- la joven comenzó a sentir vergüenza de solo llevar una bata.

-Entre mas rápido mejor. Eres una diosa, puedes ser algo malcriada de vez en cuando.-

-Oye Seiya...

-Dime.

-¿Que idiomas sabes?

-¿eh? ¿Idiomas? Solo japones y griego ¿por?

-Como se esperaba de ti... ¿Ingles?

-No,por cierto me da algo de problemas por las clases de ingles en la escuela.

-Ya veo...

-Si.

-Seiya... _**You're Everything To Me**_

_**-**_¿eh?- Saori rió un poco y eventualmente sus ojos se pusieron algo cristalinos.

-_**Tomorrow I'll cry for you**_

-Creí haber dicho que no sabia ingles

-Ese es el punto...- Sin que Seiya lo supiera, Saori le estaba revelando sus sentimientos, porque posiblemente... esa seria la ultima oportunidad que tendría antes de perderle, pero tampoco quería decirle de una manera que el lo entendiera.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

\- Solo te revele un pequeño secreto.

-¿Que? Eso no cuenta como revelarme algo, no sé que fue lo que dijiste.

-Tranquilo, algún día te lo diré de una manera que entiendas o mejor aun... pon mas atención a tus clases de ingles.- Saori se aparto de el y le mostró la lengua.- Oye... ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro,pide lo que quieras.-

Guiada por sus deseos humanos de tenerlo solo para ella. Saori decidió ser un poco egoísta.-¿Me darías un abrazo?

-¿Que?

-Vamos, eres uno de mis protectores y me gustaría recibir un abrazo de alguien, si no quieres iré a pedírselo a Shun o mejor aun... a Eros.

-No, espera, lo haré.- Saori estaba segura de que Seiya odiaba tanto a Eros que aceptaría.

Seiya envolvió a la diosa entre sus brazos como si Saori estuviera hecha de cristal. Se avergonzó de tenerla entre sus brazos, pero era una petición de su diosa y no podía negar que se sentía bien al tenerla de esa manera.

Volviendo a todo lo que Saori había imaginado sobre como seria abrazarlo, fue totalmente diferente. El abrazo que compartió con Touma no podía compararse en nada a lo que estaba pasando. Se sintió liberada y rogó a los dioses para que le permitieran quedarse en esa posición para siempre. El tiempo se congelo para ella y se relajo con el dulce aroma de su caballero. Ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho del pegaso y tenia una gran sonrisa.

Si Eros hubiera estado presente, Saori le habría pedido una de sus flechas y habría capturado de una vez por todas al joven que tanto deseaba, pero nuevamente... ese seria un mundo diferente, un mundo que tampoco podía existir. Un mundo donde la diosa aceptara al amor y capturara a el hombre que amaba... no era real.

Seiya tenia unas ganas incontrolables de no soltarla nunca. Tenerla tan cerca hacia que sintiera que era la única mujer en el mundo o al menos la única para el. Por primera vez en su vida se estaba fijando en alguien y no de una manera común, la veía como la mujer que era. Delicada y hermosa, una mujer que le atraía físicamente "¿Y solo eso?" Se dijo a si mismo y comenzó a sonrojarse aun mas que tenia miedo de que su diosa notara que su corazón se había acelerado. El se dio cuenta... la amaba.

Un sentimiento algo nauseabundo como los celos por Afrodita le hacían querer tenerlo solo para ella... eso no era muy agradable. Si Saori le ordenara que no fuera con Afrodita, el aceptaría. Si Saori le ordenara quedarse toda la vida con ella, posiblemente también lo haría, pero eso solo seria engañarse a si misma.

-Ya estoy bien así, me gustaría descansar un poco.- La diosa se aparto de Seiya sin mirarlo a los ojos y este se disgusto un poco ya que no quería separarse de ella.- Te deseo suerte mañana, buenas noches.

-V-vale, buenas noches...- El pegaso salio de la habitación dejando a la diosa que se ocultaba tras su mascara de felicidad.

Saori no pudo dormir en toda la noche al igual que Seiya quien se preguntaba que era lo que la diosa le dijo y pensaba en lo que había descubierto sobre la forma en que veía a Saori.

A la mañana siguiente, Eros fue casi secuestrado por Saori. Ella lo tomo por el brazo y salio corriendo hacia la escuela. Shiryu vio muy entretenido la escena, pero Shun vio las cosas preocupado.

-¿Athena?

-"Saori", no me llames Athena si no estamos en la mansión, seria extraño si alguien te oyera. Quiero que me ayudes con algo.

Cupido se intentaba peinar con las manos, Saori había corrido muy rápido. -¿eh? vale, haré cualquier cosa, te debo mucho.

Saori tenia una expresión seria. La chica se acerco a Eros para susurrarle algo. El dios se asombro bastante con la petición de la diosa

-¿Para que necesitarías algo así?

-No te lo diré ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?

-C-claro que puedo, pero...

Saori no quería que Eros intentara convencerla de reconsiderar lo que tenia planeado.-Perfecto, asegúrate de que sea lo mas pronto posible.

El dios no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa mas que en la petición de Athena. ¿En serio llegaría tan lejos? Pensó en negarse, pero su felicidad se la debía a ella y simplemente no podía.

Durante las clases, Eros no pudo despegar la vista de Seiya, le parecía triste lo que estaba a punto de ocurirle. El pegaso ni se imaginaba que Venus lo tenia en la mira para su nuevo romance y que Athena estaba dispuesta a dejarle el camino libre.

La diosa dela guerra no intervendría de ningún modo. Cupido estaba seguro de que Athena sufría en silencio, pero su orgullo era demasiado como para admitirlo.

Saori volteo en un par de ocasiones a ver a Cupido y este no sabia ni a donde mirar. Eros se decidió a cumplir la petición de Athena y se dispuso a retirarse del aula. Una multitud de chicas le rodearon cuando pidió retirarse.

Saori sonrió como burla al dios que estaba acorralado "Tu esposa te mataría si te viera coqueteando con todas ellas"

Eros vio la sonrisa burlona de Saori y al adivinar sus pensamientos, ambos comenzaron a reír.

Ahora la multitud no solo se centraba en el dios del amor, si no que Saori también había acaparado las miradas de todos los chicos. No era muy común verla reír y mucho menos verla tan contenta, esa sonrisa si era real. Ambos parecían un par de locos que vivían en su propio mundo, lo cual no era del todo falso.

Hyoga los vio desde lejos junto a Shiryu y Seiya.-Parece que la princesa ya esta mejor

-Eso parece... ¿verdad Seiya?- La pregunta de Shiryu no fue contestada y ambos caballeros se asombraron al ver a Seiya igual que todos los hombres, embobado con la sonrisa de la diosa.

-Es bastante interesante...- Hyoga con una sonrisa malévola se acerco al oído de Seiya.- Así que te gusta Saori.-

-No paso ni un segundo para que Seiya volteara a verlo con la cara completamente roja y un aura asesina.- ¿Que estas diciendo?

Ambos caballeros se burlaron de lo colorado que se encontraba el pegaso.- Ni siquiera puedes ocultarlo.- El dios que ya había dejado de reír pudo escuchar toda la conversación de los caballeros y se alegro un poco al imaginar que ambos terminaran juntos, pero no debía ilusionarse. La decision de la diosa no iba a cambiar.

Eros salio del aula y camino lentamente por los pasillos entristecido por la cruel realidad de su amiga.

-Te ves algo decaído ¿va todo bien?- El joven volviendo en si pudo ver que Venus se interponía en su camino.

\- Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no.

\- ¿Palas esta triste? ¿Ha llorado? ¿Sufre?

\- A diferencia tuya, ella es fuerte. ¿Que ganas con hacerle daño?

-Nada en especial, solo no me agradaría verla feliz y sonriente como en aquella época.

-Creo que lo lograras muy pronto... lamentablemente. Athena tendrá una victoria vacía.

\- ¿Como tendrá una victoria si la única ganadora seré yo?

-Tu solo obtendrás un juguete que por cierto estará enamorado de otra diosa y ella obtendrá lo que tanto ha deseado. Dejara de tener sentimientos de amor por ese humano o por cualquier otro.

-Así que al fin la has convencido de usar ese ultimo recurso...

-Parece que adivinas de que se trata...

-¿Planeas apuntar en contra de la diosa virgen?

-Ella misma me lo ha pedido y si es necesario, también las usare en contra de Touma y el pegaso.

-Solo no hagas lo que hiciste con Apolo y Dafne.

-El destino sera quien decida...

_"El dios poseedor de las flechas de amor no solo puede incitar el romance. El irascible Eros tomó dos flechas, una de oro y otra de plomo. La de oro incitaba el amor, la de plomo incitaba el odio. Con la flecha de plomo disparó a la ninfa Dafne y con la de oro disparó a Apolo en el corazón. Apolo se inflamó de pasión por Dafne y en cambio ella lo aborreció."_

A cupido se le dio el poder de que las flechas que disparara hirieran tanto a hombres como dioses, hasta a la propia Venus podría herirla, pero el jamas las usaría en contra de un dios, a menos que este se lo pidiese.

Eros se marcho teniendo en mente que tal vez seria la ultima vez que vería feliz a Athena. Afrodita miro al dios marcharse y después visito el salón del pegaso. Desde lejos se intercambiaron miradas las diosas mas deseadas y mientras Saori tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la que parecía decaída era Afrodita. Athena había decidido rendirse a los deseos de Venus, pero al final... Athena era la ganadora. No le servia de nada a Venus tomar a Seiya si no le afectaría a la diosa. Sabiendo esto, Athena le pidió un favor a Eros...

**"Quiero que me dispares con una flecha de odio que siembre el** **olvido y la ingratitud en mi corazón."**


	8. Chapter 8

Saori intercambio miradas con la joven que estaba buscando a su caballero. Por alguna razón Venus se veía algo decaída. Saori la miro aun con una sonrisa y luego miro de reojo a Seiya que se veía feliz al ver que la chica lo buscaba. "Solo tengo que aguantar un poco mas" pensó la diosa mientras recordaba su pedido a Eros. Desvió la vista de la pareja y suspiro un poco.

Seiya salio muy emocionado a su encuentro con Inori, pensó que su cita seria muy divertida, pero después miro a su diosa que se veía algo molesta.

-¿Estas bien Seiya? ¿Olvidaste algo?- Inori noto que Athena le había robado la atención de aquel chico.

-Ah... no, no es nada.

\- ¿A donde iremos hoy?

\- ¿Hay algún lugar en especial al cual quieras ir?

-Mmm... tal vez...- La joven diosa tomo del brazo al caballero llamando la atencion de Saori.- ¿No tienes una ruta planeada?

-¿eh?- El caballero se puso todo rojo.

La joven de pelo lila miro por un segundo a Afrodita poniendo especial atención en lo pegada que estaba a su santo, pero luego los ignoro de nuevo mostrando un poco mas de molestia. Seiya se sintió algo incomodo por lo que salio casi corriendo del salón aun con Inori pegada a el.-¿Que haces? no te me pegues tanto- Dijo mientras se la despegaba del brazo. Ambos estaban en pleno pasillo fuera del salón de clases.

-Oh, lo siento, es solo que quería molestarte.- La chica sonrió con malicia e ignorando las peticiones del pegaso se volvió a aferrar a su brazo.- Vamos.-

-D-de acuerdo...- El joven salio con su compañera de la escuela sin darse cuenta de que Athena los estaba viendo desde la puerta del salón. Afrodita era consciente de que estaban siendo observados "¿Qué harás si las flechas de cupido no son suficientes como para olvidarle?"

Shun estaba esperando en la entrada a sus compañeros y nunca espero encontrarse con Seiya de esa forma. El pegaso se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando distinguió a Shun a lo lejos.- Vaya, seiya, no sabia que tenias una cita...- Shun tenia un tono molesto, pero Seiya no le presto atención.

-Am... si, no le dije a nadie mas que a Saori...-

-¿Qué? ¿Se lo has dicho a la señorita?

-Si... quería pedirle permiso para llegar tarde.

-No cabe duda de que eres un completo idiota... ella posiblemente estará llorando- Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, pero Afrodita que lo escucho muy atenta comenzó a sonreir y Shun se molesto al ver la reacción de esa persona.

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Y por que soy un idiota?

-Olvídalo, creo que Eros tenia razón. No mereces estar al lado de Athena.- Shun salio corriendo en busca de Saori.

Seiya se molesto por las palabras del joven, pero siguió con su camino.

Shun corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y vio a Shiryu con Hyoga en el camino.- ¿Saben donde esta la señorita Saori?

-¿eh? ¿Que pasa? Te ves algo exaltado. Saori se quedo en el salón, dijo que mas tarde nos alcanzaba.

-Gracias.- Diciendo esto el caballero salio disparado de nuevo.

Shun no dudo ni un momento en pensar que Saori estaría celosa, ella se notaba algo distraída en la mañana, pero el no le pregunto nada. El caballero de Andromeda no podía comprender a Seiya. El sabia que ambos estaban enamorados, pero que Seiya saliera con otra persona y mas aun, que se lo dijera a Saori y lo hiciera frente a ella le parecía muy malo.

Shun llego al salón y abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a su diosa a punto de las lagrimas, pero no fue así.

-¿Que haces ahí Shun? ¿Pasa algo?- Saori estaba sonriendo mientras guardaba un par de cuadernos.

-¿eh? Saori san...

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Te vez pésimo.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Estas bien?

-¿eh? Estoy perfecta

Shun miro con detenimiento a la persona frente a el. Ella se veía feliz, mas de lo que había estado toda esa semana, pero seguía molestandole esa felicidad que en el fondo parecía querer engañarlo.

-¿Lo has visto?

-¿Que cosa?

-No finjas ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho Seiya? Esta con otra persona en este momento

-S, lo se... esta con Afrodita-¿Que?- Shun sintió un leve hormigueo en su cuerpo cuando escucho ese nombre.- ¿La diosa Afrodita?

-La misma, ellos tendrán una cita hoy y posiblemente... se enamoraran.- Saori apretó sus manos que sostenían su bolsa.- Mas bien... el se enamorara de ella cuando crea que ella también lo ama.

-¿Estas bien con eso?

-Yo no haré nada para evitarlo, te lo dije antes ¿no? Los humanos son existencias simples, ellos pueden traicionarte de mil maneras y no importa lo que hagas para evitarlo... ellos te terminaran olvidando.

-Yo también soy un humano.-

-Pero tu eres diferente

-¿En que somos diferentes?

-Tu no eres como ellos, tu eres mi mejor amigo, jamas me traicionarías.

\- ¿Como puedes diferenciarme de...- Shun se dio cuenta de que saori no dijo "eres diferente de Seiya"- ¿ellos? ¿a que te refieres con ellos?

Saori se sonrojo un poco.- Solo estaba delirando, no me prestes atención.- La diosa intento evitar a Shun y pasar directamente a la puerta, pero este se interpuso.- ¿Que no era yo tu mejor amigo? puedes decirme que es lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Vamos, no tiene mucha importancia

-Solo dilo ¿confías en mi?

-Claro que lo hago

-¿Entonces?

-¡No quiero volver a hablar sobre Touma!-Saori tapo su boca como si hubiera mencionado algo prohibido.

-¿T-touma...? ¿Quien es Touma?

Saori soltó un gran suspiro.-Fue mi primer amor ¿de acuerdo? Solo Eros y Seiya sabían quien era...-

-¿Eh?

Shun y Athena salieron de la escuela y se desviaron a una cafetería para seguir hablando. Athena le contó absolutamente todo sobre Touma y al final termino por revelare sus planes a Shun sobre las flechas de Eros, cosa que el caballero no vio de buena manera y termino por regañarle.

-¿Como piensas arreglar así las cosas? Eso seria como engañarte

-Tranquilo, es lo mejor... así Afrodita no tendrá un motivo para robármelo.

-Pero entonces tu también lo olvidaras.

-Si puedo salvarlo lo haré, no permitiré que ella lo tenga.

Shun entendía un poco los deseos de Saori por evitar que Afrodita se llevara a Seiya, pero al final. Saori terminaría apartándose del caballero.

-Y que harás sabiendo que Seiya siente lo mismo que tu por el

-¿eh? Seiya... lo mismo que yo...- Saori se sonrojo al escuchar eso, pero volvió a ponerse seria de un momento a otro.-Es imposible, no deberías mentirme.

-Es la verdad, se nota con solo observar un poco.

-En cualquier caso... solo terminaríamos siendo como Apolo y Dafne

-Estas dispuesta a ver a Seiya perseguirte sin obtener nada.

-El me terminara olvidando

-¿Por que sigues diciendo eso?

-Porque es la verdad.- Saori se levanto de su asiento y saco algo de dinero para pagar la cuenta.- No podrás convencerme de lo contrario.- La joven pago la cuenta y fue seguida por Shun.

-Tienes que entenderlo.

Shun vio que su amiga se había frenado, pero no lo estaba mirando a el.

-Saori... san ¿Que ocurre.- Los ojos de la diosa derramaron una lagrima y entonces Shun volteo en la misma dirección que ella.

Seiya e Inori se estaban besando. Ya era demasiado tarde para que Eros y Athena pusieran su plan en marcha. Shun enfureció y estaba a punto de correr ante el pegaso para darle un puñetazo, pero Saori le tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza como si eso le ayudara a soportar lo que estaba viendo.- ¿Querías decirme que el era diferente? por favor... vamonos.

Shun no replico y tomando la mano de Saori la saco de ese lugar. El caballero de pelo verde no miro ni una sola vez el rostro de Saori mientras caminaban, posiblemente se sentiría culpable si la viera. Ella no habría presenciado tal escena si se hubieran quedado mas tiempo en la cafeteria. Si el no la hubiera tratado de convencer de que Seiya era diferente...

Ambos llegaron a la mansión mas rápido de lo que esperaban. Saori no volvió a decir nada mas en el camino. El único sonido que Shun escuchaba era el de la gente a su alrededor, pero supuso que Saori lloro durante el camino porque pudo observar a la gente mirando a su acompañante con lastima.

Shun abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero a la diosa. Se veía decaída y parecía que le pesaba caminar. Sus pasos eran lentos y mantuvo su cabeza baja.

El caballero no sabia que hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.- ¿Estas bien... saori san?

-Si, no te preocupes...-

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, Shun, el no es diferente de los demás humanos.

Aunque el caballero seguía teniendo algo de fe en el pegaso, ya no podía decir nada que la convenciera de lo contrario.

-Parece que Afrodita me tomo la delantera, ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-¿Estas bien con eso?

-No intentes convencerme de nuevo, de todas formas... entre Venus y yo, la mejor opcion es Venus.

-¿De que hablas?

-Aceptemoslo. Yo no puedo aceptar los sentimientos de un humano, Venus si puede hacerlo, esta dispuesta a hacerlo por eso siempre busca nuevos amantes. Es como si su vida dependiera de recibir amor de los humanos...

-Pero Seiya no sera feliz

-Al menos lo sera mientras viva en esa mentira.- Diciendo esto, Saori subió las escaleras de la mansión y entro a su habitación.

Eros posiblemente tardaria en ir a su hogar y traer las flechas que ella necesitaba. El usualmente no usaba las flechas de plomo, pensaba que eran una especie de engaño para los dioses y los humanos.

Saori noto una presencia extraña en su habitación y de inmediato adivino de quien se trataba. Cerro la puerta tras de si, pero no puso el seguro y se acerco a su cama.- Es mal visto que un chico entre a la habitación de una chica que se encuentra sola

-Veo que no puedo engañarte, Athena.

Saori encendió la luz de su cuarto y distinguió a Touma que estaba recargado en la pared.- Te diría que me alegra verte, pero no es así.

-¿Vuelves a ser fría conmigo? Te ves mas molesta de lo usual...- Touma se acerco un poco a la diosa.- No sera que... ¿el te ha decepcionado también?

-Vaya, pareces enterarte de muchas cosas sobre mi vida.

-Solo investigo sobre las cosas que me interesan

\- Pues no debería alegrarte ya que me aborrece ser el interés de alguien como tu.

\- ¿estas segura de que aborreces mi presencia?

-Si, lo hago.

-Que interesante, pero eso no es a lo que vengo

\- ¿no? creí que disfrutabas de molestarme

-No, vine porque Afrodita me mando un mensaje ¿Que es eso de que mandaste a Eros por las flechas de plomo?

-¿Que tiene de malo? solo utilizare una para mi.

-Ambos sabemos que tu plan es otro.

Saori sintió un leve escalofrió y volteo a ver la cara del joven el cual se notaba serio.- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Vamos, ¿por quien me tomas? te conozco mejor que nadie. Esa actuación tonta de mujer celosa y resignada a olvidar a su caballero, déjate de juegos. Esa flecha... no es para ti ¿verdad?

-Oh, me honra que un sirviente de Venus me preste tanta atención como para descubrir mis planes, pero no importa lo que hagas. Yo no permitiré que la diosa del amor me gane.

\- No te confundas, estoy de tu lado. No interferiré con nada, Venus ya no es mi dueña, pero...- Touma se acerco aun mas a la diosa,y le susurro al oido.- Ya te lo dije antes, al final... tu seras mía.

-Ya te lo dije antes ¿no?- Saori lo aparto empujándolo un poco hacia atrás a lo que ella retrocedía.- Tu ya no estas compitiendo.- la diosa dijo esto sonriendo como cuando estaba con Shun.  
Touma se sonrojo un poco, pero no menciono nada sobre lo bien que se veía cuando sonreía.- Puedo competir contra el pegaso, solo tienes que aceptarme

-Imposible.

Touma se acerco a la ventana de la diosa y noto que había comenzado a llover.- Oye... ¿recuerdas que hacíamos cuando comenzaba a llover? ¿Quieres salir a mojarte conmigo?

-Si hablas de corretearnos bajo la lluvia y regresar temblando a casa, no gracias.

Touma tomo la mano de la diosa para jalarla fuera de la habitación.- Vamos, sera divertido. Haz de cuenta que estamos en ese tiempo o mejor aun, imagina que no estas conmigo.- Saori siguió a un Touma sonriente que comenzó a actuar como niño. Le traía recuerdos a la joven diosa que no pudo resistirse a revivir esos recuerdos que eran tan preciados para ella.

Cruzaron corriendo, aun tomados de la mano, las escaleras y Saori vio impresionada que la lluvia había aumentado a tal grado de que el sonido de las gotas cayendo llego a sus oídos como si ya se encontraran afuera.-¿Estas consciente de que mi uniforme se ensuciara?

-No seas aburrida, tu eras quien me sacaba a la lluvia antes ¿no te trae recuerdos?- La diosa se dejo llevar. Su primer instinto al sentir el agua cayendo fue el de cubrirse, pero sus palmas no serian suficientes, ademas, solo podía ocupar una de sus manos por que Touma no le había soltado en todo el camino.

Casi se murió de la risa al ver la expresión de Shun que no entendía quien era el joven que la tomaba de la mano. Y fue aun mas graciosa su cara de sorpresa cuando los vio mojándose en la lluvia desde la ventana.

Saori era tan orgullosa que no le podía decir a Touma que si se estaba divirtiendo, pero ya ni tenia que decirlo. Con solo mirarla, el joven sabia que por un momento habían vuelto a ese tiempo donde ambos podían divertirse juntos.

El caballero de andromeda cogió un paraguas y salio tras la pareja que se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión.- Saori san ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Quien es el? se resfriara si sigue jugando en la lluvia.

Saori tomo por el brazo a Shun e hizo que soltara el paraguas.- Es un viejo amigo, ven. Olvídate de todo por un momento.-

Los tres comenzaron a jugar bajo la lluvia, nadie podía asegurar que era lo que en verdad estaban haciendo, aunque parecía ser algo así como jugar a las atrapadas.

Los tres se tumbaron después de varios minutos en la hierva. Shun llevaba un pantalón blanco como siempre, así que era un verdadero desastre y provoco que Saori se echara a reír al verlo.- Ikki te regañara si te ve de esta forma.

-Calla, que tu me has convencido de hacer esto.-Shun también rió.- Seguro nos enfermaremos ¿no deberíamos entrar? si seguimos aqui sera seguro que mañana despertaremos con fiebre

-Ya estamos empapados, ¿que mas podemos hacer?

Touma ya no dijo nada mas. Se alegro con solo ver que Athena se divirtió con el como para bajar la guardia.- Me alegra volver a verte sonriendo, S-a-o-r-i

-¿eh? Ye te dije que Athena esta bien, Saori es un nombre por el cual solo ellos pueden llamarme

-Por cierto... aun no me dices quien es el ¿como te llamas?

-Touma

Shun se levanto de golpe y por instinto jalo a Saori apartándolo de el.- El... ¿el es "ese" Touma?

Saori recordó que le había contado todo sobre su relación con Touma.- S-si es ese Touma... pero, no pasa nada.- La joven se soltó del agarre.- El no va a interferir con mis planes ¿verdad?

-Asi es.- Shun vio a aquel joven con mucho odio en sus ojos.- ¿Que aun no te agrado?

-¿Como podrías agradarme después de lo que le hiciste a la señorita?

-Oh, ¿no lo has notado? Yo fui quien la saco de ese estado de tristeza de hace un momento o ¿Por que crees que ella sonreía hace un momento?

-Cálmense los dos, vamos adentro. No quiero que se resfríen

Shun se quedo pasmado por el comportamiento de Saori. Ella debería odiarlo a muerte por lo que le hizo, pero parecía que aun le tenia confianza. El joven de pelo verde se acerco a su diosa asegurándose de que Touma no los escuchara.- ¿Estas segura de que puedes confiar en el?

-¿eh? no confió en el, para mi es como un amigo pervertido que intenta conquistarme

-¿eh? ¿conquistarte? ¿pervertido?

-Si se fue con la diosa lujuriosa es por algo ¿verdad Touma?

-¿Que están diciendo de mi?

-Que eres un pervertido

-Si quieres que sea un pervertido contigo no hay ningún problema- Touma sonrió a la vez que Saori se arrebolo y Shun lo veía como un perro guardián dispuesto a atacar.

-¿Como le dices esas cosas a la señorita?

-Ella pregunto

-Cálmate Shun, vamos adentro ya.

Tatsumi casi se desmaya al ver a Saori y a los otros dos empapados y todos sucios. El mayordomo casi mata a Shun por permitirle a Saori salir a mojarse.

-Disculpen, iré a cambiarme. Tatsumi, por favor dales un cambio de ropa a los dos.- Saori estaba a punto de irse, pero volvió para advertirle a su mayordomo.- No quier que vuelvas a regañarles, yo los saque a jugar.

Tatsumi, obedeciendo a su señora, le entrego a los jóvenes una muda de ropa y estos se cambiaron rápido en cuartos diferentes. Shun salio muy rapido, no era como si tuviera mucho que hacer. Touma salio un rato después y un silencio incomodo se formo en la sala. El caballero de Andromeda noto que el joven tenia la vista fija a las escaleras esperando a que Saori bajara.

Shun vio atento al joven que tenia una gran sonrisa mientras se secaba con una toalla el cabello.- Escupelo, ¿que es lo que quieres de la señorita?

Touma salto como si lo hubieran espantado, pero se incorporo para hablar con el santo.-¿No confías en mi?

-¿como podría?

-Confía, yo solo quiero que ella vuelva a mi lado. Odio verla triste

-Pero si tu fuiste quien la abandono

-Es de humanos cometer errores

\- Digas lo que digas, se que la señorita jamas te perdonara

-Ella ya lo hizo

-¿eh?

-La conozco mejor que tu. Ella jamas a podido odiar a nadie. Athena podría gritara los cuatro vientos que odia a todo el mundo y seguiría siendo mentira.- Touma miro al caballero como si tratara con un niño ingenuo.- El único error de Athena es que siempre confía en las personas equivocadas y nunca las odia por traicionarla.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de lo que dices?

-Ya te lo dije... a mi ya me perdono hace bastante tiempo, tanto así que...- Touma dudo por un momento en completar esa ultima frase.- Athena se odia a si misma.

-¿eh?

-Ella cree que me fui porque no la merecía, pero era lo contrario. Yo no era digno de estar a su lado. Yo la observe desde lejos, todos estos años estuve al pendiente de ella y fue cuando descubrí lo que en verdad sentía. Ella se odia a si misma porque siempre que alguien la traiciona no busca culpables y la culpa recae en ella.

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa contigo?

-¿Que? ¿ahora que hice?

-Primero la abandonas y luego vuelves esperando que te reciba con los brazos abiertos ¿Crees que ella es un juguete?

-No esperaba que me recibiera de buena manera, incluso yo tenia previsto que tal vez estaría enamorada de alguien., pero a diferencia de tu amigo el pegaso. Yo estoy aquí.

Shun estaba a punto de salir a defender a su compañero, pero al escuchar el ruido de su diosa bajando las escaleras se quedo callado e hizo como que nada estaba pasando.

-Lamento la tardanza

Touma miro a Shun con una sonrisa burlona como intentando provocarlo.-No importa... oye ¿te importaría si me quedo esta noche aquí?

-¿eh? ¿Por que?

-Vamos, esta lloviendo muy fuerte

-Dile a Afrodita que te lleve. Seiya vendrá con ella en un rato mas.

-Ella ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

La diosa lo pensó por un momento, pero al ver que Touma no parecía estar mintiendo y luego escuchar que la lluvia no había parado ni un poco se vio obligada a aceptar por amabilidad.- De acuerdo, Shun puede mostrarte una habitación ¿puedes?

-Claro

Ambos jóvenes se miraron como para confirmar que su conversación seguiría mas adelante.

Saori no pudo ir a dormir y se sirvió una taza de café esperando escuchar el timbre de la puerta para salir corriendo a abrirle al pegaso, pero...

**_Seiya no volvió aquella noche._**


	9. Chapter 9

La mañana no era tan alegre y colorida ese día. Hacia mucho frió y todo parecía ser de color gris. En ese momento estaba bisando, al menos ya no era una lluvia fuerte como la noche pasada. Una joven de largo pelo lila estaba recostada sobre la mesa del comedor y a su lado había una taza de café a medio tomar y un montón de papeles amontonados para aparentar que había trabajado durante la noche.

Tatsumi había intentado llevarla durante la noche a su habitación, pero la diosa se negó alegando que tenia trabajo por hacer en la fundación.

Saori comenzó a sentir el frió y su cuello dolía, no fue muy cómodo para ella pasar la noche esperando a alguien que no volvió. Se froto los ojos deseando que aun estuviera soñando y que Seiya estuviera en su cuarto durmiendo.

Shun se comenzó a estirar mientras bajaba las escaleras de esa gran mansión para poder desayunar, pero el sueño se le fue al ver a su diosa medo dormida en mesa.- ¿Saori san?

-Parece que me quede dormida

-¿Estas bien? te ves pésimo.

-Solo necesito descansar y estaré perfecta.

Shun noto que Hyoga y los demás ya habían desayunado por los platos que se encontraban en el fregadero.- Uno, dos, tres... ¿Seiya aun no se ha levantado?

-Seiya no vino a dormir anoche.

-Ya veo...- Shun estaba comenzando a dudar de su compañero, ya ni se atrevería a poner una excusa por su ausencia.

-¿Tienes hambre? No he desayunado y me gustaría salir a desayunar ¿vienes?

\- Si.- Shun estaba apunto de irse con Saori.- Oh, lo olvidaba...

-¿Que cosa? ¿dejaste algo?

\- Touma

Saori se echo a reír ¿Como habían olvidado que Touma se había quedado a dormir?- Ve a despertarlo rápido, habría sido gracioso si lo dejábamos abandonado.- Shun a penas había dado media vuelta cuando la diosa lo tomo del brazo.- Espera, mejor iré yo.-

El santo de Andromeda se quedo callado y dejo ir a su diosa.

Saori fue sonriente a despertar a aquel joven. Fue como si estuviera subiendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto del pegaso a despertarlo, pero ella estaba consiente de que la persona a la que deseaba despertar no estaba ahí. Toco la puerta para ver si no obtenía una respuesta antes de entrar, pero al no escuchar nada entro a aquel cuarto.- Touma...- La diosa se acerco poco a poco al bulto de la cama.- Touma... ¿aun estas dormido?- La diosa comenzó a reír un poco.- ¿En serio piensas que puedes sorprenderme?- Saori se dio media vuelta y encontró a un Touma sorprendido que esperaba asustarla por detrás.- Vamos, hacías muchas veces esa broma cuando...- La joven estaba a punto de decir "cuando vivíamos juntos" pero se sintió algo incomoda -... cuando vine a la tierra.

-Eres una tramposa. Arruinaste una buena broma. Siempre ponías una cara graciosa y terminabas poniéndote roja, roja como una manzana.

-No es gracioso, por cierto... ¿Quieres salir a desayunar conmigo?

Touma puso una cara sonriente y respondió con mucho entusiasmo.- ¡Si!- Cosa que se desapareció apenas supo que Shun iría con ellos, así que estuvo refunfuñando todo el camino mientras el joven de pelo verde se burlaba por arruinar sus planes de tener una cita con Athena.

-Deja eso ya, sabes que sera imposible que la recuperes.-

-Me gustan los retos.

-De acuerdo, pero ella es mas difícil que un simple reto. Por cierto... gracias.

-¿Por que?

-Ayer la hiciste feliz a pesar de lo que Seiya hizo... tu pudiste hacerla sonreír, te lo agradezco. Nosotros como sus caballeros siempre queremos que nuestra diosa sea feliz.

-Tal vez debería volverme uno de sus caballeros

-Vamos, no bromees.

-Si, seria algo fuera de lo común

-¿Que están haciendo? caminen o los dejare atrás.- Ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban algo alejados de Saori.

La joven los guió hasta un restaurante cercano a la quedo maravillado, el era el tipo de persona que le encuentra lo interesante a todo. Comenzó a recorrer cada rincón del establecimiento con la mirada y Saori solo lo veía como si fuera su pequeño hermano travieso.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y pidieron su comida. Touma miraba con interés al santo de Andromeda que parecía un niño a punto de pararse de su asiento para explorar.

-¿El es el mas joven de tus caballeros?-

-De los que viven conmigo si

Shun seguía viendo con detalle las decoraciones del lugar mientras escuchaba la conversación de Touma y Saori; Vio todo detenidamente, las sillas, mesas, ventanas... Le llamo la atención un piano abandonado en un rincón "Supongo que antes tocaban música aquí" pensó el caballero por lo abandonado que se veía aquel instrumento. Le trajo recuerdos de cuando eran niños y veía desde lejos a Saori tocando el piano, ese tiempo en donde ella era una niña mimada que maltrataba a los huérfanos era un recuerdo muy preciado para el a pesar de lo que sufrió. El se perdió en sus pensamientos dejando a la pareja conversando.

-Es una persona bastante agradable

-Lo sé. Es curioso que siendo un caballero no le agrade luchar ni un poco. Seiya es lo contrario a el, es muy competitivo cuando se trata de pelear con enemigos fuertes.

-¿Como conociste a los caballeros de bronce? y ¿porque solo ellos viven contigo?

-Ellos vivieron en mi casa desde pequeños,. En realidad eran mas niños, era uno por cada armadura de bronce, pero todos fueron enviados a distintos lugares por las armaduras después de varios años. Al final volvimos a encontrarnos solo nosotros seis. Me agrado la idea de volver a encontrarlos...

-Me he perdido de mucho todos estos años...

-Suenas como un anciano

\- Pues tu y yo hemos vivido mas de lo que la gente de este lugar imaginaria. Una vida tan larga desperdiciada con la diosa equivocada...

-Tu decidiste perderte de una vida conmigo y decidiste tener una vida corta con Venus- Touma agacho la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos al no tener nada que decir.- pero tengo que admitir que me alegra verte... siempre supe que estabas vivo...- Shun se sentía como el mal tercio en esa conversación y fue el único que no participaba porque creía que no era un tema que le incumbía

-No podía dejar las cosas como lo hice en ese entonces, por eso volví. Quería ver si podía regresar el tiempo y recuperar lo que perdí

-Imposible.

-Y después de oír eso en el planetario me rendí

Shun miro asombrado a Touma-¿Que?- Dijo en voz alta para llamarla atención de ambos. Saori rió al oír a Shun que se había mantenido callado y ahora estaba colorado por la vergüenza de haber arruinado el ambiente entre esos dos.

-¿Como te has rendido? ¿No querías recuperarla?

-Claro que si, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo.

-Temo que esas palabras no signifiquen que me dejaras en paz.

-¿Como lo has adivinado? ¿O sera que piensas igual que yo?

-Sigue soñando

Shun no mostraba hostilidad hacia Touma como el día anterior.-¿Cual es tu plan?

-¿No me odiabas?

-No se como, pero estoy seguro de que tus intenciones con la señorita no son malas...

Saori miro atentamente a Shun, ella siempre creyó que el podía ver a través de las intenciones de la gente.

-Si Shun lo dice... tal vez podríamos volver a ser amigos, pero solo eso ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- El joven se alegro bastante- Me gustaría que me contaras todo y así volver a conocerte. Cuéntamelo todo, cuéntame como es tu vida ahora, como son tus sentimientos, que tanto has aprendido de los humanos., quienes son tus amigos... quiero saber todo sobre ti.- La diosa se sonrojo,pero termino asintiendo como en señal de aprobación.

-Te pones muy emocionado cuando se trata de la señorita.- Shun se burlo un poco.

-Es una de mis prioridades verla feliz

La diosa no supo que deir, pero mas que eso. Ella solo estaba preocupada por el pegaso ¿Tan rápida era venus para enredar a la gente? Sin pensar el porque comenzó a imaginar miles de escenarios con la pareja y se le fue el apetito.

-No se pierda en sus pensamientos señorita.- Touma llamo su atención.- Si tanto te preocupa deberías llamarle-Tanto Shun como Saori se impresionaron por lo que dijo Touma

-No es de mi incumbencia lo que el haga. ¿No deberías decirme que no lo busque ni le llame?

-Lo haria si no te importara, pero si lo hiciera te vería tener una cara tan lamentable como la de hace un momento. Se egoísta y toma lo que quieres para ti.

-Eso...- En ese momento comenzó a vibrar el celular de saori. Ella lo tomo rápidamente.- Lo siento, al parecer tengo que ir a la fundacion ¿esta bien si los dejo?

-Adelante.

La joven salio casi corriendo, si alguien a parte de los caballeros la viera pensaría que es una mujer normal dedicándose a su trabajo, pero si se veía demasiado joven como para que alguien se imaginara la cantidad de dinero que poseía o su cargo como diosa.

Saori se sentía realmente incomoda al ser la responsable de los negocios que dejo su abuelo y sumándole sus responsabilidades en el santuario, la escuela y todas esas cosas le hacían desear no ser Athena ni la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido

El clima nublado de ese dia parecia estar en su contra. Si comenzara a llover ella no podría volver a casa, había estado lloviendo con mucha fuerza los días anteriores y seria un verdadero desastre intentar regresar a casa en esas condiciones. Su aspecto no era para nada como el de una adolescente, siempre lucia un vestido blanco cuando se encontraba en el santuario y de vez en cuando lo usaba en casa por mera costumbre, pero cuando tenia alguna junta tenia que verse mas formal, eran pocas las veces que alguien podía verla con un simple pantalón y una blusa, y ese era uno de esos pocos días.

Llego muy rápido ala fundación y Tatsumi la esperaba ahí, ella realmente agradecía tener a su mayordomo con ella en momentos como ese, le aburrían las juntas, pero siempre tenia que prestar atención por mas aburrida que fuera. La diosa odiaba tener que dar la cara ante los socios de su abuelo. Ellos la veían como una niña, una persona que no entendía nada sobre negocios, un estorbo.

La forma en que los adultos veían a los jóvenes era algo que molestaba a la joven. Si ellos supieran que ella tenia mas experiencia que ellos podría callarlos para siempre, pero no podía y siempre hablaban a sus espaldas sobre lo inexperta que era.

La diosa estaba a punto de entrar al edificio cuando su atención fue captada por una joven pareja que iba tomada de la mano, lo habría pasado por alto si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se trataba de Seiya.- Tatsumi... por favor ¿podrías encargarte de todo? no me siento muy bien que digamos

-¿Esta bien señorita? Claro que puedo, pero...

-Gracias, iré a la mansión. Te lo agradezco

-D-de acuerdo...

Saori se acerco un poco sin llamar la atención de los dos, era obvio que la acompañante del pegaso era la diosa Afrodita. Seguirlos seria caer muy bajo y significaría hacer lo que Venus esperaba de ella. Así que solo se aseguro de que eran ellos y dio media vuelta.

-¿No vas a seguirlos?

Saori freno sus movimientos al reconocer esa voz y volteo inmediatamente.- Eros... volviste

-Claro, me tomo algo de tiempo, pero las traje.- El dios extendió una caja a saori.- Son cuatro flechas exactamente. Dos de oro para sembrar el amor en la gente y dos de plomo para causar odio y egoísmo.- Cupido entrego el paquete y no aguanto mas para preguntar.- ¿Que es lo que harás ahora?

-Solo te diré que la ultima decision la tiene Seiya.

-Psique adivino

-¿Que? ¿Le has dicho?

-Claro, no puedo ocultarle nada, pero ella no esta de acuerdo con todo esto

-Pues es lo único que puedo hacer

-Díselo tu misma- Eros hizo un ademan para que la diosa diera media vuelta.

Una mujer joven y hermosa estaba ahí, ella tenia el pelo castaño y su estatura era casi la misma que la de Saori. La joven le mostró una amable sonrisa a Athena.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Athena

-Psique...- Athena retrocedió instintivamente.- ¿Que haces aquí? Afrodita aun te odia, no deberías estar cerca de nosotras.

-Vamos, ella ya no puede hacerme nada ahora que no soy humana. ¿Y bien? ¿Quien es?

-¿Quien es quien?

Psique puso una sonrisa burlona- Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Donde esta el pegaso?

-Con Venus

-¿Que? ¿Como es que te lo ha robado tan rápido?

-Eso no importa... vamos a casa.

El pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar siendo guiado por la joven de pelo lila a la mansión. En el camino, Athena le contó a la esposa de Eros todo lo que había ocurrido en los días pasados desde la aparición de Venus y Touma.

Ambas conversaban como si fueran mejores amigas y Eros veía maravillado eso, pero hubo una frase que dijo Psique que llamo la atención de ambos "Si te enamoras de alguien y eres correspondido, alguien mas estará llorando".

La única persona en la que Saori pudo pensar fue en Touma. Si repentinamente Seiya se olvidara de Venus y regresara con Saori para decirle lo que siente... Saori aceptaría, pero significaría que Touma no seria correspondido. La diosa sintió una leve molestia y luego se cuestiono a si misma ¿Por que le importaba Touma? El era el culpable de su separación ¿Por que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza?

Athena apretó el paquete que eros le había entregado con fuerza mientras caminaba con la mirada en el suelo y mantenía la cabeza en las nubes.

-Athena

La joven llamo la atención de la diosa de la guerra.- Perdón, estaba distraída.-

-Ya lo note. Eres muy descuidada ¿No se supone que eres la diosa de la sabiduría?

-¿Como puedo serlo? Nunca me agrado que me llamaran de esa forma solo por nacer de la cabeza de Zeus

-Pues es el nombre por el cual te llama la gente

-Un sobrenombre que nunca pedí

-Un sobrenombre que ellos quieren que portes.

Eros llamo la atención de ambas -Vamos,vamos, no se pongan a hablar sobre la sabiduría de Athena, esto terminaría en un conflicto donde yo seria el de en medio.

-No deberías quejarte. La de los pantalones en tu relación es Psique ¿no?

-Por favor no te burles

Psique Sonrió ante el comentario de Athena -¿Hay alguna queja?- Saori adoraba ver lo bien que se llevaban. Era como si ambos se complementaran. Su relación era perfecta a su manera.

-Ninguna.- Dijo el dios haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Saori San.- La joven Kido vio a lo lejos a Shun que estaba frente a la mansión

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y touma?

-Se marcho, dijo que tenia algo que hacer

-Bueno...

-Saori san, Saori san.- La forma en que Shun la llamaba le hacían pensar que se veía como un tierno niño que quería jugar, pero no era eso.- Seiya regreso.- Un leve hormigueo recorrió a la diosa que volteo a ver a su amiga.

-Ya veo...- La pareja de dioses y Shun sabían que ella tenia que tomar su decision. Shun lo supo inmediatamente después de que noto el paquete que llevaba Saori bajo el brazo.

-¿Saori... san?

-Pueden entrar si gustan... necesito un momento a solas con Seiya.

-Athena- Eros llamo a la diosa.- puedes saber si es una buena decision si no tienes nada de que arrepentirte.

-Estoy consciente de ello- La joven se adentro en su hogar. Aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos preciados para ella. Lleno de felicidad... ahora le daba miedo.

Con cada paso se sentía mas indispuesta. Tenia ganas de salir huyendo, pero no podía parar. "¿Por que no me quede en la fundación" pensó mientras subía los escalones hacia el cuarto del pegaso. No tardo mucho en posicionarse frente a la puerta. Extendió su mano para ponerla en la manija y al sentir el frió metal del picaporte comenzó a entrar en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Giro con mucho cuidado la manija para entrar. No llamo a la puerta y fue cuestión de segundos para que hiciera contacto visual con aquel hombre.

-¿Saori? Lamento no haber llamado, pero ayer comenzó a llover y tuve que quedarme en casa de...- Cuando Seiya se encontró con los ojos de Athena se entero de que algo andaba mal.- ¿Saori?

-Seiya...- Esa corta palabra de cinco letras la hacían temer por su decision.- Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-C-claro... ¿Pasa algo?

-Si...- Entro completamente a la habitación poniendo el seguro de la puerta tras de si.- Quería entregarte algo...

La diosa abrió el paquete con mucho cuidado dejando al descubierto las flechas de Cupido. Eran exactamente cuatro como Eros había prometido.

-¿Que es eso?

-Lo que decidirá que es lo que pasara en los próximos días e incluso durante toda tu vida.- Saori tomo una de las flechas de plomo. La observo bien, le trajo el recuerdo de cuando fue atravesada por la flecha dorada en la batalla de las doce casas.

El pegaso pudo notar que Saori evitaba mirarlo a los ojos

-Decide.

-¿eh?

-Inori, creo que ese es el nombre de la joven que te invito a salir.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque ella es la diosa del amor.

El pegaso no dijo nada, tal vez por la sorpresa o tal vez por el miedo que le daba preguntar que tenia que ver ella con la flecha que sostenía en su mano.

Saori siguió hablando ignorando toda señal de querer hablar de su caballero.-Desde la era del mito solo ha habido dos personas capaces de hacer olvidar el amor a alguien. Una de ellas es Eros, la otra es Eris. Esto que tengo en mis manos son las flechas responsables de eso. Una flecha dorada para causar el amor entre la gente y una flecha de plomo para sembrar el odio e ingratitud en el corazón.

-¿Que quieres que haga con eso?

Athena sabia que no debía revelare a Seiya sus sentimientos o su decision se vería afectada por eso.- Debes saber que Venus quiere que tu te vuelvas su pareja. Es una flecha de plomo para que no caigas en amor por ella, o una flecha dorada si en verdad la quieres.

Seiya no dijo nada, no comprendía por que tenia cuatro flechas en esa caja si solo pretendía darle una.

-Elige ¿Amas a Afrodita?

Seiya recapitulo todo lo que había ocurrido desde la ultima vez que había visto Saori, ella se veía diferente y el no entendía que era lo que pasaba ¿Por que le preguntaba eso? ¿Para que tenia esas flechas?

¿Que es lo que esta pasando Saori?- El pegaso no recibió respuesta de la diosa.

-Elige.- Fue lo único que salio de la joven. Saori deseaba que el le pidiera la flecha de plomo para alejarlo de una vez por todas de Venus.

-¿Ella esta enamorada de mi?

-Si

-¿Por que quieres que yo decida?

-Porque es una responsabilidad muy grande ser pareja de una diosa. Si tu decides aceptarla yo te apoyare, pero tienes que entender que ahí no puedes cambiar de decision, una vez que te involucras con ella ya no hay marcha atrás.- Eso ultimo era cierto, si el volvía a verla y luego la rechazaba recibiría la ira de una diosa y Athena no podría protegerlo.

\- Elige

-Es que... yo no se que es lo que quiero.

-Solo elige o no vuelvas a verla hasta que tomes una decision.

"Elige" retumbaba en la cabeza de aquel hombre. Si ella se lo hubiera preguntado antes, habría aceptado sin dudar la flecha de plomo, pero los encantos de Venus ya lo habían alcanzado y su mente estaba llena de ella. El en el fondo quería decirle, quería decirle que estaba dispuesto a pelear contra los dioses por lo que quería, por estar con Athena. Eso era lo que el quería, pero habiendo estado todo un día con Venus ya no pensaba con claridad. Venus ya lo había manipulado lo suficiente diciéndole que Touma y Athena seguían enamorados. Seiya también le había mentido a Saori, el ya sabia que Afrodita estaba buscando ser su pareja.

Athena no lo sabia, Afrodita ya había lanzado su primer movimiento.- La elijo.- Dijo el santo involuntariamente.

Afrodita sonreía viendo desde el cielo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eros abrazaba a Psique para calmarla. La esposa de Eros adivinaba que el caballero ya había caído en los juegos de Afrodita.

Touma estaba muy lejos de la mansión en ese momento. Había comenzado a llover y es se estaba mojando, le pareció que el clima le advertía que Athena había perdido. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza por ella, pero si el se marchaba con Venus tendría el camino libre para volver a posicionarse al lado de Saori.

"La elijo" fue la respuesta para la que la diosa se había preparado, pero nunca imagino que seria tan doloroso escucharlo. Athena podía escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose dentro de ella, volvió a ponerse esa mascara que tanto odiaba. Saori comenzó a sonreír mientras le entregaba la flecha de oro al caballero

\- Me hace feliz escuchar eso. Por favor... se feliz con ella.

Todas las lecciones que había aprendido de su primer viaje a la tierra le habían advertido que el escogería a Afrodita. "Ni siquiera yo me habría elegido" Esa frase que le había dicho a Touma hace tiempo volvió a escribirse en su mente.

"Los humanos son..." Ares le había advertido que no regresara al mundo humano y ella bajo a ese mundo que se le había prohibido para protegerlo, para servir de sacrificio. Al final nadie nunca adivino porque ella siempre bajaba al mundo como una diosa reencarnada en un cuerpo humano. Ella se odiaba a si misma... no le importaba morir en un mundo tan retorcido como ella. A eso se refería Touma al decir que solo el la conocía. Ella se veía a si misma como la manzana podrida entre los dioses. Era cierto que amaba a los humanos, pero también era cierto que ese mundo era su escape y era el mundo que tanto admiraba por estar lleno de gente como ella.

Seiya se había quedado callado después de dar su respuesta y se molesto al recibir la aprobación de su diosa. "Venus tenia razón sobre ella, solo piensa en Touma" fue lo que el caballero pensaba en ese momento.

Seiya entonces recordó que Athena le había dicho algo en otro idioma. Algo le decía que estaba cometiendo el error mas grande de su vida al elegir a Venus, por lo que no se resistió a preguntar.- Saori san... ¿Que fue lo que me dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos?

La diosa adivino a lo que se refería.- No impor...

-Me importa, quiero saber.- Seiya tenia una mirada decidida y la diosa se comenzó a sentir nerviosa al sentir su mirada fija en ella.

\- Significaba que te quiero.- Para ese punto a Saori ya no le importaba contestar con la verdad.

-Ah... si, somos amigos desde niños... pensé que era algo mas.

La diosa comenzó a sentirse en confianza, fue como si al decidir que estaría con Venus su relación con Seiya se volviera igual que con Touma. Ya no sentía nerviosismo al hablar con el -Creo que tu no sabes muy bien cual es mi concepto de querer. Te quiero como para hacerte solo mio.- La diosa tomo la flecha dorada y la puso en la mano del pegaso.

-S-saori... yo.

-Saluda a Afrodita de mi parte.- La joven se dio media vuelta y quito el seguro de la puerta.

-Saori, eso no es lo que quiero, yo...

-Calla.- La diosa no le dejo continuar.- No deberías decir eso en voz alta. Si Afrodita te escuchara se sentiría triste.

-Pero tu me dijiste...

-Te ordeno que guardes silencio.

-¿Es por Touma?

-Es por mi.

Seiya apretó los puños y recordó que Saori poseía mas flechas, en dado caso de que el hubiera escogido la de plomo Saori debía tener preparadas dos, pero en cambio tenia cuatro.-¿Para que son las demás flechas?

Saori se detuvo resignada a seguir siendo interrogada.- Una es para mi.

-¿Cual?

\- Adivina, porque yo no te lo diré.

-Siempre eres así.- El pegaso soltó un suspiro de decepción. La diosa entonces recordó su platica con Touma "Se egoísta y toma lo que quieres para ti" Saori entonces sonrió traviesamente mientras se acercaba al pegaso haciendo que el caballero se pusiera nervioso.

-¿Sabias? un suspiro representa un beso que no se pudo dar.- La diosa se abalanzo al caballero dispuesta a demostrar cuanto quería que el tiempo se detuviera. Seiya se quedo pasmado al sentir el contacto con los labios de la diosa. Todo lo que Venus le dijo pareció desaparecer de su mente y lo único que tenia en la cabeza era la persona frente a el.

Saori se aparto de el sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, pero a diferencia de Seiya que estaba completamente atontado y confundido ella estaba ,as despierta que nunca.- Adios, Afrodita debe estarte esperando.- Dicho esto la diosa dejo al pegaso parado en medio de la habitación y ella salio sin decir nada mas.

La diosa camino lejos de aquel cuarto. Shun la miro desde abajo intentando saber que fue lo que Seiya había decidido. La diosa bajo las escaleras sonriendo dándole falsas esperanzas al caballero de Andromeda. Athena cruzo al lado de Shun y sin saber como salio por la puerta de enfrente y comenzó a caminar lejos de la mansión sin decirle nada a nadie. Incluso Eros sabia lo que había ocurrido y decidió dejarle sola.

**_Y entonces el mundo de Athena... nuevamente se quebró._**


	10. Chapter 10

Las gotas de agua caían continuamente en todo el cuerpo de la diosa y se comenzaba a sentir el frió. La calle estaba algo abandonada, nadie saldría a mojarse a lo tonto como Athena.

Saori había abandonado la mansión y comenzado a caminar sin rumbo comenzó a pensar en la serie de emociones que la abordaron. Frustración, resignación, decepción, alegría... ¿alegría?por que la diosa tenia ese sentimiento? Tal vez en lo profundo de su ser estaba segura de que no podría ganarle a Afrodita. Venus siempre terminaba quitandole lo que era mas apreciado para ella, pero a diferencia de Athena. Cuando se trataba de personas. Afrodita siempre se aseguraba de llevarle felicidad a la gente,asi que en el caso de seiya lo mejor era que se mantuviera a su lado. Incluso Saori sabia que esa felicidad nunca le llegaría al caballero.

Aun así... ella nunca podría decir que estaba completamente feliz por su decision.

Esperar que Seiya fuera tras de ella era lo que la diosa menos esperaba y con gran razón, porque el caballero nunca lo haría. Saori se detuvo afuera de una tienda a esperar que la lluvia se detuviese un poco. "Odio este clima" pensó, pero luego recordó el maravilloso día que había compartido jugando con Shun y Touma "Tal vez... no sea tan malo"

-¿Saori?- La joven volteo a ver quien la llamaba. "Hablando de..." la diosa pensó que era bastante irónico encontrarse a Touma.- Que curiosa sincronización tienes conmigo-

-Ya ves, soy bastante sorprendente ¿Y bien?

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Cual fue su elección?-

Saori se sintió en total confianza con el joven, como si se tratara de su mejor amigo.-Justo la misma que la tuya. No me sorprende.

-Ese chico es bastante impresionante... y yo que tenia algo de esperanza en que seria diferente. Bien... vamos.- El joven extendió su mano a la diosa. Fue entonces cuando Saori noto que el estaba mas mojado que ella, seguramente había estado caminando por ahí bajo la lluvia.

-¿eh? ¿A donde?

-Esta lloviendo y no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Vamos, mi casa esta cerca.

-¿a tu casa? ¿Por que debería?

-Uno, esta lloviendo; Dos, estas mojada y puedes cambiarte en mi departamento, y tres, posiblemente no querrás volver a casa por hoy. Tranquila, no haré nada malo.

Saori lo pensó por un momento, pero luego acepto. Como el había mencionado antes, su casa no estaba tan lejos, estaba a un par de calles de donde se encontraba la diosa.

El hogar de Touma no era muy grande. Athena recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se encontró con que estaba muy limpio.- Es extraño... usualmente tirabas todo y nunca limpiabas.- La diosa dijo esto como si le hablara a un niño.

-Las cosas cambian, ya no soy tan desordenado como era antes y cambie un poco. Al igual que tu.

-Yo no cambie- Dijo con un tono nostálgico la diosa mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá.

-Lo hiciste, decidiste vivir con los humanos y protegerlos, ademas de que peleaste contra los dioses en varias ocasiones. Dejando eso de lado... como humana te volviste alguien impresionante

-No lo creo

-Eres la nieta de un millonario que tras su muerte pudo mantener todos los negocios que dejo pendientes, ser una diosa y comenzar a vivir como si el santuario fuera un secreto.

\- Pareciera que conoces toda mi vida

-Te observe siempre desde lejos espere para poder encontrarme contigo de nuevo

-Siempre eres así... diciendo este tipo de cosas... nunca dejaras de impresionarme.

-Toma.- El joven le dio a la diosa un cambio de ropa.- Posiblemente te quedara muy grande, pero no puedes quedarte así todo el día, te enfermaras- Touma señalo a su cuarto.- Puedes cambiarte ahí.

-La diosa tomo el cambio de ropa y camino hacia la habitación.- Si te atrapo espiando no esperes que tenga piedad contigo.

-No te preocupes, aprecio mi vida.

Saori sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y cerro la puerta para asegurarse de que cumpliera. La diosa comenzó a quitarse la ropa teniendo la mirada fija en la puerta. Su ropa estaba completamente mojada así que si noto la diferencia al ponerse la ropa de Touma. Era mas grande de lo que se imaginaba y creyó distinguir el olor del joven. La camisa de Touma le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que el era incluso mas alto que Seiya. Termino de cambiarse y salio para ver que Touma ya se había cambiado también.

-Tardaste un poco.

-¿me tomaste el tiempo?

-Algo...

Saori volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que paso?

-Solo pensaba en que me siento algo extraña después de eso

\- ¿soledad tal vez?

\- No lo creo, he vivido mas tiempo sola que acompañada.

-Tienes un concepto erróneo de soledad. La soledad no se siente cuando estas sola. La puedes sentir solo si había alguien importante en tu vida, pero siempre terminaras encontrando a alguien que llene el vació.- Fue casi como si el dijera " Yo llenar ese vació" Y ella se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba a otra parte para evitar tener contacto con los ojos de Touma.

-dices cosas extrañas de vez en cuando.- Saori miro con detenimiento a su amigo.- Eres bastante extraño también tu.

-No deberías burlarte de mi cuando intento animarte.

-Ser extraño no siempre significa algo malo, siempre digo que algo es extraño cuando me muestran algo que me gusta.- Touma se acomodo en otro sillón cerca de la diosa.- Seiya era la persona mas extraña y llena de rarezas que he encontrado.

-harás que me ponga celoso si hablas mucho de el. Al menos le diste fin a lo que tanto te preocupaba

-¿es curioso no? como las cosas pueden quebrarse tan rápido.

-Como lo que nos ocurrió hace años

-No me hagas recordar cosas tan deprimentes.- Athena miro a su acompañante que estaba agachado mientras jugaba un poco con sus manos- Hablemos de otra cosa.

-No se... empecemos por ver que hay de cenar. Supongo que no volverás a casa hoy

-Supones bien, pero ten en cuenta que te matare si intentas algo

-Advertencia recibida señorita.- Touma se levanto e hizo un saludo como soldado, cosa que le pareció bastante agradable a la diosa.

Touma reviso que había en su refrigerador mientras veía de reojo a la diosa recostada en su sillón.- Agarras confianza muy rápido.

-Solo con algunas personas.

-¿Mañana que harás?

-Ir a la mansión a ver como Seiya ya no estará mas ahí para luego verlo volver.

-Dices las cosas como si estuvieras resignada a no verlo mas y luego añades esa esperanza, te gusta la mala vida .- Touma estaba enamorado de Athena, pero hasta el se sentía mal si la veía triste.- Si yo volví, el también lo hará y posiblemente sera mi competencia de nuevo.

-Pero el volverá después de hablar con Venus...

-¿eh?

-Tengo otras tres flechas en mi poder, sabe que puedo enamorarla de Seiya... el mayor miedo de la diosa del amor.

-Vamos, no serias tan mala jugadora

-Ya se lo advertí, para algo mande a Eros, y algo me dice que Seiya no usara esa flecha para si mismo.

-Puedes ser algo cruel aveces, entonces no te preocupes y ve por tu caballero.- Esto ultimo lo dijo sin mirarla

-Claro que no, lo hice elegir para saber si me elegiría, pero no lo hizo. Incluso lo bese... dime... ¿No soy tan buena como Venus?

-Eres mejor que ella, no te preocupes,Seiya es un idiota, pero seguro que vuelve como yo para recuperarte... espera...-Touma puso mayor atención a lo que dijo Saori.- ¿Que? ¿lo besaste?

-No creo... tu eres diferente y si, ¿por que te sorprendes?

Touma se quedo callado por un momento, pero luego volvió al tema principal.-Siempre crees que todos son diferentes

-Lo son

-Entonces abandona todos tus recuerdos con el y comienza de nuevo, así como conmigo.

-No fue fácil contigo, hubo veces en que pensé en dejar de venir a la tierra

-¿Y que paso entonces?

-Supe que había mas personas en el mundo aparte de ti y que debía de haber al menos una que fuera distinta a las demás.

-Seria maravilloso que volvieras a confiar en mi.

-Lo hago, nunca deje de confiar en ti- El joven se sonrojo un poco.- Pero... ya no guardo ninguna clase de amor por ti.- La mirada con la que Saori le dijo eso hizo que un silencio incomodo se formara.

Después de decir eso Touma preparo algo de comer y pasaron el rato viendo la televisión, pero no volvieron a hablar sobre Seiya o su relación y mucho menos sobre lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Saori se sintió algo culpable por arruinar el ambiente con su declaración.

El departamento de Touma no era muy grande y solo había una habitación. El joven no tardo mucho en instalarse en el piso de su cuarto y le ofreció la cama a la diosa.

-¿Dormirás aquí?- Pregunto la diosa mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-No seas cruel, en la sala hace demasiado frió.

-Vale...

Aun después de ese corto momento de intercambio de palabras terminaron en la misma situación incomoda. El joven se recostó en el piso y se dispuso a dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Termino con la mirada fija en el techo y evitaba voltear a ver a la diosa mientras recordaba los días en los llegaron a dormir en la misma cama. Al día siguiente la vería levantarse para volver a su casa y posiblemente nunca mas la tendría tan cerca como en ese momento.

El ruido de las manecillas del reloj moviéndose nunca le había parecido tan desesperante como esa noche.

-Touma... ¿sigues despierto?

-Si... lo hago

-Lo siento

-No hay de que disculparse, es lo que piensas.

-Fui algo cruel contigo

\- ¿sabes? Quisiera estar así por siempre, tu y yo en la misma habitación, pero tu ya tienes a alguien que me remplazo

-No te remplace, aun sigues presente en mi vida, pero creo que seria cruel si te diera esperanzas de algo que nunca ocurrirá.

-No importa, reemplazarme o no es lo que menos me importa, porque yo volveré a ocupar el lugar que abandone. Se que sera difícil, pero al final... haré que te mueras de ganas por robarme un beso.- La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Touma hizo a la diosa sonrojarse.

-Siempre estas ahí, no logro entenderte. Eres alguien impresionante, te alejaste de mi, dijiste que ya no me querías, pero siempre estuviste cerca. Me viste siempre, cada día mientras Afrodita estaba a tu lado. No se si lo sabias... yo estaba consiente de que me observaste en todo momento.

-Y cada día que lo hice pensé en correr a abrazarte, pero no hay tiempo para arrepentirse ahora. Debí gritar tu nombre aquellas veces que te veía sonriendo y mi corazón gritaba lo que sentía. Aun conservo una foto tuya que tomaron mis ojos mientras sonreías

-Eres cruel, intentar confundir a una diosa debería ser un pecado

-Me considero culpable, pero no se puede enjuiciar al amor

-La justicia esta corrupta, así que no creo que salgas con castigo

-Tal vez ya me castigaron sin saberlo

-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado

-Siempre lo haré

-Gracias... Touma.- La diosa comenzó a dormir dejando al joven mas tranquilo. Esos momentos que compartía con el joven la hacían olvidar por ratos que Seiya había tomado la decision que mas le dolía.

Entre sueños, Athena pudo sentir como el cosmo de Seiya se alejaba mas y mas de ella. Eso solo podía significar que Afrodita ya había tomado posesión de su caballero y un leve dolor inundo su pecho mientras deseaba no despertar para evitar ver el mañana sin el pegaso. Aunque solo fuera un día no le gustaría verlo. La diosa encogió sus piernas y abrazo la almohada con fuerza. Touma pudo notar esto a pesar de que estaba recostado en el piso.

La diosa se levanto mas temprano que Touma y tallo sus ojos con pereza mientras veía que no había sido un sueño todo lo ocurrido. La diosa se levanto y pateo a su amigo.- Vamos, levántate.- El joven se levanto mas rápido por las risas de Saori que por la patada recibida.

-No deberías patear a alguien que durmió en el piso- El joven la miro algo adormilado.- Siempre se te ocurre levantarme de maneras muy raras. Aun recuerdo el día que me tiraste agua fría encima.

-No debiste dormir en el piso, te dije que yo dormiría en el sofá. Y esa vez te había intentado levantar amablemente, fue tu culpa.

-Seria muy descortés de mi parte y estarías incomoda. "Amablemente" no es lo que yo recuerdo.

-Bueno, pero ahora levántate-

-Vale, vale.- El joven se levanto rápido.- Debería demandarte por abuso de poder.

-Calla que tu me hacías bromas muy pesadas antes.

Saori tomo su ropa ya seca para cambiarse y noto que el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba vibrando "¿un mensaje?" la diosa tomo el celular y dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas que había recibido.

-¿Que pasa? te ves asustada

-Olvide avisarle ayer a los demás que me quedaría en tu casa.- Al menos la mitad de los mensajes y llamadas eran de Tatsumi y el resto eran de los caballeros. La diosa no tardo en imaginarse los regaños que recibiría al volver.

-Vaya, te van a matar.- El joven se rió un poco.- ¿Como lo olvidaste?

-Estaba platicando ayer contigo ¿como crees que iba a acordarme?

-Déjame ver tus mensajes.- El joven tomo el celular y se echo a reír.- ¿Que? ¿Tantos? Parecen tus acosadores. Fue un placer conocerte, pero temo que te mataran cuando regreses.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

-El chico continuo leyendo los mensajes de la diosa.- Oh, tienes uno de Seiya.-

-Déjate de bromas.

-Es en serio, mira.- El joven puso el celular frente al rostro de la diosa.- Si lo pones tan cerca no...- Saori sintió que el tiempo se detuvo mientras veía que lo que decía Touma era cierto, pero luego recordó lo del día anterior.- Ignóralo.- Saori aparto su vista de el

-¿Quieres que lo lea para ti?

-No

-¿Y si es algo importante?

-Entonces me habría intentado llamar, solo olvídalo.- Saori le quito el celular de las manos.- Sal del cuarto que necesito cambiarme.

-Vale.- Touma solto un suspiro resignado a no leer el texto del celular. Saori se sonrojo al escuchar suspirar a su compañero, ahora se arrepentía de haber hablado con Seiya el día anterior.

Touma salio y la diosa cerro la puerta de nuevo. Esta vez no tardo tanto en cambiarse.- Tengo que volver a la mansión.- Le dijo a su amigo.

-Te acompaño

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Te regañaran si no explico porque te quedaste.

-Vale, pero la culpa es mía por no avisar.

-Vamos entonces.

Saori estuvo caminando detrás del joven en todo momento. Tatsumi seguramente la abrazaría y se echaría a llorar por la preocupación... siempre exagera las cosas. Al menos deseaba que Seiya ya no estuviera ahí, no le gustaría encontrarse con Afrodita y mucho menos hacerle frente a Seiya después de robarle un beso, se pondría roja y nerviosa de solo pensar en encontrárselo. Touma noto que su acompañante se estaba quedando atrás.- No importa cuanto intentes retrasarlo, vamos. Entre mas rápido mejor.

Saori comenzó a caminar al mismo paso que Touma. Viéndolo desde atrás presto atención en su figura, podría asegurar que era mas débil cuando se conocieron. Era mas delgado y no lo recordaba tan alto.- Touma... iré al santuario por un par de días, así que no me encontraras si me buscas. Solo quería avisarte, cundo regrese podremos volver a mojarnos en la lluvia.

-Vale

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la mansión, ahora deseaba no tener una casa tan grande y así no distinguirla. Como era de esperarse... Tatsumi salio con lagrimas en los ojos a recibir a la diosa diciendo cosas como "¿donde estaba?" o "¿Sabe lo preocupado que me tenia?" a lo que la diosa contestaba con su excusa de no poder volver por la lluvia.

La diosa entro a la mansión sin antes despedirse de Touma. Ahí estaban frente a ella la pareja de dioses y sus cuatro caballeros, como era de esperarse, Seiya no estaba. Shun veía algo molesto a Athena, lo cual era bastante increíble porque nunca la había visto así, pero el se sentía enfadado por la decision que le hizo tomar a su amigo.

-Por cierto... quería hablar con todos ustedes.- Saori llamo la atención de todos los presentes.- He terminado con mis tareas en la fundación y he descuidado bastante mis tareas en el santuario...

-¿Quieres regresar?

-Solo sera por cerca de una semana, para ver que todo vaya bien por aya. No me siento muy cómoda dejandole el trabajo a los caballeros.

\- ¿Y que harás con Venus?

La atención de los caballeros se centro en el santo de pelo verde.

-Shun ¿de que hablas?- Shiryu fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Saori san les ha estado ocultando la verdad, pero una diosa bajo a la tierra y ella es quien se llevo a Seiya.

-Saori... no, Athena ¿Que significa esto?

-El descenso de la diosa Afrodita a la tierra no significa ningún inconveniente para nosotros, ella no quiere iniciar ninguna guerra. Shun, tu mas que nadie sabe eso.- La diosa observo a su caballero sin ningún tipo de expresión que mostrara molestia. El caballero de pelo verde se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras le sostenía la mirada a Saori.

-Athena, ¿Que pasara con Seiya?

-El volverá en un par de días, tal vez meses. No lo se, pero se que volverá

-¿Como estas tan segura?

-Afrodita siempre quiere un nuevo juguete y no es como si ella en verdad estuviera enamorada de el, ella solo quiere demostrar su punto...- "Es mejor que yo" fue lo que se dijo a si misma la diosa mientras hablaba con sus caballeros.

Saori no mostró preocupación por el tema, pero sus caballeros se miraron entre si preguntándose si la diosa hacia lo correcto.

-Dime que si volverás Saori san.

-¿De que hablas?

-No lo se, pero nada me asegura que volverás del santuario

-¿Piensas que huiré de Venus? Solo iré a hacerme cargo del santuario un par de días, solo eso.- Shun aparto la vista de la diosa.- Tranquilo, volveré cuando menos te des cuenta. Si Seiya vuelve antes que yo por favor avísenle donde me encuentro.

-Bien... supongo que nosotros nos iremos de aquí también.- La pareja de dioses se levanto de sus asientos.- Si ya no necesitas mas de nosotros nos iremos.

-Les agradezco mucho todo lo que hicieron, pero siempre pueden volver a visitarnos.

-Claro, sera divertido.

La diosa despidió adecuadamente a sus amigos. Eros ya no le menciono mas su situación con Afrodita y Psique le dio un fuerte abrazo prometiendo volver a visitarla. Saori miro a sus caballeros que se mantenían callados y con la vista apartada de ella. Sabia que se sentían traicionados por la diosa al no haber confiado en ellos lo suficiente como para confiarles lo de Afrodita. La diosa llamo su atención cuando hizo una reverencia.- Lo siento.- Fue lo que dijo en ese momento.- Lo lamento, debí contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ya me había decidido a dejarlos vivir como humanos y no habría sido correcto involucrarlos.- La diosa no recibió respuesta de nadie y al ver que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría lo que les oculto se alejo mas de ellos. La diosa subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar lo necesario para ir al santuario. Hizo un par de llamadas y arreglo un vuelo esa misma tarde para regresar al santuario lo antes posible.

Saori tenia mucho tiempo libre hasta la hora del vuelo, cerca de dos horas y lo único que pensó fue en recostarse un rato. Seria incomodo si de repente bajara a convivir con los caballeros, que posiblemente aun seguirían molestos. La diosa tomo su celular y recordó el mensaje de Seiya, aun seguía el icono de mensaje recibido en su celular. Saori abrió aquel mensaje. "Como era de esperarse de el... solo pregunto por mi paradero". Sintió un leve sentimiento de inconformidad, ella tal vez esperaba alguna despedida o algo que la hiciera sentir feliz.

Las dos horas para el vuelo se le pasaron como si fueran días. La diosa bajo y no vio a nadie mas que a Tatsumi en la sala.- Tatsumi.- Llamo la atención de su mayordomo.- Me tengo que ir, mi vuelo sale en un par de minutos. Cuida de este lugar en lo que no estoy y llámame si algo malo ocurre.

-De acuerdo

Saori subió al avión sin hablar con nadie mas. En esos momentos mientras se recargaba en su asiento comenzó a pensar en lo que le dijo Touma sobre la soledad. Ahora mas que nunca se sentía sola. Lo único que abarcaba toda su mente era el santo de pegaso. Ella se tomo todo el tiempo del vuelo para pensar en todos los eventos que la llevaron a ese día, pero a pesar de que el ya no estaba ahí pudo darse cuenta al fin. El Seiya que la abandono no era el mismo del que estaba enamorada. Ella quería al Seiya que la hacia reír y enfadar al mismo tiempo, la persona que siempre le llevaba la contraria; no al caballero que se había vuelto como su mejor amigo. La diosa se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin pelear de broma con su caballero y hacia mucho tiempo que no la trataba como antes, el la trataba como lo que era "su diosa". También había cambiado bastante su personalidad. Ya no era tan atrevido como antes.

\- Parece que la lluvia no llegara nunca mas a mi.- Si shun la hubiera escuchado habría entristecido.

Saori se puso unos audífonos y cerro los ojos. Últimamente se había sentido muy cansada y no le gustaría dormir siendo acompañada del ruido del avión. Era su primer viaje al santuario sin Seiya, sentía que algo importante le hacia falta. La diosa abrió los ojos y poso su mirada en el asiento de al lado para luego volver a cerrarlos. "¿Y ahora que ya no estas entiendo que lo único que me importaba eras tu" Su mente voló al lado del caballero e imagino que en esos momentos se debía encontrar con Venus _"¿Que pasara la próxima vez que nos encontremos?"_.

-Señorita Saori- Una voz despertó a la diosa.- Hemos llegado- Saori miro por la ventana para asegurarse de las palabras de su sirviente ¿Tan rápido estaban en Grecia?

La diosa bajo con cuidado del avión observando a Mu de aries esperándola con kiki. La diosa corrió hacia ellos y le dio un fuerte abrazo al aprendiz de caballero.- Hace mucho que no te veía Kiki, ¿has crecido?

-¿Es burla?- El pequeño hombrecillo inflo sus mejillas.

-Claro que no, eres mucho mas alto que Shun y los demás cuando eran niños

-¿En serio?- La cara de Kiki se ilumino con alegría.

-Claro, estoy segura de que seras mas alto que yo, nada mas no te burles de mi cuando me superes.

-Claro que no, yo le guardare mi respeto a Athena, pero seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Athena, ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- Mu interrumpió la animada platica de Kiki

-¿eh?

-Te ves... diferente.- Por no decir decaída.

-¿En serio? no es na...- La diosa recordó su pelea con los de bronce.- La verdad es que si pasa algo.- Saori le contó a Mu sobre la aparición de Afrodita omitiendo todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus sentimientos

-¿Seiya se fue con ella?

-Si, pero el regresara muy pronto.

-Eso es una traición ¿Quiere que vayamos a buscarlo?

-No y no quiero que lo veas como a un traidor

-¿Es por lo que siente por el?- Saori freno en seco y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿De que hablas? El es mi amigo y...

-Lo ama

-¿Tan obvia soy?

-Si, todos los santos de oro lo sabemos.

-¿Que? ¿Todos?

-Si

La noticia hizo que Saori se quedara sin habla ¿En serio era tan obvio? pensó mientras miraba a su caballero y al pequeño aprendiz que la miraba esperando que reaccionara.-Bien...- Intento cambiar de tema.- ¿Ha habido algún problema en el santuario?

-Inesperadamente, si. Un grupo de caballeros se revelo contra nosotros, pero ahora que usted esta aquí tal vez pueda hablar con ellos.

-Vale, no creo que sea tanto problema

-Pero lo que si quería pedirle es que se quedara mas tiempo

-¿eh? ¿mas de una semana?

-Si, usted es Athena y le recuerdo que no hay ningún patriarca que se haga cargo de la toma de decisiones.

-Oh, ya veo...- Saori tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a Shun, si mensajeaba a Shiryu o a algún otro de los caballeros posiblemente tendría el efecto contrario. Pidió al joven que avisara a sus caballeros sobre su retraso. En el santuario no había señal como para avisar cuando regresaría, era lo único que le molestaba de ir a Grecia. Saori siguió a su caballero que lo llevo a través de las doce casas hasta la recamara del patriarca "Tal vez debería darle el cargo a alguien" pensó mientras observaba lo vacía que se veía la habitación.- Mu, regresando al tema de los santos que se revelaron... ¿que armaduras tienen?

-De plata y bronce.

-Escuchar "de bronce" le hacia pensar en sus amigos que se encontraban molestos con ella.- Parece que sera un trabajo difícil volverá lo que eramos

-¿Disculpe?

-No es nada.- La diosa miro hacia donde se encontraban los aposentos de Athena y mirando sus ropas decidió ir a cambiarse.- Espérame aquí Mu, vengo en un momento. La diosa miro con alegría a su armario cuando lo encontró lleno de sus vestidos. Ella tomo como siempre un vestido blanco y sonrió al ver que le quedaba perfectamente, y eso que ya tenían tiempo abandonadas esas prendas. Ella amaba ese vestido, le resultaba tan cómodo que siempre se aseguraba de tener varios para usarlos en el santuario, seria demasiado estorboso si los usara en la ciudad.

Mientras Saori se encontraba en el santuario, Seiya en esos momentos se encontraba frente a la diosa Afrodita que lo miraba con algo de interés.

-Pensaba que tu serias diferente, pegaso.- Dijo la diosa al caballero que se encontraba arrodillado ante ella.

-No se de que habla

-¿Por que no elegiste a Athena?

-Quien sabe...

-Temo decirte que después de lo que hiciste con Athena, mi objetivo esta cumplido. No te necesito.

-Y ¿cual era ese objetivo?

-Hacer que tu abandonaras el lugar que le pertenecía a Touma, así como ese hombre lo abandono hace tiempo, tu terminaste haciendo lo mismo, solo que a diferencia de Touma. La diosa no necesitara tanto tiempo para olvidarte.

-Nadie olvida a nadie señorita, solo dejamos de recordar como nos hacían sentir.

-Ella estará muy molesta cuando regreses.

Seiya no mostraba ningún interés en las palabras de Afrodita.-¿Como lo sabes?5v

-La conozco, pelee con ella en distintas ocasiones y llegue a conocerla. Antes era mi preciada amiga.

-Venus... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante- La diosa se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que se encontraba el joven.

-¿Por que odias a Saori?

-No la odio, ella sigue siendo una persona a la que admiro, pero no soporto la idea de que siempre se enamore de un humano. Los humanos son realmente despreciables y no son de su categoría. Siempre que se enamore terminare robandole a su pretendiente. Esto seguirá así hasta que encuentre a alguien que no caiga en mis juegos y la elija a ella. En este caso, puse grandes esperanzas en ti, pero veo que no dio resultado.- La diosa miro atenta al caballero que no parecía prestarle atención.- ¿Me estas escuchando?- Dijo con un tono bastante molesto.

-¿eh? si, lo siento.

-¿En que piensas?

-En Saori

-No logro entenderlos ¿Sabes? lo mismo me decía Touma cuando estaba aquí.- La atención del caballero se centro en la diosa, el quería saber mas sobre aquel hombre.- Vino aquí y nunca puso sacarse de la cabeza a Athena, nunca logro entenderlo, ¿porque la abandonan si están enamorados?- La diosa miro intentando conseguir respuestas al joven de pelo castaño.

-¿Tu quieres que Touma y Saori terminen juntos?

-No, yo quiero que encuentre a alguien que al enfrentarse conmigo la elija a ella y solo a ella. Así que... Touma y tu quedan descartados, gracias por participar.- La sonrisa de la diosa molesto un poco al caballero.

-Bien, ya me puedo retirar.

-Elegirme solo por querer respuestas... en verdad me decepcionaste.

-una ultima pregunta... ¿Qué eligió Touma? ¿Que le ofreciste a cambio de abandonarla?

-Ese es un secreto entre el y yo, pero creo que el tiene mas derecho a estar con Athena.

Seiya miro por ultima vez a Venus.- Promete que no volverás a apartar a alguien de Saori

-Eso no es algo que yo pueda hacer.

-Bien.- Seiya saco entonces la flecha dorada que le entrego Athena.- ¿Sabes lo que es?

-Así que esa es tu ultima decision.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a Athena, esta flecha terminara clavada en tu pecho.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo la diosa sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-Aun no me lo creo, el único temor de la diosa del amor es enamorarse.

-Amenazar a una diosa, eres igual a Athena.- La diosa del amor miro con atención al pegaso mientras se marchaba.- Tu- Seiya volvió a mirar a Afrodita.- Ella ama las rosas del caballero de piscis, espero que no me decepciones de nuevo.

-Mírame, Touma no es ninguna competencia para mi.- La seguridad con la que el pegaso se retiraba hicieron a Afrodita pensar que había encontrado al fin al joven merecedor de Athena.

¿Que pasara la próxima vez que se encuentren? Toma en cuenta que no la elegiste cuando ella deseaba que lo hicieras.


	11. Chapter 11

La diosa a penas llevaba dos días en el santuario y ya tenia ganas de escapar. La trataban como si fuera de cristal, todo el tiempo estaba rodeada de caballeros y saintias que se encargaban de servirle. Siempre había alguien arrodillado ante ella. La diosa incluso fue abordada por una saintia que se colo a su habitación para vestirle. "Ahora entiendo porque me escapaba en mis anteriores vidas" pensó la diosa que se encontraba sola en su habitación. Le había costado mucho trabajo correr a todos de ese lugar para estar un rato sola. No le importaba ayudar a sus caballeros con los problemas del santuario, pero estar todo el tiempo rodeada de alguien que quiera hacer todo por ella le hacia sentirse inútil.- Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para huir.- Se dijo a si misma mientras se asomaba para ver que nadie estuviera por los alrededores.

Saori tomo una capa y salio de su habitación, paso a través de la recamara del patriarca sin que nadie la viera y llego hasta la casa de piscis. Usualmente el caballero de virgo era quien en todas sus vidas pasadas la encontraba y le negaba el paso haciendo que la diosa regresara decepcionada. Ella recordó con alegría que en su niñez de su vida pasada bajo a la casa de virgo pensando que el no podía verla porque tenia los ojos cerrados*. Lamentablemente, esa vez fue sorprendida por el caballero y no pudo bajar a jugar fuera de las doce casas. La diosa admiro los jardines del caballero dorado. Ella estaba acostumbrada a llegar hasta esa casa y contemplar las rosas que se habían vuelto inofensivas para la gente.

La joven de pelo lila se sentó en el jardín que tanto adoraba. Ella disfrutaba del olor de las rosas, el caballero de piscis siempre cuidaba con mucho esmero esas rosas sabiendo que la diosa las admiraba. No importaban las vidas que pasaran. Ella siempre bajaría hasta ese lugar para contemplar las rosas.

-¿Señorita Saori?

La joven se asusto tanto que dio un brinco.- ¿Quien anda ahí?

-Soy yo, Kiki.- El pequeño se acerco para que pudiera verlo.

-Me espantaste, creí que eras un caballero dorado.

-¿Que hace aquí?

-Vine a ver el jardín, siempre me escapo para verlo y me siento acorralada siempre que estoy en mi habitación, no me agrada estar rodeada de sirvientas que hacen todo por mi, es desesperante no poder hacer nada por mi misma.

-Que mal, pero aun así...- Kiki intento actuar como un caballero responsable.- Debe volver a su habitación señorita Athena.

-Vamos, tu haces mas travesuras que yo, no actúes como si fueras mejor que yo.- La joven se burlo.

-Soy un aprendiz de caballero y mi deber es protegerla, así que le pido que vuelva.

-Vale, vale, volveré en un momento mas.- Kiki inflo sus mejillas.- No te enojes.

-No estoy molesto... por cierto, hay alguien que quiere verla, dice que es un conocido suyo. Mu viene para aca, el va directo a su habitación.

Saori escucho atenta sabiendo que terminaría recibiendo regaños de su caballero por salir.- Supongo que me descubrieron... ¿Y quien es? ¿Es un caballero?

-No, es un humano, pero... ¿Como me dijo que se llamaba?- A la diosa le pareció divertido ver las expresiones del pequeño Kiki que intentaba recordar el nombre.- Era...

-No tienes muy buena memoria.

Entonces el pequeño amigo de la diosa puso una cara de victoria.- Lo tengo, se llamaba Toma

-¿Toma? Toma...¿no sera Touma?

-Ah, eso

-¿Es en serio?- Saori no se creía que el estuviera en el santuario.

-Si, el dijo que venia a verla, nos dijo que viene de Japón y la verdad es que es muy apuesto ¿Es uno de sus pretendientes?

-¿Q-que? Claro que no.

-Le propongo que mejor corramos a su habitación, porque si la ven aquí la regañaran.

-Propongo lo mismo.- Ambos se apresuraron a subir de nuevo y afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo. Cuando mu llego con el joven Saori ya estaba con Kiki en la sala del patriarca sentada en el lugar que antes le correspondía a Shion.

-Athena.- Mu se arrodillo.- Le he traído a un visitante que asegura conocerla.

-Déjalo pasar.

Mu llamo al joven que entro algo nerviosa. Saori vio con curiosidad al joven que efectivamente, era Touma.- Mu, ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?

-Pero... Athena

-Es un viejo amigo, no hay peligro.- El caballero miro intrigado a Athena y decidió marcharse. Kiki estaba al lado de la diosa y observo de pies a cabeza a Touma.

-¿El es tu amigo?- El pequeño se acerco mas al hombre frente a el.- Es muuuuy alto.- El pequeño Kiki se sintió algo inferior al joven.

-No es muy alto, tu solo estas obsesionado con tu altura, pero seguro seras mas alto que el.- Dijo la diosa para alegrar un poco a su amigo.- ¿Y bien? ¿que haces tu frente a mi en este momento? Te dije que volvería en un par de días.

-Me gustaría dar una buena excusa para mi presencia ante ti, pero no puedo decir una mentira, solo vine porque quería verte.- Kiki y Athena se quedaron en silencio y el pequeño aprendiz miro interesado a el joven.

\- ¿Vienes a cortejar a mi diosa? Tienes agallas amigo.

-Solo digo la verdad ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Kiki, el próximo caballero de Aries.- Dijo con mucho orgullo.

-Espero que no me partas la cara por venir a ver a Athena

-No, claro que no. La señorita me regañaría si hiero a alguno de sus amigos y tu pareces ser alguien muy amable.- Kiki noto que la diosa los veía con mucha atención.- Debes de tenerla difícil amigo.

-¿Kiki?- Saori lo escucho y el aprendiz se escondió detrás de Touma.- Touma, aun no me das una buena razón para no pedir que te saquen del santuario.

-¿Que? ¿Tan cruel eres?

-Si, ¿algún problema?

-No,no, pero por favor déjame quedarme. Quiero ver como es el santuario y aprender mas de ti. Cuando estuve con Venus ella no me dejaba venir, así que creí que seria una buena oportunidad de conocerte mejor.

-Si, el podría conocerte mejor y seria divertido si me dejaras enseñarle el lugar, hace mucho que no me dejan divertirme por aqui.- El pequeño se agrego a la platica.

-¿Ves? El también quiere que me quede. Vamos, no causare problemas

-No tienen remedio...- La diosa lo pensó un poco.

-Vamos señorita, diga que si.- Kiki literalmente se puso de rodillas.

-Vale, vale, pero tu tendrás que hacerte responsable de el ¿De acuerdo? Muestrale el lugar y evita que se meta en problemas con los caballeros.

-A la orden.

-Una ultima advertencia.- Saori se levanto de su asiento.- Touma, si te metes en problemas, Kiki saldrá bien librado, pero yo me encargare de castigarte.

-E-entendido...

La diosa se retiro a su habitación dejando a Touma con Kiki.

-Oye, Saori puede dar algo de miedo...- Agrego en voz baja el pequeño Kiki.

-Si, algo.- El joven solo se quedo mirando hacia la dirección por donde la diosa se marcho.

Touma se instalo en la habitación de Kiki.- Es algo pequeño, pero supongo que los dos podemos estar aquí.- Dijo el pequeño que se encontraba entusiasmado por tener un compañero de habitación. El pequeño aprendiz miro interesado al joven que se había presentado frente a Athena.

Saori por su parte se quedo en su habitación y no volvió a salir. Al día siguiente fue lo mismo de siempre, trabajo para Athena. Visito un rato Palestra para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, ver a los aspirantes para caballeros le hacia recordar a los cientos de niños que su abuelo recogió. Cada uno de ellos ponía su mayor esfuerzo para convertirse en los protectores de Athena, personas que posiblemente morirían en batallas, la diosa deshizo esa idea de su mente, odiaba tener que presenciar las batallas donde terminaba perdiendo a sus caballeros.

Touma y Kiki habían acompañado a la diosa en todo momento. Saori creyó sospechoso que Touma viera palestra a lo lejos antes de que llegaran*, pero no dijo nada.

Kiki era muy conocido en Palestra, el solía ir con mucha frecuencia a entrenar con los demás aprendices. Touma vio maravillado a los estudiantes que intentaban convertirse en caballeros y vio mas asombrado aun como miraban a Athena con respeto y se arrodillaban cada vez que la veían.

Touma imagino que habría pasado si el se hubiera quedado al lado de Athena, posiblemente el se habría convertido en un aspirante para caballero y se mantendría a su lado para protegerla.

La diosa permitió que Kiki y Touma exploraran el lugar mientras ella veía el progreso de los mas avanzados, al final en serio necesitaba de un patriarca que les otorgara las armaduras. Saori lo recapacito por un momento, era muy dificil tomar la eleccion de quien seria el nuevo patriarca y comolos caballeros dorados son quienes eligen al patriarca, usualmente siempre habia alguien que se oponia.

La diosa fue seguida por sus sirvientas que arreglaron su avitacion para su corta estancia en palestra, Touma y Kiki la estaban esperando en ese lugar.

-Parece que estas cansada- Dijo el joven que la miro con atencion

-Ni tanto.

-Yo ire a jugar un rato mas.- Kiki salio casi huyendo haciendo que la diosa se quedara incomoda. Miro a la pareja antes de irse.

-¿Fue tu plan que el decidiera irse de aquí?

-¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?

-No, no me agradara escucharlo.

-Te vez algo tensa, deberías considerar la idea de tener un patriarca.

-Parece que lees mi mente porque justo eso estaba pensando, pero los caballeros son los que deben elegirlo, yo solo debo estar presente cuando lo hagan para aprobar su decision.

-Oye, este lugar me recuerda a aquellos niños, ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Como les fue?

Saori sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, le deprimía pensar en los niños que cuido junto a Touma, ellos a diferencia de la diosa y el joven ya habían muerto hace años. -Después de que te fuiste volví a bajar a la tierra. Fue difícil explicarles que no volverías, pero siempre siguieron sonriendo. Eran niños maravillosos.- Los sentimientos de molestia hacia Touma volvieron a Saori.

-Lo siento

-No importa ya, no puedes regresar el tiempo como para disculparte con ellos- La diosa recordaba bien la expresión en los rostros de los niños a los que Touma cuidaba aquel día.- Aun no entiendo como pudiste abandonarme, pero mas aun... como pudiste dejarlos a ellos.

-Tengo mis razones

-Eros y Afrodita siempre dicen... sabes que es una buena decision...

-Si no tienes nada de que arrepentirte.- El joven termino aquella frase con un tono molesto y Saori le sostuvo la mirada mientras intentaba descifrar sus pensamientos.- Esa frase me tiene harto, siempre habrá algo que lamentes con tus decisiones, no quiero que tu vengas a decirme lo mismo.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que te fueras en ese tiempo?

\- Tu, fue por ti.- Athena se alejo un poco de Touma sin entender que era a lo que se refería, mas que nada... le dolió escuchar eso de él.

\- Escucha por favor.- El joven se sentó en la cama de la diosa e hizo un ademan para señalar a la diosa que tomara asiento.- Ares fue quien te mostró este mundo, pero el quería que lo odiaras, creyó que te lastimarían cuando estuvieras aquí. El quería atacar este mundo.- La diosa recordó que justo después de su separación de Touma, su hermano ataco la tierra y ella tuvo que salir a defenderla.

-Q-que tiene que ver eso contigo...

-Ares no tenia planeado que te enamoraras, el solo quería destruir y mientras estuvieras aquí terminarías siendo uno de sus objetivos.- La diosa escucho atenta el relato de Touma-Afrodita no te odia. Venus creyó que si yo te lastimaba terminarías huyendo de este lugar y me hizo firmar un acuerdo. Aquella noche yo me entere de los planes de Ares y firme ese acuerdo con Afrodita donde el precio seria que yo me alejara de ti hasta que te enamoraras de alguien mas.

-¿Porque Afrodita quería separarnos si no me odia?

-Lo sabes ¿verdad? Ares y Afrodita son pareja desde hace tiempo, por eso ella teme enamorarse de alguien mas. Ares no quería que su pequeña hermana se enamorara de un humano, y tampoco quería destruirte, por eso mato a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.- Touma junto sus manos e intento explicar a la diosa todo.-Si yo te lastimaba terminarías odiando a los humanos y abandonarías ese lugar que estaba condenado a ser destruido, también terminarías olvidándote de mi. Yo era débil, no podía protegerte y Afrodita me dio una solución donde el único perdedor seria yo porque se me prohibió tener contacto contigo.- El joven hizo una pausa.- Pero...aun así ... tu volviste, regresaste con tu hermano y le dijiste que protegerías este mundo.

-¿No creías en mi?, pude haber peleado contra el y así nunca te habrías ido.- La diosa se sentía molesta, confundida y algo culpable. Saori se levanto y se aparto un poco del joven mientras intentaba no mirarlo.

-No pensé que fueras a atacar a tu propio hermano y yo era demasiado cobarde en ese entonces.- Hablar del pasado hacia que Touma se sintiera patético.

-Vete.- Saori no soporto la verdad y quería estar sola, no quería verlo. Ella se sentía culpable, sabia que Touma era muy ingenuo e inocente en ese tiempo y que el habría hecho lo que fuera para protegerla.

-Yo no tengo que obedecer ordenes tuyas, no soy un caballero de Athena.- Touma se levanto y se acerco a la mujer frente a el. Su mirada decidida intentaba encontrarse con los ojos azules de la diosa, pero ella evitaba mirarlo.

-Vete de aquí y déjame sola.

Touma abrazo a la diosa.- Lo siento, se que tal vez tome la decision equivocada, tu lograste evitar lo que a mi me atemorizo.

Saori no dijo nada, tampoco aparto al joven de ella.- Debiste confiar mas en mi...- Saori no entendió porque sentía un nudo en la garganta que parecía querer asfixiarla y le advertía que sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir.

-Tenia miedo

-No sabes cuanto tiempo creí que era verdad que amabas a Venus- Athena comenzó a sentirse como la peor persona del mundo. Se había enamorado de Seiya mientras Touma estaba con Venus pagando por intentar salvarla y mientras el pensaba en ella en todo momento, la diosa se había olvidado de él.

-Perdón, pero en ese tiempo no pensé claramente y firme pensando que era lo mejor, puedo decirte que solo me arrepiento de una cosa... terminaste enamorándote de otra persona, pero pude asegurarme de que en verdad me amaste.- La suave voz de Touma sonaba tan gentil que la diosa no pudo contener su llanto mas y las lagrimas terminaron por escaparsele. El joven la abrazo fuertemente como si temiera separarse de Saori.

Saori le devolvió el abrazo al joven y comenzó a llorar. Era ya demasiado el tiempo que había pasado "No solo tu perdiste con aquel acuerdo..." pensó la diosa, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Tanto tiempo había pasado, que ya era demasiado tarde para reparar el daño. Saori dejo de pensar en Seiya mientras se aferraba con fuerza al hombre que renuncio a ella para intentar salvarla.-Lo siento... lo siento.- repetía la diosa con un hilo de voz.

-No fue tu culpa, por eso ahora que estas enamorado de otro.- El joven aparto a Athena de el y le limpio las lagrimas. El joven se acerco a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos.- Quiero recuperar lo que perdí aquel día. No importa el tiempo que me tome. Haré que te olvides del pegaso.

Saori no supo que decir y aparto a Touma de ella. -Puedes dejarme sola por favor, ya estoy mejor... mañana nos vemos.

-Me iré, pero quiero que me prometas algo

-¿Que cosa?

-Promete que mañana me veras con una sonrisa de nuevo. No quiero que esto te afecte, son cosas del pasado.

-Lo prometo- dijo la diosa segura de que cumpliría.

La diosa no pudo dormir esa noche. La pregunta que siempre había rondado su mente ya tenia repuesta y lamentablemente ella no paraba de sentir que le oprimían el corazón, ya no sabia ni que era lo que debía sentir. Nunca creyó que se arrepentiría de enamorarse de Seiya., ni siquiera cuando el eligió a Venus, Athena se sentía pésimo.

Ella se mantuvo toda la noche abrazando con fuerza su almohada mientras escuchaba al viento soplar, en realidad le agradaba que en Grecia no estuvieran en temporada de lluvia porque se comenzaría a sentir aun peor si escuchara el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra su ventana. Athena incluso dejo de pensar en Afrodita como una persona hostil y comenzó a apreciar mas su existencia.

Las saintias llegaron puntualmente a despertarla. Saori pidió que le prepararan un café, no pudo dormir muy bien a causa de su platica con Touma, su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado demasiado. Sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima al haberle revelado la verdad por mas triste que le pareciera. Las saintias comenzaron a ayudarle para que se vistiera.

-¿Algo bueno ha ocurrido señorita?- Una de las saintias llamo su atención

-¿eh? no ¿Por?

-Se ve mas contenta que de costumbre, usualmente no permite que nosotras le ayudemos a vestirse y tampoco nos pide nada.

-No ha pasado nada en especial, pero creo que me siento bien, gracias por la ayuda.- La diosa sonrió recordando la promesa que le hizo al joven.

Saori estuvo dando vueltas por todo el lugar, e incluso se tomo el tiempo para presentarse a los aprendices como su diosa, aunque si le molesto que se arrodillaran ante ella. Kiki la alcanzo cuando ella estaba encerrada en su oficina firmando un par de papeles.

-Saori, Touma me ha abandonado

-¿eh? ¿Como es eso?

-Dijo que queria ver el planetario y yo queria que siguiera jugando conmigo

-¿Y ahora vienes a acusarlo conmigo?

-No, vengo a aligerarte la carga ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Estoy bien, no importa.

-No quieres mi ayuda.- El pequeño cubrio sus ojos fingiendo llanto.- Se que no soy de confianza

-Vale, vale, ven acá y ayúdame a acomodar esto.

Kiki se acerco alegre y Saori le pidió amablemente que acomodara un montón de libros en una repisa. Kiki comenzo a trabajar con una sonrisa mientras conversaba con la diosa y hacia una que otra broma. Saori se sintió bien al estar de esa manera con su amigo.

De repente comenzaron a escuchar gritos y mucho ruido afuera. Kiki se asomo por la ventana ya que parecia que estuvieran aclamando a alguien.- No veo, ¿Que sera?

-Seguramente hay algún enfrentamiento y se han emocionado

-No creo, nunca se emocionan tanto, están gritando algo

Saori miro extrañada a su amigo ¿gritando?- La diosa abandono su trabajo y se asomo junto a Kiki.- Es cierto, creo que se escucha algo

-Vamos a ver Saori, vamos.- El pequeño tomo la mano de la diosa y la jalo hacia afuera.- El trabajo puede esperar, vamos.

-Bien, bien, pero me seguirás ayudando cuando terminemos.- El ruido iba aumentando conforme se acercaban. Saori veía alegre como su amigo corría frente a ella guiándola hacia la entrada.

-Si, si, corre, quiero ver que es.- Saori siguió a su amiguito que se veía muy entusiasmado, pero después deseo no haberlo seguido.

Saori tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro que fue desapareciendo cuando comenzó a escuchar con claridad los gritos de los aprendices que estaban emocionados por la presencia de ese caballero.

"Miren, es el santo de pegaso" decian algunos de los jovenes

"Es el caballero legendario" gritaban otros.

Saori comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y no fue hasta que escucho que alguien grito "Seiya" que cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las voces que aclamaban a su caballero la pusieron aun mas nerviosa y comenzó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban con cada paso.

Saori freno y comenzó a sentir algo de pánico. Sintio la mirada de Kiki que no entendia que era lo que le pasaba

-¿Saori? ¿Athena? ¿Estas bien?- Kiki se preocupo bastante, la diosa ni siquiera había visto a Seiya y ya le daban ganas de salir huyendo.

-M-me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo- dijo con un tono no muy convincente. Saori dio media vuelta y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a su oficina y cerro la puerta tras de si. Saori camino en círculos en la habitación, nunca pensó que el pegaso iría directo hacia ella después de hablar con Afrodita. Las manos le temblaban y sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Entonces tocaron su puerta y la diosa casi suelta un grito al escucharlo.- ¿Q-quien es?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Soy yo, Touma.- Sori recordó que ya le había contado a Seiya sobre el joven y entonces abrió rápidamente y lo jalo hacia adentro.- ¿Nadie te vio venir aquí?

-¿Eh? no... ¿por?- Touma vio preocupado a Athena que parecía acorralada.

-Seiya esta aquí.

-¿Es broma?

-No, por eso los caballeros y aprendices están tan emocionados ahí afuera

-¿Quieres que me esconda?

-¿Que? ¿Por que lo harías?

-Le has contado sobre mi ¿no? No quiero causarte problemas.- Saori se tranquilizo y se sonrojo un poco. Touma seguía preocupándose por ella incluso en ese momento.

-No, en todo caso fuiste invitado por mi, el no puede hacerte nada mientras yo este aquí.

-No me preocupa mi bienestar, me preocupas tu, ¿esta bien que me quede aquí'

-Si, no me importa que Seiya te vea, pero si me gustaría que me dejaras hablar a solas con el un momento.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...

-De nuevo se escucho que llamaron a la puerta y Saori se quedo muda.- ¿Quien es? - pregunto el joven al ver que Saori aun se encontraba nerviosa.

-Soy Seiya de pegaso, vengo a hablar con Athena

-Espera un momento.- Touma se acerco a Saori y la invito a tomar asiento.- Tranquila, te lo dije, entre mas rápido mejor. Yo estaré esperándote afuera.- Dijo con voz baja.- ¿Estas lista? yo te estaré animando desde lejos.

-Si... Touma.- El joven miro a la diosa.- Gracias.

Touma sin esperar mas, abrió la puerta dejando pasar al caballero que no le presto mucha atención.- Saori, he regresado- dijo con una sonrisa el caballero

-¿Puedes dejarnos solos?- La diosa no miro a Seiya y mantuvo su mirada clavada en el joven que abrió la puerta. Fue como si toda su seguridad volviera a ella después de encontrarse con la mirada de Touma.

-Si.- Seiya sintió que conocía a esa persona. Touma salio sin echar quejas.

-Saori yo...

-Me alegra que regresaras ¿tienes algún trabajo pendiente en palestra?

-No, yo solo... quería verte

-Pudiste esperar a que regresara

-Pero ibas a estar dos semanas aquí... creo que no aguantaba mas por verte.

-No deberías hablar de esa manera conmigo, si te escucharan podrían malinterpretarlo.

-Saori.- Seiya se comenzaba a sentir molesto por la actitud fría de la diosa.- Solo vine a hablar sobre lo que paso ese día.

-Seiya, si no tienes ningún asunto importante que atender conmigo, te pido que te retires. Tengo trabajo por hacer. Y sobre lo que paso en ese momento... creo que sera mejor que ambos nos olvidemos de eso.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- El caballero de pelo castaño se sentía extraño por el rechazo de su diosa.

-Nada, solo estoy cumpliendo con mis deberes como Athena

-Pero tu... te me confesaste

-Lo siento, fue un error, te pido que lo olvides.- Saori no podía sacarse de la mente su conversación con Touma, comenzó a pensar que era un verdadero error enamorarse de alguien mas, seguía sintiéndose inferior.- Creo que yo no estaba pensando claramente.

-¿De que estas hablando?¿Es porque me fui con Venus?

-No, me viene dando igual con quien termines. Nuevamente te repito, si no tienes ningún asunto relacionado con el santuario o los caballeros que quieras atender, retírate.

-Bien, pero cuando termines de trabajar quiero que me escuches.- Saori nunca dejo de lucir como una persona segura.

Seiya salio azotando la puerta y vio al joven de hace unos momentos esperando afuera. Lo vio con mucha atención intentando recordar donde lo había visto antes. Ver su rostro le molestaba, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto.- Tu ¿Como te llamas?

-¿yo?- Touma lo vio interesado, pensó que no debía ocultar su identidad y que seria lo mejor para evitar problemas con el.- Mi nombre es... Touma.- El joven miro hacia otra parte para evitar tener contacto visual con el caballero.

Seiya se quedo inmóvil y recordó la historia que Athena le había contado sobre su primera visita a la tierra. Sintió como si su estomago se revolviera y una rabia incontrolable se apodero de el, no soportaba ver a la persona que lastimo tanto a Saori. Entonces por puro impulso termino soltándole un puñetazo que derribo al joven. Una de las sirvientas que estaba cerca de ahí grito llamando la atención de todos.- ¿Que haces aquí? Tu no debes de acercarte a Athena.

Kiki también se acerco y se puso en medio de los dos ya que Seiya iba a atacarlo de nuevo.- Apártate Kiki esto es entre el y yo.

-¿Estas bien Touma?- Kiki ignoro las advertencias de Seiya.

-Si, no importa, debí mantenerme alejado de el, fue mi culpa.- El golpe del pegaso le había hecho sangrar de la nariz.

Saori que estaba dentro de su oficina escucho los gritos al otro lado de su puerta y se asomo para ver que ocurría.-¡Touma!- La joven Athena salio de su oficina y se acerco al chico que estaba en el piso. Ahora ellos se encontraban rodeados por los aprendices de caballeros que admiraban la escena donde el santo de pegaso parecía el villano - ¿Estas bien?- La diosa ayudo a Touma a levantarse, era obvio que estaba confundida, no había pasado mucho tiempo de que Seiya había abandonado su oficina y ahora Touma estaba en el piso sangrando y eso que le había prometido que nada malo le ocurriría. La diosa enfadada miro al pegaso.- ¿Por que lo atacaste? ¿Estas loco? El no tiene una armadura.

Seiya seguía sin entender el comportamiento de Saori, y tampoco sabia porque ella lo estaba defendiendo.-Es lo que yo debería preguntarte. El no debería estar aquí

-Touma tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, vino conmigo.

-Palestra es un lugar prohibido para los humanos- El caballero intento defenderse.

-El no es humano, el puede ver palestra a lo lejos.- Seiya comenzó a molestarse. Saori estaba defendiendo a Touma.

-Athena.- El joven puso una mano en su hombro.- Fue mi culpa, tal vez no me presente debidamente y cause que se molestara.- Entonces Touma se inclino en señal de disculpa sorprendiendo a todos.- Lo siento, no quiero causarle problemas a Athena.- Saori nunca podría parar de sorprenderse de la personalidad de Touma, le recordaba un poco a Shun. El siempre terminaba disculpándose por todo, incluso si el no tenia la culpa.

-No quieras parecer genial frente a Saori.- El santo seguía actuando como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

Saori no presto atención a la gente a su alrededor, pero claramente comenzó a escuchar los murmullos que apuntaban en contra del caballero de bronce. La diosa no permitió que eso le afectara y continuo con su mirada fija en los ojos de Seiya.- Seiya, como te lo pedí hace un momento, quiero que te retires si no tienes ningún asunto que atender conmigo. No quiero que vuelvas a atacar a Touma ¿entendiste?- El caballero se sentía como si todos estuvieran en su contra, incluso Kiki lo estaba mirando de una forma que le desagradaba.

El pegaso apretó sus puños con fuerza-Bien.- Seiya paso a través de la gente. El sintió como todos lo miraban confundidos, había atacado a alguien sin ninguna razón, o la menos eso era lo que todos creían.- Por cierto.- Seiya se detuvo para mirar una vez mas a la diosa.- Shun y los demás también vinieron conmigo, dijeron que tenían algo que hablar contigo.- Diciendo esto se fue dejando a la diosa sorprendida.

Los admiradores, gritos y rostros contentos habían desaparecido en ese par de minutos. Saori miro a Touma que aun seguía inclinado pidiendo disculpas a todos. Era algo natural en el echarse la culpa por causarle problemas a Saori. La diosa sintio que Kiki la estaba mirando, pero ya no dijo nada con respecto a Seiya.- Ayuda a Touma por favor Kiki, yo... volveré a mi trabajo.

La diosa ordeno a todos que volvieran a sus deberes correspondientes. Miro por un momento al caballero que se alejaba de ella, pero no era momento para arrepentirse por su decision de apartarlo. Ella estaba decidida a no volver a ceder ante sus sentimientos por el caballero. "Es lo correcto" Fue lo que se dijo para terminar de convencerse.

* * *

*En Lost canvas hay una escena donde Sasha es sorprendida por Asmita de virgo al intentar escapar cuando era una niña y ella le pregunta "¿Como puedes verme si tienes los ojos cerrados"

*Palestra no es visible para las personas que no pueden activar su cosmo.

**Siento que este capitulo lo hice algo largo D:**

** Espero que les agrade :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Saori salio de su oficina muy tarde, nadie mas la había interrumpido, ni siquiera Touma o Kiki. Ella se relajo en ese pequeño espacio y olvido todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo aun tenia muy presente la pelea de Seiya y la presencia de los santos de bronce en palestra.- Algo que hablar...- La diosa no paraba de preguntarse que era lo que querían hablar con ella.

Saori solo paseo por los alrededores, no le molestaba la idea de encontrarse con alguno de los caballeros de bronce en el camino. La diosa noto que había muchos aprendices que la veían con miedo y se sintió algo incomoda al caminar cerca de ellos.

-Saori san.- La voz que la llamaba le resultaba bastante familiar. La diosa volteo para ver quien la llamaba y se encontró con esa mirada inocente que siempre la animaba.

-Shun.

-Te he estado buscando, me entere de que Seiya te encontró primero, pero cuando fui a tu oficina ya no estabas...

-Si, fue un encuentro bastante... malo. Sabia que ustedes estaban aquí. Bien ¿Que era lo que querían hablar conmigo?

-¿eh? Que seriedad, vamos soy Shun, no me trates como el trabajo.- El joven de pelo verde hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Sigues molesta con nosotros?

-Yo no me moleste...

-Ven, quiero que te reúnas con nosotros. Hyoga esta presumiendo con los jóvenes.- Shun tomo le la mano a Saori y la jalo con el, muchos de los jóvenes que los veían dejaron de ver con miedo a la diosa. Saori vio que efectivamente, Hyoga intentaba presumir de su fuerza a los mas jóvenes y Shiryu solo se burlaba de el, como siempre, Ikki solo estaba apartado de todos con los brazos cruzados y evitando socializar. Shun corrió con Hyoga y los demás. Los jóvenes abrieron paso a la diosa que venia detrás de el.- Me alegra ver que todos estén bien.- Saori se sentía en verdad incomoda.

Shun solía actuar como niño pequeño con mucha frecuencia -Saori san, mira, no sabia que había un coliseo aquí.

-Lamentamos venir sin avisar, pero Shun se emociono al saber de la existencia de palestra y tampoco queríamos dejar las cosas así como estaban... no es bueno pelear entre amigos.

-¿eh? ¿no conocías este lugar?- Athena se sorprendió, mas que nada no sabia como contestar.- Y sobre lo otro... creo que fue mi culpa, lo siento, no debí ocultar nada.

-No, yo fui enviado a la isla de Andromeda, ¿recuerdas? La veces que vinimos a Grecia siempre me tocaba quedarme en el santuario.- Shun miro alegre a sus amigos que parecían no haber discutido.

-Pues ahora puedes conocer el lugar

-Me recuerda un poco a orfanato de la fundación- Shiryu dijo para animar un poco la conversación ya que noto que Saori se sentía mal en ese ambiente.

La diosa se alegro al ver que sus caballeros ya no se encontraban molestos.- Si, me parecen casi iguales, solo que aquí hay futuros caballeros.

-Me recuerda a mi entrenamiento por la armadura de cisne.- Hyoga miraba a los jóvenes intentando presumir.- Fue muy duro estar ahí.

Los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor se impresionaron mas al ver a Shun, todos habían escuchado hablar de el. El caballero mas joven de los cinco santos de bronce alrededor de Athena. Era bien conocido y muy popular entre ellos. Shun era tímido, así que el no presumía de nada.

Hyoga noto que el joven de pelo verde acaparaba las miradas.-Oye Saori, ¿No podemos participar en los entrenamientos de hoy?

-Me gustaría que les ayudaran, pero no se bien si ellos quieran que formen parte de sus entrenamientos.

Los jóvenes dejaron de observar y decidieron participar en la conversación.- Señorita Athena, nos ayudaría mucho si nos dejara practicar con ellos.- A Saori le molesto que siguieran tratándola con tanto respeto, pero le gustaba que le dirigieran la palabra.

-Por favor, no los traten tan rudo.

-Claro que no, seremos gentiles con ellos.- Hyoga intento actuar genial

La diosa aprovecho para burlarse del cisne.- No te hablaba a ti- Saori miro a los jóvenes que estaban impacientes por practicar con los santos de bronce.- Trátenlos bien, no quiero quedarme sin amigos.

-Claro señorita, seremos amables.

La diosa observo a sus caballeros marcharse con los aprendices "Ustedes nunca cambiaran" pensó para si misma. mientras acomodaba su cabello que había sido alborotado por el viento.

-¿La diosa al fin me escuchara?

Saori se estremeció al oír la voz de esa persona. Tan solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que se separo de el y aun sentía como si fuera la primera vez en días que lo escuchaba.

-Mira que hacerme ver como el villano cuando tu querido Touma es el traidor.

-He terminado con mis deberes, supongo que ahora podría tomarme el tiempo para escucharte, pero si solo vienes a molestarme con lo de Touma temo que tendré que irme sin escucharte.- La diosa no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba parada.

-Creo que podrías iniciar explicándome ¿que hace Touma aquí?

-Simplemente vino a acompañarme, se ha vuelto un buen amigo mio.- Fue como si dijera "Y nada mas" cosa que el caballero tomo como una buena señal.

-¿Amigo? ¿Y que soy yo?

-El caballero que me protege ¿tal vez? No estoy segura de quieras que sigamos siendo amigos después de que te vieras con Venus

-¿Celos?- Saori se limito a cruzarse de brazos y no mirar al caballero.

-En su tiempo fue así,pero no se si recuerdes que te desee la felicidad con ella

\- Y que pasa si mi felicidad esta junto a otra persona- "Debo ser bastante patética como diosa ¿Por que me pone feliz escuchar eso?"

-Si esa persona no soy yo estaré feliz de apoyarte

Seiya se acerco un poco a Saori y al instante ella retrocedió.-¿Que es lo que te pasa? He estado emocionado por saber como te sentías y ahora me rechazas ¿A que estas jugando?

-No estoy jugando, estoy asumiendo mi papel de diosa.- Saori había pasado bastante tiempo pensándolo, no soportaba la idea de quedarse a solas con el caballero, mas que nada... no soportaba quedarse con la persona a la que debía rechazar "Una persona bastante egoísta... rechaza a la persona que ama con tal de evitar lastimar a otros... que desagradable" bajo su mirada al suelo donde obviamente no hallaria respuestas.- Lo siento, es muy cruel lo que te estoy haciendo

-¿Te duele?

-No deberías preguntar ese tipo de cosas si bien sabes la respuesta

-¿sabes? ya no entiendo que tipo de relación tenemos

-¿Diosa-caballero? ¿amigos? puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que no vaya mas alla de la amistad, yo sere feliz si me permites quedarme asi como estoy ahora

-¿Temes tomar la decision por ti misma? Incluso en ese momento me hiciste decidir a mi.

-Debo ser patética como diosa, no soy la diosa de la sabiduría que todos esperan, no pude tomar la decision de apartarte de Venus con mis propias manos.

-Dime ¿Que ha pasado con Touma desde que me fui? solo me fui un par de días y pareciera que fueron años, ¿el te cambio completamente?

-No ha pasado nada en especial, solo hablamos un poco...

-¿Ha cambiado tu forma de verme en algo? Porque estoy seguro de que aquella confesión no fue una mentira.- El caballero comenzó a acercarse a su diosa poniéndola un poco nerviosa, aun así Saori seguía intentando mantenerse firme.

-Debiste de confundirte un poco, no quiero iniciar ninguna relación, creí que ya lo habías puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.- Me confundes bastante, aveces me dan ganas de atarte y secuestrarte, pero en ocasiones como esta me dan ganas de hacer que desaparezcas.

-Me harías un gran favor

-No te tomas las bromas muy bien ¿eh? pero lo de secuestrarte si era cierto.

Saori estaba tan sorprendida por lo que dijo que no le dio tiempo de ponerse nerviosa y colorada por sus palabras. -No me gustaría ser atada.

-¿Que hay con esa actitud helada? Deberías de ponerte roja frente al chico al que le confesaste tus sentimientos

-¿Siempre intentas conquistar a las mujeres así?

-Pues contigo parce no funcionar

Saori soltó un gran suspiro e instintivamente cubrió su boca recordando lo que había pasado el día en que Seiya tomo la decision de ir con Venus. La diosa se sonrojo un poco.

Seiya noto el leve rubor que apareció en las mejillas de la joven.-A que recordaste "eso"- Saori miro hacia otro lado

\- ¿a que estamos jugando? Primero decides ir con Venus y ahora pretendes regresar a aceptar mi confesión, en verdad me revuelves la cabeza

Seiya se rió un poco.- ¿De veras? creí que el confundido era yo, pero...

-Espera, no he terminado. Lo único que te quería decir ahora... es que no me importa que fue lo que paso ese día, ni siquiera quiero recordarlo ¿lo entiendes? Baje a la tierra en esta era esperando solo una cosa

-¿Se puede saber que es "esa cosa"?

-Quiero que sea exactamente igual a las otras, eso significa... no quiero enamorarme, quiero regresar al lado de los demás dioses sin ningún cambio en mi. Tanto tu como con Touma, no quiero aceptar sus sentimientos. Lo siento- Saori comenzó a caminar lejos del pegaso que se tumbo en el suelo sin decir nada, Saori no quiso mirarlo, sabia que si lo miraba la haría retractarse de su manera de pensar, si el la hubiera detenido en su movimiento también se retractaría.

"Olvida, olvida, olvida... solo es otra vida, una de muchas mas que puedes vivir. Solo son dos personas que cometieron el error de enamorarse de ti. Olvídate de ellos, se volverán a enamorar pronto y te olvidaran quitándote un peso de encima" Dejando de lado todo ese discurso de auto convencimiento que Saori creo en su cabeza. Touma ya llevaba años enamorado de la diosa, así que le pareció mas probable que Seiya fuera el primero en olvidarle, pero ¿Por que le dolía tanto?

-¡Saori!- El santo de pegaso la freno tomándola por el brazo- Entre Touma y yo ¿Quien es a quien quieres?- Los ojos cafés del caballero estabas fijos a los azules de la diosa, el estaba decidido,si ella le respondía "Touma" se daría media vuelta resignado a verla marcharse, después de todo ella misma había dicho que no aceptaría los sentimientos de nadie, pero si le respondía lo que el quería... la convencería de retratarse de su idea.

El corazón de la diosa que hasta ese momento se mantenía con el ritmo del segundero del reloj comenzó a acelerar advirtiendo su emoción.- Si me lo preguntas ahora... yo...

"Un amor que podría desaparecer mañana, aun así... si me lo preguntan ahora, la respuesta correcta seria..."

Seiya pudo ver como Saori mordió sus labios nerviosa y justo al momento en que daría su tan esperada respuesta.

-Saori san.- Se escucho haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante.- Saori san, te estaba buscando, Hyoga quiere que nos veas competir con los aprendices en el colise... ¿interrumpí algo?

Shun noto que la cara de su amiga estaba totalmente roja y que su amigo se veía un poco molesto.- Shun.- Seiya tenia una mirada que suplicaba que los dejaran solos.- Interrumpiste algo muuuy importante

-Seiya.- Saori volvió a su estado normal.- Shun, nos encantaría ir a verlos.

-¿nos?- pregunto el santo de andromeda con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si, vamos Seiya, estoy segura de que te gustara ver como golpean a Hyoga.

-De acuerdo.- dijo el pegaso mientras tomaba mucho aire resignado a no obtener su respuesta- pero no creas que te has salido con la tuya

-Vale, vale. Vamos ya y no te andes quejando en el camino.- Shun se veía muy feliz al ver que Saori podía actuar normal frente al pegaso, pero se sintió muy mal al saber que los había interrumpido.- Lo siento mucho Seiya, no sabia que estaban en algo importante.- Lo susurro para evitar que la joven Athena los escuchara.

-No te preocupes, ya tendré otra oportunidad como esta.

Athena tomo asiento junto a Kiki que miraba emocionado los encuentros.- Oh, señorita Saori, mir, mire, Hyoga esta presumiendo- Kiki parecía un niño cuando iba a molestar a alguien.-como me gustaría ir a partirle la cara.

-Tranquilo,Mu te regañara si peleas con todas tus fuerzas y lastimas a hyoga.

-Tiene suerte de que usted me lo diga, ya lo habría ido a golpear si no fuera así.- Kiki observo al pegaso que venia detrás de Saori.- Veo que se han comenzado a llevar bien de nuevo, Touma en verdad estaba muy avergonzado, no paraba de repetir que era su culpa.

-Déjalo ser, siempre que piensa algo de esa manera no hay forma de que lo hagas cambiar de parecer, pero es un buen chico, me recuerda un poco a Shun

-¿Verdad que si? lo mismo estaba pensando.

Seiya tomo asiendo junto a Saori y se comenzó a sentir excluido de su platica.- ¿Desde cuando se conocen Touma y Kiki?- Dijo con un una voz parecida a la de un niño al que le han quitado sus juguetes.

-Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que llegaras

-Si, si, lo conocí el día en que la señorita Saori se escapo de su habitación

-¿Escaparse? ¿Saori? ya me lo esperaba- Seiya no se sorprendió al saber del escape de Saori, ella no era una persona a la que le agradara ser rodeada por sirvientes.

-Kiki, se supone que no tienes que andar diciendo esas cosas. Me regañaran si te oyen.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido escapar de la vista de Mu, a mi también me habría regañado si me hubiera visto contigo mas allá de la sala del patriarca

Saori se burlo un poco de su amigo que intentaba presumir de su afortunado escape del regaño del caballero dorado.- Athena.- Seiya, Kiki y Saori voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Touma que se acercaba. Saori instintivamente miro a Seiya que se veía algo molesto. Kiki puso una traviesa sonrisa y jalo a Touma del brazo.- Ven,ven, tu debes sentarte al lado de la señorita.

-¿qu-que? L-lo siento...-Touma metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se avergonzó un poco, mas que nada le daba un poco de miedo causar la furia del pegaso de nuevo, no quería molestar a Saori. El joven aparto la vista de todos y miro hacia el piso, pero de vez en cuando buscaba la mirada de la diosa.

-Por que te disculpas,, a nadie le molesta esto ¿verdad Saori?

-No, a mi no me molesta, solo veremos a los caballeros entrenar un poco.- "Maldito Kiki" El aura que emitía la diosa parecía ir en contra del pequeño aprendiz y a este le comenzaron a temblar las piernas, sabia que lo matarían después.

El pequeño aprendiz se levanto y dejo que el joven ocupara su lugar.- Perfecto.

Seiya no dijo nada solo miro a su pequeño amigo con algo de molestia. Entonces la situación no podría definirse como normal para ese momento. Ahora se podía ver a tres personas sentadas una al lado de la otra, pero ese no era el problema. El verdadero problema era que esas tres personas estaban en el orden incorrecto: Seiya, Saori, Touma. Entonces la diosa deseo que se la tragara la tierra porque nadie dijo nada y se sentía un ambiente bastante incomodo. ¿Por que Kiki había propuesto que se sentaran de esa forma? la respuesta era obvia "Solo quería molestar un poco a Seiya", pero el no sabia que ademas del pequeño pleito que habían tenido, ambos estaban compitiendo por conseguir el corazón de Athena. Saori tomo mucho aire intentando asimilar la situación y evitaba pensar que si hacia algo que provocara a alguno de los dos (mas a Seiya) comenzarían a pelear.

-Saori... quería preguntar... ¿cuanto tiempo mas nos quedaremos aquí en palestra?- Aunque la voz de touma era muy débil, a diosa pudo escucharlo atentamente. De manera rápida miro al pegaso para asegurarse de que este no se molestara al comenzar a platicar con el joven a su lado.

-Espero que nos podamos ir entre hoy y mañana, aun queda ese asunto de los caballeros pendiente en el santuario.- Saori lo dijo lo suficientemente alto y claro como para que ambos jóvenes la escucharan

-Vale, me da algo de miedo pensar en que esos caballeros trataran de atacarte

-Tranquilo, los caballeros dorados siempre están ahí para protegerme

-También estoy yo.- Fue el único comentario que hizo Seiya, pero Saori se sintió feliz de escucharlo.- Por cierto... perdón por golpearte.

-N-no hay problema

"De nuevo este silencio..." Saori se concentro mejor en el entrenamiento. Shun era aclamado por los jóvenes y Hyoga intentaba presumir de sus técnicas. Ikki se mantuvo siempre en un rincón, pero de vez en cuando ayudaba a los jovenes con su entrenamiento, solo los observaba y les daba un par de consejos. Hubo un momento en el que Seiya se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a participar con los demás, lo recibieron algo temerosos por el espectáculo que había dado al golpear a Touma, pero se gano la confianza de todos con facilidad. La diosa casi se quedo embobada con el caballero, pero volvió en si al recordar cuan decidida estaba por terminar con eso.

-Parece que te llevas bien con el de nuevo

-¿Por que todos creen eso?

-Uno suele pensar esas cosas cuando ve a alguien junto a otra persona

-Que forma de pensar tan equivocada, lo acabo de rechazar

-¿En serio? entonces... la razón por la que me lo estas diciendo...

-Es porque planeo olvidarme de todo, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar los sentimientos de nadie

-Bateado al instante... que mal.

Saori no pudo evitar reírse un poco.- Lo siento, pero me pareció gracioso lo que dijiste.

Touma inesperadamente también comenzó a sonreír.- Batear a alguien de esa manera y luego reírte, de verdad no tienes piedad conmigo.

-Agradece que no soy Eris, te iría muy mal si te hubieras enamorado de ella.

-Quien sabe... tal vez no me iría tan mal, porque entonces habría muerto hace años.

-La tierra habría sido destruida hace años, eso es algo para agradecerte, nunca habría vuelto a la tierra si no te hubiera conocido.

-Agradéceme y construye una estatua en mi honor, soy una persona impresionante

-Claro, claro, sigue soñando.

Seiya miro por un momento a la pareja que solo se estaba riendo dejando de prestar atención en el encuentro. El santo se sintió un poco celoso, pero no atacaría de nuevo a Touma. La diosa se levanto mucho antes de que terminara la practica y dejo a Touma que aun estaba viendo a los guerreros de Athena.- ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Kiki a la diosa.

-Si, solo quería ver un momento. Me gustaría descansar un momento en mi habitación.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, tu aun tienes que darle una lección a Hyoga, no me defraudes ¿vale?

-Entendido, le haré llorar como un bebe.- Kiki tenia una expresión triunfante.

Saori se retiro a su alcoba mientras los ojos de Seiya y Touma la seguían. La diosa sintió sus miradas, pero no respondió a ninguna de ellas. "Es lo correcto" seguía diciéndose a si misma para tratar de convencerse.

La diosa se recostó a penas llego. Algún día Seiya la confrontaría de nuevo pidiéndole esa respuesta que no pudo darle y quien sabe que era lo que ella haría para evitarlo.

-¿No estas siendo bastante egoísta al intentar salir e esto sin lastimar a nadie?

-Me preguntaba cuando volveríamos a vernos

La mujer que se ocultaba en las sombras se acerco a la diosa de cabello lila.- Ni siquiera me saludaste, ya sabias que estaba aquí, pero ignorarme es demasiado.

-Lo siento, pero no pedí que vinieras... Venus.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿y así es como me recibes? Dime ¿como te va con esos dos?

-Bien, no es como si tuviera que elegir entre ellos.

-Y de nuevo me bloqueas

-Y de nuevo lo intentas, no lo deje muy claro.

-De verdad no se que hacer contigo

-Déjame en paz, no es como si quisiera recibir sermones de ti.

-Si no los quisieras recibir te habrías ido corriendo cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia

-No me iré, es mi habitación

-Bien, bien, entonces llamare a Seiya para que pase tiempo contigo

-Espera, ¿te das cuenta de lo que haces?

-Si, te quiero emparejar con el.

Saori soltó un suspiro y se levanto de la cama.- Detente y observarme bien, lo has hecho por bastante tiempo ¿verdad? La chica que se la pasaba corriendo para huir de sus sentimientos no era yo. Me estaba volviendo algo que no queria ser. Esa no era yo, por favor no lo ayudes a confundirme mas.

-¿En serio quieres volver a ser la Athena fría y decidida que no escuchaba a nadie? Me agrada mas verte huyendo del amor, pero me alegraría aun mas verte aceptarlo.

-Dame una razón para hacerlo

-Te cambiaría el mundo. Tu corazón comenzaría a tocar una hermosa melodía cada vez que veas a esa persona, las agujas comenzarían a moverse de nuevo para ti y experimentarías algo nuevo cada día.

-¿Por que cambiar un mundo que no es mio? Te recuerdo que mi vida en la tierra es temporal

-Lo puedes llevar al mundo de los dioses y mantenerlo a tu lado

-No me des ideas por favor.

-¿Ves? Ni tu puedes negar que deseas hacerlo tuyo.

-¿Y que si lo hago?

-Pobre diosa, te enamorase de un humano. Un amor que no quieres aceptar, al final eres como la ninfa Dafne que tenia a sus pies al pobre de Apolo. Solo hay una pequeña diferencia, yo no le dispare una flecha de oro.

-No necesitaste hacerlo, ¿por que no crees que ellos se enamoraron de ti? Eres una de las diosas mas deseadas y nunca puedes creerte cuando alguien te dice que te quiere

-¿Por que alguien se enamoraría de mi?

-"Ni siquiera yo me habría elegido" ¿no fueron las palabras que usaste aquella noche?- Esa frase que había escuchado atentamente de la boca de Athena confirmaba que Afrodita estaba en lo cierto, a Saori le dolió ser abandonada y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de nuevo.

-Exacto, ¿quien se enamoraría de una manzana podrida como yo? Hasta yo he deseado corresponderles, le robe un beso con ese sueño maravilloso que me llenaba de alegría,pero solo era eso, un sueño. ¿Quien se enamoraría de alguien con una mente tan retorcida como la mía? No soy capaz de ver la alegría del amor aunque lo quiera, siempre lo evito. La verdad es que estoy podrida.

"Y de nuevo volvemos al principio" pensó la diosa del amor que veía aburrida a la diosa que estaba a su lado -Le dices ese tipo de cosas a la diosa del amor, ¿como no intentar defender lo que tanto aprecio? Si no crees en ese sentimiento ¿Que es lo que sientes por Seiya?

-No lo sé

-Dime ¿Sigues teniendo miedo a que te lastimen como lo hizo Touma? Independientemente de cual fue la razón por la que se fue, te dolió ¿Verdad?- Saori no dijo nada, fue como si permitiera que Afrodita interpretara su silencio.

-¿Crees que Seiya te haría daño? ¿Crees que el te olvidara? Ni siquiera me ha intentado tocar y eso es bastante admirable. ¿Estarías feliz de verlo partir con otra?

-Sin duda alguna, si el fuera feliz me causaría una alegría infinita

-Puedo asegurar que estrujaste a tu corazón para decir eso sin parecer dañada. Seiya es un buen hombre, se preocupa por ti y puedo asegurar que en verdad te quiere, ¿A que le tienes miedo? Si te lastiman tendrás miles de oportunidades para volver a enamorarte, vale la pena arriesgarse.

-No trates de adivinar lo que siento, es verdad que lo quiero, pero dime ¿Cuanto durara con el interés hacia mí?

-Seiya y Touma se enamoraron perdidamente, eso es un inicio, debes aprender a confiar.

-Mentira, Seiya solo me molesta porque le dije lo que sentía y aunque fuera verdad, nunca me veras con el.

-¿Y con Touma?

-El ya es cosa del pasado, es mi preciado amigo.

-En serio eres necia, por eso te detesto

-El sentimiento es mutuo

-Dime, no deseas volver a abrazar a tu pegaso, o volver a probar sus labios

-¿Q-que? como supiste de eso

-Yo solo pasaba cerca de tu casa y termine mirando por la ventana...

-cínica

-Contesta

-¿Y que si lo deseo?

-¿Y que? al menos tiene que satisfacer tus deseos, aun no me convenzo de que seas una diosa virgen

-¿Quieres difamarme o que? claro que lo soy... no tiene nada de malo.-Las mejillas de la diosa se encendieron causándole gracia a Venus.

-¿Y por que no solo lo tomas y ya?- Convencer a una diosa tan necia como Saori seria algo digno de admirar, pero Afrodita ya se había cansado, así que decidió recurrir a sus bromas.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya sabes... solo entrégate a el y luego vete. Cumple tus deseos como todos los dioses y cae en la tentación.

-Ni creas que podrás tentarme, ni siquiera Hefestos pudo tomarme ¿Por que habría de entregarme?

-Porque lo deseas como diosa y mas aun con un cuerpo humano que tiene necesidades.

-No voy a tener este tipo de platicas contigo.

-¿Por que no? Si yo puedo ayudarte a hacer que el pegaso caiga a tus pies.

-Lo lamento, rechazo tu oferta por muy tentadora que sea, yo no caeré.

-Bueno ya, lo intente todo ¿alguna otra idea?

-Ya se- Dijo con sarcasmo.- vete de inmediato y déjame tranquila

-Eres de mente cerrada, por que no eres mas como yo

-Porque no quiero pasar por la cama de miles de personas, para mi es especial lo que conservo.

-¿Y si Seiya o Touma te lo pidieran?

-Me negaría e inmediatamente cortaría amistad con ambos

-No se que es lo que voy a hacer contigo- La diosa se levanto en señal de retirada.- Una ultima cosa, dentro de unos años cuando Seiya y Touma ya no estén a tu lado ¿Que harás? ¿miraras atrás y los recordaras sin derramar ni una lagrima?

Venus no obtuvo respuesta de la diosa.- Lo mas seguro es que miraras atrás y te arrepentirás de no haberles correspondido.

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura?

Afrodita se mantuvo en silencio un momento, podría asegurarse que sus ojos se pusieron algo cristalinos y aparto la vista de la diosa.-Porque yo siempre miro hacia atrás recordando a Adonis*

"Un rostro que nunca había visto en ella..." Athena ya no dijo nada mas, una de las historias mas hermosas que había oído era la de Afrodita y Adonis, pero lo único que no le gustaba era el final. La diosa observo a Venus marcharse con la cabeza baja y comenzó a pensar que no quería ser ella la que saliera de su habitación de esa forma, con el corazón destrozado y un deseo incontrolable por cambiar el pasado. "¿Como puedo aceptar algo que me atemoriza tanto?"

* * *

Adonis: (Es breve la historia y la dejo completa porque me gusta mucho esta versión :D )Mirra era hija del rey Tías , el cual se estaba fanfarroneando de que su hija era más bella que Afrodita, la diosa del amor y de la Afrodita se enteró de lo que estaba diciendo , se enfadó y se vengó de la joven inculcándole un irresistible deseo por su durmió doce noches seguidas con su padre , pero en la última noche , su padre se dió cuenta de que se estaba acostando con su propia con un cuchillo, Tías persiguió a su hija para matarla. Mirra salió huyendo y pidió ayuda a los dioses. Éstos le ayudaron y la convirtieron en un árbol, el de la mirra.

Después de nueve meses, de su corteza nació un niño muy bello, se encargó de él y lo confió temporalmente a la diosa del submundo, Perséfone. Ésta de quedó prendada de la belleza del niño y se negó a devolvérselo a Afrodita. Zues y Orfeo decidieron que Afrodita se quedaría un tercio del año con Adonis y Perséfone otra parte del tercio. La tercera parte del tercio la podía elegir Adonis, quedarse con Afrodita o con Perséfone. Afrodita consiguió que Adonis se quedara con ella los dos tercios del año , por desagrado de Perséfone.  
Adonis fue creciendo , convirtiéndose en un hermoso y atractivo joven que pasaba la gran parte del día en los bosques abandonó sus quehaceres para estar con Adonis , que la había cautivado por su belleza.  
Un día , Afrodita prevé la muerte de Adonis cazando y le advierte del peligro que dice que tenga mucho cuidado con los animales a la hora de cazarlos , ya que éstos se pueden volver en contra suya. Después de esto, Adonis se fue a cazar con sus perros y lanzó su lanza contra un jabalí que había en el bosque y éste corrió tras de Adonis y le clavó sus dientes en una cayó moribundo en el suelo.  
Afrodita sintió lo que le estaba pasando a Adonis y corrió a verlo. Al llegar se clavó con una espina en el pie y la sangre que corrió , convirtió a una rosa blanca en una rosa roja. Al llegar donde estaba Adonis , Afrodita se arrodilló junto a él y empezó a lamentar su muerte.


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente todos regresaron al santuario, Saori insistió en que no era necesario que los caballeros de bronce la acompañaran, ella quería que disfrutaran de un pequeño descanso, pero todos se negaron. "Es nuestra obligación acompañarla, ademas no nos molesta" fue lo que dijeron los santos de bronce. Saori acepto entonces que la acompañaran, pero fue realmente incomodo para ella ya que Kiki se la paso molestando a Seiya y a Touma durante el camino. También pudo observar que tanto Hyoga como Shiryu tenían la misma actitud hostil de Seiya hacia Touma.

El dragón y el cisne estaban bien enterados de que Touma era amigo de Saori, pero también sabían que ese hombre había traicionado a Athena, Shun fue severamente interrogado hasta que escupió todo lo que Athena le había contado, después de todo Saori le había dicho que se los contara, pero ellos se lo tomaron tan en serio que terminaron amarrando al pobr Shun hasta que soltó todo lo que ocurría.

Saori ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría,por eso también le encontraba sentido a las miradas reprochantes que le mostraban a Touma.

Saori tenia ganas de teletransportarse para no tener que aguantar esa incomoda situación y mas grande fue su deseo cuando Kiki incremente la molestia de sus caballeros.

-Por cierto señorita Saori ¿Ya le dio una respuesta apropiada a Touma? Le recuerdo que ha estado insistiendo con eso de ser su pareja desde que lo conocí.- Saori se quedo petrificada al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Es cierto eso Saori?- Shun saco de su sorpresa a la diosa.

-Si...- Saori contesto sin mucho animo de tocar el tema.

-¿Y cual es tu respuesta?- Seiya dijo mientras miraba molesto a Touma y después miraba a Saori esperando escucharla.

La diosa soltó un suspiro y acomodo su cabello hacia atrás.- Kiki, me harías un gran favor si no molestaras a Touma con ese tema, pero para que les quede claro solo les diré que el y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas. También quiero decir que el no se me ha declarado y espero que no lo haga.- Eso ultimo era mentira, el obviamente ya le había dicho montones de veces que la quería pero le pareció correcto no decirlo para evitar que se burlaran de el por ser rechazado. Saori pudo sentir la mirada de Seiya en ella, pero evito mirarlo.

La diosa llego al santuario seguida por los caballeros. Mu la recibió de nuevo y le informo sobre los caballeros que se habían revelado en contra de ellos.- Los santos que se revelaron en su nombre han aceptado venir al santuario a conocerla, ellos creen que usted no es en verdad Athena. Señorita, ¿en verdad piensa correr el riesgo de encararlos? Es peligroso que se presente ante personas hostiles, no me gustaría que le hicieran daño.

-Tranquilo, estaremos en el santuario y en todo caso puedo detenerlos ahora que he despertado como diosa*

-Aun así... le pido que por favor me permita estar presente durante su encuentro.

-Si así te sientes mas seguro, lo permitiré.

-Se lo agradez...

Saori sonrió e interrumpió al caballero dorado.-¿Me das las gracias? Yo debería agradecerte por querer cuidarme.

Mu sonrió amablemente, la forma en que Saori intentaba hacer las cosas por si misma y no causar molestias le impresionaba.- Si me disculpa.- El caballero dorado se retiro junto con Kiki.

-Bien, los demás.- Saori volteo a ver a sus amigos.- ¿En donde se quedaran? ¿Quieren explorar un rato? ¿Quieren descansar?pueden pedirme lo que quieran, pero les recuerdo que solo estarán por corto tiempo en Grecia, no pueden dejar sus estudios.

-Si, ya sabemos.

-¿Saori? ¿no necesitas que te ayudemos en algo?- Shun fue el único que contesto.

-Claro que no, termine todo lo que había pendiente hace varios días. Solo me falta terminar con este problema con los santos rebeldes y todo estará bien. ¿Que quieren hacer entonces?

-Yo me retirare por el momento, tengo bastante sueño.- Era raro que Ikki avisara a donde iría, era mas raro aun que hablara a alguien que no fuera Shun...

Saori pareció recordar algo y se acerco a Shun para susurrarle sonriente.- Tu no deberías estar aquí, June ha venido al Santuario y deberías estar con ella. No le diré a nadie si pasas todo el día a su lado.- Shun se puso rojo después de que Saori se separara de el.

-G-gracias- El caballero de andromeda salio corriendo dejando a sus hermanos sorprendidos.

-¿A donde fue Shun?- pregunto Hyoga con mucha curiosidad

-Solo digamos que fue a entrenar un poco, solo no lo molesten ¿De acuerdo?- Todos parecieron entender que Shun se vera con alguien y el único que intuyo con quien se vería fue Seiya.

La diosa de nuevo se dirigió a ellos.- Bien, si necesitan algo estaré en mi habitación, espero que no se meten en problemas ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, nosotros sabemos comportarnos.

La diosa comenzó a subir las escaleras y el pegaso la siguió con la mirada, justo cuando Saori ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para que los escucharan... Hyoga comenzó a molestar.- Hey Seiya ¿Cuando le dirás a Saori lo que sientes?

-¿eh? Ya se lo dije.

-Tanto Shiryu como Hyoga se quedaron callados por un momento- ¿Y que paso? ¿Ya son pareja? ¿Te bateo? ¿Te bateo verdad?

-Hyoga, deja de molestarlo, posiblemente le fue mal considerando el carácter de Saori.

-La tienes muy difícil amigo, mira que intentar conseguir a una diosa que evita el amor.

-Dejen de recordarmelo,pero hasta yo se que terminare ganando. ella de verdad me gusta.

-¿Por que tan seguro? ¿Gustar? Seiya... Saori no es una niña ¿La amas?- el caballero del Dragón miro directo a los ojos a su amigo cuando se lo pregunto.

-Porque estamos hablando de Saori

-¿eh?- Ninguno de los dos caballeros entendía muy bien a lo que Seiya se refería, pero ya no comentaron nada de eso.- ¿Y lo otro? ¿La amas?

-... no se.-Hyoga esta vez no dijo nada.

Touma por su parte se quedo enfrente de la casa de Aries sentado en los escalones mientras miraba como el pegaso se retiraba con sus amigos. Justo después de que se marcharon se levanto y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

La diosa de nuevo se encontraba en la misma situación, a penas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde su llegada a la sala del patriarca y ya estaba rodeada de sirvientas.- En serio, no me traten como una niña. Agradezco que traten de cuidarme, pero puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma...- Saori se detuvo un momento a pensar en eso ultimo que había dicho "Hacer las cosas por mi misma... debo de estar bromeando"

Las jóvenes sirvientas la seguían a todos lados.- Saben que, creo que por hoy es suficiente, no he dormido bien, así que iré a descansar un rato, gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Las jóvenes se retiraron al escuchar eso no sin antes hacer una reverencia ante la diosa. Saori espero a que salieran para volver a escapar de ese lugar. La diosa nuevamente bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en la casa de piscis. Nuevamente se encontraba sentada en ese jardín de rosas que tanto admiraba.

Saori se puso a pensar en que últimamente no había nadie que cuidara de ese jardín, el antiguo caballero de piscis ya no estaba presente y le parecía que era como si aun estuviera ahí. Ella tenia entendido que nadie cuidaba ese jardín lleno de rosas, pero siempre que se escapaba para verlo estaba perfecto, lleno de rosas rojas y blancas ¿como era posible? ni siquiera ella siendo una divinidad podía asegurar como era posible, pero estaba feliz de que las rosas no se marchitaran con el tiempo.

-Y de nuevo estas aquí.- Escucho detrás de ella

-Oye... lo he estado pensando por un buen tiempo... ¿eres un acosador?- La diosa miro a Touma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, pero solo contigo.

-Terminaras con grandes problemas si sigues acosando así a la gente.

-No te burles de mi, ya te he dicho que solo te acoso a ti.

-Eso no es muy agradable, me repugna la idea, tal vez te ponga una orden de restricción.

-¿Cuantos metros señorita?

-mm... ¿10?

-Vamos, deja de bromear.- El joven también se sentó en ese jardín de rosas.

-Tu preguntaste

-No pensé que me responderías.

-Por cierto... en esta época... ¿cual es tu edad?

-¿eh? ¿mi edad? no ha cambiado mi edad física desde ese día, Afrodita me hizo el favor de congelar mi tiempo de vida. Soy mayor que tu, en este momento tengo 18 años.

-¿eh? ¿en serio? acosas a una menor de edad, deberías avergonzarte.

-No eres una menor de edad, has vivido muchos mas años que yo como diosa, tu si estas acosando a un menos.

-No me lo recuerdes...

-¿cuantos años tiene Seiya?

-¿eh? el tiene la misma edad que yo, bueno... el tiene la misma edad que yo aparento.

-Ah bueno... es algo joven.

-Si, aun es joven.

-Literalmente es un niño.

-Si...

-Es por eso que no crees que este en verdad enamorado de ti ¿cierto?

-De nuevo vienes a adivinar lo que pienso, es algo molesto.

-Vieja costumbre, ¿si tanto te molesta porque no lo olvidas?

Saori sonrió con tranquilidad, ella sabia que Touma quería que se olvidara de el. Incluso ella lo había deseado en varias ocasiones.- Cosas como el amor y el olvido no son controladas por los dioses, incluso hay personas que son inmunes a las flechas de Eros y una de ella soy yo.

Touma se sorprendió bastante de la confesión de la diosa.- ¿Como lo sabes?

-Eros me disparo una flecha de plomo después de verme triste por perderte, no hubo efecto en mi y termine por volver a la tierra aun sabiendo que tu estabas observándome.

-¿Que se siente?

-¿eh? ¿Que cosa?

-Ser perforada por una flecha de plomo.

-Si estas esperando que te diga que dolió, no fue así.

-No hablo de eso, no sientes como tus sentimientos cambian.

-En realidad... se supone que cuando te disparan esa flecha comienzas a odiar instantáneamente a la persona que alguna vez te causo amor, pero... yo no sentí nada. Eros me explico que debía de repugnarme la idea de tenerte cerca, pero estas aquí a mi lado y es un sentimiento agradable. Eros llego a una sola conclusión, yo ya no te amaba para cuando me clavaron aquella flecha.

-En el fondo agradezco eso, seria horrible si me rechazaras tan cruelmente.

-Ya te he rechazado, no deberías verme con sentimientos romanticismos en este momento.

-Y de nuevo me bateas...

-Calla y mejor olvídate de eso.

-Y ya lo has rechazado a el

-Si, pero el esta igual que tu.

-Tal vez si te quiere

-Tal vez...

-Tal vez deberías de olvidarle y corresponderme

-No esperes que a eso conteste también con un "tal vez"

-Debía intentarlo- Ambos se rieron por un momento.-Te gustan mucho estas rosas ¿verdad?

-Si, son hermosas y me hace feliz verlas.

-Si te hace feliz verlas, a mi también me alegrara verlas florecer para verte sonriendo.

-Dices cosas raras de vez en cuando, no hagas que tu felicidad dependa de la mía, porque entonces me pondrás muy triste.

-Una ultima pregunta ¿Que tiene de bueno el? ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?

-No podría explicarlo ni aunque me dieran montones de años para pensar en las palabras adecuadas. La persona de la que me enamore es amable y siempre se preocupa por mi, pregunta cosas como "¿Estas bien?" o "¿Hay algo que te moleste?". La persona que capto mi atención tiene una sonrisa que me hace pensar que todo estará bien y el siempre viene a buscarme si algo malo me pasa, es como si supiera que yo lo estoy esperando. También... fui malcriada y cruel con el cuando eramos niños y el siempre me enfrento sin importarle que yo le odiara, el no me miraba en lo absoluto cuando todos lo hacían. El me veía como una persona mas en el mundo y de forma muy extraña comencé a desear que me viera como la única persona que podría hacerlo feliz. Me confunde tanto, que ahora comienzo a pensar que nunca me enamore hasta conocerlo. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya lo estaba mirando.

¿Y que piensas de mi?

Saori se dio cuenta de que posiblemente sus palabras habían lastimado a Touma.- mm... déjame ver... eres un acosador, te pones nervioso ante la presencia de Seiya, eres un acosador...

-Dijiste dos veces lo de ser un acosador.

-Es porque es lo que mas te define.- Saori comenzó a reírse de esa conversación tan fuera de lo común.

-Bueno, al menos no me has mandado a la cárcel

-Que linda pareja.- Dijo el caballero de pegaso que iba llegando a ese pequeño jardín.-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¿Seiya? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Venia a pasar el rato contigo, pero veo que alguien se me adelanto.

-¿En serio te enamoraste de alguien como el?- Le susurro el joven a la diosa.

\- Me enamore de el y se su insoportable forma de ser. Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo.- Fue lo que le contesto al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Que se están susurrando ahí?- Ver al pegaso celoso hacia que Saori se pusiera algo nerviosa. Justo esas expresiones que ponía en su rostro le hacían suspirar y recordando su platica con Venus tomo la ultima decision considerando sus sentimientos.- Seiya ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Esas palabras salieron de sus labios marcando lo que seria el fin de todo ese enredo. Touma lo entendió y se retiro de inmediato.

-Espero que seas feliz suceda lo que suceda.- Le susurro.- No hay cosa que me haría mas feliz que eso.

-Gracias.

Después de que Touma abandonara la habitación, Seiya miro extrañado a Saori.- ¿Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Es sobre mi confesión y todo lo que ha ocurrido- Athena no parecía nerviosa, estaba tranquila y no parecía que le importara tanto.

-Aceptaras salir conmigo

-No

-¿eh?

-Primero quiero saber ¿Que es lo que sientes por mi?

-Pues... me gustas.- Seiya no vio que Saori le respondiera, así que continuo.- Siento que eres la primera persona que llama mi atención así, es agradable pasar tiempo contigo y me gusta verte sonreír.

Saori nunca escucho lo que ella quería.- ¿eso es todo?- saori se oía feliz, pero Seiya noto que no se veía convencida.

Seiya no supo que decir.- Pues... creo que si.

-Seiya...-Saori tenia muy presentes las palabras de Touma "El aun es un niño es por eso que no crees que este enamorado de verdad"- Hay mucha distancia entre gustar, querer y amar ¿Que es lo que en verdad sientes?

El caballero se quedo callado, incluso el no sabia exactamente cual de esas tres era la respuesta correcta y la mirada que Saori le dirigía le hacia dudar un poco. "Solo dilo... solo di esas cinco letras y seré tuya" las manos de la diosa temblaban, pero el no lo noto. Athena tenia una mirada suplicante "solo dilo"

-Lo sabia...- Fue lo que dijo Athena después de un momento de silencio.- Seiya... cuando tu amas a alguien no sabes el por que, tu mundo gira alrededor de esa persona y sabes de inmediato la respuesta, pero hay algo que nadie te dice respecto al amor y es que tienes que tener en cuenta que algunas personas cuando dicen que te aman están dispuestas a pasar toda la vida contigo y tu tienes que responderles sinceramente.

Saori comenzaba a mostrar su decepción y Seiya seguía callado.- Dices que te gusto, pero no es lo que yo esperaba de ti. Y justo cuando te pregunto que es lo que sientes... si tu estuvieras enamorado de mi significaría que ambos moriríamos juntos, te llevaría conmigo ante mi padre si tu me lo pidieras para que te conceda una vida eterna y puedas estar a mi lado, pero significaría que solo estarías conmigo ¿Tienes esa determinación?

-Yo...- Por mas que el caballero intento decidirse y darle la respuesta que quería, nunca pudo decirle. Seiya no sabia porque no tenia la fuerza para decirle lo que quería escuchar. El por mas que intentara pronunciar tan esperada respuesta, jamas lo haría.

-Lo sabia... no te preocupes.- Saori puso una mano en su hombro, esa es la razón por la que no volví a decirte mis sentimientos.- La diosa paso justo al lado del caballero dispuesta a salir de la casa de piscis.

-Saori...

-Te agradecería que no me confundas mas a menos que estés seguro de lo que sientes.- La diosa salio con paso normal, en el fondo esperaba que el reconsiderara las cosas y la detuviera en ese momento, pero un dios no puede forzar los sentimientos e un humano. Saori comenzó a correr después de llegar a las escaleras hacia la sala del patriarca.

Seiya ya no hizo nada mas, solo miro a la misma dirección por donde se había marchado su dios ¿Por que no pudo darle una respuesta apropiada? Ni el mismo lo sabia, tal vez en el fondo ni siquiera el sabia bien que era lo que sentía y solo se estaba moviendo impulsado por la confesión que la diosa le había hecho.- Soy verdaderamente patético...

La diosa termino de nuevo en la misma situación. Ella sola en su habitación con ese caballero en su mente. Esperaba que el le dijera que sentía lo mismo que ella "Aun es un niño" fue lo que Touma le había dicho. Las lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la diosa y se recargo contra la puerta. Ella había tomado su ultima decision basada en sus sentimientos, ella quería que el la mirara de la misma manera en que ella lo hacia, pero no pudo ser. Los deseos no siempre se hacen realidad.

Saori limpio sus lagrimas y decidió seguir como hasta ese día, definitivamente no volvería a caer "Parece que Afrodita también puede equivocarse".

Seiya iba bajando las escaleras sin mirar a nadie cuando se encontró con aquel joven.- Seiya... felicidades, parece que me ganaste, por favor... haz a Athena feliz.- Touma sonrió con un deseo sincero por ver a Athena sonriendo. Ver la sonrisa de Athena no era tan malo aunque fuera dirigida para otro hombre... haría que Touma se sintiera feliz.

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas?- Touma miro a Seiya y dedujo que Athena y Seiya no eran pareja.- ¿Que le has dicho?

-Solo le dije que me gustaba, ella quería oír otra cosa y yo no fui capaz de decirlo... lo siento, soy en verdad patético.

Touma dejo de lado su personalidad tranquila y tomo a Seiya de la camisa haciéndole ver que era mas alto que el.- ¿Que has dicho? Dime que le has dicho que la amas

-No lo hice... lo siento.

-¡¿Por que?!

-Porque... no estoy seguro de lo que siento. Ella se mantuvo en silencio y creo que adivino que no podía contestarle. Lo siento...

-¿Eres idiota?- El joven comenzó a zarandear a Seiya.- ¿Como has podido dejarla esperando? Te deje el camino libre ¿Que es lo que quieres de ella si no es estar a su lado? Me dan ganas de soltarte un golpe.

-No es algo que te incumba

-Me incumbe, todo lo que tenga que ver con Athena me interesa, porque a diferencia tuya yo si puedo decir que la amo.- Touma soltó la camisa del caballero.- ¿Sabes? Aunque no era yo, estaba feliz de que Athena estuviera enamorada de alguien, pero ahora que veo que clase de persona es la que gano su corazón... desearía que nunca te hubiera conocido.

Touma subió rápidamente las escaleras. Seiya de nuevo se quedo sin palabras y comenzó a sentirse patético. ¿Por que no pudo decirlo? era lo único que nunca se pudo contestar "¿Tienes esa determinación?" hasta seiya pudo ver lo brillantes que se veían los ojos de su diosa en ese momento.

Ese día Seiya abandono el santuario y seguido de el lo abandonaron los caballeros de bronce para seguir con sus estudios, pero Saori no regreso...

La diosa informo a sus caballeros de bronce que se quedaría un largo tiempo en el santuario a petición de Mu. Eso no era mentira, pero todos sabían que ella se habría negado en el pasado, sabían que algo malo había ocurrido.

Shun fue el ultimo en irse del santuario. el paso gran parte de su tiempo con June, pero también se entero de la platica entre Seiya y Saori.- Es un verdadero idiota...- Fue lo que dijo en el momento en el que la diosa se lo contó.

-Ya olvídalo... no es como si mi mundo se fuera a derrumbar.

-Justo cuando Venus te había dado un empujón, lo siento... siempre te dije que Seiya y tu deberían estar juntos... lo siento.

-No importa.- Shun se dio cuenta de que Saori volvió a sonreír con falsedad. el tiempo había regresado a lo que era y la diosa volvió a ser la misma de antes. La diosa que nunca estaría dispuesta a aceptar el amor.- ¿Cuando volverás a Japón con nosotros?

-Supongo que no volveré en un buen tiempo, Mu dijo que me necesitaban aquí, ademas... Mascara de muerte destruyo la academia de Saintias y no nos habíamos dado el tiempo para reconstruirla... sera mucho tiempo, pero descuida, iré a visitarte de vez en cuando. A ti y a todos los caballeros de bronce y siempre serán bienvenidos.

-Oye saori ¿sabias? Ahora mismo ha dejado de llover en Japón, la temporada de lluvias solo dura un mes, es algo triste que ya no podamos jugar ¿no crees?

Instintivamente, la diosa miro al cielo.-No te preocupes, volverá a llover el siguiente año y así hasta que tengamos que dejar este mundo, tendremos muchas oportunidades para jugar juntos.

-Por cierto... hablando de lluvia ¿Donde esta Touma?

-El esta con Kiki

-¿No ira a Japón conmigo?

-No, dijo que el se quedaría aquí, es muy difícil convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Ya veo, la próxima vez que nos veamos promete que jugaras conmigo a pesar de la edad que tengamos ¿vale?

-Vale.

Saori se quedo en el santuario y pidió a Tatsumi que se encargara de todos los trabajos en la fundación, ella lo veía como un padre, así que ya lo conocían y no se negarían a verlo como el representante de la diosa. Saori pidió a Shun que le contara sobre los cambios en Japón cada vez que la visitara y ella de vez en cuando tenia que volver, pero solo a hacer exámenes apara terminar con sus estudios, no era muy difícil. ella era una diosa que había vivido largo tiempo en la tierra, así que hacer exámenes de preparatoria y universidad no eran la gran cosa.

Saori vio partir al caballero de Andromeda, el ultimo caballero de bronce en abandonar el santuario. Kiki estaba a su lado y la miro atentamente, pensó que ella estaba a punto de quebrarse.- Saori san... ¿Estas triste?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, creo que los extrañare a todos.

-¿Por que no les dijiste que te quedaras varios años aquí?

-Porque nunca aprendí a despedirme de la gente. Decir adiós seria muy triste.

-Ya veo... ¿Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta?

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras

-Estas enamorada ¿verdad?- Kiki comenzó a sonreír al ver que su diosa le respondió de la misma manera.

Saori no se sonrojo ni se sorprendió de la pregunta, se lo tomo como lo mas natural del mundo.- Si

-¿En serio? ¿Estas enamorada? ¿Como se siente?

-Estar con él era como sentir las galaxias de mi imaginación chocar entre ellas. Mi corazón tocaba una hermosa melodía con solo tenerlo cerca. Sentía la infinidad del tiempo solo con hacer contacto con él, creo que ahora entiendo eso de que el tiempo se alarga cuando estas con la persona a la que amas. ¿Qué si estaba enamorada? Pff, estaba a un beso del delirio...

-Veo que de verdad lo querías.

-¿Quererle? No, yo lo amaba.

* * *

En el manga "Saintia Sho" se menciona que Saori tuvo una pelea con Eris antes de la batalla a en las doce casas donde se sobre esforzó cuando aun no había despertado como diosa y esto ocasiono que sus poderes fueran sellados, en pocas palabras se convirtió en una simple humana después de esa batalla. No se específicamente cuando pudo volver a ocupar sus poderes (porque el manga sigue en publicación)


	14. Chapter 14

Un avión arribo a Japón e inmediatamente se formo una multitud afuera del aeropuerto. No era nada que impresionara a los empleados. Nadie había visto a Saori desde hace ya seis años. La gente se entero después de que se anunciara que Tatsumi seria su representante en la fundación. Todos interrogaron al pobre mayordomo que estaba igual de sorprendido por la noticia. El solo dijo que su señora se encontraba en Grecia y que debido a sus estudios decidió terminar la escuela en ese país. La gente no aguantaba la emoción de recibirla de nuevo. Era una persona muy famosa entre los japoneses, una millonaria joven y hermosa que de repente desapareció del mapa.

La puerta del avión se abrió lentamente dejando que la diosa pudiera respirar el aire fresco.

-Bienvenida a Japón señorita Kido.- Fue lo primero que escucho al abrirse la puerta. "Gracias" le contesto al empleado que le indico la salida. Saori tomo su equipaje de mano y salio del avión para encontrar a varios entrevistadores que se colaron a la pista de aterrizaje sabia que era mala idea avisar de mi regreso" -Vamos Kiki.- El aprendiz había crecido bastante en los últimos años. Era mas alto y su voz ya no era la de un niño. Kiki ahora era un joven fuerte y le faltaba poco para volverse un caballero de oro. Ademas de que ya no se comportaba como un niño travieso, se parecía un poco a Mu.

saori también había cambiado demasiado. Ella se había cortado el cabello, no demasiado, pero si se notaba que ya no era tan largo. Había crecido un poco y ya no tenia el cuerpo de una adolescente*.

-Espérame Saori nee.- El joven estaba adormilado por ir durmiendo en el asiento.- ¿huh? ¿Quien es toda esa gente?

-Parece que aun causo sensación en este lugar.

La joven sonrió amablemente y fue abordada cuando iba bajando la escalera del avión. Kiki tomo el demás equipaje de saori y fue tras ella.

-Señorita Saori ¿Por que Grecia? ¿Le encanta la mitología y esas cosas como a su abuelo?

-Señorita Saori ¿Aun esta soltera? ¿Quien es el joven que la acompaña?

-Señorita Kido ¿A que se debe su visita? ¿Abandono Japón por algún problema con la fundación?- Dejando de lado que los reporteros y la demás gente entorpecían el paso de la diosa, le hizo muy feliz que la gente siguiera recordándola.

"Esto sera bastante pesado" Saori viendo que no la dejarían pasar sin que contestara se tomo su tiempo.- Kiki, puedes adelantarte si quieres... esto tardara un poco.

-Descuida, es divertido. Te espero.- "Mala decision" El joven Kiki fue abordado por lo que parecían miles de personas interesadas por su relación con Saori. El no sabia como actuar y comportarse así que dejo que Saori contestara a todas las preguntas.

-¡Señorita Saori!- Grito su mayordomo al verla a lo lejos y corrió a abrazarla.- No sabe cuanto la he extrañado ¿Como pudo dejarme así? Estaba muy preocupado, ha crecido mucho.

-Tatsumi, tranquilo.

-¿Quien es este joven?- Miro detenidamente a Kiki.

-¿eh? Tatsumi... el es Kiki ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿El pequeño? ¿No era un duende?

El aprendiz se disgusto bastante al ser llamado "duende" pero no iba a mostrar su molestia.-¿Que? Claro que no soy un duende, soy una persona normal. Saori nee ¿Puedo golpearlo?

-¿Nee?

-Ah, le ha dado por llamarme hermana, después de todo pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo con el.

-Bien... veo que ha crecido mucho señorita, me alegra volver a verla ¿Como ha estado? ¿Ha comido bien? ¿No ha tenido problemas?

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes tanto por mi, se cuidarme sola.

-Saori san.- Se acerco a ellos Shun que también había cambiado en ese tiempo, aunque se seguía notando que era una persona muy noble. el era mucho mas alto que la ultima vez que había visto a Saori.- Lamento llegar tarde, me alegra volver a verte. Lamento no haber podido visitarte en estos últimos años, después de entrar a la universidad se me complicaron las cosas y fue muy difícil ir al santuario... lo siento.

-No te preocupes, sabia que terminaríamos por separarnos, pero no importa. Ahora estoy aquí.

-Oh, Shiryu y los demás están en la mansión, querían verte, pero creyeron que seria demasiado problema que viniéramos todos, contando lo popular que eres por aquí.- Mientras continuaban con su platica subieron a una limusina y Tatsumi tomo el volante.

-Ya veo... no importa, ya quiero ver como han cambiado los demás ¿Hay algo interesante que haya pasado?

-huh... si, veras... yo y June somos pareja desde hace ya dos años.- Shun se veía emocionado con solo decirlo y su cara se puso un poco roja.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Ves? sabia que lo conseguirías y eso que estabas muy nervioso. Dime ¿Como están los demás? ¿Hyoga sigue haciendo bromas a Ikki y a los demás? Escuche de Dhoko que Shiryu ahora es pareja de Shunrei ¿Como están Ikki y Seiya? ¿Siguen siendo unos solitarios? Cuéntame todo lo que ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.- Saori se había vuelto una persona mas alegre y tranquila. Kiki solía decir que era una persona resignada a siempre hacer lo correcto, pero que parecía ser feliz con ello.

-Si, Hyoga sigue igual, aunque físicamente ha cambiado mucho, pero se consiguió una novia y nadie lo podía creer ¿Recuerdas a Eri? la chica que trabajaba en el orfanato, se volvió su novia y nos burlamos de el por semanas. Con Shiryu y Shunrei ya nos lo esperábamos solo que el se hacia el difícil y mi hermano si es un solitario, dice que el no tiene tiempo para esas cosas.

-No olvides mencionarle que el joven Seiya se la pasa de flor en flor.- Tatsumi se metió en la conversación. Shun no quería mencionarlo, pero Seiya se la pasaba con una novia, luego con otra y así... pensó que tal vez incomodaría a Saori hablar e eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Seiya? yo creí que el era mas serio ¿Que se le va a hacer?- Saori pareció tomárselo como si fuera una persona mas, como si nunca hubiera estado interesada en el.- ¿Y que ha pasado con el orfanato? ¿sigue funcionando?

-Claro que si, después de que varios de los niños fueran adoptados, otros superaran el rango de edad y cosas así...

-Espera ¿Que paso con los que superaron el rango de edad?

-Ah, no se preocupe por eso señorita, me encargue de conseguirles un hogar temporal. Algunos consiguieron trabajos respetables y consiguieron salir de su situación de pobreza, pensé que eso seria lo que usted hubiera hecho.

-Te lo agradezco Tatsumi.

Llegaron muy rápido a la mansión y Saori la recorrió con la mirada. No recordaba que era enorme, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que la veía- ¿Y esas rosas? pregunto al ver el jardín, ella nunca había tenido tiempo de cuidar personalmente su jardín, así que antes no había muchas flores en el.

-Seiya las planto, dijo que te gustaría verlas cuando regresaras.

-Son muy lindas, dime por favor que mi piano sigue ahí.

Shun rió un poco.- Claro, ni locos nos atreveríamos a moverlo ni un centímetro.

-Vale, se los agradezco.- Saori comenzó a caminar a la entrada, conocía muy bien ese lugar a pesar de que se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo visitaba. Ella puso su mano en la manija de la puerta y abrió lentamente, le recordó a los días en que volvía de la escuela esperando encontrarse con sus caballeros reunidos en la sala viendo la tv.

-¡Bienvenida Saori!- Salto el cisne a abrazarla cuando la vio entrando cuidadosamente.

-Tranquilízate Hyoga, va a hacer que corra a Grecia de regreso.- Shiryu se acerco para saludar.

-Me da gusto volver a verlos, han cambiado un poco.- Saori noto que Hyoga se sintió halagado por su comentario.- No te sientas importante, tu sigues igual.- Se burlo.

-¿Por que siempre te burlas de mi? He madurado bastante, ya no soy el mismo de antes.

-Mentiroso, se nota que sigues haciendo bromas pesadas.- Saori siempre encontró divertido burlarse del cisne-Ya esa bien, me alegra de verdad volver a verlos.- La diosa abrazo a Hyoga de nuevo y después a Shiryu.

-Oye, a mi no me abrazaste.- Dijo el santo de andromeda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero a ti solo llevo tres años sin verte, pero no te lo tomes a mal.- De la misma forma que con los otros Saori abrazo a Shun.

-Bienvenida señorita Saori.- Ikki bajaba las escaleras para ir al menos a saludar.-

-Vamos no seas amargado Ikki, acércate a saludar.

-Ven Ikki, hace mucho que no te veo, también quiero abrazarte.

-Yo paso, no soy de ese tipo de persona.

-Hermano, hace años que no nos vemos ¿No puedes hacer una excepción?

-No veo que tiene de especial abrazar a alguien que no ves hace años.

-Ya, ven.- Shun termino jalando a Ikki para que abrazara a Saori.- Ves que no era tan difícil.

-Tonterías...

-Oye, llama a Seiya para que venga a saludar.- Ikki miro sorprendido a todos.

-¿A Seiya? El no esta aquí,esta en una cita ¿No les aviso?

-Ese maldito.- Hyoga se molesto un poco.- Al fin regresa Saori y se va a otro lado, lo golpeare cuando regrese. Saori disfrutaba de ver que Hyoga nunca cambiaría.

-No, no, no, no tienes que hacer eso. Ustedes ya están en edad para buscar una pareja, me agrada la idea de que formen sus familias y vivan como humanos.- Shun miro preocupado a su diosa, pero no dijo nada. Todos llegaron a la conclusión mas obvia. Saori ya no estaba enamorada y ahora había vuelto a ser la diosa amable a la que solo le preocupaba el bienestar de los demás.

-Pero siempre nos daremos tiempo para pasar el rato juntos. Somos amigos, por eso me molesta.

-No importa, no es como si yo fuera a regresar pronto. Am...-Saori volteo a todos lados.- ¿Donde están Kiki y Tatsumi?

Hyoga y Shun se pusieron nerviosos- Pues... tal vez tuvieron que hacer algo.

-¿eh? Bueno, iré a la cocina, tengo un poco de hambre.

-No, no quédate mejor aquí con nosotros otro rato.- Hyoga se puso en el camino de Saori.

-Bien, estaré con ustedes, pero primero déjenme comer algo.- De nuevo el santo se pudo en medio solo que esta vez se le sumo Shun.

-Bien, que están ocultando ¿Quemaron la cocina? ¿La destruyeron? ¿Que es?- Saori recordaba muy bien que siempre intentaban esconderle las cosas que destruían para evitar ser regañados.

Ikki comenzó a caminar a la cocina.- Están tratando de ocultar un pastel que Tatsumi esta decorando.- Dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

-¡Ikki!- Los tres caballeros gritaron al unisono.

-¿en serio?

-Si, queríamos celebrar tu regreso.

-Gracias, son muy amables, pero no deben ocultarlo, me hace feliz aunque aun no lo hayan terminado.

-Vamos entonces a comer y hablarnos un rato, sera divertido.

Saori se sintió feliz de estar de vuelta en esa mansión que tantos recuerdos guardaba, le parecía que ninguno de sus caballeros había cambiado lo suficiente como para que ella supiera marcar las diferencias entre el antes y el después. Pasaron horas y horas en esa conversación llena de bromas y recuerdos. Saori les contó como era su vida en el santuario y les explico que Touma llegaría en unos días mas. Les platico sobre los problemas en el santuario y sobre los nuevos caballeros que habían logrado obtener sus armaduras de bronce y plata, por su parte Shiryu y los demás le contaron sobre los cambios en Japón, todos seguían con sus estudios, pero cada quien ya tenia una vida y objetivos en su vida, Shiryu trabajaba medio tiempo en el orfanato para acostumbrarse al trabajo, Hyoga podría decirse que intentaba trabajar al igual que Shiryu en el orfanato, pero se la pasaba detrás de Eri. Shun se puso totalmente rojo cuando tocaron el tema de su relación con June, al parecer ella lo visitaba frecuentemente y el de vez en cuando iba a verla, pero por lo que le contaron a la diosa, Shun era un chico muy detallista con ella.

-Saori san ¿Iras a la misma universidad que nosotros?

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas? Yo ya termine de estudiar

-¿eh? Pero si tienes la misma edad que nosotros.

-Saori nee era un genio, debieron verla, era impresionante. Ella resaltaba entre todos sus compañeros.- Kiki se sentía emocionado al hablar de su diosa.-Termino la preparatoria en solo una año, le permitieron hacer montones de exámenes, pero ella nunca se preocupaba y tampoco la vi estudiar nunca.

-Son las ventajas de haber vivido en otras épocas, no fue tan difícil.

-Estoy en casa.- Escucharon todos que abrieron la puerta de la mansión.

-¿Seiya? ¿Eres tu?- Grito Hyoga.

-Shiryu lo regaño.- No grites, ya te he dicho que debes levantarte a ver quien es.

Seiya se acerco a la habitación y entro despreocupadamente- ¿Por que están todos aquí? Por cierto dejaron la limusina a plena... ¿eh?...- Seiya se quedo pasmado cuando noto que Saori estaba en la habitación.

-Hola Seiya, me alegra verte de nuevo, has crecido mucho y veo que eres el mismo de siempre.

Se formo un silencio incomodo, nadie entendía como Saori podía tratarlo como a los demás.- ¿Quieres un poco de pastel? esta delicioso, no sabia que Tatsumi sabia prepararlo y eso que viví dieciséis años con el pegado a mi.

-uh... si, claro.

-¿Tu tampoco vas a saludarme?- Kiki llamo la atención de Seiya.

-Vaya, Kiki, eres enorme, y eso que creí que serias un enano por siempre.

-Oye, no me molestes.

-No te preocupes Kiki, yo te dije que serias mas alto que todos ellos, aun estoy esperando por ver al Kiki que rebase la altura de Touma.- Saori se veía feliz y entonces los demás caballeros entraron en confianza y dejaron de lado lo incomodo de la situación.

-Por cierto Saori, ¿Te gusta la lluvia? Si no mal recuerdo la odiabas y ahora has regresado cuando a penas va a iniciar la temporada.

-Me encanta, me la pasaba jugando con Touma y Kiki, pero las primeras veces era bastante confuso porque confundí las fechas de lluvia en Japón con las de Grecia y ahí me tenían ilusionada a que lloviera en Junio*-

-Señorita Saori ¿Ha tenido algún amorío en Grecia?- Saori cambio su expresión feliz por una de confusión y nerviosismo, su puso un poco roja, pero solo Seiya y Shun lo notaron.

-¿eh? ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-El joven Kiki me estaba comentando que ha tenido varios pretendientes por allá.- Saori miro a Kiki como si estuviera a punto de reprenderlo.

-Eso es bastante normal, si hubieran visto la cantidad de hombres que se le declararon a nee san.

-No, ninguno.- Saori contesto con toda confianza.

-Mentirosa

-Cállate Kiki.

-Pero si hasta tuviste una cita con uno de tus pretendientes.

-De verdad no sabes cuando cerrar la boca.

-¿Y bien Saori?- Hyoga tenia una sonrisa malévola como si estuviera a punto de vengarse de la diosa por burlarse de el.- Cuéntanos mas sobre esos pretendientes.- La molesta sonrisa de Hyoga hizo que la diosa

La diosa comenzó a sentirse como la pequeña hermana que es protegida por sus hermanos mayores cada vez que se le acerca un chico.- Vale, vale, solo fui a una cita con el joven Julian Solo. Se entero de que estaba en Grecia y fue a visitarme, creo que pensó que le daría el "si" si se presentaba ante mi.

-¿Volvió a pedirle matrimonio?

-Si, pero lo rechace y me pidió que tuviera al menos una cita, fue tan insistente que tuve que aceptar para que se fuera.

-Debieron de estar ahí, llevo docenas de rosas para intentar convencerla.

-Fue muy gracioso.- Saori comenzó a reír al recordarlo. Saori estaba bastante feliz en ese lugar, pero ya tenia bastante sueño- Disculpen, pero quiero ir a dormir, ¿mi habitación esta disponible?

-Claro que si, ya llevamos sus cosas a su habitación, así que no se preocupe-

-Gracias, me agrado volver a estar con ustedes, pero no he dormido bien últimamente, espero que me disculpen.

-No hay problema, ahora tenemos mas oportunidades de estar juntos y podremos divertirnos.- Shun siempre era muy positivo. Saori dejo a los caballeros y se fue a dormir.

El sonido de Saori subiendo las escaleras podia percibirse desde la cocina.-¿Y bien?- Todos voltearon a ver a Seiya

-huh... ¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¿Como te atreviste a marcharte justo el día en que Saori regresa?

-Perdón, se lo había prometido a una amiga

-¿Amiga? ¿o novia?

-Amiga, sabes que yo no tengo novias.- Seiya se levanto de su asiento.- Yo también me voy a dormir, no estoy de humor para que me reclamen. El caballero subió las escaleras con paso veloz y se encontró con Saori quien no podía abrir su puerta. La joven estaba intentando usar su vieja llave.

-¿Saori?

La diosa dio un pequeño brinco.- A eres Seiya, me asustaste.

-¿Que haces?

-No puedo abrir

-Han cambiado las chapas.- Seiya busco en su bolsillo- Ten, me dieron una copia el día que la cambiaron.

-Vaya, es extraño que tu la tengas.- El caballero se puso nervioso.

-Em... si, algo.

-Gracias.- Saori abrió exitosamente- Eres muy amable, nos vemos mañana.- Seiya miro por un momento la alegre sonrisa de Saori. El noto que ella había cambiado un poco, de había vuelto mas hermosa y se notaba mas feliz y tranquila.

-Si, nos vemos... Saori.

-¿eh?

-¿Todo bien? Te ves algo rara...

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas? Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Um... vale. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches.- Saori cerro la puerta tras de si y Seiya se quedo mirando un momento hacia la puerta.

-Así que ibas a dormir.- Kiki se burlo.

-¿eh? ¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Llegue justo cuando dijiste "Déjame dormir contigo esta noche"

-Yo jamas dije eso.- Kiki subió las escaleras y se acerco a su antiguo amigo.-Seiya, déjame advertirte algo. Saori no es como las chicas con las que has estado jugando, ahora es como una hermana mayor para mi, si descubro que intentas lastimarla como aquella vez, te matare.

-Veo que has madurado un poco ¿Touma te ha metido ideas a la cabeza?

-Touma a diferencia tuya no se la pasa jugando con las mujeres, ya me he enterado que andas con una diferente cada vez.

-Cállate, no es tu problema, ademas no eres muy fuerte como para enfrentarte a mi.

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi, yo ya no me ando con bromas, eso de hace un rato fue solo para recordar un poco, pero Saori es una buena persona y no me gustaría verla llorar como aquella vez.

-¿Te haz enamorado de ella? Pobre niñato bateado.

-Claro que no, ella es como mi hermana, ya te lo dije. Y al menos si estuviera enamorado de ella yo si tendría el valor para decirle lo que siento.

Seiya se quedo callado y vio a Kiki que literalmente corrió al cuarto de Saori.- Saori nee ¿Puedo entrar?

-Esta abierto- escucho desde adentro. Kiki miro a Seiya justo antes de abrir.

Saori ya tenia puesta una pijama y estaba sentada dentro de las cobijas- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?Al parecer cierto cisne travieso le ha quitado a Tatsumi las llaves de las habitaciones y quiere que duerma en el jardín.- Kiki sonaba como un adulto molesto por los niños que juegan en su patio.

-Claro, espera.- Saori se levanto y busco algo en su armario.

-¿Saori nee?

-Aquí esta.- Saori saco una caja y la abrió rápidamente- Le dije a Tatsumi que no era mala idea comprarlo.

-¿que es?

-Una colcha inflable, para cuando tenia pijamadas con mis amigas, supongo que sera mas cómodo que dormir en el sofá o el el piso.

-Maravilloso, déjame inflarla.-

-Puedes hacerlo

-Si, ya no soy un niño- Kiki inflo la colcha y la coloco al lado dela cama de Saori.- Perfecto.

-Puedes encontrar sabanas y cobijas en el armario, toma las que quieras.

-Vale.- Kiki se dio cuanta de que las mantas estaban en lo alto del armario y las alcanzo con facilidad.

-Ahora que lo veo... de verdad has crecido.

-Claro que si, seré aun mas alto que Touma, ya veras.

-Si tuviera un hermano menos me gustaría que fuera como tu, aunque no me gustaría tener un hermano mayor como Hyoga.- La diosa hablaba guiada por las burlas que siempre se hacian cada vez que se encontraban

-Buenas noches Saori nee- Kiki se acostó en la colcha la cual le pareció muy cómoda.

-Buenas noches.- Saori vio que Kiki se durmió bastante rápido, pero ella no podía dormir por mas que lo intentaba. Lo había logrado, había olvidado a Seiya en esos seis años que habían pasado, no lo había olvidado... lo había superado, ya no le importaba tanto hablar con el y ya no se sentía nerviosa al encontrarse con el. "La primera vez que nos encontramos fue una malcriada y te hice mucho daño. La segunda vez eramos unos adolescentes y yo había madurado, pero tu me odiabas. La tercera vez descubrimos el cruel destino que nos esperaba como la diosa y el caballero e inevitablemente me enamore de ti y rompimos todo contacto después de ver que elegiste a Venus. La cuarta vez ya tenia mi objetivo claro, pero tu no supiste como contestarme y termine olvidándome de ti... después construí una vida y ambos tomamos caminos diferentes. Ahora dime... ¿Como sera esta vez? ¿Puedo volver a ser tu amiga como en ese tiempo?" Saori cerro sus ojos mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. La diosa pudo dormir después de pensar un poco en lo ocurrido, pero el insomnio es algo contagioso, porque al lado de su habitación estaba la del pegaso y el joven no pudo ni cerrar sus ojos. El miedo de bajar en la mañana y ver que su regreso era un sueño... no podría soportarlo.

La persona que durante mucho tiempo le había hecho perder el sueño a la diosa y que tras miles de lagrimas logro salir de su corazón, ahora estaba pagando el crimen y no podía dormir sabiendo que al otro lado de la pared estaba la diosa a la que tanto espero.

El deseo de verla era demasiado y al final no lo pudo aguantar. Saori no lo sabia, pero Seiya ya había probado lo que ella nunca había conocido, aquel placer al que Afrodita quería tentarla la noche en que le hablo de Adonis. Seiya espero a que todos se fueran a dormir y salio de su habitación despacio. El pegaso se detuvo frente a la puerta de la diosa y abrió con mucho cuidado. El joven estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la cama de la diosa, sentía una gran emoción por hacer lo prohibido con ella. Estaba seguro de que Saori no le había pertenecido a nadie, después de todo ella era la única diosa virgen y el se había transformado de un noble cordero a un lobo despreciable.

-Regresa por donde has venido.- Kiki estaba parado detrás de la puerta.- Saori nee te odiaría si intentaras tomarla a la fuerza y yo ni loco permitiría que la tocaras, solo vete, me repugnas. Si intentas tocar solo un cabello de ella, cumpliré mi palabra y te matare.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- Ambos estaban hablando en voz baja.

-Ni creas que confió en ti, le pedí a Saori nee que me dejara dormir aquí

-Eres un...

-Vamos, intenta hacerme algo y ella despertara para ver que te has vuelto un degenerado, ya no eres la persona que merece estar con ella.

-¿Y quien la merece entonces?

-No lo se, al final ella se terminara enamorando de alguien mas, pero no permitiré que seas tu, o al menos no el tu que esta intentando meterse a su cama mientras duerme. lárgate y no diré nada, pero no vuelvas a acercarte con esas intenciones.

Seiya apretó los puños y miro una vez mas a Saori antes de marcharse. Al menos sabia que con Kiki presente no podría hacer nada para tener a Saori y calmar sus deseos reprimidos. Seiya salio de la habitación y Kiki soltó un suspiro para después irse a la cama.

-¿Kiki? ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Hablas dormida nee?

-De vez en cuando..., mentira, me acabo de despertar, haces mucho ruido.- La diosa tallo un momento sus ojos.- ¿Estas bien? Te ves alterado peque

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames peque y no me pasa nada, solo vi un insecto queme dio asco

-¿Un insecto? ¿Aquí? ¿No quieres dormir en la cama conmigo? No me gustaría que te levantaras y estuvieras lleno de hormigas o cosas así

-No puedes dejar que un hombre entre a tu cama así de fácil, aun eres muy inocente cuando se trata de esos temas.- Kiki sintió que el estomago se le revolvía cuando recordó la forma tan indecente con la que Seiya entro al cuarto de Saori. El no tenia ninguna clase de sentimientos románticos por saori, pero era cierto que la quería como a su hermana. La diosa era una persona muy cercana a el y juro que no dejaría que nadie volviera a lastimara.

-Pero eres tu y tu eres como mi hermanito, ven acá y no hagas berrinche, la cama es demasiado grande. Ademas te quejaras si despiertas lleno de insectos.

-Vale, vale, pero mañana me dejaras dormir en la colcha

.¿Te quedaras mañana aquí?

-¿No quieres?- Kiki esperaba que Seiya intentar entrar de nuevo a la habitación de su querida hermana.

-Si quiero, sera divertido

-Vale.- Kiki se metió ala cama y se volteo del lado contrario a Saori "Definitivamente no dejare que ese degenerado se te acerque" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Kiki durmió tranquilamente, pero Saori no se quedo tan tranquila ya que ella si logro escuchar la conversación de Kiki con Seiya y se decepción bastante de ver que su antiguo caballero había intentado meterse a su habitación. La diosa se sintió molesta ¿Que habría pasado si Kiki no hubiera estado presente? Saori comenzó a sentirse insegura en su propia habitación y comenzó a cuestionarse si fue buena decision volver a Japón.

Saori despertó a la mañana siguiente para descubrir que Kiki ya no estaba a su lado "El siempre se me adelanta" sonrio al ver que el joven ya había recogido la colcha y las cobijas que uso la noche pasada. Saori cerro la puerta para comenzar a cambiarse, antes dejaba abierto, pero considerando que el pegaso había intentado entrar y tomar lo mas preciado para la diosa... Saori bajo después de eso a desayunar.- Buenos días- Dijo con una sonrisa a su mayordomo. Todos estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando, entre ellos estaban Seiya y Kiki mirándose el uno al otro como si estuvieran a punto de golpearse.

-Buenos días señorita ¿pudo descansar?

-Claro, aunque Kiki se encontró con un insecto anoche.- Seiya miro a Saori pensando que lo habia descubierto mientras Kiki se reia.- Saori nee ven a sentarte a mi lado.

-¿eh? estas muy lejos, mejor me sentare aquí.- Saori se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, Kiki estaba al otro lado de la mesa, por lo que no podía poner peros.

Saori cometió el gran error de sentarse junto a Hyoga. Ellos siempre se hacían bromas y discutian cuando se sentaban juntos.

-Buenos dias Saori.- Dijo con su molesta sonrisa.- ¿Dormiste bien? ¿No soñaste con poseidon?

-Oh, por supuesto que no, aunque agradezco no haber soñado con tu desagradable rostro.

-¿Que? Yo soy muy apuesto, suspiras con solo verme, yo lo se.

-¿Que no eres un cisne comprometido? Si Eri te escuchara te cortaría inmediatamente.

-¿eh? ¿Quien te dijo sobre Eri?

-Las noticias corren rápido, mejor cállate y sigue comiendo.

-Si, tal vez debería comer ya, porque mi novia me espera- Hyoga tomo una dona que estaba guardando para el final.

-Yo no veo que estés comiendo- Saori comenzó a sonreír traviesamente y justo antes de que Hyoga comiera su preciada dona esta se la quito y le dio una mordida.

-¡Oye!, eso era mio

-Lo lamento, pero tardabas mucho en comértela, no es mi culpa.- Ademas, no tienes tiempo para discutir ¿verdad? Tu preciada novia te espera.- Saori comenzó a reír aunque sabia que tarde o temprano el cisne se vengaría.

Hyoga se levanto de su asiento fingiendo indignación.- Parece que Saori ha perdido sus modales.

-Tu empezaste al mencionar a Julian, solo era una dona, no hagas berrinche.

Hyoga se acerco al oído de Saori.- Sabes que robarme mi comida significa guerra ¿verdad?

\- Te recuerdo que siempre regresabas llorando cuando peleabas contra mi.- La diosa se sentía como en el pasado.

Hyoga salio del comedor dejando a una diosa sonriendo. Tatsumi se puso feliz al ver que su señora se había acostumbrado tan rápido a los cambios.

-Saori san ¿Que harás hoy?

-¿eh? Pues supongo que me quedare en casa, no regresare a trabajar hasta mañana.

-¿Te parecería bien venir conmigo a la universidad? Dejan entrar a visitantes y me gustaría que conocieras el lugar donde estudiamos, puedes entrar como oyente a las clases que quieras y tengo muchos amigos que te admiran ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro, me encantaría, ¿que carrera estas estudiando?

Shun se avergonzó un poco, el hizo notar demasiado que era muy tímido.- Veras... yo quiero ser medico y trabajar para la fundación y así ayudar a los niños del orfanato.

-¿En serio? Es fantástico, sabia que terminarías ayudando a los demás, eres una buena persona.

-Solo soy hago lo que todos los demás harían.

\- Espero no llamar mucho la atención allá, no quiero terminar causando problemas.

-Descuida, mis amigos son muy tranquilos.

\- ¿Yo también puedo ir? Saori nee ¿Me dejas ir?- Kiki tenia una mirada resplandeciente e incluso se levanto de su lugar.

-Lo siento pequeño, pero no dejan entrar a menores de dieciocho.- Seiya fue quien le contesto y Kiki se molesto bastante.- Sera divertido que estés por ahí, es un lugar enorme y la gente es amable.

Saori se sintió un poco incomoda con el pegaso pero decidió olvidar lo de la noche pasada y seguir actuando como si no supiera lo que ocurrió.- Ya veo...- Saori se despidió de Kiki y se fue junto con Shun, Shiryu y Seiya. La diosa aprovechaba para ver los cambios en la ciudad, se veía que algunas casas habían desaparecido para convertirse en edificios, era muy diferente a estar en Grecia. En el santuario no habían ocurrido muchos cambios, así que le pareció interesante ver lo grande y moderna que se veía la ciudad.

Al llegar Saori fue recibida como si fuera una estudiante modelo, solo basto con decir que era Saori Kido para que le abrieran las puertas. La diosa siguió a Shun y dejo que sus caballeros fueran a sus respectivas clases. Shun se veía muy contento de estar cerca de su amiga.- ¿Es impresionante verdad? Debiste verme cuando entre aquí, corrí por todos lados y mire los alrededores.

-Me lo imagino, seguro parecías un niño explorando su nueva casa.

-Exacto.- La diosa observo los alrededores, la universidad era muy grande, mucho mas grande que la escuela en donde ella tuvo que terminar sus estudios. Era un lugar muy limpio y había varios edificios, uno para cada facultad. Shun le señalaba los distintos edificios y le explicaba para que servían. No tomo mucho tiempo para que ella comenzara a llamar la atención, de vez en cuando se les acercaban distintos jóvenes esperando conseguir el numero de la diosa, pero se apartaban al ver que Shun la acompañaba.- Mira, esos de allá son mis amigos.

-¿eh? ¿Cuales?- Saori diviso a un grupo pequeño que esperaba fuera de un salón, eran tres jóvenes. Uno de ellos tenia la misma altura de Touma, lo cual le recordó al chico. Saori se sintió bien al ver que Shun había conseguido amigos, siempre le preocupo que la gente intentara abusar de el por lo noble que era.

-Hola Shun ¿hiciste la tarea? ¿Crees que los exámenes serán difíciles?- Dijo uno de los jóvenes y luego miro a Saori. La diosa por mero impulso se oculto detrás del caballero de Andromeda.

-Ella es saori Kido, es la amiga de las que les hable. Ha regresado de Grecia.

-Vaya, pero si es la señorita Saori ¿Que no es la joven que salio en la tele ayer en la noche?

La diosa era mala haciendo amigos. Cuando estaba en la escuela siempre se la pasaba sola.- Si es ella, es algo tímida, pero es buena persona.- Shun intervino por ella.

-Lo siento si te asuste.- Dijo el joven y luego señalo a sus otros dos acompañantes.- Mi nombre es Kou, esos dos de ahi puedes conocerlos como amigo A y amigo B-

-¿Eh? Eres muy grosero.- Contesto el amigo A. El tenia casi la misma altura que Shun, era delgado, y su pelo era gris, pero no era muy largo.- Mi nombre es Hikari, mucho gusto Saori.

El amigo B también se acerco, pero el si parecía ser alguien muy serio,tanto como Ikki. Llevaba la gorra de su sudadera puesta, así que no se podía distinguir de que color era su cabello si negro, café oscuro o algún tono parecido.- Yo soy Shin, mucho gusto.

La diosa salio de su escondite al ver que eran personas agradables.- Mucho gusto.- Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Oye Shun... tu amiga es linda.- Dijo Hikari mientras comenzaba a sonreír también. Saori se puso un poco roja y solo respondió con un "Gracias"

-Seguro Seiya ya esta detrás de ella considerando que es amiga de Shun.- Shin acomodo su gorra y miro a Shun el cual se veía incomodo por su comentario.

-¿Conocen a Seiya?

-¿eh? Si, es amigo de Shun y siempre se la pasa detrás de todas las chicas a las que conoce. Me fastidia un poco, pero tampoco nos meteremos en su vida, solo no nos justa que juegue así con las mujeres.

-No sabia que Seiya había cambiado tanto

-¿huh? ¿Ya lo conoces Saori san?

-Si, es mi amigo y vive con nosotros, pero yo creo que es un buen chico.

-Nosotros no podemos decir lo mismo...

-Bueno, ya, no hablen así de Seiya.- Shun los interrumpió- Saori san no ha venido a escuchar cosas malas de el, me gustaría que me ayuden a mostrarle la escuela.

-Claro, como negarnos.- Contesto Hikari

Después de las clases donde Saori destaco sabiendo todas las respuestas a las preguntas de los profesores, Shun y sus tres amigos acompañaron a Saori y pasaron largo rato mostrando la escuela. La diosa se sentía bien al ser guiada por todo el lugar. Se detuvieron en la cafetería de la universidad y Hikari se ofreció a invitarle algo a la diosa, pero esta se negó hasta que Shun fue quien le pidió un café sin preguntar. Siguieron conversando sobre la escuela y de vez en cuando le preguntaban a Saori cosas sobre Grecia, ella contestaba muy animada omitiendo todo lo relacionado con el santuario.

Todo fue bien hasta que Seiya entro a la cafetería y vio a Saori.- Hey Shun ¿Como les fue?- Sin preguntar a nadie se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos al lado de Saori.

-Muy bien, debiste ver lo lista que es Saori san. Ella incluso supo las cosas que ni nosotros nos imaginábamos.

-¿En serio?- La diosa se sintió realmente mal teniendo al pegaso tan cerca de ella.- Es impresionante ¿te gusto la escuela?- Saori se dio cuenta de que los amigos de Shun miraban a Seiya como si se tratara de la persona mas desagradable del mundo.

-Si, es enorme y parece estar bien equipada, me gusta.- Saori contesto como normalmente, pero Seiya sintió que ella lo veía igual que como lo hacían los amigos de Shun.- ¿Pasa algo? No te ves muy bien.

-Estoy bien, solo me preguntaba que estará haciendo Kiki ahora.

-¿Que te parece si el resto del día lo pasas conmigo?- Hikari y los demás vieron sorprendidos esperando saber cual seria la decision de la joven.- Podemos ir a comer y podemos visitar a Shiryu, debe de estar en clase ahora mismo.

-Es buena idea Saori san.- Shun ignoro las miradas de sus compañeros ¿Por que no cambias de guías y vas con Seiya?

Saori lo dudo un poco, pero ella siempre le daba una oportunidad a todo lo que le recomendara Shun.- Vale, iré contigo.- Saori termino su café y se despidió de sus nuevos amigos. Kou y los demás observaron como Saori se marchaba con ese hombre al que tanto despreciaban.- ¿Por que la has dejado ir con el?- Kou fue el que lanzo la pregunta a Shun.

-Ustedes no lo saben, pero Seiya no es tan desagradable e impuro como ustedes creen.

-Pero siempre esta jugando con las mujeres.

Shun les dedico una amable sonrisa a sus amigos.- Eso es porque hace años se separo de la única persona a la que ha amado de verdad. El siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y nunca se lo pudo decir correctamente.

-Esa persona es...

-Así es, Saori san es la persona a la que ha estado esperando.- Shun le dio un sorbo a su café y luego miro por la ventana.- El sigue siendo un idiota, pero esta vez espero que les vaya bien... aunque posiblemente a Saori san ya no le importe Seiya...

* * *

*Hasta yo se que Saori no tenia el cuerpo de una niña de los 13 a los 16 años XD pero no podía dejarla igual después de 6 años 7n7

*La temporada de lluvia en japón dura un mes, usualmente es entre junio y julio, pero en Grecia inicia en septiembre (creo XD )


	15. Chapter 15

El pegaso iba frente a la diosa guiándola por la escuela. Saori se sentía bastante extraña, cosas como el miedo e inseguridades la inundaban ¿Por que le pasaba eso? Seiya ya había crecido bastante, pero era seguro que su estatura no era la misma que la de Touma. La diosa miro con atención al caballero que alguna vez deseo tener solo para ella, ya no era un niño. Ella regreso a Japón imaginando que el seria el mismo joven que rob toda su atención. Amable, divertido, atrevido y con una sonrisa que la haría suspirar, pero no era así. Tan solo habían pasado un par de horas y ya se había decepcionado completamente de el. Salir con mujeres solo por diversión, intentar colarse en su habitación con deseos impuros... no eran cosas que le agradaran a la joven diosa.

-¿Te gusto pasar tiempo con Shun?- Seiya miraba fijamente a Saori. La diosa pudo sentir que muchas de las mujeres que estaban al rededor la miraban como si fuera su enemiga, posiblemente eran las amigas del pegaso. Ella de verdad se arrepintió un poco al sentir esas miradas sobre ella y luego pensó que tal vez todas ellas ya habian tenido al menos una cita con su caballero y su nivel de molestia se elevo descontroladamente. "La gente dice que cuando te enamoras los celos son inevitables, pero... ¿Es en serio? ¿Como puedo seguir teniendo este tipo de reacciones?

-¿eh? Si, el es un gran chico me alegra que sea el mismo. Siempre que creo que las personas no tienen salvación siempre llega alguien a mostrarme que estoy equivocada. Shun es un claro ejemplo.

-¿Le tengo que agradecer por salvarnos la vida entonces?- El tono de voz que uso Seiya sonaba casi como un sarcasmo y Athena solo lo ignoro y fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

-No, también te lo agradezco a ti. El niño que se atrevió a desafiarme cuando yo era una niña mimada y el joven que me protegía son claros ejemplos también.- La voz de saori se oía algo melancólica.- Hyoga puede ser terco y me hace muchas bromas pesadas, pero estoy segura de que el saldría a defenderme si estuviera en problemas. Shiryu e Ikki son muy serios, pero Shiryu es amable y sensible, el ama este mundo. Ikki puede fingir que no le importa, pero también se preocupa por todos a su alrededor, sobre todo por Shun. Agradezco haber nacido en esta era, aunque intentaran asesinarme cuando era un bebe, si nunca hubiera pasado eso tal vez nunca los habría conocido.

Seiya miro por un momento a la diosa.- Te vez muy... diferente

-¿De que hablas? Soy la misma

-Pareces ser mas sincera, usualmente no hablabas de como te sentías con nosotros. ¿Algo ha cambiado?

-No, no ha cambiado nada, solo comencé a pensar diferente después de un par de encuentros con Venus.

-¿Venus?- Seiya llevaba años sin escuchar ese nombre.- ¿Que pasa con ella? ¿Que no se odiaban a muerte?

-No, claro que no. Ella es como mi cuñada contando que es la novia de Ares...- Saori recordó con algo de vergüenza como la diosa intento tentarla a los placeres de los humanos.- Es algo terca en algunas cosas, pero es buena persona. Ella fue quien me dio el empujón que necesitaba para hacer ciertas cosas...

-¿huh? Suena extraño, ¿no te quieres desviar un momento? Mis clases terminaron hace muy buen rato ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

-¿eh? ¿Que no íbamos a ir con Shiryu?

-Creo que aun no aprendes a notar cuando alguien planea algo.- Seiya tomo de la mano a Saori y comenzó a correr.- Ven, vamos sera divertido. Hay un pequeño parque cerca de aquí y hay muchos lugares que cambiaron después de que te fuiste.

Saori no supo como reaccionar y solo se dejo llevar. Por un momento creyó ver al Seiya que la protegía en el pasado. El pegaso logro sacarla exitosamente de la escuela hasta que ella se soltó de su agarre.- No deberías mentir así, si querías ir a algún lado pudiste decírmelo desde el principio.

-Mentirosa, si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías venido.

-¿Por que iba a negarme?

-Por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ya sabes... tu y yo.

-¿Tu y yo? Creo que debes de estar confundiendo algo.- Los ojos de Saori se clavaron en los de Seiya con toda seguridad. Esos ojos azules parecían querer penetrar el alma del caballero.- Eso es cosa del pasado, por mas que quieras regresar el tiempo no lo hará. No confundas las cosas por favor, yo solo te veo como un buen amigo. No hay razón para que te sientas incomodo conmigo.

-Entonces es así...- Las palabras de la diosa hirieron un poco al joven.- ¿Y que pasa si te digo que quiero estar contigo? ¿Tengo la oportunidad de confesar mis sentimientos nuevamente?

-Nadie te lo prohíbe, pero... la gente cambia, los sentimientos cambian, mi respuesta para tu confesión no sera la misma que en esa ocasión.- Saori avanzo por delante de Seiya.- ¿Y bien?- Comenzó a sonreír de nuevo- ¿A donde querías ir?

-Ven, vamos al parque.- Seiya tenia una mirada llena de dolor, pero no dijo nada. Sabia que había cometido el mas grande error de su vida al no poder pronunciar aquellas palabras frente a ella.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca en silencio. Saori no se sentía incomoda a diferencia del caballero,ella solo veía desde lejos a los niños jugando, también miraba de vez en cuando al cielo para ver las nubes grises que amenazaban con soltar la lluvia.

-¿Que ha cambiado en ti Seiya? ¿Como te va en la escuela? ¿Que clase de persona eres ahora?

-Mm... déjame pensar... mi estatura y complexión cambiaron, mi cabello creció un poco, dicen que me volví mas débil... en la escuela tengo buenas calificaciones, pero no tengo muchos amigos. Y yo soy... supongo que un patán que se la pasa jugando con las mujeres.

-Eres todo un personaje, pero si sabes que eres un patán debe ser porque te gusta serlo.

-No, un día comencé a comportarme así, no supe porque no me interesaba lastimar a las personas y seguí haciéndolo. Debe ser desagradable hablar con alguien así.

-Si, lo es y mucho, pero para mi suerte no conozco a nadie así.

-No intentes animarme

-Vaya, eres un mal educado, siendo tan grosero cuando tu diosa intenta mostrarte que no eres un patán.

-¿Como puedes sonreír cuando yo no he podido hacerlo desde hace seis años? Deberías odiar a la persona que esta a tu lado.

Saori entendía perfectamente la forma en la que se sentía el pegaso.- Deja de sufrir sin razón alguna. Aunque hagas cosas malas, seas un patán y hieras a toda la gente, jamas me has mostrado a mi esa forma de ser... si fueras esa persona tan desagradable... me habrías tomado a la fuerza en la noche. Kiki no es tan fuerte como para detenerte.

Seiya se impresiono bastante, no pensó que su diosa lo hubiera descubierto -Así que estabas despierta.

-Si, si te hubieras propuesto a tocarme en este momento estaríamos planeando tu funeral.

-huh... que bueno que me detuve.

-Sabia que no me harías nada. Si en serio fueras un degenerado yo no estaría sentada aquí en este momento.

-"Degenerado"casi me llamo Kiki anoche.

-Estaba en todo su derecho. El solo quería defender a su hermana-

\- Oye, esa vez no me contestaste, la vez que te pregunte eso "Entre Touma y yo..."

-¡A cierto! ¿No lo hice? Creí que había quedado muy claro cuando te pedí que me dijeras que era lo que sentías.

-Pues para mi no fue claro

-¿huh? La respuesta era tan obvia.- La diosa comenzó a reír.- Era como si tuviera escrito en la cara tu nombre.- Algo que Seiya agradaba de la nueva actitud de Saori era la sinceridad con la que podía decir esa clase de cosas. También le agradaba que ella no dejara de verlo los ojos, usualmente ella le evitaba la mirada siempre.

-Por cierto... Touma casi me mata cuando me fui del santuario.

-Así es el.- Saori se recargo en el asiento.- Una persona tan amable como Shun, pero que pierde el control cuando se trata de cosas que le importan. es agradable conocer bien a la gente.

-¿Como me describirías a mi?

-m... déjame pensar... ¿Degenerado? ¿Pervertido? ¿Mil mujeres? No lo se...- Saori comenzó a reír de nuevo.-

-Creí que solo te gustaba molestar a Hyoga.- Seiya se había sonrojado sin razón alguna, tal vez le agradaba que ella sonriera.

-Oye yo solo molesto a la gente que me agrada, deberías estar alagado. Ya en serio, te definiría como alguien...- "Me gustan las cosas extrañas" Saori recordó con tristeza sus palabras de hace seis años.- Eres la persona con mas rarezas que he conocido...- Termino por soltar. La diosa se sintió realmente mal al recordar como todo el amor que sentía por ese hombre se había desvanecido.

-Entonces soy alguien raro, eso me hace sentir taan patético.

-Raro no siempre es malo, Shun es raro, pero podemos decir que es muy amable. Kiki es raro, pero es lindo. Hyoga es raro, pero es...- Saori pensó un momento y ladeo su cabeza.- Es... ¿es Hyoga? Bueno, sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Y yo? Soy raro pero soy...

-Un pervertido

-¿Nunca lo superaras? Ya, lo siento por intenta meterme a tu cama, pero era algo que no se podía evitar.

-Seiya...- El pegaso noto que una niña los estaba viendo fijamente.- No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas frente a una niña.

-¿eh? ¿A que hora llego ahí?- El pegaso se puso colorado.

-Eres un degenerado.- La niña señalo al joven y Saori no pudo aguantar la risa.

-No deberías decirle eso a alguien que no conoces.

La niña tenia cerca de cuatro años y miraba a Seiya como si fuera un enemigo de las mujeres. La pequeña miro por un momento a Saori que estaba muy divertida por la situación- Señorita ¿Es su novio?

-¿eh? N-no, es un buen amigo.- Saori se ponía muy nerviosa cuando alguien que no conocía le hablaba.

-¿En serio? El parece ser una mala persona.

Seiya se sentía tan patético al ser juzgado por una niñita y mas aun porque Saori estaba presente.- ¿En serio? ¿Eso parece? Onii san es muy buena persona, es amable, puede que hayas escuchado nuestra conversación, pero a mi no me desagrada su compañía.

-¿Son novios cierto?- La niña volvió a hacer su pregunta y esta vez Saori enrojeció un poco.

-¿eh? No, claro que no.-

-¿Por que?- Ni Saori estaba preparada para contestar a esa pregunta.

Después de repasarlo un momento soltó su respuesta -P-porque somos amigos

-¿Y que tiene?

-¿huh? Onii san quiere que le hagas preguntas también- Saori evito a la niña rápidamente

-¿eh?- El pegaso estaba distraído.

-Onii san.- Los resplandecientes ojos de la pequeña fijaron su objetivo en el pegaso.- ¿Amas a Onee san?

Lo único que podía escucharse era el viento soplar en ese momento, duraron varios segundos solo con el ruido de las ramas y hojas cayendo hasta que Seiya y Saori reaccionaron.

-¡¿eh?!- El joven estaba bastante sorprendido sobre las preguntas de la niña, el tardo años en darse cuenta de que de verdad estaba enamorado.- P-pues... Saori quiere contestar a tus preguntas, te mintió al decir que yo quería.

-No importa, quiero escuchar a Onii san

Saori también comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- Creo que yo iré a dar una vuela, puedes contestarle con toda confianza. Prácticamente la diosa se dio a la huida dejando a Seiya con la pequeña niña

-¿Onii san?

-Am... pues yo...

-¿No la amas? Mi mami dice que cuando dos personas se quieren se vuelven pareja ¿No quieres ser la pareja de Onee san?

-Claro que quiero.- Eso lo dijo por mero impulso y termino poniéndose rojo al ver la gran sonrisa de la niña- ¿Y porque no se lo dices a Onee san? ¿Eres un cobarde?

-hum creo que si...

-¿Amas a Onee san?

-Creo...

-¿creo? Como pensaba, eres un hombre malo.

-¿En que te basas?

-Mi papa ama a mi mama y siempre se lo dice, nunca dice "creo" el lo dice muy seguro.

-Tu padre es un buen hombre.

-Si ¿Entonces? ¿Amas a onee san? ¿Se lo dirás? Onee san es muy linda.

-Si, es muy linda ¿verdad? Creo que ahora puedo decir que la amo, pero no creo que ella mes escuche.

-¿eh? Pues yo veo que te esta escuchando muy bien.- Seiya volteo a ver a Saori que estaba parada detrás de la banca.-¿S-saori?- Seiya se puso algo rojo y la pequeña niña comenzó a sonreír.

-Parece que han tenido una platica muy interesante.- Saori se sentó al lado del caballero y la niña fijo su mirada en la diosa.- ¿Que ocurre?- No aguanto preguntar a la pequeña que se veía molesta.

-Escuchaste a Onii san y solo lo ignoraste- La pequeña niña hizo un puchero.

-¿eh? ¿Ignorar? ¿Que querías que hiciera? Son cosas que se hablan a solas.

-Pero Onii san puso todo su esfuerzo en decirlo.

Saori puso una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y revolvió su cabello.- Me hace feliz escuchar los sentimientos de Onii san, pero esperare a que estemos solos para contestarle ¿vale?- La niña seguía teniendo una expresión bastante molesta, pero ya no dijo nada. Después de un rato llego la madre de la niña por ella y se despidió de ambos. Saori y Seiya comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión, ya era demasiado tarde. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

-¿Es lindo no? Se ve maravillosa la ciudad teñida con el color del atardecer.

-Si, oye... ya estamos solos.

-Si...

-Saori yo...

-¡Saori san!- Saori se sintió devastada de no poder seguir con esa conversación. ¿Por que se sentía de esa manera? Se supone que había olvidado todo respecto a Seiya, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de molestia por no poder continuar. La pareja volteo a ver quien llamaba a la joven diosa. "Y parece que comenzamos de nuevo.." Saori no pudo poner una sonrisa ante Touma que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Pregunte donde estabas a Tatsumi, me alegra encontrarlos ¿interrumpo algo?

-No realmen...

-Si, interrumpes algo muy importante.- Seiya se interpuso entre la diosa y el joven. "No de nuevo" Seiya tomo de nuevo a Saori y comenzó a correr. La diosa sintió el contacto de la mano de Seiya tomando la suya y pensó que en verdad era un sentimiento agradable.

Touma había llegado solo para ver a Saori, pero al verde nuevo al pegaso detrás de la mujer que nunca volvió a mirarlo le hizo pensar que de nuevo había perdido.- Bueno... ya estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Seiya? ¿A donde vamos?

-A un lugar donde nadie nos pueda encontrar

-¿eh?- Saori no podía apartar sus ojos de Seiya.- Siempre eres así, justo cuando deberías rendirte buscas la manera de volverlo a intentar.- Seiya no dijo nada y siguió guiando a la diosa. "Siempre eres así... tal vez nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos demasiado tarde..." Su corazón no paraba de palpitar con fuerza, Saori solo seguía al caballero, ya no se preguntaba cosas como el por que de su emoción o por que le parecía agradable estar con el.

Pararon de correr después de un buen rato. Seiya ya estaba demasiado cansado y la diosa parecía no haber hecho nada de ejercicio.- Seiya... has perdido condición

-Déjame en paz, no he tenido que lidiar con batallas desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Has dejado de entrenar?

-Claro, ya no soy un caballero

-¿eh? Aun no te quito tu armadura ¿Quieres que lo haga?- Saori recordaba muy bien el día que le quito su cargo como caballero, pero pensó que tal vez ya era el momento para volver a intentarlo.- Pídemelo y seras libre.- La sonrisa que la diosa le mostraba era sincera, pero el caballero no se veía muy alegre.

Seiya se veía molesto y no apartaba sus ojos de la sonrisa de la diosa.- ¿Como dices?

Athena noto el tono molesto de su caballero.- P-perdón yo... no quiero que te molestes, solo pensé... que tal vez querías ser... ya sabes... un humano normal.- Saori estaba viendo una nueva expresión en su caballero, se veía molesto, pero mas que eso se veía verdaderamente lamentable. Era difícil para ella seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

-De verdad me molestas.- Seiya tomo a la diosa de la cintura y la acerco hacia el para arrebatarle un beso. La joven se resistió bastante y la gente que iba pasando comenzó a criticar. Seiya comenzó a jalarla con el hacia un callejón.

"¿Como pueden hacer eso en un lugar publico?" "¿No tienen vergüenza?" "Deberían conseguirse una habitación"

Las voces de la gente llegaron a oídos de la diosa que forcejeaba con Seiya. Saori era débil cuando se trataba de fuerza y Seiya era mucho mas fuerte siendo un hombre. Saori comenzó a sentirse mas y mas acorralado conforme el beso se fue profundizando y termino por empujar a Seiya.-Detente.- el caballero no escucho y volvió a aproximarse a Saori. La mirada vacía del caballero que antes la protegía atemorizo a la diosa de la guerra. Seiya se aproximo de nuevo a los labios de Saori y volvió a probarlos como si se le fuera la vida en ello. El aparto los brazos de Saori sin darse cuenta de que la estaba lastimando. "Eres muy inocente en esos temas" Si ella hubiera tomado en cuanta las advertencias de Kiki posiblemente ahora estaría en su habitación pasando el tiempo con su hermanito. Seiya intentaba buscar por debajo del vestido de la diosa y Saori comenzó a llorar. La sensación de horror que le provocaba el estar siendo forzada a algo que no quería la hicieron que intentara gritar, pero el pegaso cubrió su boca.

Seiya se estaba trastornando, solo le basto con volver a probar los labios de la única mujer a la que había amado para convertirse en un verdadero monstruo.

Por primera vez en su vida la diosa estaba sintiendo miedo por uno de sus caballeros, la única vez que había sentido tanto temor había sido con Hefestos cuando intento robar su virginidad a la fuerza. El tenia exactamente la misma mirada de Seiya. Los ojos de Seiya y la forma como la miraba le hacían temblar y tener ganas de retroceder "Detente" Su mente solo le decía que corriera, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Seiya no era el tipo de persona que haría a Saori temer por su seguridad, pero tomando en cuenta que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que se vieron y que Seiya ya había intentado entrar a su habitación anteriormente comenzó a sentirse aun peor.- No lo hagas... no me hagas odiarte, por favor...- La joven de pelo lila tenia bastante miedo, sus piernas temblaban y su voz apenas podía escucharse, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.- Por favor...-

El pegaso al fin se detuvo y observo bien la situación. Saori estaba retrocediendo lo mas que podía, sus ojos se habían puesto cristalinos y el la había jalado a un callejón donde nadie podía verlos. Si alguien mas viera esa escena posiblemente llevarían al caballero a la cárcel. La diosa aun estaba atemorizada.

-L-lo siento... Saori.- Athena no quería escuchar, pensó que tal vez Seiya no era de verdad una mala persona como todos habían advertido y que esos rumores sobre como jugaba con las mujeres habían sido mentiras. El pánico que había sentido mientras Seiya había intentado tomar por la fuerza lo que ella tanto atesoraba hicieron que esos buenos momentos y la imagen del buen hombre al que amaba desaparecieran.

La diosa literalmente salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y Seiya golpeo la pared con fuerza. Había arruinado en un par de segundos todos sus esfuerzos por recuperarla, pero la verdad era que estar cerca de Saori lo volvía loco.

Saori llego a la mansión ignorando a todo mundo, incluso ignoro a Tatsumi quien le pregunto por que llegaba sola. La diosa subió rápidamente las escaleras de su habitación, cerro con llave tras de si y comenzó a llorar. Se quedo sentada en el piso mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-Saori nee ¿Estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?- El pequeño Kiki había visto la manera en la que Saori había corrido a su cuarto.

La diosa no contesto, pero si abrió la puerta.- Pasa.- Por su voz el joven aprendiz dedujo que Seiya le había hecho algo.

-¿Saori nee? ¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te paso algo?

-Cierra la puerta.- Kiki obedecio y se volvio a acercar a la diosa. Saori no le dijo nada, solo lo abrazo con fuerza y Kiki comprendió en parte lo que había pasado.

-¿Seiya te hizo algo?

-Perdón, debí tener mas cuidado.

-¿Te toco?

-No, se detuvo, pero me dio miedo.- Kiki comenzó a sentir rabia y apretó fuerte sus puños.

-Te dije que era mala idea volver a Japón.

-Lo se, pero no podía estar por siempre en el santuario. La fundación me necesita. Ademas... no podía seguir huyendo.

-Oye nee san ¿Aun te gusta Seiya?

-Si, me gusta, pero si me preguntaras ahora si lo amo... la respuesta no se si seria la misma de hace seis años.

-Saori nee no es muy sincera ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Si, siempre estas ahí para decírmelo.

-Nee volveré a dormir contigo hoy ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, no me dejes sola por favor.

Seiya llego a la mansión un rato después de Saori y Tatsumi lo miro algo molesto- ¿Que le hiciste a la señorita, mira que si le has hecho algo malo te matare.

-Como si pudieras hacerlo.-

Shun también se acerco a ellos.- ¿Que le hiciste Seiya? No la había visto así de alterada nunca.- Shun intuía lo que pasaba, pero deseaba que no fuera cierto.

-¿Donde esta ella?

-Arriba, pero no creo que te permita entrar.

-Con permiso.- Seiya corrió a su habitación y comenzó a tocar con fuerza.- Saori ¿Estas ahí? ¿Estas bien? Lo siento, yo... no se que fue lo que me paso...

El aprendiz pudo ver como la diosa se sobresalto por la llegada del caballero. Sus manos temblaban y no parecía querer contestar. Kiki tenia ganas de salir y agarrar a golpes al pegaso, pero Saori lo detuvo.- Espera aquí Kiki.- La diosa se levanto y se limpio la cara para poder salir.- Seiya.- La dios estaba frente a el.- Perdón, no debí marcharme así, pero no sabia como manejarlo, lo siento. Gracias por venir a disculparte, pero ya no importa.

-Saori... de verdad lo siento, perdóname.

-Seiya, lo que intentaste hacer no fue nada correcto, y creo... creo que deberías mantener tu distancia conmigo desde ahora.- Seiya pudo ver como Kiki se asomaba por la puerta de Saori y sintió las miradas reprochantes de Shun y Tatsumi.

Saori dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su habitación, pero Seiya tomo su mano. "mala decision" La diosa se soltó de su agarre y lo volvió a mirar con miedo.- L-lo siento, p-pero.. no me gusta que me toques.- La temblorosa voz de la diosa hizo que Seiya se sintiera como la pero persona del mundo, mas que eso como el mayor idiota en la tierra.

Shun se acerco a Seiya con una mirada bastante molesta.- Eres un verdadero idiota ¿que le hiciste?

-Estoy seguro de que me golpearas si te lo digo...

-Inténtalo y ya veremos

-Casi me aprovecho de Saori en un callejón...

-...- Shun le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.- ¿Y bien? ¿Que otra idiotez hiciste?

-S-solo eso.- Dijo mientras se abrasaba el estomago con fuerza. El joven de pelo verde suspiro

-En serio no tienes remedio, primero no tuviste el valor de decirle lo que sentías y ahora la acorralas e intentas aprovecharte de ella... eres todo un personaje. Ambos terminaron sentándose en las escaleras.- Ahora dime ¿Que harás?

-¿Rendirme y resignarme a que se aleje de mi?

-¿Quieres otro golpe en el estomago o en la cara?- Shun daba algo de miedo de vez en cuando.

-¿huh? ¿que se supone que haga si ya le doy miedo?

-Saori san no es como todas las mujeres con las que has estado jugando, ella no piensa igual que todas ellas, si preguntas como debes ganártela de nuevo la verdad es que la tienes muy difícil.- Shun se recargo en sus brazos.- En serio no se como lograste enamorarla, pero si ya lo hiciste una ve supongo que puedes hacer un milagro.

-Un milagro es lo que necesito.

-Tu, el idiota de ahí.- Kiki había salido de la habitación de Saori.- ¿Que fue lo que te dije?

-¿Vienes a matarme?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Vamos, golpea todo lo que quieras.- Seiya extendió sus brazos como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir los golpes.

-Lo haría, pero Saori nee me ha pedido que no lo haga y quiere que te pida disculpas de su parte.

-¿eh? ¿En serio?

-Si, esta diciendo tonterías sobre que fue su culpa por decirte que le devolvieras la armadura y bla bla bla. No entiendo como puedes hacer que ella se ponga asi, ni siquiera Touma lograba hacerla reír o llorar como tu. Seiya, la próxima vez que intentes tocarla sin su permiso te matare.

-¿Sin su permiso? ¿tienes planeado que me lo de?

-Quien sabe... yo no dije nada.- Kiki se acerco un poco a Seiya.- La verdad no me agradas, pero si eres la única persona que puede hacerla feliz para mi esta bien... escucha a Saori nee no le desagradas, creo que aun le interesas y bastante solo que ella no lo quiere decir. Por cierto...ella siempre baja en la noche a tomar un vaso de agua cuando todos están dormidos.- El joven Kiki volvió a la habitación de la diosa.

Shun vio interesado la situación y le dio un codazo al pegaso. -Ves, no estas taaan mal. Hey Seiya, nunca te lo dije, pero a mi me gustaba Saori san cuando eramos niños.

-¿eh? ¿En serio?

-Sip, pero olvide eso hace años, mucho antes de que nos enviaran por nuestras armaduras, mucho antes de que nos volviéramos amigos.

-Que gran historia.

-Espera, aun no termino. Me acerque a ella cuando regresamos por ese cariño que le tenia por haber sido mi primer amor, pero ¿sabes que descubrí mese después de tu llegada?

-¿Que cosa?

-Ella solo hablaba de ti, decía cosas como "Seiya es fantástico, es muy extraño" o "Seiya es muy amable, me gusta su forma de ser" Siempre era Seiya esto y Seiya lo otro. Era como ver a un niño hablando de su dulce preferido. Pensé "Es bastante adorable verla enamorada" Siempre dicen que una mujer comienza a verse mas linda cuando esta enamorada y creo que es cierto, porque Saori es muy linda ahora.

El pegaso se puso algo rojo.- ¿Y que tiene?

-Un buen día me le acerque a Saori y se lo pregunte directamente "¿Te gusta Seiya?"

-Ella solo sonrió y contesto con mucha seguridad "¿Gustar? ¿Quererlo? Tal vez estoy enamorada de el, pero es un secreto" Ella puso un dedo frente a sus labios y dijo "Olvídate de lo que he dicho, porque es un gran secreto que nunca admitiré" Ella cambio mucho después de que le dijeran que era Athena e incluso creí que ya no estaba enamorada de ti, creí que ella no tenia sentimientos humanos como nosotros y que todo era mentira, pero hace seis años. Después de que nos dijera que comenzaríamos a ir a la escuela... ella fue sincera y comenzó a admitir que te amaba, pero de verdad ustedes son un par de idiotas.

-¿Que puedo hacer ahora?

-No me lo preguntes a mi, si tu quisieras ahora mismo estarías con ella.

-Como si fuera tan fácil

-Ella solo esta esperando. Te ha estado esperando estos seis años y fuiste taan lento que ahora finge no quererte.

-Es difícil creerlo...

-Bien amigo, ahora solo tienes dos opciones. Hablarle directamente y enfrentar las cosas o escapar y olvidarte de ella. Espero que tomes la desicion correcta y por favor no intentes conquistarla como lo has hecho con todas esas chicas.

-Claro que no, ella no es igual a ellas.

-Estas comenzando a entender.- Shun se levanto de su asiento.- Ya es muy tarde y tengo algo de sueño, asi que nos vemos mañana.

-Si, adios.

Seiya fue al comedor y se tomo un café, no tenia muchas ganas de dormir después de lo que hizo. Se sentía solo y no paraba de mirar al reloj. Paso varias horas sentado y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las dos de la madrugada. Su taza de café ya se había vaciado desde las once. "¿Que estoy haciendo exactamente?" El caballero recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, estaba fría, pero se sentía muy cómodo. Podía oír que había comenzado a llover desde varias horas atrás y le parecía que era un ruido agradable. Las luces estaban apagadas y el caballero se encontraba totalmente solo, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

-¿S-seiya?- El caballero volteo rápidamente al reconocer esa voz. Saori estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con su pijama puesta. "Justo como Kiki dijo"- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-El caballero corrió a abrazarla a lo que Saori se asusto un poco.- ¿eh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Te paso algo?-

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero perdóname por favor.

La diosa comprendió muy bien que el Seiya que tenia pegado a ella no era el mismo que se había intentado aprovechar de ella.- Tranquilo, no paso nada. Yo estoy bien y tu no hiciste nada, te detuviste y agradezco eso.- La diosa le devolvió el abrazo.- Pero agradecería que no volvieras a enloquecer así, pensé... pensé que no te detendrías y me dio mucho miedo.

-Lo siento.- Seiya apretaba fuerte a Saori como si temiera perderle.- Lo siento.

-Si, no tienes que disculparte.-

-Saori...

-Mande

.yo... perdóname, pero esa vez hace seis años no pude decirlo.

-¿huh? ¿Por que te gusta tanto recordar lo pasado?

-Porque en el pasado tu y yo seguimos juntos.

-Suenas como un niño mimado... y pensar que ya no somos unos niños.

-Si... creo que para ti fue mas fácil olvidar

-¿Eres idiota? Llore un sin fin de veces durante estos seis años, pero nunca pude olvidarte. Te ame muchísimo y por cierto esa es la razón por la que Kiki te odia.

-Ese pequeño enano no me intimida, pero siendo tu hermanito no le puedo hacer nada.

-Seiya...

-¿Mande?

-¿Puedes soltarme ya?- Saori tenia las mejillas un poco rojas. Y su corazón latía descontroladamente al igual que el del caballero, ella sentía muy en el fondo de su ser que no quería separarse de el"¿Como puedes tener esos deseos? No importa cuantas veces intentes sobrescribir tus sentimientos, siempre volverán a ser los mismos.

-No quiero

-¿Que? ¿Pero cuanto tiempo piensas estar así?- Saori podía percibir el aroma del caballero, no había cambiado y tenia que admitir que le agradaba bastante. No le molestaría pasar la noche abrazándolo, pero no debía porque ella se había prometido olvidarle.

-no te soltare hasta que vuelvas a enamorarte de mi

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Que demonios haces? Esto es demasiado raro. ¿Estas loco?

-Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría enloquecido por ti.

-Eres... demasiado extraño, pero si tu estas loco creo que mi caso esta peor.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no hay mujer completamente cuerda en este mundo y de estarlo ¿De que me enamoraría?

-Entonces es una suerte no estar cuerda

-No te pude contestar hace seis años, pero Shun me dijo algo hoy ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo te enamoraste de mi?

-¿eh? m... déjame pensar... creo que fue desde que eramos niños ¿tal vez? Oye en serio es algo incomodo hablar si ni siquiera te veo la cara.

-Pues acostúmbrate porque estaremos así largo rato.

Saori rio un poco.- En serio no tienes remedio. Tu eres la persona mas extraña que he conocido... me gustan las cosas raras.

-Que buena manera de decirme fenómeno

-Ya te dije que extraño no significa malo, pero deberías estar feliz. Eso era lo que me llevo a ti.

-¿era?

-Si, era...- La voz de la diosa de nuevo volvió a sonar triste, pero esta vez parecía que su voz reflejaba el sufrimiento que sentía al decirlo. Parecía que de nuevo intentaba negar lo que sentía.

-Oye Seiya... ¿Es cierto que juegas con las mujeres?

-Supongo que si... salgo con ellas, con una diferente cada vez, pero a ninguna la vuelvo mi novia.

-¿Te has enamorado de otra persona?

-No, jamas pude hacerlo. No me gusta mucho que me pregunten sobre eso...

-Una ultima pregunta vale y entonces tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale

-¿Porque nunca volviste a Grecia? Yo estuve esperando por seis años a que volvieras... pero nunca regresaste.

-Pensé que era lo mejor, creí que tu y Touma comenzarían una relación después de que me fuera... de verdad soy patético.

-Un poco, pero no tanto como para que me moleste. ¿Cual es tu pregunta?

-Contesta ahora a la pregunta de la niñita ¿Que contestas a mi confesión?- Seiya no podía ver la cara de Saori, pero si el la hubiera visto por un momento se habría dado cuenta de lo roja que estaba.

Saori apretó con mas fuerza al caballero.- Oye... ¿recuerdas que me enamore de ti hace seis años? Tal vez ya llevaba mucho mas tiempo mirándote del que pudieras imaginarte, pero después de que te fuiste comencé a cambiar. Kiki decía que lucia realmente diferente y que me veía mas feliz, la verdad es que me alegraba si recordaba como eras al sonreír. Tu existencia cambio mi vida y me hizo alguien diferente a la persona que era antes. "No quiero cambiar, me estoy volviendo algo que no quiero ser" fue lo que pensé en ese momento, pero los cambios no son del todo malos. Honestamente... tenia miedo de volver a verte. Me preguntaba que tanto habrías cambiado. Ahora dicen que eres un verdadero desastre, una basura que no merece ser considerada, pero con solo mirarte supe que no habías cambiado. Deja de fingir ser algo que no eres, así como yo deje de fingir no querer cambiar. Si hace seis años me hubieras abrazado de esta manera... posiblemente habría huido y nunca mas volverías a verme. Hoy puedo decir que es diferente. Tengo que confesarte algo... baje a este lugar sabiendo que me esperabas. Kiki es un soplón de vez en cuando, pero lo hizo con buenas intenciones y mas que nada... lo hizo estando consiente de mi nueva manera de ver las cosas. La verdad es que mis sentimientos no han cambiado en lo absoluto desde ese día.

La diosa que antes aseguraba haber superado su enamoramiento comenzó a sentir el cambio en sus latidos, era mas rápido y comenzó a sentirse segura en los brazos de su caballero. El había cambiado demasiado al igual que ella, pero ambos se sentían de la misma forma, fue como si esos seis años hubieran pasado en vano ya que ninguno logro olvidar al otro y Seiya termino huyendo a los brazos de diferentes mujeres para evitar darse cuenta de la realidad "La persona a la que amaba siempre estuvo esperándolo en Grecia" Por un momento se sintió realmente en aquel tiempo, todos sus sentimientos que guardaba por esa persona volvieron a inundarla y la Saori que en esos momentos se encontraba abrazando a aquel caballero era mas sincera que la de aquel tiempo. "estaba a un beso del delirio..." Saori no se lo dijo en esa ocasión a Kiki, pero ella ya había probado los labios del caballero antes.- ¿Sabes?- Esos segundos de silencio parecieron una eternidad para Seiya que no quería soltarla, ni los dioses podrían lograr convencerlo de soltarla. Y el silencio al final termino con las palabras que salieron de los labios de aquella mujer

\- Me han dicho que has plantado rosas para mi. ¿Afrodita te lo dijo? Amaba las rosas de la casa de piscis, pero también amo las rosas que has plantado.-Saori se aparto del caballero para verlo de frente y con una sonrisa contesto a su pregunta.- El joven que arriesgaba su vida para salvarme... el joven travieso, amable y un poco lindo... la persona mas extraña que he conocido... la persona que me esta abrazando en este momento... **Creo que aun lo amo.**

Justo en ese momento la luz de la habitación se encendió y Saori impulsivamente se despego del caballero y miro a la puerta. Kiki estaba recargado en la pared.- Veo que no has bajado a tomar agua Saori nee- El pequeño Kiki se acerco buscando los ojos de su querida hermana. Ella se puso algo nerviosa mientras el joven aprendiz la miraba con bastantes ganas de burlarse.

La diosa enrojeció demasiado y Seiya no entendía nada.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho Saori nee?- Kiki tenia en verdad una gran sonrisa en su rostro y por un momento se parecía al pequeño niño bromista que Seiya conoció.- Seiya ¿Que piensas sobre lo que te acaba de decir Saori nee?- La diosa veía al joven Kiki como si estuviera a punto de matarlo.- Por favor no me mires así que me das miedo

-Kiki, creí haberte pedido que me dejaras bajar sola a la cocina.

-Pero tardaste mucho y no pude evitar preocuparme como todo hermano y bajo para encontrarte indispuesta.

-¿eh? Si lo dices así se oye muy mal

-¿Y bien? ¿Seiya? No has dicho nada.

-La verdad es que no lo escuche porque estaba muy asustado ¿Podrías repetirlo?- Seiya estaba muy avergonzado y Saori y Kiki se miraron mutuamente.

-¿En serio sientes algo por este sujeto? Que gustos taan extraños tienes Saori nee

-Calla, no debes burlarte de mi ¿O quieres estar atado a una silla de nuevo?

-¿huh? No, no, no claro que no.

Saori se cruzo de brazos al igual que su hermanito y miraron fijamente al caballero-Seiya... En serio eres un idiota.

El aprendiz se acerco a su amigo para susurrarle al oído todo lo que la diosa había dicho. El caballero se puso incluso mas rojo que la diosa y Saori evito mirarlos.- En serio no puedo creerlo- Saori cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Es cierto? Es una broma mala y cruel de Kiki ¿verdad?

-Hey tu, ni yo bromearía con esas coas. Saori nee me mataría si le intento emparejarla con cualquier persona... ya lo ha hecho antes...

-T-tengo bastante sueño ¿Puedo irme ya?

-E-entonces... ¿mañana podemos seguir hablando?

-¿Mañana? C-claro...

-Dejen de coquetear mientras yo estoy presente... ¿Puedo contarle a Seiya todo?

-¿huh? ¿Todo de que?

-Lo que ha ocurrido estos seis años y el porque de tu regreso a Japón ¿Puedo?

-Haz lo que quieras.- Saori salio del comedor y subió nuevamente las escaleras.

-Felicidades pegaso, tras una larga serie de idioteces al fin haces algo bien

-Eso no se si tomármelo como un halago o un insulto.

-Ya en serio. Si la hacías llorar de nuevo te estaría golpeando en este momento. Hace seis años ella decidió olvidarte, pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas las flechas de Eros?

-Ah, cierto

-Por accidente herí a Saori nee con una flecha dorada

-¿Eh? ¿Que hiciste que?

-Es que eran tan geniales y comencé a jugar con ella y por accidente termine picando a Saori nee. Rápidamente le cubrí los ojos y ella en verdad estuvo a punto de matarme, pero entonces se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

-¿Que hiciste?

-Me intentaras matar si te lo digo.

-No me mataste por lo de hace un rato, así que no te matare por esto.

-Saori tenia los ojos cubiertos con unas vendas, entonces le lleve a Touma frente a ella y se las quite. Después de todo siempre se la pasaba triste por ti y Touma de verdad llego a darme vergüenza con sus intentos para conquistarla.

-¿eh? ¿Entonces esta enamorada de Touma?

-Nop, no hubo efecto alguno, e incluso pensé que tal vez no la había herido, pero ella tenia la herida aun. Eros nos contacto después de eso y nos dijo que no podemos forzar a enamorarse a alguien que ya esta enamorado de otra persona. Saori nee había estado por tanto tiempo sonriendo al pensar que ya no significabas nada en su vida,pero de nueva cuanta volviste.

-¿Y luego?

-Idiota, esa persona eres tu. Saori nee estaba paranoica diciendo que no era posible que ella siguiera enamorada de ti después de seis años y bla bla bla, por cierto agradécele a Touma.

-Yo no tengo nada que agradecerle.

-Lo tienes, el le dijo que si quería descubrir la verdad tendría que volver a Japón y averiguarlo por si misma. Touma fue bateado miles de veces así que ya estaba resignado a que tu eras el indicado, pero cuando vimos como eras ahora en verdad me decepcione y le dije a nee san que era mala idea haber venido. Estaba seguro que era mala idea desde antes de verte.

-¿Por?

-Adivine la clase de persona en la que te convertirías. Vamos, tu siendo un adulto eres verdaderamente una basura.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad.

-Pero Saori nee en verdad es una buena persona. Se la pasaba diciendo que tu posiblemente seguías siendo el mismo y que tal vez solo físicamente habías cambiado. Luego de volver a verte comenzó a decir que en el fondo eras el mismo o que solo intentabas aparentar ser otra persona, cosa en que por cierto estoy de acuerdo. Deja de actuar como un mujeriego que eso no va mucho contigo.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-De nada, para eso están los cuñados

-¿C-cuñados?- Seiya se puso rojo de nuevo.

-Vaya, ustedes dos de verdad parecen mas niños que yo. Si sienten algo el uno por el otro solo debían decirlo y ya, pero en serio se tardaron tanto en hacerlo que hasta creí que Saori nee terminaría sola.

-¿huh? Tanta desconfianza te provoco ¿No creías que volvería por ella?

-¿Realmente crees que pensaba que volverías? Llevas seis años huyendo de ella. Saori nee era visitada por Shun y ocasionalmente recibía cartas de los demás. ¿Crees que es agradable verla tan triste solo por ti? Saori nee no poda volver debido a sus responsabilidades en el santuario, pero ahora dime ¿Que impedimento tenias tu?

-De acuerdo. Seiya extendió nuevamente sus brazos.- Pegarme y humillarme todo lo que quieras. Hazlo por Saori.

-¿eh? Ella en verdad me mataría si lo hiciera.- Kiki miro por un momento a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos.- Tu no lo sabes, pero Saori nee en verdad da miedo cuando se molesta. Una vez me amarro a una silla por maltratas un poco las rosas de la casa de piscis.

-Es que Saori ama esas rosas.

-Pero me ato a la silla y me dejo en medio de la habitación del patriarca sin cenar ¿Sabes lo triste que es no cenar?- El joven Kiki en serio parecía dolido por no haber cenado ese día y a Seiya le dio bastante risa ver la expresión en su rostro.

-Solo a ti te da miedo Saori

-Ya veremos, no se si Saori san es celosa, pero creo que lo descubriremos cuando vea a cuantas chicas tienes tras de ti.

Seiya trago saliva y miro algo asustado a Kiki- ¿Eh? No creo que sea celosa ¿O si?

-Quien sabe... a mi no me lo preguntes, pero en serio da miedo cuando se molesta.- El joven Kiki se estiro y miro divertido a Seiya.- Bueno... yo me voy a dormir, espero que tengas suerte con Saori nee. Te recomiendo borrar todos tus mensajes pervertido.

-¡¿Has revisado mi celular maldito?!

-Mejor yo a que Saori nee lo haga. Por cierto... una cosa mas... ¿Cuando le pedirás que sea tu pareja formalmente?

-¿eh? Am... ¿Luego?

-A ver ¿Estas idiota? Mañana a penas la veas tienes que pedírselo ¿vale? Si Saori nee en verdad se esforzó para ser sincera. Si tu haces que eso fuera en vano en serio te mataremos entre Shun y yo.

-¿huh? D-de acuerdo, mañana a primera hora.

-Vale, nos vemos.

Seiya se quedo parado en medio de la cocina. Se sentía feliz de saber que tenia una nueva oportunidad, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que había platicado con Kiki era mejor no ignorar las advertencias de Kiki. Seiya no podía esconder su felicidad y corrió a su cuarto para poner una alarma y así no perderse de su encuentro con la diosa en la mañana.

Mientras Kiki hablaba con su "cuñado" Saori estaba usando por primera vez el balcón de su habitación. Era muy agradable ver las gotas de agua caer frente a ella y el olor a humedad era infinitamente adictivo que deseaba poder salir a mojarse de nuevo, pero Kiki sin duda alguna la regañaría por mojarse y posiblemente despertaría con fiebre lo que le ocasionaría problemas para regresar a la fundación. La diosa nunca había usado ese balcón y se veía bastante abandonado. La diosa pudo ver las rosas plantadas por su caballero desde ese lugar y después miro con mas atención y pudo ver que también habían plantado tulipanes. Saori rió un poco. "Posiblemente el las planto sin saberlo. Si no mal recuerdo en el lenguaje de las flores... los tulipanes rojos significan..."

* * *

Fin...

ok no XD

Espero que les guste el capitulo (todavía falta para terminar esta historia)

Este capitulo fue acortado (me pase largo rato escribiendo y quedo demasiado largo) espero no haya afectado la historia.


	16. Chapter 16

Eran cerca de las nueve cuando comenzó a sonar el despertador del pegaso. El solía dormir hasta tarde en fines de semana, pero su promesa con Kiki le hizo olvidarse de dormir mas horas. "Apenas la vea se lo pregunto, penas la vea se lo pregunto" Seiya se alisto rápidamente para bajar a desayunar. El caballero parecía estar demasiado apurado y bajo las escaleras casi corriendo. El se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kiki desayunando con Shiryu.

-Oye Kiki ¿Saori aun no se levanta?

-Am... ¿Lo olvidaste?- Shiryu miro extrañado a su compañero.

-¿Olvidar que?

-Pues... la señorita Saori regresaba hoy a trabajar en la fundación, se fue desde antes de que amaneciera.

-Si, es muy aburrido levantarse tan temprano, Saori nee me tiro de la cama a esa hora para que me despidiera de ella. Es muy cruel.

-¿eh? ¿A que hora regresara?

-Yo que se, recuerda que ella no tiene hora para regresar.

-Supongo que no hay mas remedio.- Seiya sintió la mirada del aprendiz sobre el.

-Oye Seiya...- Shiryu miro de frente a su amigo.- Kiki nos ha contado sobre tus planes con la señorita Saori.

-¿eh? ¿Que clase de cosas has contado pequeño enano?

-Solo lo necesario ¿O quieres que diga que te viste muy patético anoche?

-C-cállate

-Vamos, dejen de pelear. Me alegra oír que al fin están progresando. Llevan años intentando ser algo masque diosa-caballero- Seiya se apeno un poco y Kiki solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Supongo que tendré que esperarla...

-Y por que no aprovechas para cortar con todas las novias que has juntado. Saori nee se molestara si se entera de cuantas chicas están tras de ti

-¿eh? ¿Que tanto has investigado enano?

-Lo suficiente, Saori nee es muy importante como para que yo se la confié a alguien como y ya veremos si te la confió.

-En verdad pareces un hermanito celoso.

-Por supuesto, es mi trabajo.- Shiryu sonrió por los gestos y ademanes del joven aprendiz.

-Te propongo que sigas los consejos de Kiki. Si de verdad te importa no estropearlo de nuevo, debes darle su lugar a la señorita Saori.

-Si, lo se.- Seiya salio de a mansión después de desayunar.

-Seiya, espérame- El joven Kiki salio detrás de el

-¿eh? ¿Que haces?

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No voy a hacer nada realmente

-No importa, me aburre estar en la casa y Saori nee me dijo que no fuera a interrumpirla a la fundación.- El joven pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos.- Es muy cruel que me diga que me quede, pero bueno... ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-M... vale.- Seiya presto mucha atención a su acompañante, era verdad que había crecido bastante y se notaba que había maduraro.- Oye Kiki... ¿Porque la llamas Saori nee?

-¿eh? Ah bueno... es que cuando tu te fuiste... ella en verdad se aparto de todos. Saori nee se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación y era una verdadera adicta al trabajo y entonces Muu me pidió que la cuidara y me mantuviera cerca de ella. Cuando menos me di cuenta yo ya estaba ahí a su lado todas las mañanas y siempre me recibía con una sonrisa. Un buen día me dijo "No deberias estar aquí si no quieres, no necesitas cuidarme. Soy una adulta" Fue bastante gracioso que yo no me diera cuenta de los cercanos que eramos hasta ese momento y entonces solo sonreí para ella al igual que ella lo hacia conmigo para luego decirle "No me iré, porque tu eres como una hermana mayor muy problemática y yo soy el pequeño hermano responsable" Por esa broma mía comenzamos a llamarnos así.

-Parece que en verdad me perdí de mucho

-Demasiado. No logro comprender como ustedes pueden seguir enamorados uno del otro, pero como nunca me he enamorado... no puedo opinar. Solo me gustaría ver feliz a Athena, porque mi hermana problemática merece ser feliz.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que haré que sonría todos los días.

-Ya sabes lo que pasara si no cumples.

-Advertencia recibida.

-Y... ¿Adonde vamos?- Kiki miro extrañado al pegaso

-¿eh? ¿Viniste sin saber?

-Claro, no me dijiste nada y yo solo quería salir de la mansión.

-Vine a hacer lo que me dijiste, solo terminare con todas las chicas con las que salia.

-Huy ¿te das cuanta de que saldrás muy mal? Tal vez algunas te golpeen por terminar con ellas.

-Deja de molestar. Tu fuiste el que me dijo que debía terminar con todas.

-Si, lo se. Entonces vamos, ya quiero ver como te golpean.

-Prefiero eso a volver a separarme de tu hermana otros seis años.

-Que desagradable eres cuando te pones cursi.

El pegaso enrojeció enseguida y Kiki hizo un gesto de desagrado.- C-cállate.

En resumen su día no fue muy agradable. Kiki presencio bofetadas, gritos, llanto... y el pegaso en verdad tenia una larga lista de pretendientes. El aprendiz al principio vio divertido las escenas de celos y rompimiento del caballero, pero luego le comenzó a dar lastima cuando oía los gritos de las mujeres como "¿Tienes a otra?" o "¿Como puedes terminar conmigo de esta forma?"

-¿En verdad saliste con todas ellas?- Kiki se veía bastante molesto y Seiya estaba realmente agotado.

-Si, ahora que lo mencionas... no se ni en que diablos estaba pensando.

-Ninguna de ellas es tan linda como Saori nee.- El pequeño hermanito parecía molesto por las variadas relaciones del caballero.

"El parece mas celoso que Saori" Seiya rió muy disimuladamente.- Tranquilo, ya nada mas nos falta una.

Eso espero, porque si no no te puedo permitir ir tras mi hermana.

-Lo se, pero esta si tardara un poco, no esta en su casa nunca. Le envié un mensaje y espero que me lo conteste.

-Vale, entonces volvamos a la mansión. Ya tengo bastante hambre y Saori nee ya debe de haber regresado.

-Ok, pero ni una palabra de esto a Saori ¿lo prometes?

-Ok, pero ¿que me darás a cambo?

-Maldito convenenciero ¿que quieres?

-Mmm... me invitaras a comer todo lo que yo quiera mañana ¿vale?

-Siento que vaciaras mi billetera, pero es un trato.

Regresaron a la mansión a pie, no estaban muy lejos y después de todo ya habían caminado demasiado como para que les costara regresar de la misma manera. Seiya y Kiki dieron un gran suspiro cuando vieron la gran reja de la mansión.

-¡Por fin en casa! No aguantaba mas presenciar tus amoríos.

-Cierra la boca enano.

-¿A quien le dices enano? Debes de saber que en verdad soy muy al... ¿Saori nee?

Seiya miro en la misma dirección que su joven amigo y noto que Saori y Hyoga estaban discutiendo. Kiki corrió hacia su hermana.- Saori nee ¿Que pasa?

-Ah Hola Kiki- El pelirrojo noto que su hermana estaba empapada al igual que el cisne.

-¿Estuvieron mojándose?

-Fue su culpa.- Hoyga salio a discutir de nuevo.- Ella llego a mojarme con la manguera.

-Tu comenzaste a burlarte de mi primero ¿Que es eso de "Ahi viene la novia de poseidon"? No es mi culpa que estuvieras muy distraído ligando con Eri como para darte cuenta de que te iba a mojar.

-Maldita.- Hyoga se dio cuenta de que Kiki iba acompañado por Seiya.- ¿Sabes que Saori? Creo que tienes razón ¿Debí de borrar la parte de "novia de poseidon" y decir "novia de Seiya?- Saori jalo a Hyoga de la oreja.

-Y luego preguntas porque te avergüenzo enfrente de Eri.

-¡Au! Eso duele.

-Es tu culpa. Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca.

-¡Ay! ¡En serio duele! No es mi culpa que te guste alguien como este de aquí.

-O-oye ¿Que tengo yo de malo?

-¿Ya te viste al espejo? Aun no entiendo como tienes a miles detrás de ti.

-En serio debes de estar bien ciega Saori.

-¿Verdad que si?- Kiki apoyo al cisne.- En serio creí que nosotros no podíamos estar de acuerdo en nada, pero veo que no pensamos tan distinto.

-Cállense los dos...

-Pero Saori nee, el en verdad es patético y no es muy atractivo.

-Si Saori y pensar que alguien como tu caería en las redes de Seiya. Es en verdad impresionante ¿Como lo lograste Seiya? -Hyoga solo estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para molestar.

-Cállense, no tiene nada de malo que me guste Seiya.- Saori tenia la cara roja, pero no aparto su mirada molesta de Hyoga.

Nadie dijo nada. Seiya estaba igual de rojo y Kiki estaba muy divertido con la situación.

-Tranquila, no te estamos diciendo que sea malo, pero es gracioso ver con quien quieres formar pareja.- Hyoga estaba muy divertido disfrutando de molestar a la diosa.

-Tal vez no dirás lo mismo si hablo un poco con Eri.- Cuando Hyoga escucho la palabra "Eri" su rostro cambio totalmente por uno de temor y trago saliva antes de volver a la conversación.

-¿huh? ¿Que le dirías?

-No se, después de todo solía hablar mucho con ella hace seis años. Aunque bien recuerdo ciertas cosas de ti que le disgustan

-¿eh? ¿Que cosas? ¿Que le disgusta de mi?

-Lo lamento, pero son cosas que no te puedo revelar.

-Maldita

-Idiota.

-Eres la peor persona que conozco.

-Es que no te conoces a ti mismo.

-Esto es guerra.

-¿Quieres arreglar esto de una vez por todas?

-Vale.

Hyoga y Saori corrieron a las escaleras dejando al pegaso y a Kiki confundidos. Fue como si ambos olvidaran que sus ropas estaban mojadas. Aunque se notaba muy bien que ambos tenían un poco de frió.

Kiki no dijo nada al ver a su diosa correr a jugar con el cisne. El solo miro un momento a Seiya quien se encontraba a su lado.-Oye Seiya.. aun no se lo has pedido.

-Cierra la boca. Estoy en eso. No es tan fácil. Ademas no podía pedírselo enfrente de Hyoga. El molestaría hasta el cansancio con cualquier oportunidad.

-Apúrate o terminare por desaprobarte como su novio.-

-Ok, ok Lo haré cuando esos dos terminen de arreglar sus problemas.

-Hablando de eso... ¿Como los van a arreglar?- Kiki se preguntaba eso desde que los vio correr. Ademas de que se preguntaba como era que Hyoga siempre perdía contra Saori.

-¿No lo sabes? En el la habitación de Hyoga hay una vieja consola de videojuegos. Prácticamente arreglan sus discusiones con un videojuego de peleas, pero Saori siempre terminaba ganando. M... ahora que lo pienso... deben de estar por terminar.

-¿eh? pero si acaban de subir.

-Hyoga es pesimo en los videojuegos y Saori es muy buena, el no durara mas de un minuto a lo mucho.

-¿huh? ¿Es en serio?

-Si.- Seiya avanzo hacia las escaleras junto con Kiki. A penas habían subido un par de escalones cuando Saori salio de la habitación de Hyoga con aires de victoria. Detrás de ella estaba el cisne aun molesto.

-Eso fue trampa. Quiero la revancha.

-Te dije que saldrías llorando. Siempre eres así. Acepta que gane.- La diosa se cruzo de brazos.

-Eso no es justo.- Incluso en ese momento parecían ser un par de niños peleando. Kiki se sintió muy adulto estando al lado de ellos.

-Vamos, ya eres un adulto. En verdad pareces un niño con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Cállate.

-Parece que le heriste el orgullo como siempre.- Seiya se acerco a ellos sonriente.- Oye Saori ¿Podemos hablar un rato?

-¿eh? ¿Hablar? Eso es raro viniendo de ti, pero vale.

-¿Que? ¿No volverás a jugar conmigo? Necesito darte una paliza en ese juego.

-¿De que hablas? Si no pudiste llegar ni a un minuto contra mi. Ya resígnate.- Saori dejo a Hyoga en la puerta sin que replicara mas. La diosa miro al pegaso indicándole que se fueran de ahí. Ambos fueron a la habitación de Athena mientras Kiki los veía aliviado. "Ahora todo depende de ellos... supongo que mi hermanita ha madurado..."

Saori invito a Seiya a tomar asiento.- ¿Y bien? ¿Que pasa?

-Mm... bueno... ¿como te digo esto?

-Vamos, no te pongas tan nervioso.- Saori miro traviesamente al joven de pelo castaño.- ¿O acaso me quieres revelar algo malo sobre ti?

-No, no, no. No es nada de eso.

-Vale ¿Entonces que es?

-¿Una petición? ¿Tal vez...?

-¿Petición? Es inesperado escuchar eso de ti ¿Cual es tu petición?

Saori miro con atención el rostro serio de su protector y se sonrojo un poco cuando imagino que era lo que le diría.

-Bien... yo...- El joven se puso nervioso. Las manos le sudaban y sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con solo intentar sostenerle la mirada "Nadie nunca me dijo que este tipo de cosas harían que me avergonzara a este punto"- ¡Quisiera que fueras mi novia!- Sin duda alguna el caballero había usado todo su valor en esas cinco palabras. Incluso había cerrado los ojos y temía abrirlos.  
El silencio reinaba en aquel cuarto. Ese pequeño espacio limitado por cuatro paredes estaba en completo silencio. Seiya podía sentir la mirada de la joven sobre el. "¿Que estará pensando?"

El joven de pelo castaño abrió los ojos para poder observar a la diosa que no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar. Saori no se veía emocionada y no mostraba ningún otro sentimiento.

-¿Saori?

-Lo siento.- "¿Me acaba de rechazar?" Fue lo primero que pensó el caballero al escuchar esas palabras.- Lo siento, pero e quede algo embobada con tu declaración. Lamento si te hice sentir mal.- El caballero miro atento a la persona frete a el que seguía mirándolo maravillada.- Te lo dije antes ¿no? "Creo que aun te amo" fue lo que dije. Ya deberías saber mi respuesta con eso.- La diosa comenzó a sonreír sin decir nada mas y Seiya solo se quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Saori...

-Mande

-¿Eso fue un rechazo o un si?

-...- La diosa miro divertida al caballero y rió un poco.- En serio eres extraño ¿No es obvio? Es un si.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si

-¿Segura?

-Si

-¿No es una broma?

-Bueno ¿Que quieres que te diga que no quiero ser tu novia?

-¿eh? No, no, no. Dejemoslo en que fue un "si quiero"

La diosa rió bastante al ver la cara de miedo de su caballero.- Bueno... Ahora... ¿Que significa exactamente ser tu novia?

-¿eh?

-Bueno... ya sabes. Mi única pareja hasta ahora había sido Touma, pero... nunca hicimos muchas cosas como pareja. Al final siempre fue como seguir siendo amigos, solo que vivíamos en la misma casa... ¿Que significa ser novios exactamente?

-Espera ¿Vivían en la misma casa?

-huh si...

-¿En cuartos diferentes?

-Am... ¿Que pasa si digo que no?

-...-

-¿Seiya?

-¿Dormían en la misma cama?

-¿eh? ¿A que viene eso?

-Contesta

-C-claro que si... ¿Te molesta?

-Un poco.- El caballero se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero no hicimos nada raro... o al menos no hicimos nada malo a mi parecer.

-Define nada

-Pues nada, no me hagas decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Es que no se a que te refieres con nada.

-NADA solo dormíamos en la misma cama, como si fuera una pijamada. Nunca me toco ¿De acuerdo?

Seiya comenzó a sonreír como si le hubieran dicho que había ganado la lotería.- ¿En serio? Eso me alivia un poco.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti...

-Amm... mejor dejemos estos temas.

-Idiota

-¿eh?

-Nada.

-¿Que pasa ahora?

-Te molestaste cuando te dije que dormí en la misma cama con Touma y en cambio yo no me moleste cuando supe que habías dormido con aun mas mujeres de las que me imaginaba.

-Vamos, ya olvídalo. No quiero pelear cuando apenas comenzamos una relación ¿vale?

-Vale...

-Sigues molesta ¿cierto?

-Podría decirse que si

-Vale, vale. Lo siento.

La joven de pelo lila comenzó a reír de nuevo.- Era broma, solo me gustaba ver tu cara preocupada. Hace bastante tiempo que no la veía ¿Y bien? No has contestado mi pregunta ¿Que significa ser novios?

-Umm... pues... tu y yo comenzaremos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, comeremos juntos y tendremos citas.- El caballero también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero al menos el sabia que tipo de cosas hacían los amantes.- También podemos abrazarnos, pasear de vez en cuando, hacer cosas como jugar, pelear de vez en cuando por tonterías... mm déjame pensar en mas cosas.- Saori veía bastante entretenida al joven.- Oh ya se, podemos tomarnos de la mano, podemos pasar nuestros cumpleaños juntos, besarnos, ser mas cercanos... oh y después de un tiempo te pediré que te cases conmigo.

-¿eh? ¿C-casarnos?- Saori se impresiono bastante de que pudiera decir todas esas cosas sin sentir nada de vergüenza.-¿Tan rápido estas pensando en esas cosas?

-¡Claro que si! Yo no pude disfrutar de tener una familia cuando era niño, pero me gustaría formar una mas adelante.- De cierta forma la forma en que Seiya menciono su deseo hizo que la diosa se concentrara totalmente en el. Y la hizo pensar en que no seria mala idea.-También podríamos comenzar a vivir juntos después de un tiempo, yo podría ir a recogerte a la fundación, podríamos regresar a casa juntos...

-De verdad pareces muy emocionado con esto

-Pues no es de impresionarse. Lo he estado esperando desde hace años.

-Pues perdón por hacerte esperar. Tal vez suene raro que diga esto, pero no se porque ahora que te veo tan emocionado siento como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Me gusta estar así. Tu sonriendo tan emocionado y yo viéndote anonadada por tu forma de ser. Nunca te lo dije antes, pero me gustaba verte por la ventana cuando era pequeña. Me gustaba verte correr con tus amigos y me encantaba verte sonreir. No... me sigue fascinando. ¿No te parece increíble esa palabra? "Fascinar" Puedo decir entonces que tu me fascinas.

Para cuando Saori termino de hablar la cara de Seiya estaba algo roja y no paraba de sonreir.

-Creí que yo era la única con estos sentimientos, pero al parecer me equivoque. Ahora solo pido que el destino no nos separe.

-¿Crees en cosas como el destino? Los únicos que deciden si estamos juntos o no somos nosotros. Y ahora que al fin puedo decirte con toda seguridad que te amo. No permitiré que nos separemos.

-¿huh? Eso pareció una declaración de guerra.

-No me lo tomes a broma

-No lo hago. Me gusto escucharte.- Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas. Parecía que los ojos de la diosa brillaban como nunca y Seiya se sintió tranquilo con solo verla.

¿Cuanto tiempo mas van a seguir ahí encerrados?- La voz de Kiki se oyó desde fuera de la habitación.

-¿Kiki?- Saori se levanto algo decepcionada para abrir la puerta.

-Claro, 'crees que me sentiría seguro si mi hermanita esta sola con ese degenerado?

-Este degenerado es tu cuñado enano

-Cállate, pero no puedo decir que me molesta del todo... ¿y bien? ¿Felices y contentos?

-Si- Saori revolvió el pelo del joven aprendiz.- ¿Querías algo de mi? Estoy segura de que no habrías interrumpido si no fuera así

-Si, ¿Me llevarías a comer afuera? Hyoga se comió mi porción de comida y no me gustaría ir solo

-Claro que iré contigo. Seiya ¿vienes?

-S-si

Los tres salieron de la mansión dejando a Hyoga solo (literalmente) Ya que todos salieron a algún otro lado. La diosa se veía realmente feliz. Incluso Kiki pudo ver que se veia como una niña pequeña a la que acababan de darle dulces. Seiya también se veía feliz, pero intentaba disimular un poco.

-Oye Seiya... parece que de verdad le alegraste el día a Saori nee.

-No digas ese tipo de cosas, es algo normal verla feliz de vez en cuando ¿no?

-Si, pero no tanto.

-Bueno... tal vez esta alegre por otra cosa.

-Si tal vez...

Los tres entraron a un restaurante familiar. Seiya se iba a sentar junto a Saori, pero Kiki actuando como un hermanito celoso tomo el asiento rápidamente obligando a Seiya a sentarse en otro lado. El pegaso y el aprendiz de caballero se intercambiaban miradas amenazantes uno a otro y mantenían su platica con la diosa amablemente como si intentaran competir por su atención. Saori encontró algo divertido el ver al joven Kiki compitiendo con Seiya

Todo iba perfecto entre ellos hasta que una mujer entro al restaurante. Parecía tener la misma edad que Saori y Seiya pareció reconocerla. La mujer camino a una mesa y fijo su vista en el caballero que estaba con la diosa.

Seiya inmediatamente comenzó a sudar frió y la joven al reconocerlo se dirigió a el.- ¿Seiya? ¿Que haces aquí?- La joven miro solo por un momento a Saori y después volvió a mirar al caballero. La diosa no dijo nada, pensó que tal vez era una vieja conocida del pegaso. Aunque si se fijo muy bien en ella. Era una persona bastante deslumbrante. Era hermosa, tenia grandes ojos cafés como los de Seiya y su cabello era negro y no muy largo. Tenia una buena figura y su piel era muy blanca. La diosa pensó que en verdad parecía una modelo y luego volvió a concentrarse en u propio mundo, pero siguió escuchando a aquella mujer esperando que Seiya le contestara.

-S-solo estaba comiendo un poco...- El pegaso se puso bastante nervioso.

-¿En serio? ¿Quien es ella? ¿Es una amiga?- Dejando de lado el tono en que le pregunto a Seiya sobre su relación, a Saori le pareció bastante molesto que la mirara como si fuera algo insignificante, pero nuevamente se quedo callada.

-Algo así...- "¿algo así?" pensó la diosa.

-Es extraño encontrarte comiendo en este lugar con ella cuando a mi nunca me has invitado a comer.

-Bueno.. es que... tu y yo no somos realmente algo.

-¡¿Que?!- El tono molesto de aquella persona estaba comenzando a atraer las miradas de las personas al rededor.

-¿Quien es ella Seiya?- Kiki miro a la joven con bastante interés.

-Ella...

-Soy su novia ¿por?-

Kiki abrió sus ojos como platos y luego volteo a ver al pegaso como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo. Seiya creyó escuchar un "Te lo dije" de parte de Kiki. Ambos miraron a Saori quien solo estaba tomando unos sorbos a su bebida sin prestarles atención de nuevo. Saori miro un momento a aquella mujer que la seguía viendo como algo inferior. Le molestaba que la mirara de esa manera. Ella no soportaba ser vista de esa manera y Kiki lo estaba notando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por que no contestabas mis mensajes?- La joven volvió a dirigirse al caballero con una actitud arrogante.- ¿Quien es ella? Parecen muy cercanos. Tu nunca sales a comer con tus amigas.

-¿Que tiene de malo que salga con ella? Ademas yo nunca acepte ser tu novio y para que te lo sepas, ella es...

-¿Tu novia? ¿Tu amiga? ¿Familiar? Tu eres mi novio, ¿como puedes salir con ella cuando me tienes a mi? ¿Eres idiota?

-Oye, ella... no tiene nada de malo que este conmigo.

-Eres "mi novio" ¿me eres infiel? Ademas... ella no es tan linda como yo. ¿O estas tras ella por su dinero? Es la hija de los kido ¿no?

-Oye, no te atrevas a menospreciar a Saori nee. Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar con el.- Kiki se había levantado para encarar a aquella mujer.

Ella solo lo empujo con la fuerza suficiente como para regresarlo a su asiento-¿Y a ti quien te metió enano? Esa mujer seguramente solo esta detrás de el e intenta quitarme lo que es mio.

-Saori nee no es esa clase de quiere a Saori nee y ella es feliz a su lado ¿Como puedes reclamar algo que no te pertenece?

-Métete en tus propios asuntos.

-Oye tu...- Seiya había perdido el control de la situación. Miro un momento a la diosa quien apretaba su vaso con fuerza.

-Este asunto me incumbe porque has hablado de nee san como si fuera alguien inferior a ti, las has estado mirando como si fuera basura cuando debería ser al revés. Saori nee es miles de veces mejor que...

Kiki fue callado de una bofetada.

-Disculpa.- Saori se levanto de la mesa.- Lo siento si te he ofendido de alguna forma.- La diosa miro directamente a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos.- Aunque yo no creo que deba disculparme si lo único que he hecho es sentarme aquí en silencio mientras seguías expulsando palabras de desagrado hacia nosotros, pero el que llames "enano" a Kiki y que te atrevieras a abofetearlo en mi presencia solo porque ha intentado defenderme en verdad me molesta. Mejor dicho... tu presencia me hace perder el apetito y preferiría regresar a casa a menos que tengas algún asunto que tratar conmigo.

La mujer no dijo nada. Miro a Saori en silencio con algo de temor por la forma en que la veía.

-Por cierto... Seiya es... o al menos yo digo que es mi novio, pero temo decir que en verdad me decepciono que el no te lo haya dicho en todo este tiempo en que le has estado reclamando y que en cambio mi hermanito sea quien salga a defender mi presencia en este lugar. Y por ultimo ¿Crees que reclamar algo a alguien sin saber nada fue lo correcto? Sin lugar a dudas te viste como una mujer bastante patética por no decir mediocre.

-¿Quien te crees que eres?

-alguien con mas modales, valores y mejores cosas que hacer que andar discutiendo contigo. Kiki, ¿estas bien?

-S-si

-Vamos a casa, debes de tener hambre ¿no?- Saori sonreía como si esa persona hubiera desaparecido.

-¿M-me estas ignorando?

-¿eh? ¿Ignorando? ¿Por que debería prestarle atención a alguien tan despreciable que se ha atrevido a tocar a mi hermanito?

-Tu... maldita- Aquella persona volvió a levantar su mano, pero el golpe fue parado por la diosa.

-¿crees que es fácil golpearme? A diferencia tuya yo no me atrevería a levantar mi mano en tu contra. Me repugna la simple idea de atacarte. Mas bien... me es desagradable el solo hecho de encontrarme en el mismo lugar que alguien como tu.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo?

-Oh, lo siento, pero yo no me creo mejor que nadie. Incluso si eres la persona mas desagradable del mundo, creo que todos son mejores que yo, pero no es falso que te rebajaste al tocar a mi hermanito. Aun así, en vez de seguir discutiendo contigo preferiría irme a casa y no seguir gastando mi tiempo aquí contigo.

Seiya quien se encontraba callado sin saber que hacer se levanto y Saori voltio a verlo algo molesta.- Seiya... deberías quedarte con ella un rato mas, porque... odiaría que me siguieras en este momento.

-P-pero... Saori

La diosa volvió a sonreir amablemente.- Tranquilo... no es como si yo esperaba que me defendieras. Arregla las cosas como se debe ¿de acuerdo?

Kiki vio extrañado a la diosa y la vio salir.- Seiya... eres un idiota.

-L-lo sé

-No esperes que Saori nee te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Arregla esto.- El joven aprendiz corrió tras su hermana dejando a Seiya con aquella mujer.

Saori estaba en la entrada esperando al pelirrojo.- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Estas bien con esto?

-Si

-¿Segura?

-Si, vamos ¿aun tienes hambre?

-Un poco...

El pelirrojo noto que su hermana no paraba de mirar por la ventana.

-¿Tienes ganas de llorar?

-Quien sabe...

-Siempre eres así cuando peleas con recuerdo como lloraste sin parar cuando discutiste con los caballeros que se nos estaban revelando. Eres una llorona.

-Lo sé, si no mal recuerdo... también lloraba demasiado en mis vidas pasadas.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Por que los humanos son tan complicados?

-¿Lo pregunta la diosa de la guerra?

-Lo pregunta mi parte humana que nunca dejo libre.

-Porque somos idiotas sin remedio.

-Ya veo...

-¿Quieres que te compre un helado?

-¿De vainilla?

-Si

-Siempre sabes como animarme

-¿Te dolió?

-¿Que cosa?

-Que ese idiota de Seiya no te defendiera frente a esa mujer

-Si... pero no es como si esperara que lo hiciera. El es demasiado amable, pero siempre puedes lastimar a alguien mas si eres demasiado amable. Estoy segura de que ella de verdad lo quiere. Siempre que haya dos personas enamoradas habra un tercer corazon roto.

-No estas hablando del tuyo ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. No es como si fuera a terminar con Seiya por algo como esto. Me hizo feliz que me pidiera ser su novia. No ledireago como "Rompamos " solo por que se ha quedado sin habla hoy.

-No has cambiado en nada.

-Por cierto... gracias por intentar defenderme, pero te han dado un buen golpe. Hasta a mi me dolió.

-Oye, no te burles. Es el deber de un caballero proteger a Athena y es mi deber como hermano salir a defender a mi hermana incompetente.

-Grosero y yo que iba a invitarte la comida.

-Ok, lo siento.

Saori miro al cielo nublado pensando que no era tan malo haber tenido un mal momento. Seiya no era el tipo de persona que se atrevería a lastimarla a propósito, pero de verdad le molestaba mucho que aquella mujer se refiriera a el como "su novio" posiblemente esa sensación era lo que los humanos conocían como celos. Una sensación única e inexplicable al igual que el amor, solo que esta era desagradable. Como una infección que se albergaba en su corazón desprotegido. Athena se olvido de esos pensamientos y mejor se concentro en Kiki quien había prometido comprarle helado.- M... ahora que recuerdo... Seiya me compro un helado de vainilla una vez.

-¿eh?

-Si, fue cuando apenas comenzábamos a llevarnos bien. Creo que por eso se volvió mi sabor favorito.

-Eres muy simple.

-¿Simple? no se si es bueno o malo.

-Tu definelo.

-Entonces diré que es bueno porque tu me has llamado así. Me pregunto... ¿Que clase de helado es el favorito de Seiya?

-¿eh? ¿En que piensas ahora? Siempre cambias de tema con tanta facilidad.

-Seguimos hablando de helados.

-Pero has metido a Seiya cuando deberias estar molesta con el.

-¿Por que?

-Por que se ha quedado en blanco cuando debio de defenderte.

-Pero... si me molestara ahora mismo con el ¿que arreglaria? Solo haría que se sintiera mal por eso y verlo triste me haría sentir mal a mi también, me molesto, pero puedo olvidarlo. Aunque... la próxima vez seguro le dejare de hablar por un día entero.

-Tu si que eres extraña.

-Ahora que lo pienso... creo que mi relación con el me recuerda un poco a Eros.

-¿Eros?

-Oh cierto, tu no escuchaste la historia que le conté a Shun.

-¿Es la de el beso de amor*?

-¿eh? ¿Que versión es esa?

-Ya sabes... donde Psique muere y Eros la reanima con un beso.

-¿eh? ¿Donde la has escuchado?

-Mu me hizo estudiar mitología griega.

-Ah ahora comprendo todo. ¿sabes? hay una cosa de la que siempre hablaba Eros. El decía que existían cuatro tipos de amor.

-¿Cuatro?

-Eros, Storgé, Philia y Ágape*

-No me hables de conceptos griegos que reprobé el examen que Mu me hizo.

-Meda un poco de gracia que hayas reprobado un examen de conceptos griegos siendo de Grecia.

-No te burle de mi

-Bueno... podría decirse que tu amor hacia mi entraría en el concepto de Ágape. El amor que le tengo a este mundo entra en el concepto de Philia, pero... mi amor por Seiya entra en el concepto de combinar Storgé y Eros, pero temo que su amor por mi entre solo en el concepto de Eros...

Kiki entendió perfectamente la forma en que Saori se sentía. Quería animarle, pero no encontraba las palabras para reconfortarla.- Oye... tengo entendido que en algunos lugares de Grecia "agape" es el tipo de amor que tu tienes por Seiya... es un tipo de amor muy extraño, pero creo que Seiya entraría en ese concepto con respecto a sus sentimientos por ti. Un amor que nace de buscar el bienestar del otro... o al menos eso es lo que leí. "S'agapo" es la forma de decir "Te amo" en griego y la palabra se forma con el concepto de agape, así que creo que ese es el concepto mas utilizado para tu forma de sentir.

Saori miro atenta a su acompañante. Le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas.- Creí que habías reprobado tu olvidémonos de todo esto de los conceptos.- Kiki habia hecho sonreir a su diosa.- Terminaremos hablando de Lewis si hablamos de conceptos y clasificaciones.

-Lo reprobé, pero recuerdo muchas cosas. Ademas... leí muchos libros sobre esos temas cuando Touma estaba con nosotros. El buscaba mucha información sobre ti en libros. En serio estaba obsesionado.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Saori aparto la vista "¿Donde estará Touma en este momento? ¿Seguirá pensando en mi?"- Que tontería seguir pensando en el... ahora tengo a Seiya.

-¿eh?

-Nada, solo recordaba algo sobre mi primer visita a la tierra.

-Ok...

Saori llevaba bastante tiempo sin pensar en su primera relación amorosa. Ella vivió seis años ignorando los sentimientos de Touma mientras se concentraba en tratar de no correr a buscar a Seiya. Su corazón se emocionaba con solo pensar en el pegaso, pero seguía sintiéndose mal por no poder lograr apartar a Touma de ella. La diosa estaba segura de que aquel hombre seguía teniendo esperanzas de volver a recuperarla. Incluso estando ahora en una relación... sabia que Touma siempre estaría ahí esperándola. Desde aquel día en que el pegaso la había tomado del brazo para huir de Touma quien había regresado a Japón... ella no había vuelto a verlo.

Ni siquiera Kiki podía saber que su hermana pensaba en otra persona aparte de Seiya. Saori no pudo evitar recordar a Touma cuando vio a aquella mujer reclamando a Seiya "Seguro el se siente igual" pensó mientras miles de recuerdos invadían su mente. "Bueno... solo deseo que el también encuentre a alguien que me sustituya"

Kiki compro el helado para la diosa como había prometido y Saori le invito la comida. El joven pelirrojo estaba tan alegre que no podía ocultar su sonrisa. La diosa rió al ver como le brillaban los ojos con solo ver su plato lleno. Sin ninguna duda Kiki amaba la comida.

-Aun no me creo que no seas un gordito alegre.

-Hago demasiado ejercicio como para engordar

-cierto...

-¿Volveremos a casa después de que termine de comer?

-Si, no hay razón para huir ¿o si?

-Saori nee, volviendo al tema de conceptos griegos, ¿podrías explicarme que es la androginia*? Mu me dio un zape por no contestarle correctamente.

-Es en serio Kiki ¿Como repruebas tus exámenes si eres griego?

-No te burles yo conozco a mucha gente que no sabe cosas de su idioma.

-Hyoga es un gran ejemplo.

-Exacto ¿y bien? ¿Que es?

-Es un individuo que tiene características de hombre y mujer. deberias de saberlo, es un mito muy popular.

-¿eh? ¿Como un travestido?- La diosa casi estalla de risa cuando Kiki menciono esa palabra.

-¿De que hablas? Claro que no. Existe un mito griego donde esos seres compuestos por un hombre y una mujer intentaron invadir el monte olimpo. Zeus viendo que eran seres muy poderosos termino por lanzares un rayo el cual los partió a la mitad. Desde entonces, se dice que el hombre y la mujer andan por la vida buscando su otra mitad.

-Hay que cursi, y eso que Mu me regaño el día en que no pude contestarle que era.

-Es tu culpa por no estudiar lo suficiente

-¿y? ¿Crees en ese mito?

-Claro que si, yo me creo con facilidad demasiadas cosas que podrían ser falsas, pero en mi caso vendría a ser una desventaja creer en ese mito.

-¿Por? ¿Eso no significaría que la mitad de Seiya eres tu?

-No, todo lo contrario. Vendría a significar que no soy yo su persona destinada.

-No entiendo

-Te lo acabo de decir. Un andrógino esta compuesto de un hombre y una mujer, pero... ese concepto no es aplicable para dioses. Nunca supe de ningún relato donde apareciera alguien con una mitad divina. Seria extraño y algo imposible a mi parecer.

-Te complicas mucho. Has nacido como humana Nee san ¿por que no solo me sigues el juego y piensas que eres su mitad?

-No lo se, tal vez soy alguien muy necia.

-Sin duda

-¿Quieres que te quite tu comida?

-¡No!

-Vale

-Nee san, son solo mitos, no deberias creerlos.

-Lo se.

-¿Entonces?

-Me complico mucho la vida...- "En verdad es complicado..."

* * *

*Hay una versión de esta historia donde Psique muere y Eros llora mientras abraza su cuerpo. El la besa y ella abre nuevamente los ojos.

-Eros: Es un amor que se concentra solo en lo físico y la emoción del momento. El nombre de concepto esta claramente dedicado al dios del amor. Este tipo de amor no tiendo a durar.

-Storgé: Es un amor que se centra en conocer a alguien y tomarse el debido tiempo para relacionarse. Es un amor que implica compromiso, aunque también se refiere al amor entre familia.

-Philia: Amor a los humanos

-Ágape: Es la clase de amor fraternal. El tratar a alguien como quieres ser tratado.

Estos conceptos no son del todo ciertos ya que hay versiones donde Ágape es un amor entre amantes y se define como un amor mas reflexivo.

*El término fue mencionado por primera vez por Platón, que en su obra El banquete menciona a un ser especial que reunía en su cuerpo el sexo masculino y el femenino

Muchas veces habrás escuchado una teoría que interpreta el amor como una fuerza que empuja a una persona a buscar su complemento psicológico en la relación de pareja con otra persona (su "media naranja" o almas gemelas).

Para apoyar tal teoría se suele aludir al mito del andrógino que el filósofo ateniense Platón explica en su obra El Banquete

**Tengo la sensación de que incluí muchas cosas raras en este capitulo XD (yo sacando mis traumas con los diálogos de Platón) Me sentí como en clase de historia y filosofía 7n7**


	17. Chapter 17

La diosa regreso a casa dejando a Kiki con el mayordomo conversando. Entro nuevamente por esa puerta tan enorme que le hacia recordar su infancia. De pequeña solía pensar que la puerta era como una gran pared, pero su abuelo siempre le decía que no era tan grande como imaginaba. Saori tomo asiento en en comedor y se recargo sobre sus brazos... estaba cansada.

-Buen día Saori san ¿O debería decir buenas tardes? Estoy bastante acostumbrado a saludar a todos por la mañana.- El joven peliverde entro con una gran sonrisa como siempre. El se veía muy tranquilo.

-No me molesta si dices "buen día" Shun.- Después de saludarlo recostó su cabeza en la mesa. Estaba fria, era agradable recostarse en la mesa de vez en cuando.

-Te vez exactamente igual que hace seis años.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-¿Que paso?- Saori miro un momento al caballero "No puedo ir corriendo a Shun como antes..." La joven movió su flequillo un poco antes de contestarle al caballero.

-Nada realmente...- Aparto la vista de su viejo amigo. "No es nada" Recordó como evadía a sus caballeros en el pasado "¿De verdad cambie? Yo me veo igual"

El caballero apretó los puños un poco, era la primera vez que Saori evadía a Shun. Antes siempre solía consultarle sus problemas solo a el.

-Vamos, antes solías contarme todo sobre tu vida. Me siento algo abandonado desde que Kiki tomo el lugar a tu lado.- Shun miro al piso, era cierto que mucho había pasado desde que dejaron de verse. Y el aun seguía un poco molesto en su interior por no haber podido impedir que se separaran.

-"Antes" tu mismo lo dijiste. No me mal entiendas. Me alegra que sigas preocupándote por mi, pero no quiero seguir recibiendo ayuda de alguien a quien nunca he ayudado.

Shun se acerco mas a ella.- ¿No me has ayudado bastante? Fuiste mi valiosa amiga antes de que nos separáramos. Nos llevaste a la escuela, me ayudabas con mis tareas y me aconsejabas de vez en cuando con June. Tal vez tu no lo veas como yo lo veo, pero me fuiste de gran ayuda. Ademas... no me molestaría volver a ser tu mejor amigo.

-Sigues siendo un niño amable y llorón.- Agrego la diosa cuando vio que los ojos del caballero de Andromeda se habían puesto cristalinos.

-Perdón, vieja costumbre. Aunque si es cierto que siento que fui reemplazado por Kiki.

-Vamos el es como mi hermanito.- Saori se levanto y se acerco a Shun para darle un abrazo.- Tu eres mi mejor amigo y eso nunca cambiara. Yo debería sentirme celosa de ver que tienes nuevos amigos. Todos hicieron una vida aparte de mi desde que me quede en Grecia.

-No es que sea de nuestro agrado habernos separado, pero tu fuiste la que decidió quedarse.

-Realmente no fue así... en verdad me pidieron que me quedara. Yo solo quería quedarme un par de semanas y termine aceptando quedarme dos o tres años y cuando menos lo note ya habían pasado seis años.

-Eres cruel, ni siquiera viniste el día de tu cumpleaños, quería darte muchos regalos y quería que me felicitaras el día en que me gradué. Quería que te alegraras por mi el día en que le pedí a June que fuera mi novia y me habría gustado apoyarte en tu relación con Seiya. Eres muy cruel Saori san.

-"Saori" ya deberias quitar el "san" Lo siento... mi culpa ¿Como puedo recompensarte?

-Vuelve a confiar en mi como antes ¿vale?

-Pero si no he dejado de hacerlo.

-Mentirosa.

-Ya sentía que estabas resentido desde que te vi al bajar del avión, en verdad me disculpo.

-No hay problema, somos amigos.

-Shun se sintió tranquilo después de su pequeña reconciliación. La verdad era que si estaba resentido y no quería decirlo, pero prefirió hablar para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

-Saori san

-¿mande?

-¿Puedes contarme mas historias?

-¿eh? Pero si ya eres un adulto

-Vamos, nunca es tarde para regresar a la infancia.

-Oye esa vez solo te conté la historia de Eros porque querías escuchar una historia de amor con un final feliz.

-Pues te recuerdo que rompiste las ilusiones de este pobre niño. Eres vil y cruel

-Me declaro culpable.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que paso entonces?

-¿eh? ¿Ahora de que hablas?

-Seiya

-Ah... pues...- Shun noto que las mejillas de la diosa se tornaron rosadas.- Pues supongo que somos pareja...

-¿Es en serio? ¿Desde cuando?

-¿Hace un par de horas? Tal vez...

-Bueno al menos ya son algo. Mira que andar seis años intentando ser algo si debió ser duro.

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes...- Saori recordó el pasado incidente en el restaurante.-Por cierto... ¿Alguna vez has sentido celos?

-¿celos? m... déjame pensar... no creo. Oh aguarda, me molesta algunas veces que los caballeros en palestra molesten a June solo por ser mujer ¿eso cuenta?

-huh no... creo que no.

-Entonces no... ¿por que la pregunta?

-Am... pues como sabes Seiya era un mujeriego y pues... no se como me hace sentir eso. Hace un par de horas tuve una sensación bastante extraña ¿Como se le llama a eso? Sentí que estrujaban mi corazón. Me sentí insegura y molesta... fue desagradable.

-¿Celos? Es la única palabra que se me viene a la mente, pero... Seiya en verdad te quiere y yo estoy seguro de ello. Estoy tan seguro que apostaría todo lo que tengo a quien me dijera lo contrario.

-Se que me corresponde de la misma manera que yo a el, pero no se si durara.

-Tranquila, en vez de preocuparte por como sera mañana disfruta de tu relación. Es muy poco probable que Seiya te lastime a propósito, por no decir imposible. Y si en dado caso lo hiciera yo estaría ahí para darle de nuevo un buen golpe.

-Creí que no te gustaba usar la violencia.- "¿Que eres? ¿Un superheroe?"

-No me gusta, pero es la única manera de razonar con el. Es muy terco aveces

Saori rió un poco, se sentía cómoda hablando con Shun.- Cierto, aun recuerdo como siempre terminaba siendo el mas herido en las batallas. Siempre quería ser el que me salvara. Y siempre lo hacia...

-Y lo seguirá haciendo. Estoy seguro.

"Estoy segura de que siempre querrá salvarme"- Si en ese entonces me hubiera dicho "Te amo" en vez de "me gustas" ¿Que habría pasado?

-Tal vez ese si seria un final de cuento de hadas. Ya sabes la pareja que vive feliz para siempre.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a arruinarte tus ilusiones como aquel día? Deja de creer en cuentos de hadas.

-Tu deja de creer solo en cosas reales y ya veremos.

-Vale, vale, creer un poco no me hará daño...

-¡Así se habla!- Dijo mientras hacia una señal de victoria.- Es raro verte ceder, parece que mucho ha cambiado.

-Eres muy infantil aveces.

-Pero soy una buena persona.

-No te lo puedo negar.

-¿Ves? Bien, creo que como siempre es hora de retirarme.- Shun se acerco a su diosa y amiga para susurrarle algo.- Estoy seguro de que Seiya esta escondido detrás de la puerta- Saori miro en la dirección de la puerta. Y efectivamente a penas Shun se retiro comenzó a abrirse la puerta. "Que predecible de el"

-¿Seiya?

-¿huh? ¿Como lo supiste?

-Un alma caritativa me lo dijo.

-Maldito Shun

-¿Maldito? Es buena persona.

-Si, si, si ya lo se. Pero... quería hablar contigo

-¿Para?

-¿Disculparme?

-¿Es pregunta o es afirmación?

-¡Afirmación!- Seiya literalmente hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.- Me disculpo por el comportamiento de esa mujer. También me disculpo por no decirle frente a ti que eramos pareja. Y me disculpo de su parte por que golpeo a Kiki.

-pff muchas disculpas...

-Lo se, pero... ¿me perdonas?

-M... ¿Que pasa si digo que no?

-Corro ahora mismo a suicidarme

-Me das algo de miedo ahora...

-¿Me perdonas?

-M... aprecio tu vida, asi que... no.

-¿eh?

-Ok, es broma. No tengo nada que disculparte. Ya me imaginaba que era lo que iba a pasar desde que comenzó a reclamarte.

-¿huh? ¿Tan poco confiable soy?

-Si, eres un miedoso aveces. Aun no sabes como tratar con las mujeres.

-No se si eso es bueno o malo.

-Es bueno para ti en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre es malo para mi.

-¿Que?

-La verdad es que... yo también debería disculparme... me sentí realmente mal ahí. Me dolió el pecho y sentí algo muy desagradable cuando esa mujer dijo que eras "su novio" me disculpo por eso. Me dolió... o tal vez solo me hizo sentir inferior. En todo caso no debí sentirme así sabiendo lo que sientes por mi.

-Espera un momento... ¿estabas celosa?

-Cállate, no lo digas en voz alta. Si Hyoga te escucha comenzara a molestarme.

-Oh, perdón.

Saori estaba avergonzada. "Alguien una vez me dijo que tu mundo cambia cuando estas enamorado. Puede traerte la felicidad mas grande de tu vida o puede traerte la peor desgracia. Entonces ahora... estoy apostando a favor de Eros para conservar este hermoso sentimiento"

Seiya abrazo a Saori. Fue lo único que atino a hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.-En verdad lo siento, me quede sin habla. Fue mi culpa que te sintieras insegura respecto a lo nuestro. Pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante tratare de demostrarte que eres y seguirás siendo la única.

-Oye Seiya...- Saori se aferro mas a el.- Me gusta mucho estar así.- El pegaso sufrió un golpe critico al ver a Athena de esa manera. Su cara se puso demasiado roja y tenia ganas de nunca soltarla.- Aquella vez... la primera vez que te bese lo hice con el miedo de no saber si era lo correcto. Creo que acerté en una probabilidad de una en un millón a que fueras el indicado y que sintieras lo mismo por mi. Creo que ahora puedo decir que estoy feliz... no, decir que soy feliz no es suficiente. Si esto fuera solo un sueño no me importaría acudir a Hipnos para que me conceda mi deseo de nunca despertar.

-Creo que el que se encuentra soñando soy yo, porque ni en mis sueños mas profundos te veía junto a mi. Creí que esto nunca pasaría.

"¿Como pude resistirme a este tipo de cosas durante tanto tiempo?"

Justo en es momento fueron sacados de su momento por una luz que provenía de la puerta entre abierta. Parecía ser el flash de una cámara.

Saori inmediatamente corrió a la puerta creyendo saber de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta molesta y confirmo sus sospechas. Hyoga estaba incado con una cámara en la mano. El cisne comenzó a sudar frió e intento excusarse, pero la diosa no lo escucho. Tomo la cámara y la destruyo.

-¿Hyoga?- Seiya aun estaba rojo y apenas y podía formular palabras por la vergüenza.-¿Q-que estabas haciendo?

-Am... Es que... ¿Quería practicar para grabas bodas, bautizos y cumpleaños?

Saori estaba resistiendo a sus impulsos por matar a Hyoga. El cisne en verdad estaba aterrado. Era la primera vez que veia a Saori tan molesta.- Si tanto te interesa la fotografía y grabar vídeos ¿por que no practicas grabar funerales?

-¡¿Estas demente?! ¿Me vas a matar?

-Estas cerca de que lo haga

-S-seiya, dile a tu novia que tenga un poco de piedad.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ni yo puedo ayudarte.- El pegaso también estaba molesto.

Saori dio unos cuentos pasos para acercarse al cisne que había retrocedido.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí?

-¿C-cerca de treinta segundos?

-Primera oportunidad perdida. Vuelve a intentar mentirme y yo misma te llevare al inframundo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Como sabes que es mentira?

\- ¡Por favor! Eres pésimo mintiendo ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando?

-Um... mas o menos desde que Seiya dijo "Maldito Shun" tal vez...

La diosa comenzó a sonreir, ero por alguna razón daba miedo y el aura amenazante que emitía no la ayudaba.- Seiya... ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Hyoga?

-Am... seria bueno que no dijeras eso sonriendo, suena como una película de terror.

-Solo déjame un momento con el.

-V-vale...- "Ok lección aprendida. Nunca de los nunca debo hacer que se moleste conmigo" El pegaso recordó el relato de Kiki atado a la silla así que decidió dejarlos a solas para no terminar involucrado.

Hyoga retrocedió un poco intentando huir, pero hasta el sabia que era imposible. Saori lo alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos.- ¿Crees que podríamos arreglarlo con los videojuegos?

-Creo que no estas en muy buena posición como para intentar negociar.- Seiya se asomo un momento por la puerta para ver a Hyoga incado ante la diosa quien no mostraba señales de molestia, felicidad o cualquier otro sentimiento.

-¿Que haces Seiya?- Shun estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Shh Saori esta a punto de matar a Hyoga

-¿eh? ¿Que dijiste?

-¡Shhh! No hables tan alto o nos van a oír.

El joven peliverde se puso detrás de su amigo para intentar ver, pero cuando intento asomarse Saori se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla.

-Te lo dije. ¿Deberíamos ir a la ventana?

-No creo... Saori san tal vez lo perdone esta vez. Mejor hay que ir a ver la televisión mientras discuten

Pasaron cerca de dos horas sentados en la sala viendo caricaturas. Estaban cien por ciento consientes de que ya eran adultos, pero aun así les aburrían los programas como noticieros y las películas. Shun era el que mas parecía aun un adolescente. No solo por su rostro de niño, si no que las expresiones que hacia y la felicidad que mostraba por los programas parecían las de un niño inocente disfrutando de sus caricaturas.

Todo estaba de maravilla entre ellos. Aunque de vez en cuando Seiya miraba a la puerta del comedor esperando a que saliera un Hyoga hecho polvo y con lagrimas en los ojos, pero eso nunca paso. Shun se preocupo un poco y decidió mirar por la ventana.- Espera aquí.- Dijo el peliverde a su compañero antes de salir.

Seiya estaba pensando en que de verdad no le gustaría conocer a la Saori enojada a la que Kiki tanto temía. Shun regreso unos minutos después, se notaba que había corrido hasta el por la preocupación.

\- ¡Seiya! Saori san esta en el jardín, pero Hyoga no esta.-

-¿eh? ¿Como es posible eso? Solo hay una puerta para acceder al comedor.

-¿no habrán salido mientras no los veíamos?

-No creo... ¿le has preguntado a Saori donde esta Hyoga?

-Si, pero me ha dicho que el aun esta dentro de la casa y que lo soltaría cuando haya aprendido a no espiar.

-¿eh? ¿Me estas diciendo que lo tiene secuestrado? ¿Como hizo eso sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

-Bueno... es Saori san así que había muchas posibilidades de que lo matara en vez de amarrarlo.

-¿Es una asesina?

-Solo bromeo.

Después de que Shiryu llegara a la casa y preguntara por Hyoga, Saori termino por soltarlo. Hyoga enfureció bastante por el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en su propia habitación sin que nadie lo notara. Y eso que aseguraba haber estado gritando. Saori estallo de risa cuando lo vio a punto de las lagrimas en su habitación.

-En serio eres cruel Saori ¿Que habrías hecho si moría de hambre?

-¿Pagarte el funeral?

-Jaja que graciosa me saliste...

-Vale, pero tu tuviste la culpa.

-¿Yo? Solo estaba tomando fotos al azar. No es mi culpa que ustedes estuvieran de acaramelados en el momento en el que quería tomar una foto del comedor.

-¿Quieres volver a la silla?

-Olvídalo.

El dragón termino por servir de padre para los dos porque termino regañándolos a los dos por jugar de esa manera. Seiya veía muy divertido a su novia y amigo ser regañados y obligados a prometer no volver a repetir lo de ese día. Saori levanto la mano como intentando preguntar algo.

-¿Que pasa ahora?- Siryu le dio la palabra

-¿Que hago entonces si vuelve a espiarnos?

-¿matarlo de verdad?- Hyoga quedo aterrado por la idea.- No creo que Hyoga sea tan idiota como para volver a intentar lo mismo

La diosa no había reído tanto como en sesos momentos con sus viejos amigos. "En el santuario algo me hacia falta... creo que ellos eran los que faltaban" Miro por un momento a Seiya quien estaba recargado en la pared y cuando sus miradas se encontraron las apartaron en seguida con vergüenza para luego volverse a mirar. La diosa en verdad estaba feliz.

Entonces Saori comenzó a sentirse mas natural estando al lado de sus caballeros. Todo volvía a ser como antes y eso que solo habían pasado un par de días.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes de nuevo a la escuela?-La diosa había soltado de repente un día mientras desayunaban.

-¿huh? ¿Te gusto mucho ir la otra vez?- Hyoga dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de su pan.

-¡Si! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo ir?

-Por mi no hay ningún problema. Le agradaste a mis maestros el día que fuiste de visita. Hikari y los demás te extrañan.-

-¿Hikari?- Seiya recordaba muy bien que aquel chico no apartaba sus ojos de Saori.- No creo que sea muy buena idea que vayas.

La diosa miro al pegaso sin entender su forma de ver las cosas.- ¿Por que? Quiero ir. Ademas... podría pasar mas tiempo cerca de ti hoy si voy. Vamos, no tengo nada que hacer en la fundación hoy.

Seiya se puso un poco rojo.-Si ese es el caso... vale vamos, pero no te aseguro que te dejen entrar de nuevo.

"Maldita sea" fue lo que se dijo a si mismo el caballero cuando recibieron a Saori como si se tratara de la dueña de la universidad. "Parece que esta escuela me odia. ¿Como permiten que entre?" Seiya inmediatamente se posiciono al lado de Saori.- ¿Te gustaría pasar el tiempo conmigo hoy?- Como si dijera "Todo el día" Ni siquiera habían visto a los amigos de Shun y ya sentía una gran molestia. Mas aun después de escuchar la respuesta de Saori.

-Lo siento, pero le he prometido a Shun que pasaría un par de clases con el.- La diosa se disculpo antes de ir con el caballero de Andromeda.

-No te preocupes Seiya no pasara nada.- Shun noto inmediatamente la forma en que se sentía su amigo.

Seiya metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino en dirección contraria a ellos. "¿No se suponía que quería pasar el día conmigo?" El pegaso visualizo a Hikari quien corría en la misma dirección que tomo Shun. "Creo que ahora entiendo un poco la forma en la que se sintió Saori ese día... pero ¿en serio tengo que estar en otra parte mientras el amigo de Shun estará con ella?"

Saori corrió alegremente a saludar a los amigos de Shun quienes la recibieron como si fuera una vieja amiga. Hikari se acerco a la diosa con mucha ilusión en sus ojos.- Me alegra que estés de nuevo con nosotros Saori san.

-Es que tenia muchas ganas de saludar al amigo A y al amigo B

-Por favor dime que recuerdas nuestros nombres.- Kou se unió a la conversación.

-Claro que los recuerdo. No ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿Han tratado bien a Shun?

-Es nuestro amigo mas confiable. Siempre nos ayuda con la tarea.

-¿huh? No me digan que son una bola de irresponsables.

-Algo así... oye deberias pasarte mas tiempo por aquí. Hikari se puso triste aquella vez que te fuiste con Seiya.- El joven se puso tan rojo que tuvo que cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

-Vamos Kou no digas mentiras.

Saori rió al ver lo divertido que era pasar tiempo con los amigos del caballero.

-La ve-verdad era que estaba preocupado después de todo te fuiste con ese mujeriego.

"Mujeriego" se repitió así misma la joven de pelo lila.- Am... Hikari...

El chico siguió hablando sin escuchar a la diosa.-Si me tenia bastante preocupado. Pensé por un momento que tal vez comenzaría a jugar contigo como con las demás chicas con las que pasa el rato y...

-Es mi novio

-...-

-...-

-¿Tu novio?

-Si

-Hikari... acabas de hacerle pasar un mal rato a Saori san.- Shin miro a su amigo intentando aguantar el burlarse de el.

-¡L-lo siento mucho!

-No hay problema, solo no vuelvas a hablar así de el.

-Vale.- Todos entraron a clases, pero Shun termino por ser raptado por su profesor como castigo por estar platicando con Saori todo el tiempo. La chica se sintió culpable, pero no pudo evitar reír. "Adelantate con los otros" Fue lo que Shun le dijo. Se suponía que se verían en la cafetería de la ultima vez. Al final solo quedaron Hikari y Saori ya que los otros dos "Tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer" por no decir que querían dejarlos solos. Saori solo los ignoro y miro a todos en esos momentos Seiya se cruzara frente a ella o estuviera entre la multitud lo distinguiría en seguida,pero por desgracia no lo encontró. La diosa se veía alegre y miraba a todos lados con curiosidad.

"Parece feliz... debe de ser feliz" A Hikari en serio le gustaba Saori, pero no podía decir que la amaba o algo así.-Oye Saori ¿san?

-Puedes dejarlo en Saori. A Shun parece ser que no le queda llamarme así porque por mas que lo intente sigue agregándolo.

-Ah bueno. Saori ¿En serio estas en una relación con Seiya?

-Si.- La sonrisa que le mostró en ese momento confirmo que realmente estaba enamorada de el.

-Umm... ya veo. ¿Te hace feliz?

-¿eh? Feliz... no es como si yo supiera como se siente en verdad la felicidad, pero pudo decir que si. O al menos creo que lo que siento es felicidad o incluso podría ser algo mas grande que eso.

-¿De que hablas?- Rio un poco el joven- Pareces una niña hablando de su primer amor.

-¿eh? ¿Primer amor? El no es mi primer amor...- "Touma fue mi primer amor... así fue..." No pudo evitar notar que eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono nostálgico. y Hikari se sintió pésimo por hacer que pusiera ese tipo de expresion en su rostro.

-Perdón... no pensé que te molestara.

-No, no me molesta. Considerando que esa persona ahora es un buen amigo para mi, no me molesta.

-¿Amigo? ¿No se supone que es imposible hacerte amigo de tu ex?

-¿Imposible? ¿Por que habría de serlo?

-Porque siempre queda algo. Uno de los dos siempre va a sentir algo por el otro.

-Bueno... no puedo decir que el me haya olvidado y yo no puedo decir que lo he olvidado a el, pero... hay cosas que por mas esfuerzo les pongas para que funcionen nunca lo harán. Si yo no hubiera elegido a Seiya posiblemente ahora mismo estaría sufriendo, pero en cambio estoy feliz con la decision que tome. "Fue la decision correcta" es lo unico que pienso.

-¿Sientes algo aun por el?

-¿eh? "Algo" ... yo diría que si.

-¿eh? ¿Entonces no quieres a Seiya?

-¿huh? No me mal entiendas. A esa persona le guardo cariño por haberme enseñado lo que es tener un primer amor, pero si me volvieran a emparejar ahora con el no funcionaria porque ahora mismo hay alguien a quien creo que amo de verdad. De seguro sueno como una niña hablando de mi primer amor, pero no es así. Es... muy diferente la forma en la que quiero a esa otra persona...

-Ah... ya entiendo. Lo rechazaste ¿cierto?

-¿Como lo sabes?-Saori se impresiono bastante por la seguridad del joven al decirlo.

-Puedes saber muchas cosas con solo mirar a una persona cuando habla sobre cierto tema. Tu revelas mucho cuando hablas. Puedo ver que has estado sintiéndote culpable cada vez que lo mencionas.

-m... algo así "culpable" no creo que sea la palabra indicada, tal vez "preocupada" seria la palabra correcta

-Bine, entonces estas "preocupada" por tu primer amor ¿Por que? seria la pregunta

-"Dice que sigue enamorado de mi" seria la respuesta.

-De verdad la tienes difícil...

-Es extraño

-¿Que cosa?

-Hablando contigo siento como si estuviera hablando con Shun. Eres muy amable.

-Confías demasiado en la gente ¿verdad? Aunque no te negare que me parezco bastante a Shun, solo que el es alguien muy extraño. Se la pasa intentando ayudar a todo mundo.

-Es un superheroe, siempre lo he pensado.

-¿Y seiya que seria para ti? La verdad aun no me creo que se haya metido en una relacion. Siempre lo veia teniendo "amigas" y nunca en algo seria, pero hace poco me entere que termino con todas esas chicas.

-¿En serio? No sabia eso... aunque si me lo esperaba de cierta forma. Para mi Seiya seria... no lo se la verdad. Puedo decir con facilidad que Shun es mi superheroe que siempre llega a ayudarme, tengo un hermanito que siempre esta ahí para regañarme o para pedirme ayuda. Es increíble. Tengo un compañero y amigo bastante molesto al que aprecio aunque me haga bromas. Hay una persona muy solitaria que de vez en cuando habla , pero también es importante. Tengo otro amigo que actúa como nuestro padre y me regaña de vez en cuando, pero... a Seiya jamas le he sabido que lugar ocupa en mi vida. Es como ese tipo de persona que es importante sin saber por que y no sabrías como seria tu vida si no estuviera ahí.

-Entonces es lo que definirías como "La persona irreemplazable" en tu vida, aunque esa idea es algo errónea.

-Um... diría que es algo así. ¿Pero por que errónea?

-Por que no hay nada irreemplazable en este mundo. Suena algo cruel, pero es cierto. Si tu pierdes a alguien siempre terminaras superando de cierta forma ese hecho, aunque siempre lo recuerdes terminaras encontrando a mas personas en el mundo.

-Dices cosas extrañas de vez en cuando...-

-Pasaron largo rato esperando a Shun, pero no llego. "Seguro se ofreció a ayudar hasta el cansancio" dijo el joven que acompañaba a la diosa. Saori decidió llamar al pegaso.- Espera un momento, haré una llamada.- La diosa se levanto de su asiento. Era el tipo de persona que se incomodaba al llamar a alguien en frente de otra persona. El teléfono sonó una, dos veces y luego contesto el pegaso.

¿Saori? ¿Que pasa?

-Ah m... me estaba preguntando donde estabas. Shun se aparto de nosotros y estoy en la cafetería de la otra vez.

¿nosotros? ¿Con quien estas?

"¿Es extraño que solo pregunte eso? Tal vez esta preocupado..." - Con Hikari.

¿y con quien mas?

-No hay nadie mas, solo estamos nosotros dos

...

"¿Silencio?"- ¿Seiya?

...

-¿huh? ¿Hola?- La diosa pensó que el pegaso estaba molesto, cosa que no era tan falsa.

Voy para aya.

Seguido de eso Seiya colgó el teléfono y por el tono de su voz Athena confirmo que se encontraba molesto "¿Dije algo que no debía?" Saori volvió a entrar con Hikari.- Listo.

-¿Llamaste a Seiya?

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿tienes poderes o algo así?-

-Lo deduje por lo feliz que te veías mientras te miraba por la ventana.

-¿Tan obvia soy? Me siento algo avergonzada.

-espero que Shun no tarde demasiado...

-Seguro que no tardara tanto.

-¿Que tal si apostamos?

-¿Que cosa?

-Sobre Shun y Seiya. ¿Le dijiste a Seiya que estabas conmigo?

-Si

-Si Seiya llega primero tu invitas las bebidas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por que le apuestas a Seiya?

-Soy un adivino que predice que ese joven llegara primero que nuestro buen amigo Shun.

-Vale, me interesa saber en que terminara esto, supongo que no me queda mas que apostarle a Shun.

-Es un trato.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Hikari comenzó a sonreir.- Mire por la ventana señorita y dígame ¿Quien es el joven que viene corriendo por ahí?

Saori miro muy divertida a la ventana viendo que Seiya se veía muy apurado por llegar.- Supongo que perdí.- "Ya me lo esperaba"- Debí apostarle a Seiya.

-Debiste hacer muchas cosas que no hiciste.

-¿eh? ¿Como que?

-Mantener en secreto que estabas conmigo

-¿eh? ¿Por que habría de hacerlo?

-Porque tu preciado novio esta celoso en estos momentos. Si no, no habría corrido hasta acá.

En ese momento le quedaron muchas cosas claras a Saori. La molestia que mostraba por que no fuera a la escuela. Que le ofreciera pasar todo el dia con el y que s molestara cuando hablaron por teléfono.- Ah... era eso... ¿Debería pedir disculpas?

-No, o al menos no deberias si no has hecho nada malo.

-m...

-Saori.- El pegaso se acerco a su mesa. Estaba realmente cansado y respiraba rápidamente como si hubiera corrido por horas.- Ya llegue.

-Am... ya lo note, ven siéntate. Saori le indico un asiento, pero el se sentó lo mas cerca posible a ella. Hikari vio muy divertido la escena y aguanto un poco la risa.- Te lo dije.

-Cállate.

-¿Decirle que a quien?

-No es nada.- Saori queria evitar que el pegaso se molestara mas.

-Tu eres el amigo de Shun ¿verdad?

-Si. Me llamo...

-Se perfectamente tu nombre.

"Eso sonó algo grosero" la joven de pelo lila mir con atención a Seiya.

-Oh, me honra que alguien como tu me conozca. Después de todo eres alguien muy famoso por aquí, pero dime ¿no quieres ordenar algo? como café, donas, jugo...

-No, gracias- Seiya miraba amenazante a Hikari.

-Bueno... ya que estas aquí... Saori ¿te gustaría ir el fin de semana con Kou y los demás a un concierto?

-Amm... pues

-No, pensaba invitarla a una cita.- Seiya se adelanto.

-¿eh?- La diosa lo miro muy extrañada "¿En serio esta celoso? ¿Que hice?"

Hikari estaba muy entretenido viendo las reacciones de Seiya.-Oh ¿en serio? Me disculpo entonces ¿Que tal ir a almorzar el miércoles?

-Esta ocupada.- Literalmente fue sacada de la conversación.

-¿Martes?

-Ocupada

-¿cuando tienes tiempo libre?

-Pues...

-No puede ir lo siento.- Seiya nuevamente se adelanto y Saori le dio un codazo.- ¡Au!

-Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo el fin de semana, así que tampoco puedo ir con Seiya. M... el miércoles entro temprano a la fundación, así que ira desayunar no seria buena opción. No tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente...

-M... ¿Y si me das tu numero? Podríamos ir a divertirnos de vez en cuando con los demás. A Shun tampoco lo dejaríamos fuera.

-B-bueno...- Saori miro a su lado para asegurarse de que Seiya no estuviera molesto.

Shun llego en esos momentos. Saori se sintió salvada al verlo.- Saori san, lo siento, pero me pidieron que ayudara y yo...

-No tienes que excusarte. Ya me imagino que es lo que paso. Deberías aprender a decir no de vez en cuando.

-L-lo siento de verdad.- Shun noto que el ambiente ahí no era muy agradable.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-N-no sabría decirte...

Shun de inmediato comprendió la situación. Seiya se levanto de su asiento.- Creo que es hora de que me vaya. No me gustaría interrumpir.- La diosa seguía bastante confundida y Shun le hizo señas para que se fuera con el.

-Gracias Shun. Lo siento Hikari, pero...

-Ya se, ya se. Ve

-Gracias.- La diosa saco un poc de dinero como pago de la apuesta.- Esto es por lo de antes. Nos vemos luego.

Saori salio casi corriendo al ver que Seiya se le había adelantado. Miro a los lados cuando salio y pudo distinguir entre la gente al joven de pelo castaño quien caminaba algo encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿En serio esta molesto?" Saori corrió detrás de el.- ¡Hey! no te vayas sin mi.- Le dijo cuando lo alcanzo.

-Ah, lo siento... se me olvidaba que querías pasar algo de tiempo conmigo

-¿Algo? Te dije que pasaría el resto del día contigo.- "¿Esto es lo mismo que aquella vez? ¿Siente lo mismo que yo?"- Oye... Hikari dijo algo muy gracioso...

-No me interesa nada de lo que diga ese sujeto. No me cae bien.

-¿eh? pero es amigo de Shun

-¿y? No es mi amigo

-Oye, no seas grosero. También es mi amigo en cierta forma.

-...- El pegaso siguió caminando

-Oye ¿me estas ignorando?

-no

-¿Quieres saber que me dijo Hikari?

-Ya te dije que...

-Que estabas celoso.

-¿eh?

-Dijo que estabas celoso ¿es cierto?

-¿Eso desde cuando es gracioso?

-Desde que comenzaste a actuar sobre protector y algo grosero con el. De cierta forma... te veías lindo intentando separarme de el.

-Oye, no vine a ver como mi novia se burla de mi.

-Pero si te he dicho que eres lindo ¿Que tiene de malo?

-Aceptaste darle tu numero ¿no?

-No se lo di.

-Bueno, pero querías dárselo.

-En serio eres muy celoso ¿Quien lo diría? Creí que yo me veía bastante mal por molestarme, pero agradezco no ser como tu. Aun así me gusta.

Seiya se estaba poniendo cada vez mas rojo.- ¿Saldrás... con el? Ya sabes, iras a almorzar y eso...

-No

-¿Por que?

-Porque tengo un novio bastante problemático y seria una verdadera molestia si estuviera preocupado por mi todo el tiempo. Es como si no confiaras en mi, pero tampoco puedo reclamarte porque me senti igual aquella vez.- Saori comenzó a notar que el cielo estaba nublado y una par degotas cayeron en sus hombros "Olvidaba que estabamos en esta temporada..." Seiya noto lo mismo y saco un paraguas de su mochila.

-Esto en muy complicado.- Soltó un suspiro el caballero mientras abría el paraguas para cubrir a Saori.

-Oye no me gusta que suspires frente a mi. La gente solía decir "Un poco de felicidad se te escapa con cada suspiro" no me digas que estas infeliz a mi lado.

-N-no claro que no. Soy extremadamente feliz si estoy contigo.

-Es broma. Ademas... ya te dije perfectamente que no creo en ese hace varios años me dijo que un suspiro es un beso que no se pudo dar, se quedo en los labios de la persona y solo pudo salir como aire resignado a no ser nada mas.

-Ah... ahora recuerdo que usaste eso cuando me fui...

-¿No te gusto?- Seiya se puso algo nervioso.

-N-no hablemos de ese tipo de cosas...-La diosa comenzó a reír al ver el rostro totalmente rojo de su acompañante "Supongo que este tipo de cosas hacen que el sea irreemplazable en mi vida..."-Ya no se ni cuando me estas jugando bromas solo para verme molesto.

-¿Te incomoda?

-Bastante

-¿Por? ¿No te gusta verme hacer expresiones diferentes? A mi me gusta ver todas tus expresiones. Quiero conocerlas todas.

-Suenas algo cursi diciendo esas cosas.

-Pues la persona que dice que soy cursi se esta poniendo bastante roja en este momento.

-Vale, me retracto. Solo deja de hacer que me ponga nervioso.

-¿Y... ahora que?

-¿De que hablas?

-Dijiste que tendríamos una cita el fin de semana, pero nunca me has invitado.

-Dijiste que tenias trabajo.

-Mentí.- Dijo la diosa mientras le sacaba la lengua.- Si me invitas reconsiderare ir.

El caballero sonrió.- ¿Irías el fin de semana a una cita conmigo?

-...-

-...-

-En serio te ves ridículo pidiéndolo.

Seiya se puso totalmente rojo.- Deja de burlarte. Esto es serio.

-Ok, ok. Iré. Con una condición.

-¿cual?

-No te pongas celoso por cualquier cosa. Si estuve seis años en Grecia rodeada de pretendientes y aun así regrese ¿no crees que es prueba suficiente de que solo te veo a ti?

-V-vale...

-Oye... ¿te lo he dicho ya?

-¿Que cosa?

-Ya sabes...

-No comprendo.

-No recuerdo bien si te he dicho que te amo.

-hug... C-claro que lo hiciste...

-¿Y que me contestaste?

-¿en serio quieres que lo diga?

-Vamos, no es tan difícil. Solo son cinco letras.

Seiya tomo todo el valor que pudo para decirlo.-T-te amo ¿contenta?

-Si.- la sonrisa de la diosa cautivaba por completo al pegaso. Podría enfrentarse a todos los dioses solo por ver esa sonrisa de nuevo.- Oye... ¿te gusta la lluvia?

-¿Eh? Me gustaba mojarme bastante cuando era niño, pero Tatsumi nos regañaba por salir a jugar.

-No te pregunte si te gusta mojarte,te pregunte si te gustaba la lluvia.

-Yo diría que si.

-A mi también.- "Creo que estoy bien con esto... no me molestaría que el tiempo se detuviera en este instante"

_**"Enamorarse es como la lluvia, es impredecible,**_

_**pero siempre hay signos antes de que caiga completamente. "**_

* * *

Ok, ok al menos creo que debería terminar este fic aquí. Les agradezco a las personas que estuvieron siguiéndolo. *-*/  
Espero poder seguir ahora con otras historias.

Nos vemos luego :D


End file.
